¡Atrás en el tiempo! Genin otra vez
by Shisuinstar
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. La cuarta guerra shinobi está comenzando, el equipo 7 estaba en camino para luchar contra Madara, pero algo sucedió porque fueron enviados de vuelta en el tiempo a cuando eran simplemente genins, por lo que aprovechando esto decidieron cambiar el pasado para evitar todos los errores que hicieron que sucedieran, ¿tendrán éxito? ¿O todo el mundo se pondrá patas arriba?
1. ¿De vuelta en el tiempo?

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 1: ¿De vuelta en el tiempo?

Retroceder en el tiempo es una locura, realmente es lo que la kunoichi de cabello rosa pensó cuando despertó en su cuerpo de 13 años, lo último que recuerda es la guerra, entonces aquí estaba ella despertando en su viejo dormitorio, se levantó, caminó hacia su espejo y se pellizcó para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

–Oh, mi Kami-sama–, dijo Sakura mirándose en el espejo, ella tenía 13 años otra vez.

– **¿Qué demonios está pasando?** – Su inner pregunta confundida.

– _No tengo idea ... espera que le pasó a Sasuke y Naruto_ –.

– **No lo sé.** –

Sakura se mira a sí misma otra vez y luego decidió tomar una ducha, se dio una ducha de 20 minutos y caminó hacia su armario

– **Hombre, tenemos mucha ropa rosa** –.

– _lo sé iremos comprar ropa nueva más tarde._ –

– **Bien.** –

Mira en su armario y encontró una falda roja a 4 pulgadas por encima de la rodilla y llevaba un pantalón corto negro debajo de ella, junto con una camisa de un hombro rojo que le muestra el estómago y una camisa ajustada de rejilla debajo, un protector de muñeca negro y un Sandalias negras de tacón de 2 pulgadas (como hinata en shippuden excepto con tacones).

–Esto es perfecto– dijo Sakura mientras se ponía el traje, decidió poner su cabello en una coleta alta dejándole el flequillo y usando su Hitai–ate en su frente, miró su reloj y luego salió corriendo de su apartamento asegurándose de cerrar la puerta. Vive sola desde que sus padres murieron en una misión cuando tenía 10 años.

Estaba saltando de techo en techo con prisa porque iba a llegar tarde, unos 3 minutos más tarde aterrizó en frente de la academia y luego entró, estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando ...

–Bueno, bueno, bueno, si no es la frente de marquesina– dijo Ino sonriendo a Sakura mirándola de pies a cabeza, –Sabes que solo porque te cambiaste la ropa no significa que Sasuke-kun te notaría– dijo Ino mirando fijamente a Sakura – _Tengo que admitir que Sakura se ve genial en ese atuendo, como el infierno que voy a admitir eso para ella_ – Ino pensó con envidia.

–Lo que sea Ino-cerda no es como se me importara, de hecho estoy incluso seguro de que sasuke-kun estaría en mi equipo– dijo Sakura con aire de suficiencia.

–Oh, sí ... ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta sobre quién estará en el equipo de Sasuke-Kun?–, Dijo enojada.

–Bien, apuesto a que 500 ryo que él estaría en mi equipo– dijo Sakura aun sonriendo.

–De acuerdo frente de marquesina–, dijo caminando dentro e inmediatamente corriendo hacia las otras chicas fanáticas, que estaba gritando casi reventando sus tímpanos.

Ella miró a Sasuke y casi lo abraza, pero ella recuerda que ella está en el pasado, no en el futuro. Llevaba su habitual atuendo de genin y estaba recostado en su silla con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sakura estaba a punto de sentarse en la silla de enfrente cuando el ninja naranja entró en la habitación.

–SAKURA-CHAN!–, gritó Naruto con todo el aire en sus pulmones, todo el pueblo probablemente lo escuchó.

–¡BAKA! Cállate–, dijo una de las fanáticas de sasuke y estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando de repente la arrojaron contra la pared, toda la habitación se quedó en silencio y miró a Sakura con asombro, incredulidad y miedo (a excepción de Sasuke y Naruto).

–No te atrevas a golpearlo o de lo contrario ...– dijo Sakura en un tono oscuro y aterrador, todos se estremecieron (sí, incluso Sasuke, pero solo un poco).

–Oye, Sakura–chan es genial–, dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a su mejor amigo, – _hombre, estoy contento de no ser el único que fue enviado de regreso en el pasado, me pregunto si el Teme sentado en la silla es el Teme del futuro_ –pensó Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

–Ok todos ... tomen asiento– dijo Iruka aún sin creer que Haruno Sakura defendió a Uzumaki Naruto, solo ayer ella lo odia casi matándolo con un kunai.

Naruto inmediatamente sacó a Sakura con él y se sentó en la silla al lado de Sasuke con Sakura en el medio. Las fanáticas comenzaron a quejarse de no sentarse junto a su precioso sasuke-kun, pero Iruka les dijo que se sentaran en las otras sillas disponibles.

–Oye nena– susurró Sasuke a Sakura sonriendo burlonamente cuando escuchó que Sakura soltó un pequeño grito ahogado, Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos – _es el Sasuke-Kun del futuro_ – pensó Sakura pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Iruka comenzó a hablar.

–Bueno, tranquilízate, ahora voy a anunciar tu equipo genin, está bien– dijo Iruka, entonces comenzó a decir los equipos, se escucharon algunos gemidos de las chicas porque no estaban en el equipo de Sasuke. El futuro equipo 7 miró a su maestro aburrido ya que ya conocían a su equipo.

–Equipo 7 Uzumaki Naruto ... Haruno Sakura ... y ...– Iruka suspiró mientras leía el apellido – _oh no, las fanáticas no van a estar contentas con esto_ – pensó Iruka.

Ino junto con las otras chicas cruzaron sus dedos rezando para que Sasuke no estuviera en su equipo.

–Uchiha Sas... –¡NO!– gritaron todas las chicas mientras Sakura se giraba y sostenía su mano hacia Ino, Ino frunció el ceño antes de darle el dinero, Sakura le guiñó un ojo y le dio el signo de la paz.

–Muy bien, todos van a conocer a sus sensei´s aquí más tarde, tienen una hora para hacer lo que quieran, retirence– dijo Iruka, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse el equipo 7 salió corriendo de la sala a la velocidad del rayo, Iruka junto con los otros estudiantes dejaron caer su mandíbula.

El equipo 7 llega al puente donde habitualmente se encuentran, no dijeron nada y miraban hacia el suelo después de unos minutos, Sakura decidió romper el silencio.

–Está bien ...– comenzó Sakura sus 2 compañeros de equipo la miraron al mismo tiempo, –¿Ustedes son del futuro o no?– Sakura preguntó mirándolos.

–Aa– dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura a los ojos, mostrándole su anillo de plata con el kanji de su nombre y metiéndolo dentro de su camisa (es un anillo de pareja), Sakura lo miró y sacó su propio anillo con el kanji del nombre de Sasuke y se puso en el cuello.

–Hai– dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

–Ok ... ¿alguien sabe cómo llegamos aquí? En un momento estábamos en camino para luchar contra madara y al siguiente estaba aquí– dijo Sakura confundida.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –No lo sé–, dijo tomando su mano y atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla por detrás enterrando su rostro en su cuello cerrando sus ojos.

–Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a cambiar algo o no?– preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

–Por supuesto que lo haremos– dijo Sakura apoyándose en Sasuke luego escuchó el gruñido del estómago de Naruto como un monstruo, Sakura se cubrió la boca y comenzó a reírse, Sasuke soltó una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su mejor amigo divertido.

–¿Qué? Tengo hambre. No comí el desayuno esta mañana porque me desperté tarde y no tuve tiempo de comer–, gimoteo Naruto a su compañera de equipo que se reía (Bueno riendose entre dientes por Sasuke).

–Suspiro–... bien vamos a comer– dijo Sakura alejándose de Sasuke y tomando su mano mientras caminaban hacia Ichiraku.


	2. ¡Conociendo a Kakashi-sensei

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta OBRA es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation , yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 2: ¡Conociendo a Kakashi-sensei! ... Otra vez

Después de comer, el equipo 7 regresó a la academia, todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido con sus sensei y solo estaban ellos en la sala, sabiendo que su sensei llegaría tarde Naruto decidió tomar una siesta.

–Estoy aburrida–, se quejó Sakura, estaba sentada en el escritorio de los profesores mientras Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla frente a ella. –Hn–dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos, Sakura le sonrió burlonamente luego comenzó a caminar hacia él como un depredador y ahora mismo él es la presa, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos un poco nervioso.

Sakura levantó su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos, Sasuke veía el amor y un poco de lujuria en sus ojos,–Sa-su-ke-kun– dijo Sakura seductoramente, Sasuke tragó saliva todavía mirándola a los ojos, trató de mirar hacia otro lado pero parece que no puede hacerlo.

Sakura le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y estaba a punto de irse pero Sasuke la atrapó en su regazo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Sasuke besó sus labios ávidamente, Sakura jadeó, lo que le dio la oportunidad de meter su lengua en su boca, Sakura gimió suavemente, pudo sentir una sonrisa de Sasuke en sus labios, acercó su cabeza a la de ella y luego empujó su lengua a la suya, su lengua luchó por dominar y luego Sasuke capturó la lengua de Sakura y la chupó lo que le valió otro gemido de sakura.

–Te amo–, murmuró Sasuke entre besos, Sakura se apartó y lo miró a los ojos –Yo también te amo–, dijo dándole un beso, Sasuke sonrió cuando ella dijo eso y la miró con cariño, sus labios bajaron por su cuello hasta su hombro y luego de vuelta a sus labios su mano en la parte superior de su regazo mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello acercándolo más.

Después de una hora de besuqueo, Sakura se alejó esto hizo gruñir a Sasuke molesto –¿Qué?– preguntó Sasuke, luego notó algunos chupetones en  
su cuello y sonríe burlonamente al ver su trabajo –¿Por qué estás sonriendo?– Sakura preguntó sospechosamente, Sasuke solo sonrió y luego apuntó a su cuello Sakura sacó un kunai y miró su reflejo luego se dio cuenta de su cuello, ella jadeó y golpeó a Sasuke en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

–¡BAKA!– gritó desatando su Hitai-ate y luego lo ató en su cuello.

–Hn– dijo Sasuke besándola nuevamente pero ella se apartó, Sasuke la fulmino con su mirada.

–Controla tus hormonas, Kakashi-sensei estaría aquí en 3 minutos– dijo Sakura saliendo del regazo de Sasuke –es mejor que despiertes a Naruto– dijo arreglando su ropa, –Hn ... Dobe ramen gratis – dijo Sasuke todavía enojado porque Sakura detuvo su sesión de besos.

Después de lo que Sasuke dijo Naruto inmediatamente despertó –¿RAMEN? ¿DÓNDE?– Preguntó buscando el ramen gratis, miró a Sasuke y lo fulminó con la mirada –Estás mintiendo Teme– dijo Naruto señalándolo, el dicho Teme miro el dedo ofensivo antes de golpearlo lejos.

Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar al Jounin de pelo plateado, los miró como si esperara que hicieran algo estúpido, pero se quedaron allí mirándolo aburridos.

–Veamos lo que pienso de este grupo hasta ahora ... un rubio ridículo ... una chica de pelo rosa hmm es eso posible ... y por último un chico emo ... qué maravilloso ... no– él dijo, las tres miradas fulminantes que le dirigen si él miraba bien podrían matar, y él estaría muerto ahora, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, les dijo que se encontraran con él en el techo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

–Una carrera a la cima chicos– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, –¡YOSH!– gritó Naruto sonriendo como un tonto Sasuke solo sonrió y asintió, los tres saltaron por la ventana y bombearon chakra en sus pies y luego treparon por la pared, Sakura repentinamente se detuvo solo para desaparecer antes de que pudieras parpadear y aterrizar frente a Kakashi quien se sorprendió de lo bien que podía controlar su chakra, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Sasuke y Naruto aterrizaron a 2 pies de ellos.

–Sakura-chan engañaste– dijo Naruto llorando al estilo anime, –No hice trampa, decidí usar mi cerebro– dijo Sakura sentada en los escalones –pagarás por eso– dijo Sasuke, ella lo miró con curiosidad –¿y cómo estás planeando hacer eso?– ella desafío, Sasuke sonrió y se inclinó hacia la oreja de Sakura –eso es para que yo sepa y para que tú lo averigües– dijo sexualmente soplando en su oreja haciéndola estremecerse un poco Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción antes de sentarse a su lado y poner su brazo sobre su cintura, Kakashi vio esto pero no dijo nada, Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

–Ok ... vamos a comenzar con algunas presentaciones –dijo Kakashi mirando a los tres.

–¿Que quieres saber?– Sakura preguntó –qué tal … sus gustos y aversiones ... sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos cosas como esas– dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros, –oye, por qué no te presentas primero– dijo Naruto mirándolo, –¿Ah, yo? Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no tengo ganas de decirles mis gustos y aversiones, sueños para el futuro ... mmm ... tengo muchos pasatiempos–. A los tres le cayeron gotitas de sudor _– así que ... todo lo que aprendimos ... es su nombre ... el mismo viejo Kakashi_ –, pensaron –ahora es su turno, desde la derecha–, dijo señalando a Naruto.

–Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta, no espera, me encanta el RAMEN, salir con mi hermano y mi hermana–. Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron mientras Kakashi miraba confundido. Naruto nota esto y dijo –Me refería a Sakura–chan y Sasuke-Teme– Kakashi solo asintió con la cabeza –No me gusta esperar por el ramen, una serpiente pedófila y cierta persona– dijo apretando su puño junto con Sasuke y Sakura – _qué?_ – Kakashi pensó –mis pasatiempos son entrenar, aprender nuevos Jutsus y comer en Ichiraku ... ¡y mis sueños para el futuro son: convertirme en el mejor Hokage! ¡Entonces toda la aldea dejará de faltarme el respeto y comenzará a tratarme como si fuera alguien, alguien importante! Y casarme con cierta chica –dijo soñando despierto sobre usted sabe quién, Sakura le dio una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba, Sasuke negó con la cabeza a su mejor amigo, – _interesante ..._ – pensó Kakashi mirando a Naruto antes de mirar a Sasuke –tu turno– dijo asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él.

–Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke–– DUN DUN DUN fue cortado por Naruto quien estaba ... ¿tocando el piano?, todos miran a Naruto y este sintió que alguien lo miraba y se giró para mirarlos –¿qué?– preguntó confundido –¿dónde demonios conseguiste el piano?– Preguntó Kakashi rascándose la cabeza, –sabes ... .yo ... realmente no lo sé– dijo mirando el piano antes de apartarlo y luego sentarse en los escalones –ok ... continúa– dijo Kakashi como si no pasara nada, –Me gustan los tomates, salir con mi novia y mi antes nombrado hermano ... No me gusta que los chicos golpeen a mi novia y que alguien mire o piense sobre ella de la manera equivocada– dijo mirando a Sakura, mientras ella solo ponía los ojos en blanco antes de besarlo en la mejilla apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, Kakashi los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos – _Ahh el joven amor_ – pensó cerrando los ojos, Naruto les sonrió – _¡guau! el Teme realmente la ama ..._ –, – Mis hobbies son los mismos que el Dobe a excepción de la parte Ichiraku ... .mi sueño es matar a 3 personas con mi equipo y restaurar mi clan –dijo besando la cabeza de sakura,– _3 personas ¿quiénes son? Solo conozco a una persona, pero ¿quiénes son los otros 2?_ – Kakashi parecía realmente confundido antes de negar con la cabeza– ahora la única mujer del grupo –.

–Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, me gusta leer sobre Ninjutsu médico, salir con Sasuke–kun y Naruto y AMO SASUKE-KUN– dijo abrazando a Sasuke casi hasta la muerte, Naruto se rió de ella mientras Sasuke solo sonreía antes de susurrar – Yo también te amo –, –No me gustan las fangirls... espera quita eso LAS ODIO con cada fibra de mi ser – dijo apretando su puño con un aura maligna a su alrededor, los tres chicos tragaron de miedo – _Me alegra que no soy lo que ella odia_ – ellos pensaron, –mis pasatiempos son aprender Jutsus diferentes ... .mi sueño es casarme con Sasuke-kun y superar Tsunade-sama con fuerza y Ninjutsu Médico– dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera un sueño fácil, que es para ella, ya que ella ya sobrepasó Tsunade en el futuro y ella ya estaba saliendo con Sasuke, – _¿superar a Tsunade-sama? ... ella lo dijo como si fuera una cosa fácil de hacer ... esa chica ... bueno, al menos no es como otras chicas cuyo enfoque principal son los chicos y como se ve, en lugar de convertirse en una fuerte kunoichi_ –pensó Kakashi.

–Ok eso es suficiente... ahora comenzaremos nuestra primera tarea mañana ... primero haríamos algo solo con nosotros cuatro–, dijo mirándolos –¿Qué? ¿Qué?– Naruto pregunta entusiasta –Entrenamiento de Supervivencia– dijo Kakashi en tono monótono.

–¿Entrenamiento de supervivencia?– –¿Por qué es nuestra tarea entrenar ?– –Hicimos suficiente entrenamiento en la academia ninja–, los tres fingieron quejarse, Kakashi se echó a reír –¿de qué te ríes?– Sakura pregunta un poco enojada –es solo que si te cuento esto, ustedes chicos definitivamente se van a dar la vuelta– dijo Kakashi, los tres lo miraron, – adelante– dijo Sasuke molesto, –suspira– ... de los 27 graduados, solo nueve serán elegidos como genin, el resto será enviado de regreso a la academia, este entrenamiento es un examen súper difícil con el fracaso del 66% –dijo seriamente, los tres solo lo miraron aburridos, Sakura incluso bostezo.

Kakashi sudaba al estilo anime, esperaba que entraran en pánico o gritaran en el caso de Naruto, no esperaba que se quedaran sentados mirándolo como si no les importara.

–¿Eso es?– Sakura pregunta mirándolo sin emoción ni nada, ni siquiera un atisbo de miedo, –¿qué quieres decir? Eso es todo, podrías ser enviado de regreso a la academia si fallaras– dijo Kakashi mirándolos con incredulidad –¿cómo pueden simplemente mirar tranquilos, cuando deberían entrar en pánico ... ¿?– Kakashi no creia lo que veían sus ojos.

–No es como si fuéramos a fallar de todos modos– dijo Sasuke con aire de suficiencia, Kakashi solo rodó sus ojos hacia sus estudiantes, –de todos modos ... los veré mañana chicos en los campos de entrenamiento, traigan todas sus herramientas de shinobi ... .oh, y no desayunen o vomitarán ... adiós– dijo desapareciendo.

.

.

Ese es el final del capítulo 2

Espero que lo disfrutes:) ... review

* * *

¡Hola !, hola a todos (as), espero que les guste hasta ahora, lamento la demora, el próximo capítulo estará listo el próximo miércoles.

editado 11/10/18


	3. Entrenamiento y planificación

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta OBRA es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco this obra al español.**

Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento y planificación.

El equipo 7 se quedó en su lugar después de que Kakashi se fue, después de que unos minutos decidieron caminar hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

–Sasuke-kun, Naruto ... ¿Alguna vez has tenido que saber cuáles son nuestros poderes futuros? - Sakura pregunta mirándolos mientras camina.

–Bueno, no veo por qué no, pero nuestros cuerpos probablemente no tienen la misma resistencia y chakra, no tengo la marca de la maldición, así que tenemos que trabajar en nuestro Taijutsu, todavía sé cada Jutsu que conozco en el futuro ... ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos? - preguntó Sasuke.

–Hai– dijo asintiendo Sakura.

–Sí, yo también–, dijo Naruto en su mano.

Sakura se detuvo de repente haciendo que los 2 chicos se detienen también.

–¿Qué pasa pasa Sakura-chan? - Naruto pregunta mirándola.

–Sasuke-kun agachate– dijo ella mirándolo.

No he visto qué, pero él ha hecho nada, al mismo tiempo, ni una vez, ni siquiera, ni siquiera por el genio, sino también, sobre el tema de la posesión de la sombra sobre ella.

–Mujer problemática– dijo Shikamaru mirando a las nubes antes de liberar a la sombra haciendo que Ino caiga, ella se reporta y se abraza a Sasuke como si nada hubiera pasado.

–SASUKE-KUN– Ino gritó abrazando a Sasuke, este la miro molesto.

–Ino quítate de mí– dijo Sasuke, Ino lo ignoró y vio a Naruto y Sakura mirándolos.

–¿Qué están haciendo ustedes 2 con Sasuke-kun? -, Gritó Ino.

–No es asunto tuyo ... ahora tu cerda suelta a Sasuke-kun y déjanos joder solos- dijo Sakura tratando de calmar sin importar el hecho de que acaba de maldecir.

Ino junto con su equipo the miran conmocionados, mientras que el equipo de Sakura se rió al ver las caras sorprendidas del equipo 10.

–Ino, creo que sería mejor si te sueltas a Sasuke ... a menos que tengas el deseo de morir– dijo Shikamaru, él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si Ino no soltaba a Sasuke, Sakura la asesinaría.

Ino lo miró antes de soltar a Sasuke.

Sakura agarra el collar de Sasuke jalando para besar sus labios y empujando su lengua en su boca, todos la miran sorprendidos incluso Sasuke que no esperaba que ella lo besara especialmente en público, no es que se quejara, después de unos segundos Sakura se alejó casi riéndose de la expresión en la cara de ino.

–Sí, estamos saliendo ... ahora déjalo en paz–, dijo antes de agarrar la mano de sus dos compañeros, dejando a un equipo conmocionado 10.

El Equipo 7 llega a los campos de entrenamiento, Sakura suelta la mano de Naruto pero sigue sosteniendo la de Sasuke.

–Bien, ¿cómo deberíamos hacer esto?– Naruto pregunta mirando a la pareja.

–¿Qué tal un combate de tres... Podríamos usar todo lo que queramos ... .Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu– dijo Sasuke mirándolos, Sakura y Naruto se miraron antes de asentir.

–Teme, Sakura-chan ... .están seguros de que deberíamos hacer esto ... Quiero decir no quiero lastimarlos chicos– dijo Naruto estirando sus brazos.

–Preocúpate por ti mismo, Dobe– dijo Sasuke sonriendo, atando su Hitai-ate con más fuerza.

–Lo mismo va para ti, cariño– dijo Sakura sonriendo a Sasuke antes de desatarse la Hitai-ate en su cuello y atarla en su frente.

Naruto fue el primero en atacarlos –Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu–, gritó Naruto, luego aparecieron un montón de Naruto´s antes de atacar a Sakura y Sasuke.

–Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu– Sasuke lanzó su fuego a los clones de sombras antes de atacar a Naruto, que resultó ser un clon de sombras, entonces el verdadero Naruto le arrojó un Shuriken que bloqueó con un Kunai, Sakura vio que estaban ocupados peleando por lo que ella golpea el suelo golpeandolos a 20 pies de distancia de ella.

Naruto temblorosamente se levantó y luego se limpió la sangre antes de hacer algunos sellos de mano –Fūton: Kami Oroshi– gritó Naruto enviando un vórtice de viento hacia ella, Sakura vio esto e hizo algunos sellos rápidos –Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu– respiró Sakura un gran fuego chocando con el vórtice de viento de Naruto.

–¡Kuso!– Naruto maldijo mirándola, –no hay debilidad en contra de ella si uso un estilo de viento ella lo va a contrarrestar con fuego, si la ataco con Taijutsu no funcionará ya que ella es más rápida y tiene buenos reflejos, Kuso– pensó Naruto tratando de idear un plan.

Mientras Naruto estaba ocupado pensando en una estrategia, Sasuke y Sakura estaban librando una batalla Taijutsu, Sakura le dio un puñetazo a Sasuke que bloqueó con un poco de esfuerzo, retrocedió antes de aparecer detrás de ella y estaba a punto de golpearla, pero Sakura le cogió la mano. Sasuke sonrió y luego levantó su otra mano susurrando –Raiton: Hiraishin–, los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron antes de que la electricidad golpeara su cuerpo y la enviará a 10 pies de distancia.

Sasuke luego escuchó que Naruto gritó –Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu–, y aparecieron 10 Naruto´s cada uno sosteniendo un kunai, Sasuke sonrió cerrando sus ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, revelando el Sharingan sacando un kunai él corrió hacia el clon de sombra golpeándolos uno por uno, todos se dispersaron después de un solo golpe hasta que estuvo a un par de pies de distancia de Naruto.

Naruto hizo algunos sellos a mano y luego gritó –Shihōhappō Shuriken– un centenar de Naruto´s aparecieron alrededor de Sasuke cada uno sosteniendo un shuriken en sus manos antes de arrojárselo, Sasuke pudo evitarlos pero apenas, cuando un shuriken lo golpeó en la rodilla haciéndolo caer luego, todos los clones saltaron hacia él hasta que ya no se podía ver, pero luego se escuchó el sonido de la electricidad y todo el clon desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura se levantó antes de cerrar los ojos y abrirlo nuevamente para revelar que sus ojos brillaban en rojo y sus ojos esmeralda se transformaron en una pupila negra con un círculo rojo en el medio, un Kekkei Genkai que tiene la capacidad de copiar el conocimiento de otras personas y Jutsus al mirarlos a los ojos, detectar el chakra en cualquier distancia, lugar y naturaleza de este, incluso si es débil, también lanzar un Genjutsu muy poderoso permitiéndole entrar mentalmente pero no físicamente, copiar los movimientos de sus oponentes, y por último le permite tener un montón de chakra 2 veces más poderoso que el chakra del Kyūbi, se llama Omegan.

Naruto comenzó a crear el Rasengan, Sasuke el Chidori, y por ultimo Sakura llenó su puño de chakra rosado, luego los tres corrieron el uno hacia el otro,  
todos sus ataques se encontraron en el medio por lo que los envió volando por el impacto, dejándolos inconscientes.

Sakura fue la primera en recobrar el conocimiento, trató de ponerse de pie, pero no sirvió de nada, su cuerpo estaba débil y cansado, cerró los ojos, juntó las manos y todo sus moretones comenzaron a sanar junto con sus otras heridas y daños, se levantó y se sacudió la tierra antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente tratando de localizar el chakra de Sasuke y Naruto.

–Bien, así que todavía tenemos la misma resistencia y Jutsu, misma fuerza y poder– dijo Sasuke después de que Sakura lo sanó.

–¡Hombre! Estoy tan cansado– dijo Naruto mientras bostezaba tratando de mantenerse despierto.

–Sí, yo también–, dijo Sakura antes de caer inconsciente, Sasuke la atrapó antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

–SAKURA-CHAN– dijo Naruto mirando preocupado a su compañera de equipo.

–Agotamiento de chakra– dijo Sasuke mirando a su novia con ojos preocupados, –La llevaré a mi casa ... Dobe ve a tu departamento y consigue algo de ropa y otras cosas para dormir ... tenemos mucho de qué hablar –, dijo cargando a Sakura al estilo nupcial.

–¿Qué hay de Sakura–chan?– preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

–Una vez que llegues, voy a buscarle algo de ropa en su departamento– dijo Sasuke.

–Está bien! Hasta luego Teme– dijo Naruto antes de correr a su departamento.

Sasuke llega a su casa y pone Sakura en su cama, tirando de las sábanas sobre ella antes de besar su frente, y susurrarle que la ama, luego apaga la luz y salió de la habitación, dentro de la habitación, Sakura sonrió mientras dormía.

Con Naruto

Naruto sacó una bolsa, puso algo de ropa, cepillo de dientes y otras cosas necesarias antes de salir del apartamento asegurándose de cerrar con llave la puerta.

Mientras caminaba, sintió un chakra familiar en un poste cercano, se sonrió a sí mismo antes de caminar hacia el poste.

–Hola Hinata-chan– dijo sonriendo a Hinata.

–Naruto-kun– dijo Hinata y su cara se puso roja, – Naruto-kun me está mirando ... oh no, voy a ...– pensó Hinata antes de caer inconsciente.

–HINATA-CHAN–, gritó atrapándola antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

–Hinata-chan estas bien, oh mi Kami, ¿qué hice?– preguntó Naruto mientras trataba de despertar a su futura esposa.

–¿Naruto?– alguien dijo por detrás, Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Kurenai.

Kurenai lo miró y luego notó a su estudiante inconsciente en sus brazos  
ella inmediatamente corrió hacia él, sacando a la niña de sus brazos.

–¿Qué ocurrió?– preguntó Kurenai preocupada por su estudiante.

–No sé ... solo dije hey, luego comenzó a verse como la comida favorita del Teme antes de caer inconsciente ... está bien, por favor dime que está bien –dijo Naruto casi en lágrimas.

Kurenai parecía sorprendida por la preocupación del rubio luego sonrió.

–Está bien, no te preocupes, está cansada ... Voy a llevarla al complejo Hyūga para que pueda descansar bien– dijo Kurenai poniéndose a Hinata en la espalda sonriendo a Naruto.

Naruto asintió, viendo a Kurenai alejarse con Hinata en su espalda, antes de darse la vuelta caminando en dirección a la casa de Sasuke.

Naruto golpeó en la casa de Sasuke esperando que abra la puerta, después de unos segundos la puerta se abre revelando a Sasuke, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza hacia él dándole una saludo de puño antes de alejarse, Naruto entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él siguiendo a Sasuke.

–Te mostraré dónde estás durmiendo– dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a Naruto, suben las escaleras y doblan a la izquierda, Sasuke abre la tercera puerta y deja entrar a Naruto.

–¿De quién era este cuarto ?– preguntó Naruto poniendo su mochila en la cama king size, caminando por el balcón.

–El de Itachi– respondió Sasuke en un tono aburrido, Naruto asintió.

–Oye, ¿esta habitación tiene un baño personal?– preguntó.

–Aa– dijo Sasuke señalando la puerta a su derecha, antes de hacer un gesto a Naruto para que lo siguiera, dejando la habitación.

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de caminar junto a él cerrando la puerta, bajaron las escaleras solo para ser golpeados con el olor a curry, entraron a la cocina y vieron a Sakura cortando un poco de tomate.

Sakura sintió un fuerte brazo envolver su cintura, ella se inclinó hacia atrás y besó la mejilla de Sasuke antes de volver a cortar el tomate, Sasuke tomó algo antes de besarla en la mejilla y luego ayudar a Naruto a poner la mesa.

–Está bien, tenemos que empezar a planear lo que vamos a hacer– dijo Sasuke mirando a su compañero de equipo, Sakura estaba sentado junto a él mientras Naruto se sentaba frente a ellos.

–Comenzando con Haku y Zabuza– continuó antes de que pudiera decir algo que Sakura lo interrumpió.

–Mate–, dijo antes de hacer algunos sellos de mano –Jutsu de Insonorización… puedes continuar– dijo tomando un bocado de su curry.

–Bien como decía necesitamos un plan –dijo Sasuke mordiendo su tomate.

–Tal vez podríamos hacer lo mismo que hicimos antes, espero pelear con ustedes– dijo Sakura.

Sus compañeros de equipo la miran como si estuviera loca.

–¿Nani?– preguntó mirando confundida.

–Intentamos cambiar el futuro Sakura-chan, no repetirlo– dijo Naruto como si hablara con un niño de 3 años, la ceja de Sakura se contrajo de irritación.

–Lo sé, Naruto, lo que digo es que una vez que mueran voy a utilizar mi Jutsu de reencarnación sobre ellos, una vez que vuelvan a estar vivos podrían seguir adelante con sus vidas protegiendo a los aldeanos–, dijo tomando un sorbo de agua.

–No es una mala idea, vayamos con eso– dijo Sasuke tomando el tomate de Sakura, Naruto asintió antes de sorber su ramen.

Después de comer, Naruto limpió la mesa, mientras Sakura lavaba los platos y Sasuke los secaba antes de guardarlos.

–Bueno, me voy a dormir, buenas noches chicos– dijo Naruto besando la frente de Sakura, luego golpeando el hombro de Sasuke.

–Buenas noches Naruto / Dobe– dijeron Sasuke y Sakura.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿qué me voy a poner?– Sakura preguntó mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke la miró antes de rascarse la cabeza, – se suponía que debía conseguir tu ropa una vez que Naruto llegara aquí, supongo que lo olvidé –dijo Sasuke.

Sakura suspiro y luego hizo un sello de mano antes de desaparecer con Sasuke en pétalos negros, apareciendo en su habitación.

Sasuke se sentó en su cama colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, Sakura sacó su bolso poniendo algo de ropa y otras cosas necesarias, miró a Sasuke y le tiró su bolsa que atrapó abriendo sus ojos mirándola, ella le sonrió antes de sacar una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos.

Ella se quitó la ropa delante de Sasuke, podía sentir sus ojos mirándola de pies a cabeza, puso los ojos en blanco antes de ponerse la camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones cortos, ella estaba cómoda cambiandose frente a él ya que ya se vieron desnudos antes.

Sasuke la miró tomar su bolso, así que apareciendo detrás de ella y desapareciendo en llamas azules y reapareciendo en su habitación, él puso su bolso sobre su mesa, antes de desnudarse, dejándolo solo en sus bóxers, vio a Sakura caminando al baño, así que la siguió.

Sakura agarra la pasta de dientes chorreando un poco en su cepillo de dientes, Sasuke agarra su cepillo de dientes e imita su acción, se cepillan los dientes después Sakura le pide que salga, él asintió dándole un beso en los labios antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él , Sakura se lavó la cara secándola con la toalla de Sasuke antes de abrir la puerta y apagar la luz, Sakura lo vio recostado en la cama de espaldas a ella.

Sasuke sintió un peso en su derecha así que se dio vuelta para ver a Sakura apagar la lámpara junto a su cama y deslizarse bajo las sábanas con él, la rodeó con el brazo y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, con la cabeza de Sasuke encima de la de ella.

–Buenas noches Sasuke-kun, Aishiteru– murmuró Sakura sobre su pecho.

–Buenas noches Sakura, Aishiteru– dijo Sasuke besando su cabeza antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

Ese es el final del capítulo 3 ... Review :)

Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras

Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu - Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Flama de Dragón

Fūton: Kami Oroshi - Estilo de Viento: Corriente Descendente Divina

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Estilo de fuego: Jutsu de Bola de Fuego

Raiton: Hiraishin- Elemento Rayo: Chispazo de aguja eléctrica (Pararrayos)

Shihōhappō Shuriken - Shuriken En todas Direcciones

Aishiteru - te amo

* * *

Gracias a: Adrit126, SeresLinda, HinataBelen, AliceMam, Isabella haruno, vane18porras, Flemy Speeddraw, SashaPotter.U, por comentar, y a todos los que han añadido a favoritos / seguir esta historia.

Lamento los errores ortográficos u otras cosas, si encuetro uno lo editare nuevamente.

si quieren ver el Omegan vean el enlace en mi perfil.

Por cierto, como está el sitio cambiar las palabras, publicar una cosa y cuando veo otra cosa, es problemático.

.

.

Editado el 11/10/18


	4. La prueba del cascabel

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor(a) ORIGINAL de esta OBRA es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 4: La prueba del cascabel.

Son alrededor de las 4:30 en Konoha, todo el mundo estaba dormido a excepción de Sasuke, miró a su derecha para ver a Sakura de espaldas a él, Sasuke se puso de pie y luego caminó silenciosamente hacia su armario sacando su atuendo habitual antes de dirigirse a su baño tomando una rápida ducha, salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla y colocó la toalla en la silla junto a él.

Caminó hacia su cama y gentilmente sacudió el hombro de Sakura.

– Nena despierta– dijo que Sakura lo ignoró.

– Nena– repitió pero ella lo ignoró y se tumbó sobre su espalda, suspiro pasando su mano por su cabello entonces él tuvo una idea, sonrió con satisfacción antes de subirse sobre Sakura y poner su brazo en posición de apoyo, luego se inclinó y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello.

– Sasuke-kun– ella gimió, Sasuke apartó su cabeza antes de besarle hambrientamente los labios, él le lamió sus labios pidiendo entrada,  
ella decidió burlarse de él así que cerró su boca antes de morder suavemente sus labios, Sasuke gime y luego fuerza su lengua en su boca, Sakura se aparta y lo mira.

– Despertaré al dobe y haré el desayuno ... ¿qué es lo que quieres?– preguntó levantándose de ella

– Tocino y huevos– , respondió poniéndose de pie antes de caminar hacia su bolso, sacó el mismo atuendo que vestía ayer, tomó la toalla de Sasuke antes de entrar al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la habitación de Naruto, tocó antes de abrir la puerta para ver a su mejor amigo tirado en la cama roncando ruidosamente, sacudió la cabeza antes de caminar hacia la cama tirando de las sábanas haciendo que Naruto se cayera de la cama.

– ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL FUEGO?! – Gritó Naruto agarrando la lámpara de la mesita de noche y estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación pero Sasuke lo detuvo, Sasuke sudo al estilo anime por sus payasadas.

– No hay fuego dobe y cállate son las 4:50 am ... ve a ducharte, voy a preparar el desayuno– dijo Sasuke antes de salir de la habitación.

Naruto se frotó la cabeza antes de agarrar su ropa y correr al baño, tomar una ducha rápida y revisarse en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación.

Sakura terminó de bañarse, usando un Jutsu estilo de viento para secarse el pelo, que puso en una cola de caballo alta y se amarró su Hitai-ate en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Llegó a la cocina para ver a Naruto comiendo su ramen, y suspiro antes de sentarse frente a él.

– Buegnos diags sagkuga-chan– dijo Naruto con la boca llena de ramen, Sakura lo miró con disgusto.

– No hables cuando tengas la boca llena– , reprendió Sakura.

Sasuke besó su mejilla antes de darle un café y un plato de tocino y huevos.

– Arigatō– Sakura dijo sorbiendo su café y comiendo un trozo de tocino.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Sakura limpió la mesa mientras Sasuke lavaba los platos, y Naruto los secaba, miraron el reloj y notaron que ya eran las 5:30 am, así que decidieron irse.

– Entonces ... ¿cómo vamos a luchar contra Kaka-sensei?– preguntó Naruto poniendo su brazo detrás de su cabeza.

– No sé, pensaremos en algo una vez que lleguemos a los campos de entrenamiento– dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano dentro de su bolsillo.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke se sentó debajo de un árbol, Sakura entre sus piernas, y Naruto enfrente de ellos.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?– Sakura preguntó mirando a Sasuke.

– Vamos a luchar contra él– dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos, Sakura y Naruto sudaron al estilo anime por su respuesta.

– Creo que lo que Sakura-chan quiso decir es cómo vamos a luchar contra él ... ¿Usaremos todo nuestro poder o no?– preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

– Está bien, qué vamos a hacer ... Sakura, ¿conoces algún jutsu que nos permita hablar con la mente entre nosotros? – preguntó Sasuke levantando la cabeza de Sakura mirando sus ojos esmeralda, Sakura asintió antes de ponerse de pie y cerrar los ojos.

– Tori, I, Inu, Ushi, Tora, Ne, Tora, Tori, Saru, U– , dijo Sakura haciendo los sellos de mano.

– _Hey, ¿pueden escucharme chicos?_ – Sakura pregunto, Naruto y Sasuke se miran sorprendidos por un momento antes de asentir.

– _¡Esto es genial!_ – pensó Naruto sonriendo.

– Ok ahora que eso está arreglado pensemos en un plan ... – dijo Sasuke mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

El equipo 7 pasó las horas pensando en una gran estrategia, luego oyeron un Puff de humo.

– ¡LLEGAS TARDE!– gritó Naruto señalando a Kakashi.

– Lo siento yo...– , – mentiroso– dijeron los tres mirándolo fijamente con odio,  
Kakashi sudaba al estilo anime por sus alumnos.

El Equipo 7 suspiró, esta era su rutina normal, ellos llegando temprano y Kakashi llegando tarde.

– Bien, comencemos– dijo Kakashi sacando dos cascabeles de su chaleco jounin, los tres fingieron parecer confundidos.

– Aquí hay dos cascabeles ... su tarea es quitarme estos cascabeles antes del mediodía– explicó Kakashi en tono aburrido – aquellos que no pueden obtener un cascabel antes del mediodía ... no almuerza– continuó mirando a su equipo esperando ver su reacción, pero no obtuvo ninguna.

– Y estarán atados a un tocón viendo comer al resto, solo necesitas un cascabel... solo hay dos para que uno de ustedes quede atado en el tocón– , dijo sin recibir aún alguna reacción de ellos.

– No solo eso, sino que el que no haya conseguido el cascabel también será enviado de regreso a la academia ... podrán usar lo que quieran y tendrán que buscarme con la intención de matarme– , dijo, esperando a que comenzaran a protestar, pero ellos solo miraron aburridos.

– _¿Qué demonios? ni siquiera les preocupa que puedan ser enviados de regreso a la academia_ – pensó mirando a los tres.

– Está bien ... ¡EMPIECEN!– en el momento en que lo dijo los tres desaparecieron, esperó un momento antes de cerrar los ojos tratando de sentir su chakra.

– Na..nani?– pensó cerrando los ojos nuevamente, enfocándose en el chakra – ¿cómo demonios aprendieron cómo enmascarar sus chakras tan bien?–

– _Bien, Naruto contamos contigo_ – dijo Sakura en su mente.

– _¡Esta bien!_ – Respondió Naruto, antes de salir de su escondite caminando frente a Kakashi.

– Está bien, viejo, vamos a pelear uno contra uno– dijo Naruto señalando a Kakashi.

Kakashi parpadeó antes de suspirar, puso su mano en su bolsa de kunai – Lección de pelea ninja # 1 ... Taijutsu– dijo sacando su libro favorito de icha icha paradise.

– _Gran error anciano_ – pensó Naruto sonriendo.

– ¿Qué estás esperando? Date prisa y atacame– dijo Kakashi mirándolo.

Naruto lo miró antes de hacer un sello a mano – Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu– apareció un montón de Naruto.

– Clones de sombra– dijo sorprendido.

– Sip clon de sombra– dijo uno de los clones antes de atacar con el resto de los clones, Kakashi estaba ocupado luchando contra los clones y no se dio cuenta de que Naruto tomó su libro antes de huir enmascarando su chakra.

– _Bien depende de ti ahora Teme_ – Naruto le dijo a Sasuke en su cabeza– _Aa_ – .

Después de que Kakashi dispersó a los clones, miró alrededor buscando el verdadero Naruto, se encogió de hombros antes de poner su mano en su bolsa, se congeló cuando descubrió que su libro había desaparecido, se podía ver el aura oscura que lo rodeaba antes de correr hacia el bosque, cayendo directamente en la trampa de Sasuke.

Kakashi saltó fuera del camino para esquivar un shuriken, se giró y vio a Sasuke a unos metros de distancia sonriéndole, antes de sacar un kunai y arrojarlo al árbol a la izquierda de Kakashi.

– _Que...?_ – Kakashi pensó desconcertado por lo que hizo Sasuke, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió que el suelo temblaba debajo de él, saltó justo a tiempo para que la tierra se abriera y aterrizó en la rama de un árbol.

– _Rayos es bueno_ – pensó Kakashi mirando a su estudiante que sonreía y estaba haciendo sellos a mano.

– Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu– , gritó Sasuke exhalando un gran bola fuego

Los ojos de Kakashi se ensanchan en estado de shoock – _nani? Un genin no debería tener suficiente chakra para poder usar ese jutsu_ – pensó antes de hacer rápidamente algunos sellos de mano.

Sasuke sonrió cuando vio que Kakashi se había ido – _nena ... es tu turno_ – .

– _Hai_ – .

Kakashi estaba apoyado contra un árbol respirando con dificultad, sentía el chakra de Sakura a un par de metros de él, sonrió con suficiencia – Lección de pelea ninja # 2 ... Genjutsu– .

Sakura sintió chakra a su alrededor.

– Sa ... saku ... ra ... por favor ayuda ... ayúdame ...– dijo Sasuke detrás de ella cubierto de sangre.

Sakura sonrió – Kai– , vio a Kakashi mirarla con sorpresa.

– Buen intento Kaka-sensei– dijo Sakura mirando a Kakashi ligeramente divertida.

– ¿Dónde está Naruto?– preguntó Kakashi recordando que Naruto tiene su libro, Sakura lo miró antes de desaparecer y aparecer detrás de él lanzando un golpe, trató de bloquearlo pero ella era demasiado rápida.

Él tropezó antes de que pudiera recuperarse. Sakura lo pateó y lo envió a un par de metros de ella.

Kakashi se levantó tembloroso escupiendo un poco de sangre antes de limpiarse la boca – _ella es fuerte ... para ser un genin_ – .

– Vamos Kaka-sensei ... ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?– ella pregunta burlándose de él.

Kakashi la fulmino con la mirada, sacó un kunai y se lo tiró, ella lo tomó con pereza y lo guardó en su bolsa.

Sasuke apareció de repente a su lado, ella lo miró antes de asentir y ambos corrieron hacia Kakashi a la velocidad del rayo, Kakashi se sorprendió de lo rápidos que eran, pero antes de que pudiera moverse oyó el sonido de un cascabel, se giró sólo para ver Sasuke y Sakura sonriendo sosteniendo los cascabeles.

– Buen trabajo ustedes dos ... pero donde esta Na ...– Kakashi fue interrumpido por Naruto.

– Aquí estoy – dijo sonriendo, apareciendo junto a Sasuke , sacó el libro de Kakashi antes de arrojárselo.

– Bueno, parece que Naruto sera enviado de regreso a la acade..– fue interrumpido cuando tanto Sasuke como Sakura le arrojan las campanas antes de marcharte con Naruto.

– Bueno, si Naruto regresa a la academia es mejor que vayamos con él en lugar de conseguir otro compañero de equipo – responde Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros mientras coloca su brazo en el hombro de Sakura.

– ¿Y tú irás con él?– Kakashi pregunta al único miembro femenino del grupo.

Sakura lo mira antes de asentir – somos un equipo, no puedo imaginarme con otro equipo sin Sasuke-kun y Naruto, preferiría morir antes que abandonarlos – .

Kakashi los miró con asombro y respeto, sonrió detrás de su máscara – todos pasaron– .

– Yahoo!– Naruto gritó saltando de alegría.

Sakura sonrió antes de saltar sobre Sasuke haciendo que ambos cayeran con ella encima, Sakura se rió rodando sobre su costado mientras Sasuke sonrió a su novia que reía, Naruto los miró sonriendo y tendió su mano hacia Sasuke, Sasuke miró su mano antes de agarrarla y chocar puños.

– Ustedes chicos son los primeros que apruebo– declaró Kakashi.

Sakura dejó de reír y lo miró confundida junto con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

– Los otros hacen exactamente lo que les decía, todos eran imbéciles ... un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción ... en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, es cierto, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria – dijo Kakashi, había un toque de tristeza mientras hablaba.

– Hey Kaka-sensei, ¿quieres comer ramen con nosotros?– Sakura preguntó sabiendo que Kakashi estaba recordando a su antiguo equipo.

– Umm gracias pero–

– No aceptamos un no por respuesta– dijo Naruto agarrando sus brazos antes de tirar de él, Kakashi suspiró cerrando sus ojos, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron el uno al otro antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir a Kakashi y Naruto.

.

.

.

Ese es el final del capítulo 4

¡espero que les guste! review

Tori - pájaro

I - Jabalí

Inu - Perro

Ushi - Buey

Tora - Tigre

Ne - Rata

Tora - Tigre

Tori - pájaro

Saru - Mono

U - Liebre

* * *

Hola! gracias a SeresLinda y Adrit126 por comentar, y espero de todo corazón que les este gustando este fic, además, quiero saber si a todos ustedes les gustaría un maratón de unos 5-10 capítulos, lo he pensado pero no me decido, que dicen ustedes?

COMENTEN y díganme que piensan.

Shisui-chan fuera. :)

.

Editado 11/10/18


	5. Viaje a la tierra de las ola

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, solo traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 5: Viaje a la tierra de las olas.

–Ahora equipo 7 su próximo deber es ... hmmm ... cuidar al niño en jefe, comprar en el pueblo vecino, ayudar con la siembra de papá -, dijo el tercer Hokage.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ... no más misiones de rango D ... quiero una misión más dura y no toda esta mierda –dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos, Sasuke y Sakura suspiran.

–¡NARUTO! Mira tu lenguaje, especialmente frente al Hokage– dijo Iruka mirando a Naruto –además todos son solo novatos, todo el mundo comienza con tareas simples y se abre camino hacia arriba–.

–Sí, sí lo que sea que diga el delfín marino–, dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Iruka gruñó antes de que pudiera decir algo. El tercero lo interrumpió.

–Suficiente, Naruto parece que tengo que explicarte qué se trata de estos deberes, escuchar todos los días el pueblo se convierte en las solicitudes, hasta el cuidado de los niños ... hasta los asesinatos, cada solicitud se escribe en estas listas. .. y se divide en una clasificación A, B, C, D en función de la dificultad -.

El 3ro - Hokage -Lider

Kakashi - Jōnin - Elite

Iruka - Chūnin - Promedio

Equipo 7 - Genin - Aprendiz

Academia - Estudiante

–La aldea también está dividida en base a la habilidad, empezando por mí, un Jounin, Chūnin y Genins ...–

Asignaciones: A (Jōnin), B & C (Chūnin), C & D (Genin)

–... las misiones son entregadas por nosotros en la parte superior y los ninjas en función de sus capacidades ... y si la misión es un éxito ... recibes el pago por el cliente ... ustedes recientemente se convirtieron en Genins Las misiones de rango D son perfectas para ustedes.

–Vamos anciano, por lo menos puedes darnos una misión más duradera– se quejaba Naruto, estaba cansado de hacer todas estas misiones, era ANBU por el bien de Kami.

–Baka, deja de quejarte ... me estás dando un dolor de cabeza– dijo Sakura frotándose las sienes.

–Pero ... Sakura-chan– gimió Naruto, tragó saliva cuando Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Ok ... si lo deseas tanto ... te daré una misión de rango C ... es una misión de protección de cierto individuo– dijo el tercero sonriendo.

–Yahoo! ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Un señor feudal? ¿Una princesa? - preguntó Naruto entusiasmado.

–Cálmate, estoy a point of presentarlo, ¿vas a venir aquí? - El tercero dijo mirando a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y se escuchó en el futuro.

–Jajajajaja ... estos tres mocosos se suponen que deben protegerse ... todos los mocosos - dijo Tazuna mirándolos entretenidos, los tres solo lo miraron con expresión aburrida.

–No te preocupes, los tres son capaces de protegerte, Kakashi me dijo que todos los nos fue bien juntos, también los problemas con ellos durante la prueba– dijo Hokage mirando a los tres.

Tazuna asintió con la cabeza aun no convencido.

–Será mejor– dijo Tazuna saliendo por la puerta.

–Está bien ... la búsqueda de los tres en la entrada principal en 30 minutos– dijo Kakashi mirando a sus alumnos, los tres antes de desaparecer.

Sakura en pétalos de flor de cerezo negro, Sasuke en llamas azules, Naruto en fideos de ramen.

–¿Les enseñaste eso? - El hokage se proporcionó en shock.

–No– Kakashi respondió igualmente en shock.

El equipo 7 llegó a la mansión Uchiha, después de la pijamada, Sasuke le pidió una Sakura que se mudó con él, ella accedió y le consiguió un Naruto también podría vivir con ellos para que se sintiera solo, lo que Sasuke aceptó.

Después de 20 minutos de empacar, el equipo 7 llega a la puerta para encontrar un Tazuna ya allí.

–¡Ohayo! Tazuna-san - dijo Sakura sonriéndole, Tazuna asintió con la cabeza, 5 minutos más tarde llegó Kakashi.

Después de 5 horas de caminar, Sakura se detuvo de repente y miró el pequeño charco.

\- _En un día soleado como este, no hay tiempo en los días ... ¿Cómo deben ser los hermanos demonios?_ -, Pensó Sakura mirando el charco antes de volver a caminar.

\- _Entonces, ella ha_ dado _la cuenta_ \- Kakashi miró a Sakura y luego al coche antes de volver a caminar.

Una vez el pasado, una cabeza emergente de él, luego un cuerpo, una figura tiene una cadena que cuelga de un brazo y que rodea un Kakashi, que se sorprendió por la sorpresa, el cuerpo de Kakashi se rasgó en jirones sangrientos, Tazuna gritó por El ataque repentino.

–Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu– Naruto se divide en cinco.

–U–, el primer clon dijo pateando a uno de los hermanos demonio en el aire.

–Zu– dijo el segundo clon pateandolo en el aire.

–Ma– el tercer clon dijo pateandolo en el aire.

–Ki– el cuarto clon dijo pateandolo en el aire.

–Naruto rafaga–, dijo el verdadero comentario.

El otro hermano se conmocionó por un momento, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, fue golpeado por Sasuke en su punto de presión.

–Bueno, eso fue fácil– dijo Sakura lanzando una cuerda a Sasuke.

Después de que Sasuke ató a los hermanos demonios a un árbol, Kakashi apareció mirando orgullosamente a sus alumnos.

–Ustedes hacen un equipo increíble–, dijo sonriéndole.

–Por supuesto que sí, somos el equipo 7– dijo Naruto en el hombro de Sasuke y Sakura mientras sonreía.

–Espera ... eres parte del equipo y ni siquiera nos ayudaste-, dijo Sakura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo.

–Iba a ayudar ... pero ustedes no parecían necesitarlo– dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros, –ahora ... Tazuna-san, necesito hablar contigo–.

–¿Qué es? - Tazuna pregunta nerviosamente.

–Si ven como Chūnins de la aldea oculta en la niebla ... se sabe que estos shinobis continúan luchando sin importar qué –dijo Kakashi mirando a los Chūnins.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? - uno de los hermanos demonio pregunta, mirando a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

–Fácil ... eres una mierda de ninja para esconderte, qué clase de idioma se convertirá en un charco cuando no haya llovido en días– dijo Sakura mirándolos alzando una ceja.

Naruto se rió entre dientes con Tazuna, Sasuke y Kakashi sonrieron, los hermanos demonios giraron sus cabezas para que no los vieran sonrojarse.

–Si quisiera, podría haber matado en estos momentos al instante, pero ... había algo que debía buscar ... detrás de quienes venían estos dos - dijo kakashi mirando tazuna intencionadamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir? - Tazuna pregunta mirando hacia otro lado.

–Lo que significa que estamos detrás de ti o que uno de nosotros ... no hemos escuchado que hay shinobis detrás de ti, nuestra misión es simplemente protegerte de los ladrones o pandillas ... esto tiene que ser al menos una misión de rango B, se supone que era una protección simple hasta que se completara el puente –dijo Kakashi, - si se supiera que los ninjas están detrás de usted esta misión se ha establecido como el rango B más caro ... Estoy seguro de que tiene una razón La causa de la misión, ahora está operando fuera de nuestras obligaciones.

–¡Nah! Eran buenos–, dijo Naruto.

–¿Nani? - Kakashi pregunta mirando a Naruto.

.

En algún otro lugar ...

–¡¿Fallaste?! - gritó un hombre en un traje señalando un hombre sentado en el sofá, –Les pague mucho dinero porque me enteré de que eran unos ex ninjas muy fuertes–.

El tipo agarró su espada y el balance hacia el hombre del traje.

.

.

El final del capítulo 5

Disfruta y comenta :)

* * *

Hola ! He aquí estoy de vuelta, lamento la demora, pero he estado un poco demasiado ocupado, y ahora quiero dormir por lo menos una semana, lo que encuentro imposible esta semana es igual a la anterior, pero ñee que importa.

 **AHORA, EL MARATÓN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO REALIZAR LO HARÉ Y ESTE LADYS Y LORDS _E_ _STE ES EL 1 ° DE 10 CAP. QUE TRATARE DE SUBIR EN 5 DÍAS_ . POR SUPUESTO TIENE QUE ANIMARME CON SUS COMENTARIOS. ESTOS SERÁN PUBLICADOS DE MANERA ALEATORIA DOS POR DÍA PUEDE QUE TRES Y ESPERO QUE ESTÉN EMOCIONADOS POR ESTE MARATÓN COMO YO LO ESTOY. ;)**

COMENTEN y díganme que cambia.

 _Shisui-chan fuera. :)_

 _._

Editado el 11/10/18


	6. Equipo 7 vs Momochi Zabuza

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.

Capítulo 6: Equipo 7 vs. Momochi Zabuza

–Dije que estaban bien– repitió Naruto mirando a su sensei con ojos determinados –vamos a continuar la misión–.

–Esto está más allá de una misión de nivel Genin, esto ya no es una misión de rango C esta es una misión de rango B, ¿estás seguro de que ustedes podrán manejarlo?– dijo Kakashi mirando a su estudiante, quien lo miraba uniformemente.

–¡Hai!– dijeron los tres, antes de caminar en dirección a la aldea con Tazuna detrás de ellos.

–Ellos realmente son algo –pensó Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su máscara y mirando las nubes– Son como querías que fuera nuestro equipo ... Obito–.

.

En algún lugar más...

–Deja de quejarte, esta vez iré con esta cuchilla para cortarles la cabeza  
y matarlos –, dijo un hombre con una máscara sosteniendo una espada gigante.

–¿Estás seguro? Parece que el constructor de puentes contrató a algunos ninjas expertos y con el fracaso de los hermanos demonios estarán aún más preparados–

–¿Quién crees que soy? ... Hay una razón por la que me llaman el demonio de la niebla oculta Momoichi Zabuza–, dijo Zabuza.

.

De vuelta con nuestro equipo favorito ...

–Qué espesa niebla– dijo Sakura temblando ligeramente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto, así que la acercó más a él, Sakura suspiró inclinándose más cerca de él.

–Deberíamos poder ver el puente pronto, la tierra de las olas está en la base del puente–, dijo el hombre que navegaba en el bote.

Después de un par de minutos, vieron un enorme puente.

–¡GUAU ESO ES ENORME!– gritó Naruto.

–Hey, cálmate, ¿Por qué crees que nos estamos escondiendo en la niebla y no usando el motor? –El chico que navega el barco regañó a Naruto– estaremos en una mierda si Gatō nos encuentra –.

–¿Quién es Gatō?– Kakashi pregunta mirando a Tazuna.

–El rico magnate del transporte ... llamado Gatō– dijo Tazuna solemnemente –dirige una gran compañía naviera, pero en secreto vende drogas y otros artículos ilegales, usando ninjas y miembros de pandillas para hacerse cargo de negocios y países, es un hombre muy desagradable. –

–Fue hace alrededor de un año, cuando puso los ojos en la tierra de las olas, a través del dinero y la violencia que rápidamente tomó el control de las tierras omitiendo la industria, Gatō ahora tiene el monopolio en todo el tráfico comercial en la tierra, lo único que ahora teme es la finalización del puente –.

–Aa ... así es como eres blanco de algunos ninjas, Gatō los contrató para deshacerte de ti– dijo Sakura mirando a Tazuna.

–Hai– dijo Tazuna.

–Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué ocultaste el hecho de que los ninjas te persiguen?– Kakashi pregunta.

–La tierra de las olas es realmente pobre, incluso el señor feudal no tiene dinero, por supuesto, tampoco tenemos mucho dinero ... y no es suficiente para las costosas misiones de rango B, si quieres abandonar la misión, definitivamente seré asesinado, pero ... no te preocupes, si muero, mi lindo nieto de 10 años llorará por unos días, oh, y mi hija vivirá una vida triste y guardará rencor contra el pueblo de la hoja para siempre , por supuesto, no será tu culpa, en absoluto –, dijo Tazuna.

–Bueno, ya estamos aquí, así que no tiene sentido marcharse– dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello de Sakura.

–Estaremos allí pronto Tazuna, parece que hemos evitado la detección hasta ahora, pero por si acaso tomaremos la ruta que tiene vegetación, será más difícil vernos–, dijo el velero, entrando lo que parece un túnel.

–Estamos aquí– dijo Tazuna bajándose del bote con kakashi, Naruto saltó del bote y aterrizó sobre sus pies, Sasuke se bajó y extendió su mano hacia Sakura.

–De acuerdo, llévenme a casa a salvo– dijo Tazuna sonriendo.

–Hai, hai– dijo Kakashi – _Si somos atacados nuevamente, seguramente no será un chunin sino un Jōnin_ –.

Mientras caminaba, Naruto se detuvo de repente y lanzó un shuriken al árbol un par de pasos por delante de él, un conejo saltó, Naruto sonrió y luego saltó al conejo que abrazaba la vida.

– _Estoy tan contento de no haberte matado esta vez conejo_ – pensó Naruto aún abrazando al conejo con fuerza por lo que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo púrpura y tratando de liberarse, después de unos segundos el conejo dejó de moverse .

–Umm ... Naruto el conejo está um ...– dijo Sakura tratando de no reírse.

Sasuke sudó al estilo anime –Tsk dobe–.

–Naruto el conejo está muerto– dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensanchan, luego miró al conejo y vio sus ojos cerrados.

–Whaa! No otra vez– lloró Naruto –lo siento mucho por favor, perdóname–.

Sakura suspira antes de caminar hacia Naruto, agarra al conejo de él y lo pone en el suelo, pone sus manos sobre el pecho del conejo y sus manos brillan verdes, después de un minuto los ojos del conejo se abren.

– _Ninjutsu Médico, ella es solo una Genin, tomaría años dominarla, y el conejo murió, ¿cómo demonios la trajo a la vida?_ – Kakashi pensó mirando realmente confundido.

En los arbustos, Zabuza estaba mirando a Sakura, que al igual que Kakashi estaba conmocionado porque ella le devolvió la vida al conejo, lo desestimó rápidamente y arrojó su espada al equipo.

El ojo de Kakashi se ensancha –Todo el mundo abajo – tiró de Tazuna hacia abajo esperando que la espada pasará volando a su lado pero no ocurrió, levantó la cabeza para ver a Sasuke sosteniendo la empuñadura de la espada.

– _Cómo...?_ – Kakashi y Zabuza pensaron en shock.

–Hn– dijo Sasuke entregándole la espada a Sakura quien la tomó y la arrojó a las ramas donde sabía que Haku se estaba escondiendo.

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron cuando rápidamente evitó la espada y salió de su escondite.

–Hunter-Nin– dijo kakashi mirando a Haku mientras levantaba una ceja –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?–

–Estoy buscando Zabuza Momochi– dijo Haku detrás de su máscara  
–¿Lo has visto?.–

–No, no lo hemos hecho ¿Está aquí? –Kakashi pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

–Bien, entonces, continúa tu misión– dijo Haku antes de desaparecer.

Sakura cerró los ojos y sintió el chakra del Haku a unos pasos de ellos, luego sintió el chakra de Zabuza detrás de ellos.

–¡POR AHÍ!– dijo Sakura arrojando un kunai a Zabuza.

Zabuza salto para esquivar el kunai que le fue arrojado.

–Tu– dijo señalando a Sasuke –¿cómo atrapaste mi espada?–

–Hn– dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos antes de abrirlos nuevamente para revelar el Sharingan.

– _Él ya activó el Sharingan a una edad temprana_ – pensó Kakashi impresionado.

–Ah, Uchiha, veo que ya has activado tu Sharingan ... la pregunta es qué tan bien puedes luchar con eso– dijo Zabuza antes de correr hacia Sasuke a toda velocidad, balanceando la espada hacia él.

Sasuke sacó un kunai y lo contrarrestó, retrocedió y estaba a punto de atacar, pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

–Sasuke protege Tazuna con Naruto y Sakura, yo me encargaré de Zabuza– dijo Kakashi levantando hitai-ate para revelar su ojo Sharingan.

Sasuke suspiro antes de caminar hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

–Rodeen y protejan a Tazuna– ordenó Kakashi mirando a Zabuza, que estaba de pie en el agua.

–Que decepcionante yo quería pelear con el Uchiha pero parece que voy a tener que pelear contigo primero –dijo Zabuza poniendo un brazo arriba y un sello de mano en el otro– Kirigakure No Jutsu –.

Una espesa niebla los rodeo y, antes de darse cuenta, Zabuza ya no estaba .

– _Mierda_ – pensó Sakura antes de hacer un sello de mano rápido –Fūton– un fuerte viento soplaba a su lado, el resto casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logran mantenerse en pie, debido al viento la niebla desaparece, revelando a Zabuza sosteniendo un kunai en el cuello de Kakashi.

–Impresionante, fuiste capaz de deshacerte de mi niebla, pero lo hiciste un par de segundos tarde– dijo Zabuza antes de atravesar el cuello de Kakashi, que resultó ser un bunshin.

Kakashi apareció frente a él, –chicos, quiero que tomen Tazuna y salgan de aquí–.

–No vamos a abandonarte Sensei– dijo Sakura mirando a Kakashi desafiándolo a discutir, Kakashi suspiro.

–Aww qué dulce, es enfermizo– dijo Zabuza detrás de Tazuna.

–Esto se acabó– antes de que lo pudiera cortar con su espada, Kakashi usó un kunai para apuñalarlo, que resultó ser un clon de agua.

–Sensei, detrás de ti–, gritó Naruto.

Antes de que el Kakashi pudiera reaccionar, Zabuza lo cortó por la mitad, este sintió un kunai en su cuello.

–No te muevas– dijo Kakashi –Esto se acabó–.

–jejeje ... Esto se acabó, tú no lo entiendes ¿verdad? ... no puedes vencerme con tu patética imitación– dijo Zabuza riéndose –pero debo decir, eres bueno, pero no lo suficientemente bueno–.

Zabuza de repente balancea su espada hacia atrás, haciendo que Kakashi suelte su kunai, Zabuza se prepara para atacarlo pero Kakashi se zambulle en el agua.

–Tonto– dijo Zabuza.

–¡SENSEI!– gritó Naruto.

– _¿Están listos, chicos?_ – Sasuke pregunta en su mente.

– _Hai_ –, respondieron Naruto y Sakura.

–¡Nani! Esta agua es pesada– dijo Kakashi saliendo del agua.

–¡Ha Baka!– Dijo Zabuza, apareciendo detrás de Kakashi haciendo un sello de mano rápido –Suirō no Jutsu–. Kakashi fue repentinamente atrapado dentro de una esfera de agua ineludible.

–Ahora Kakashi podemos terminar las cosas más tarde, primero tengo que encargarme de tu pequeño equipo, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu–, un clon acuático de zabuza emerge del agua.

–Jeje ... usando un hitai-ate y actuando como ninjas reales, pero ¿sabes qué? Un verdadero ninja es alguien que sobrevivió a numerosas muertes ... una vez que eres lo suficientemente bueno para aparecer en un libro bingo es cuando comienzas a llamarte ti mismo un verdadero ninja –dijo el clon de Zabuza antes de desaparecer.

Antes de que pudiera atacar a Naruto, una mancha azul lo pateó haciéndolo tropezar y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sakura usó su fuerza sobrehumana para golpear el suelo sin siquiera molestarse en ponerle chakra, sus ojos se abrieron antes de desaparecer en un estallido de agua.

Ambos ojos de Kakashi y Zabuza se ensanchan.

–¿Qué demonios le estás enseñando a estos genins?– pregunta Zabuza mirando a Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Diablos, sí lo sé– contestó Kakashi – _solo hay una persona que conozco que tiene una fuerza como ésta ..._ – pensó Kakashi.

–Ahora ... deja que la verdadera pelea comience– dijo Naruto sonriendo, antes de asentir con la cabeza a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

–Mucha arrogancia, pero ¿tienes alguna posibilidad?– Zabuza pregunta.

– _Esto es malo_ – pensó Kakashi –¿Qué estás haciendo? Huyan esta pelea terminó en el momento en que me atraparon, nuestro deber era proteger a Tazuna, ¿lo olvidaste?–

–Por Dios, tu falta de fe nos lastima a nosotros, Kaka-sensei– dijo Naruto mirando a su Sensei.

Kakashi suspiró – _estos niños_ –.

Sakura suspiró y miró a sus compañeros –muchachos–, los dos asintieron.

Formaron un triángulo con tazuna en el medio e hicieron sellos rápidos a mano.

– Jutsu Barrera protectora del equipo 7– las caras de la barrera están hechas de la naturaleza del chakra de los tres, Katon (Sasuke), Raiton (Sakura), Fūton (Naruto) es una barrera creada por el equipo 7 ni siquiera el Chidori y Rasengan pueden romper eso.

–¿Contento?– preguntó Sakura sarcásticamente, antes de pararse al lado de Sasuke y Naruto.

Los tres hicieron sellos de mano rápidos –Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu / Fūton: Kami Oroshi– Sasuke y Sakura exhalaron una bola de fuego en forma de dragón mientras que Naruto creó un vórtice de viento de sus dos palmas haciendo que el fuego fuera más fuerte.

.–¡Mierda!– gritó zabuza rápidamente liberando kakashi e hizo un rápido sellado a mano –Suiton: Suijinheki– el agua formó una pared para proteger a Zabuza del ataque.

Kakashi aprovechó esto para escapar.

–Ustedes niños son buenos– dijo moviéndose hacia atrás, Kakashi copió sus movimientos junto con los sellos de mano que estaba haciendo.

–Suiton: Suiryūden no Jutsu–, dijeron, una gran cantidad de agua se convirtió en un poderoso dragón gigante, y ambos chocaron creando un gran tsunami.

Sasuke llevó a Sakura encima de una rama con Naruto a su lado, no se molestaron en ir con Tazuna ya que la barrera lo protegería.

Zabuza fue arrojado contra un árbol y Kakashi estaba por terminarlo, pero algunas agujas fueron arrojadas al cuello de Zabuza y de repente cayó inconsciente.

–Lo tomaré de aquí–, dijo el ninja cazador que se encontraron antes apareciendo de repente al lado de Kakashi.

Kakashi miró a Zabuza en el suelo y tocó su pulso.

–Realmente está muerto–, dijo mirando a sus alumnos.

–Gracias por matarlo, he estado buscando una oportunidad para matarlo– dijo Haku, –tu batalla ha terminado, debo deshacerme de este cuerpo, ya que contiene tantos secretos ...–.

–¡Mate!– dijo Sakura antes de que Haku pudiera irse.

–¿Si, que es eso?– Haku pregunta un poco confundido.

–¿No se supone que los ninjas cazadores deben disponer el cuerpo rápidamente?– Dijo mirando a Haku mientras levantaba una ceja.

–Hai– Haku dijo.

–¿Por qué no puedes deshacerte de él ahora?– Sakura preguntó.

– _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – Sasuke pregunta en su mente.

– _Me estoy divirtiendo_ –.

–A ustedes niños les puede parecer horrible–, dijo poniéndose nervioso. –Voy a cortar su cuerpo en pedazos y quemarle toda su carne–, dijo con la esperanza de asustarla, pero no funcionó.

–Genial, puedes hacerlo aquí– dijo Sakura sonriendo, ella podía sentir a Haku poniéndose nervioso.

–Sakura es suficiente ... puedes irte ahora– dijo Kakashi mirando a Haku.

Haku suspiró aliviado antes de desaparecer sin decir una sola palabra.

–Umm ... hola, todavía estoy dentro de esta barrera– dijo Tazuna cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho bufando.

Kakashi sentía curiosidad por lo fuerte que era la barrera, por lo que caminó hasta Tazuna y estaba a punto de tocar el lado de fuego de la barrera.

–¡Detente! ¿Quieres que tu cuerpo se convierta en cenizas?– dijo Sasuke mirando a su Sensei como si estuviera loco.

Kakashi rápidamente retiró su mano y negó con la cabeza.

Sakura y Naruto rieron disimuladamente, luego los tres hicieron un sello a mano liberando la barrera.

–Muy bien, gracias chicos ustedes podrán quedarse en mi casa para relajarse, deben estar agotados –dijo Tazuna riéndose, antes de que alguien pueda moverse, Kakashi se desmayó repentinamente.

–Mi cuerpo no se moverá, utilice mucho chakra ...– pensó Kakashi antes de perder el conocimiento, fue atrapado por Naruto antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

–Kakashi-sensei– dijo Tazuna preocupado.

–No te preocupes, está bien, es solo agotamiento de chakra–, dijo Sakura antes de poner su mano sobre el pecho de Kakashi y comenzar a sanar sus heridas y otros daños –allí debería estar bien, solo necesita descansar–.

–Naruto lleva a kakashi– dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

–Aww no es justo, hmp– dijo Naruto y de repente recordó algo, abrió su mochila y sacó un pergamino, se mordió el pulgar y dibujó la sangre en el pergamino –Kuchiyose no Jutsu– un carro gigante apareció del pergamino.

Sasuke y Sakura miraron a Naruto.

–¿Nani? Sabía que el Teme me diría que cargue Kaka–sensei, así que vine preparado– dijo orgullosamente Naruto, colocando a Kakashi en la carreta y luego agarrando el mango –lidera el camino viejo–.

Sakura sonrió antes de saltar sobre la espalda de Sasuke.

–Que diablos ...– dijo Sasuke manteniendo su equilibrio antes de suspirar y seguir a Tazuna y Naruto.

–Ne Sasuke-kun, ¿está bien?– Sakura pregunta.

–Hai– respondió Sasuke volteando su cabeza para poder besar sus labios, Sakura sonrió enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Sasuke oliendo su esencia antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

Y ese es el final del capítulo 6

Disfruta y comenta :)

Kirigakure No Jutsu - Arte ninja: Jutsu de Niebla oculta

Fūton - Lanzamiento de viento

Katon - Lanzamiento de fuego

Raiton - Lanzamiento de rayo

Suirō no Jutsu - Jutsu de Prisión de Agua

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Jutsu Clon de Agua

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu - Estilo de fuego: Jutsu de Bola de Fuego

Fūton: Kami Oroshi - Estilo de Viento: Corriente Descendente Divina

Suiton: Suijinheki - Estilo de Agua: Pared de Agua

Suiton: Suiryūden no Jutsu - Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Jutsu de invocación.

* * *

YO! lo prometido es deuda, así que he aquí el segundo capitulo del MARATÓN del día o lo que queda de el, regresare en unas horas, cuantas? no se, pero si publicare los capítulos correspondientes del día, así que

COMENTEN y díganme que piensan y animenme a continuar con el ritmo del MARATÓN.

Shisui-chan fuera. :)

.

Editado 11/10/18


	7. Preguntas y decisiones

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco this obra al español.**

Capítulo 7: Preguntas y decisiones

El Equipo 7 caminó un par de millas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, al mismo tiempo que Sakura se despertó.

\- Sasuke-kun ... ¿dónde estamos? - preguntó Sakura mirando a su alrededor y luego se dio cuenta de la casa familiar - no importa -.

Tazuna sacó una llave y les indicó que siguieron adentro.

\- Padre, estoy tan contento que hayas llegado sano y salvo a casa–, una mujer de unos 20 años corrió y abrazó a Tazuna.

–Tsunami, ellos son los ninjas que me protegieron– dijo Tazuna mirando a los tres.

–Hola ... mi nombre es el increíble Uzumaki Naruto - dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras apuntaba a sí mismo.

–Ignorenlo, soy Haruno Sakura ... y este chico es aquí. Uchiha Sasuke, el tipo con una máscara en el carro es Hatake Kakashi– dijo Sakura saltando de Sasuke.

–Oh, casi lo olvido ... Naruto podrías poner un Kakashi – sensei en la habitación libre, sígueme– dijo Tazuna llevándolos a la habitación libre.

–Está bien, yo voy a dormir– dijo Naruto sacando un saco de su bolsa, antes de extender y quedarse dormido.

–Bien, estaré afuera– dijo Sakura saliendo pero Sasuke le agarró la muñeca.

–¿A dónde vas? - Sasuke pregunta mirando a su novia.

–A dar un paseo ... ¿Quieres venir? - Sakura ha logrado apartar su muñeca y entrelazando sus dedos.

–Aa– dijo Sasuke.

La pareja comenzó a caminar por la orilla del océano, Sasuke se detuvo antes de sentarse en la arena y tirar de Sakura en su regazo.

–Ne Sasuke-kun– dijo Sakura mirando al océano –¿Vas a irte otra vez? -

Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando se escucharon sus manos –Nunca te voy a dejar otra vez– susurró en su oído.

Sakura sonrió y giró la cabeza para mirar los profundos ojos del ónix de Sasuke, puso su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke y lo atrajo en un apasionado, se apartó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y se duró.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y grabó el día en que regresó a la aldea.

.

 _Un alcalde de Sasuke estaba cerca de la entrada de Konoha, se volvió y miró a Hebi._

 _–¿Qué estamos haciendo ustedes tres aquí?, Ya logré mi objetivo, ya no lo necesito –dijo, sí lo veo bien, Sasuke mato a Itachi y regresaba a Konoha,_

 _–Ne, solo queremos asentarnos, ya sabes, comenzar una nueva vida como ninjas de Konoha , además no tenemos ningún otro lugar adonde ir– dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros._

 _–Hn– fue la única respuesta del Uchiha, sintió un chakra familiar caminando hacia la puerta._

 _–Ne ne Kaka-sensei, ya llegamos– escuchó que una voz familiar se quejaba, Sasuke cerró los ojos y esperó a que lo reconocieran._

 _–Matte, Naruto–, oyó decir a Kakashi, abrió los ojos y vio Naruto mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, vio una chispa de esperanza en el ojo visible de Kakashi, la mirada de sorpresa de su reemplazo y la confusa mirada de Yamato, notó que alguien había desaparecido._

 _–Sa-sa-sasuke– dijo Naruto frotándose los ojos y pellizcandose para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando._

 _–Dobe– dijo Sasuke mirándolo._

 _La cara de shock de Naruto se convirtió en ira –¿qué dijiste Teme?–_

 _–Ustedes dos deténganse, Sasuke, ¿puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? Si estás planeando atacar Konoha, no veríamos forzados a pelear contigo –dijo Kakashi mirando a su antiguo alumno deseando que lo que dijo no fuera cierto._

 _–No estoy aquí para atacar a Konoha– dijo Sasuke simplemente._

 _–Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?– Naruto pregunta y sus ojos brillando con esperanza._

 _–¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya, pensé que querías que volviera?– Dijo sasuke sonriendo cuando vio que Naruto comenzó a sonreír._

 _–Vuelves– dijo Naruto y estaba a punto de atacar a Sasuke pero tropezó._

 _–Incluso después de 3 años sigues siendo un idiota– dijo Sasuke caminando hacia Naruto extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

 _Naruto sonrió y agarro su mano tirando de él hacia arriba, sonrió y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke._

 _–¿Qué ...– dijo Karin y estaba a punto de darle a Naruto una parte de su mente pero Jūgo la detuvo, ella lo miró molesta pero él negó con la cabeza._

 _–Eso es por irse– dijo Naruto, sonrió y sostuvo su puño, Sasuke sonrió y chocó su puño con el de Naruto._

 _–Bien, ahora, ¿quiénes son estas personas?– Naruto pregunta mirando a la compañía de Sasuke._

 _–Soy Suigetsu, este es Jūgo, y Karin... ayudamos a Sasuke a rastrear a Itachi– dijo Suigetsu._

 _–Espera, es la espada de Zabuza–, pregunta Kakashi mirando la espada._

 _–Hai–, dijo Suigetsu sonriendo._

 _–Olvida eso… mataste a Itachi– dijo Naruto sorprendido, Sasuke asintió._

 _–Ejem por mucho que odie interrumpir esta reunión, probablemente deberíamos informarle al Hokage que Sasuke está de regreso –dijo Yamato, rascándose la cabeza._

 _–Mou ... Yamato-taichou, ¿por qué siempre tienes que arruinar el momento?–, se quejó el Naruto._

 _Yamato se encontró de repente cara a cara con él y le dio una mirada de escalofriante que Naruto trago con miedo –¿Hay algún problema Naruto?–._

 _Naruto se rió nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza –nada, nada en absoluto–._

 _–¡Está bien! Entonces vámonos–, dijo sonriendo Yamato mientras se alejaba seguido de Sai que no dijo nada todo el tiempo._

 _Naruto suspiró aliviado y se secó el sudor de la cara, –vámonos–._

 _Kakashi y Sasuke suspiraron antes de seguir al ninja de pelo rubio hacia Konoha con el equipo Hebi detrás de ellos._

 _._

– _Teme, teme_ – Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo dentro de su cabeza.

– _¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dobe_ –.

– _Kaka-sensei está despierto_ –.

– _Bien, estamos en camino_ –.

Sasuke miró a Sakura durmiendo, no quería despertarla así que la recogió en estilo nupcial y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa de Tazuna.

Después de llegar a casa de Tazuna, Sakura se movió y abrió los ojos.

–Puedes bajarme ahora Sasuke-kun– dijo Sakura, Sasuke la bajó y ella camina al lado de Kakashi –¿Cómo te sientes Kaka-sensei?

–Me siento bien Arigatō– dijo Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su máscara, luego su rostro se puso serio – Zabuza todavía está vivo–, dijo sin rodeos.

Tazuna y su hija jadearon, mientras los tres sudan por la franqueza de su sensei.

–Pero revisaste su pulso y dijiste que estaba muerto– dijo Tazuna poniéndose nervioso.

–Fue una muerte momentánea– dijo Kakashi.

3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

–¡BIEN! Eso significa que podríamos luchar contra él de nuevo y patearle el trasero –gritó Naruto entusiasmado hasta que Sakura lo golpeó en la cabeza.

–Cállate.– Ella dijo fulminando con la mirada.

–Sakura-chan, eso duele– dijo Naruto llorando estilo anime mientras frota el bulto en su cabeza.

–Está bien para prepararse para la pelea con Zabuza y su compañero, voy a entrenarlos a los tres –dijo Kakashi mirando a sus tres estudiantes– _aunque no creo que ustedes lo necesiten_ –.

–Entrenamiento, suena como mucha diversión– dijo Naruto sonriendo.

–No es divertido ...– dijo una vocecita, giraron para ver a Inari.

–Ohh! Inari, ¿dónde has estado?– Tazuna le preguntó abriendo su brazo para abrazar a Inari.

–Abuelo regresaste– dijo Inari.

–Inari saluda a estas personas, son los ninjas que protegieron al abuelo –, dijo Tsunami mirando a su hijo mientras su mano estaba sobre sus caderas, Inari miró a los ninjas con incertidumbre.

–Mamá ... van a morir ... no hay manera de que puedan derrotar a Gatō– dijo inari mirando hacia abajo.

Naruto sonrió tristemente –Ese tipo de actitud no le queda bien a un niño como tú–.

Inari entrecerró los ojos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

–Lo siento por él– dijo Tsunami mirándolos con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.

–Es genial ... no es la primera vez que alguien nos dice que vamos a morir–, dijo Naruto como si no fuera nada.

–Y ¿Cómo sabes eso?– Kakashi pregunta sospechosamente.

–Nosotros-bueno tú-tú-tú ves– Naruto comenzó a sudar como un cerdo, hasta que Sakura habló.

–Bien ¿No dijo Zabuza que quería matarnos?...eso es lo que quiso decir Naruto cuando dijo eso, ¿no es cierto Naruto? –dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto.

–Hai ... eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir– dijo Naruto.

Kakashi no parecía convencido pero no dijo nada –está bien, vamos–.

El equipo 7 decidió entrenar en el bosque.

–Está bien ustedes tres ... hablen– dijo Kakashi mirando a sus alumnos con una mirada seria en su rostro.

–¿De qué estás hablando Kaka-sensei?– Dijo Sakura.

–Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando–, dijo.

–No, realmente no– dijo Sasuke mirando a Kakashi sin ninguna emoción en absoluto.

–Mira, no hay manera de que ustedes tres unos meros Genins podrían tener suficiente fuerza o chakra para poder usar todos esos jutsu que usaste mientras luchaban contra Zabuza, y Sakura eres un poco joven para usar un Ninjutsu médico ... Y mira esto –dijo Kakashi arrojándoles tres carpetas.

Los tres parecían confundidos cuando Naruto recogió las tres carpetas y las abrió.

Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke

Genjutsu: promedio

Taijutsu: por encima del promedio

Ninjutsu: por encima del promedio

Control de Chakra: promedio

Resistencia: promedio

Inteligencia: por encima del promedio.

Nombre: Haruno Sakura

Genjutsu: por encima del promedio

Taijutsu: debajo del promedio

Ninjutsu: debajo del promedio

Control de Chakra: por encima del promedio

Resistencia: debajo del promedio

Inteligencia: por encima del promedio

Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto

Genjutsu: debajo del promedio

Taijutsu: debajo del promedio

Ninjutsu: promedio

Control de Chakra: debajo del promedio

Resistencia: por encima del promedio

Inteligencia: debajo del promedio

–Umm ... Kaka-sensei ¿por qué nos muestras esto?– Sakura pregunta, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

–Bueno, sakura según ese informe, tu rendimiento en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu es muy pobre, pero por lo que vi durante la batalla contra Zabuza, pudiste utilizar 3 de las 5 naturaleza de chakra, Fūton, Katon, Raiton, y ni siquiera me hagas comenzar con tu Taijutsu, golpeas el suelo y creas un cráter, ahora déjame decirte que solo hay una persona que conozco que tiene la misma fuerza de monstruo y esa persona es Tsunade-sama, ahora Sak ... –Kakashi se desmayó repentinamente .

Naruto y Sasuke miraban a Sakura, quien estaba mirando en todas partes menos a ellos.

–¿Nani?– ella pregunta inocentemente.

–¿Por qué noqueaste a Kaka-sensei?– Naruto pregunta.

–Que esperabas que hiciera, dejarlo que me recordara sobre lo débil que era antes –, replicó Sakura cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–No, pero no importa, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Una vez que Kaka-sensei recupere la conciencia, nos volvería a preguntar– dijo Naruto picando a Kakashi con un palo.

–Tal vez podríamos decirle la verdad– sugirió Sakura.

–No podemos, incluso si lo hiciéramos, no nos creería– dijo Sasuke.

–Oh vamos, ten fe en él– dijo Naruto.

–Bien una vez que se despierte le diremos la verdad– dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 7

¡Disfruta!

* * *

HOLA! estoy de vuelta, y de casualidad creyeron que no actualizaría? pues ya ven aquí esta el capitulo, quería actualizar mas temprano, pero no me dio tiempo pero ñhee. Gracias a 9luis10, SeresLinda, Adrit126 y vane18porras por sus comentarios.

COMENTEN y díganme que piensan.

Nos gusta en un rato para el próximo capítulo;)

Shisui-chan fuera. :)

.

Editado el 11/10/18


	8. Bienvenido de nuevo a Konoha Sasuke

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor _ORIGINAL_ de esta obra es _AWorldOfMyOwnCreation_ , yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 8: Bienvenido de nuevo a Konoha ... Sasuke

Mientras Kakashi estaba inconsciente, el equipo 7 recuerda el día en que Sasuke regresó a Konoha.

(AN: Esto continúa desde el flashback de Sasuke en el capítulo anterior ... Este es también un capítulo de retrospectiva).

Cuando el equipo 7 y el equipo de Hebi llegan a la torre Hokage, Konoha 11 estaba allí.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí?– Kakashi pregunta mirándolos.

–Sai envió un mensaje diciendo que el Uchiha había vuelto–, dijo Tsunade.

–Ok ... ¿entonces por qué están aquí?– Naruto pregunta mirando el resto.

–Necesito sus opiniones– respondió Tsunade.

–¿Opinión sobre qué?– Kakashi pregunta.

–Sobre lo que voy a hacer– dijo Tsunade.

Kakashi asintió.

Una chica con ojos color esmeralda y cabello rosado, usando una chaqueta con cremallera roja sin mangas que termina debajo de su pecho, un único guante sin dedos en su mano izquierda, también tiene un tatuaje de rayo en su muñeca izquierda, protectores de codera, shorts negros, sandalias negras abiertas con tacones, un esmalte de uñas rojo en sus uñas y uñas de los pies, su hitai–ate de Konoha alrededor de su cuello y su cabello en una media cola de caballo.

Estaba mirando al cadáver que estaba tendido frente a ella – _ni siquiera fue un desafío_ –, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer sellos de mano, abrió los ojos y apareció frente a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, estaba a punto de llamar cuando oyó una voz familiar dentro

.

– Obaa-chan, ¿no crees que Sakura-chan debería estar aquí?...Quiero decir que ella es parte del equipo 7 y que querría estar aquí– escuchó la voz de Naruto.

–Sí, tiene razón, debería estar aquí–, oyó decir a Shikamaru.

Cerró los ojos y reconoció instantáneamente el chakra de su shishō, también konoha 11 junto con Kakashi, Sai y Yamato, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando sintió un chakra muy familiar – _¿qué está haciendo aquí?_ –.

–Lo haría, pero ella no está aquí, está en una misión y no regresará hasta la próxima semana más o menos–, dijo Tsunade.

Sakura decidió averiguar qué estaba pasando y ni siquiera se molestó en llamar, simplemente abrió la puerta, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella, ella las ignoró y se acercó a su shishō.

–Éxito de la misión–, dijo sin emoción y le entregó el informe de la misión.

–No se suponía que estarías de vuelta hasta dentro de una semana más o menos– dijo Tsunade conmocionada de que terminara su misión antes.

–No fue un desafío– dijo Sakura aburrida.

Sakura sabía que él estaba dentro de la habitación y estaba solo a un par de metros de ella junto con su nuevo equipo, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–Sakura-chan– dijo Naruto nerviosamente, podía sentir la fuerte tensión en la habitación.

Ella sonrió y giró la cabeza para mirar al único Uchiha Sasuke –¿qué es esto una reunión?–, Dijo sarcásticamente.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo una palabra – _ella cambió_ –, pensó.

–Bueno ... podrías llamarlo así– dijo Kakashi, por una vez no leyendo su libro pervertido, como el resto estaba ansioso por lo que iba a suceder.

–Bueno, esto es incómodo ... ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que realmente está pasando?– Dijo Sakura mirando a Tsunade.

–Bien– Tsunade dijo –el Uchiha regresó por su propia voluntad, y como mató a dos de las amenazas más poderosas en Konoha, su único castigo sera un período de prueba de 6 meses y estará haciendo misiones de rango-D durante esos 6 meses, se quedaría en la mansión del equipo 7 –.

–Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, ustedes tres deben tomar al Uchiha bajo su ala y asegurarse de que no haga nada que ponga en peligro a la aldea– dijo Tsunade mirando a Sakura como si esperara que protestara, pero ella se limitó a apoyarse contra la pared y cruzar los brazos mientras miraba al suelo, su flequillo cubriendo su rostro.

–¿Alguien objeta?– preguntó Tsunade mirando a la gente dentro de su oficina, nadie dijo una palabra – en cuanto a ustedes tres– dijo mirando a los compañeros de Sasuke –¿Quién eres tú otra vez?–

Un tipo con el pelo blanco y liso y ojos morados que llevan lo que parece ser la espada de zabuza da un paso adelante y dice –Hōzuki Suigetsu–.

El siguiente era un tipo con un pelo anaranjado puntiagudo y ojos anaranjados –Jūgo–.

La última era una chica pelirroja con un corte de pelo inusual y ojos rojos –Karin–.

–Una Uzumaki– murmuró Sakura, los demás se detuvieron y la miraron, podía sentir sus miradas fijas en ella, levantó la vista y los miró sin emoción alguna.

–¿Nani?– preguntó Naruto mirándola confundido.

–Nada– respondió ella mirando hacia abajo otra vez.

–Ok, sigue, ¿cuál es tu propósito aquí?– Tsunade pregunto.

–Queremos ser ninjas de Konoha– dijo Suigetsu sonriendo.

–Bien, ya que eres un extraño, los pondremos a los tres bajo vigilancia ANBU durante 2 años, un movimiento equivocado y saldrán del pueblo, ustedes tres se encontrarán en un apartamento– dijo Tsunade con una expresión seria en su rostro.

–Hai– dijeron los tres.

–¿No puedo quedarme con Sasuke-kun?– Dijo Karin agarrando el brazo de Sasuke, quien parecía visiblemente molesto y retiró su brazo.

–No se puede porque es la mansión del equipo 7, tienes que ser parte del equipo 7 para poder quedarte allí– dijo Naruto, podía decir que a Sasuke ella no le gustaba.

–¿Es Sasuke incluso una parte del equipo 7?–, Dijo Sakura mirando hacia arriba, todos (excepto Hebi) se sorprendieron de que ella, de todas las personas, dijera eso.

–Por supuesto que lo es– dijo Naruto tratando de convencerse, las palabras de Sakura lo golpearon como mil kunai, él mismo no estaba seguro si Sasuke todavía era parte del equipo 7 ya que formó un nuevo equipo mientras estaba fuera.

–¿Estás seguro?– Dijo Sakura sabiendo que sus palabras golpearon a Naruto, pero no le importó porque sabía que tenía razón.

Naruto miró hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza, Hinata frunció el ceño y frotó la espalda de su novio.

–Naruto-kun– Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a salir 3 días después del ataque de Pein.

–¿Bien Uchiha elige con qué equipo quieres quedarte, tu nuevo equipo o tu antiguo equipo?– Tsunade preguntó mirándolo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros – 7 – dijo mirando a Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡BIEN!– Naruto gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

–Eh tenía la sensación de que los elegiría– dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros.

Karin parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar, pero se sostuvo a sí misma que no quería parecer débil frente a Sasuke.

–Bien, entonces está arreglado, el Uchiha se quedará en la mansión del equipo 7 y ustedes tres se quedarán aquí por un momento para ver algunos de los apartamentos disponibles–, dijo Tsunade.

–Hai–.

–Bien, ustedes pueden irse ahora– dijo Tsunade –excepto el equipo 7 ustedes todavía necesitan decirme qué sucedió en su misión–.

–Hai ... Sakura-chan por qué no le muestras al Teme la mansión del equipo 7, los veremos a los dos más tarde– dijo Naruto – _Solo espero que no lo mates_ –.

Sakura suspiro antes de caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla –vienes o que no tengo todo el día– dijo saliendo.

Sasuke la siguió afuera sin decir una palabra.

Una vez que salieron, Naruto golpeó la pared a su lado creando una pequeña abolladura en la pared, el resto se sobresaltó por su acción repentina.

–Maldita sea, solo quería recuperar a mi equipo–, dijo sin preocuparse de que su mano sangrara.

–Naruto– dijo Kakashi tratando de calmar a su ex alumno.

–Pensé que si el Teme regresara ella estaría de vuelta en su antiguo yo, ya sabes, la chica que siempre está feliz y llena de vida, pero yo estaba equivocado–, dijo Naruto mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos y luego otra y otra.

–Naruto ... sé que quieres que vuelva a su antiguo yo, pero tenemos que darle algo de tiempo, quiero decir, no puedes esperar que vuelva en el momento en que vio a Sasuke, estaba herida. sin mencionar el hecho de que todavía no sabemos lo que le sucedió a ella hace dos años y medio –dijo Kakashi mirando a Tsunade ya que ella era la única que sabía lo que sucedía.

–Yo prometí no contar– dijo ella levantando sus manos en modo de defensa.

–Suspiro– ... bien, solo espero que se lleven bien– dijo Naruto, su moretón ya se estaba curando debido al chakra del nueve colas.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban caminando, nadie dijo una sola palabra, todos los aldeanos se sorprendieron de que él volviera, las fangirls de Sasuke seguían siendo sus fangirls aunque se fue, ambos ninjas las ignoraron, Sasuke seguía mirando a Sakura de vez en cuando, hasta que Sakura finalmente tuvo suficiente.

–Toma una foto que durará más tiempo–, se quejó Sakura y dejó de caminar.

–Cambiaste– dijo Sasuke sin rodeos.

Sakura se rió entre dientes oscuramente –¿Nani? ¿Esperas que sea la misma chica que estaba obsesionada contigo, la chica que siempre te amará y cuidará de ti, la persona que haría todo por ti ... las cosas suceden Sasuke sucedieron muchas cosas –.

–¿Qué cosas?– Sasuke pregunta mirando a Sakura.

–No es asunto tuyo, ¿y desde cuándo te importó?– Sakura dijo levantando una ceja.

Sasuke guardó silencio después de decir eso.

–Mira quédate fuera de mi camino y me quedaré fuera del tuyo, olvídate de lo que dije hace 3 años que no significa nada– dijo Sakura mintiendo en la última parte antes de comenzar a caminar.

Sasuke miró su espalda y sintió una punzada en el interior – _¿qué estoy sintiendo, sentí como si alguien me apuñaló en el corazón?_ – Sasuke negó con la cabeza – _probablemente nada_ –, pensó antes de alcanzar a Sakura.

.

.

El fin  
Review ... Review ... Review

* * *

KONNICHIWA! gente aquí esta el capitulo, recién salido del horno.

SeresLinda: Me ofende la falta de confianza;) jajaja pero comprendo, ay momentos que estos dichos maratones tardan DÍAS en completarse. y gracias, tratare de actualizar rápidamente.

satorichiva: Hola bienvenido, me alegro que te guste y es normal que cuando encuentras algo que te guste lo leas de un solo tirón, como si fuera un encargo y lo digo porque así soy yo ;p. Respondiendo a tus preguntas 1. si terminaron juntos, 2. lo sabrás exactamente en los próximos capítulos, 3. tal como lo hizo en el anime/manga, 4. son tres "adultos" en cuerpos de niños por lo que poseen sus futuras fortalezas, 5. la misma respuesta de tu 2° pregunta, y sip todo se aclarara durante este maratón de capítulos.

Adrit126: Saludos, si ya todos sabemos que nos buena idea molestar a Sakura, y como referencia constante de su mal carácter acompañados de terribles golpes esta el eterno idiota de Naruto, y gracias, tratare de actualizar rápidamente.

Dana 2: Bienvenida y espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado.

Nos gusta en un rato para el próximo capítulo;)

Esto es todo por hoy espero que lo disfruten.

COMENTEN y díganme que cambia.

4/10 capítulos del maratón

Shisui-chan fuera. ;)

.

Editado 11/10/18


	9. ¡El novio de Sakura!

ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.

Capítulo 9: ¡El novio de Sakura!

En el viejo escondite de akatsuki

–Bueno, parece que tu plan para tener a Sasuke de tu lado falló– dijo Zetsu negro .

–Cállate–, dijo Tobi.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?– Kisame preguntó sonriendo como un loco.

–Voy a tener que retrasar el plan de tener una guerra contra Konoha– replicó Tobi cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?– pregunta Zetsu blanco.

–3 años– Tobi dijo, Zetsu y Kisame lo miraron conmocionados.

–¿Por qué 3 años?– Kisame pregunta curiosamente.

–Me llevó 3 años pensar en mi plan, y eso implica tener a Sasuke de mi lado, pero como puedes ver, eso no sucedió, así que voy a tener que replantear mi plan sin Sasuke de mi lado– explicó Tobi.

Los dos miembros del akatsuki asintieron.

–La pregunta es ¿cómo?– Zetsu negro dijo.

–Puedo ayudar con eso–, dijo una voz entrando a la habitación.  
*

De vuelta en Konoha.

–Estamos aquí– dijo Sakura deteniéndose frente a una gran casa de dos pisos, sacando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta.

–Hay un total de 10 habitaciones en el piso de arriba, aquí la única habitación es la cocina y la sala de estar, ven conmigo– dijo Sakura haciendo señas a Sasuke para que la siguiera arriba.

–La habitación de Kakashi-sensei es la primera a la derecha, la habitación de Yamato-taichou está al otro lado de la de Kakashi, la habitación de Sai está al lado de la de Yamato, la habitación de Naruto es la primera a la izquierda, mi habitación está al otro lado de la de Naruto, y esta es tu habitación –dijo Sakura mostrándole a Sasuke su habitación.

La habitación parecía una habitación normal, las paredes eran de color azul claro, una cama king size en el medio, un gabinete de color crema en el lado de la cama con una lámpara en la parte superior, puertas corredizas de vidrio que conducen a un pequeño balcón a la derecha, pequeño vestidor y un baño personal con bañera y una puerta de vidrio que separa la ducha.

–Naruto quería pintar esta habitación de naranja, pero le dije que lo matarías si lo hiciera– dijo Sakura.

Sasuke la miró con una mirada inquisitiva.

–Esto fue construido por Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato y Sai, yo fui quien lo diseñó, Naruto me dijo que creará una habitación para ti, le pregunté por qué, él me dijo que te traería de vuelta a Konoha y tu necesitarias un hogar cuando él lo haya hecho, le dije que nunca regresarías y simplemente se rindiera ... él solo me sonrió y me dijo que no perdiera la esperanza, lo miré como si estuviera loco y le dije que se calle y le dio un puñetazo –explicó Sakura.

–¿En cuánto tiempo estuvo construido?– Sasuke pregunta y se sintió un poco culpable por que se queda aquí y ni siquiera ayudó a construirlo.

Sakura lo miró y sonrió –3 meses con el clon de Naruto junto con el de Kakashi, el clon de madera de Yamato y el clon de tinta de Sai, no fue tan difícil –.

–¿De quién es el dinero?– Sasuke pregunta.

Sakura se rió entre dientes –¿de quién crees?–

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–El tuyo, por supuesto ... antes de que se me olvide, tomamos 2 millones de ryo de ti– dijo Sakura casualmente.

–¿Hiciste qué?– preguntó Sasuke mirándola, si él no fuera un Uchiha estaria boquiabierto.

–¿Qué crees que lo obtendrías tan fácilmente? ya que no estabas aquí, nos tomamos la libertad de usar tu dinero para pagar la tierra y los suministros que necesitábamos –dijo Sakura simplemente– no te preocupes por tu maldita riqueza, ya que tu eres el único Uchiha que queda, todo el dinero que tenían va para ti y además es justo que tengas tu parte ya que no ayudaste a construirlo–.

–Hn– gruñó.

Sakura suspiró con fastidio –te devolveremos el dinero–.

Sasuke la miró –no tienen que hacerlo, está bien–, dijo caminando hacia su cama y sentándose en ella.

–Genial, puedes hacer lo que quieras hacer, hay una biblioteca al final del pasillo, si me necesitas estaré en el patio trasero, y por cierto esta habitación está insonorizada en realidad todas las habitaciones lo están– dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke suspiró y se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar.

Sakura suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera que llevaba al patio trasero – _¿qué diría él sobre esto?_ –

El patio trasero del Equipo 7 no es un patio trasero ordinario, es en realidad una mini cascada creada por Sakura y Yamato, es una cascada de 16 pies de altura.

–Asombroso ¿no?– dijo Sakura volteando para mirar a Sasuke.

–Aa– dijo Sasuke asintiendo.

–Este es mi lugar favorito para descansar después de una larga misión, en verdad puedes encontrar la paz aquí, a menos que, por supuesto, hayas venido con Naruto– dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke miró su rostro pacífico y no notó que sus ojos se suavizaban.

–¿La pelirroja es tu novia?– Sakura preguntó antes de darse cuenta de lo que preguntaba.

Sasuke pestañea ante su pregunta –¿Por qué?–

Sakura se encogió de hombros –solo por curiosidad–.

–No, no lo es– respondió Sasuke.

–Oh ... pensé que lo era– dijo Sakura.

–¿Eres un ANBU?– preguntó Sasuke.

–Hai ...– Sakura sonrió y miró a Sasuke –sabes que tu y Naruto aun son Genins ¿verdad?–.

–Hn ... ¿el dobe sigue siendo un Genin?– Sasuke pregunta levantando una ceja.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza –él quería esperarte, para que ustedes dos pudieran entrar al examen juntos, le dije que era un idiota–.

–SAKURA-CHAN ¿MATASTE AL TEME?– escuchan la fuerte voz de Naruto que grita desde la sala de estar.

–Él nunca cambiará– murmuró Sakura antes de volver a entrar.

– _Realmente sí cambió_ – pensó Sasuke, estaba medio esperando que Sakura lo abrazara y dijera cuánto lo echaba de menos, pero lamentablemente no lo hizo, no sabe si ser feliz o no, suspiró y decidió simplemente estar feliz de que ya no se aferrara a él.

–Sakura-chan dónde está- oh ahí estás, pensé que Sakura-chan te mató– dijo Naruto suspirando de alivio.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas a Naruto en la espalda antes de ir a su habitación para leer su amado libro.

–Bueno, ¿qué quieren para la cena chicos?– Yamato pregunta.

–¿Estas cocinando?– Sakura preguntó.

–A menos, por supuesto, que quieras a Kakashi-senpai cocinando eso está bien conmigo –dijo sonriendo.

Sakura se estremeció mentalmente –Nah, estoy bien, todo está bien–.

–Sasuke, ¿quieres algo?– pregunto Yamato mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miró inexpresivamente –tomates–.

Yamato parpadeo –en bruto–.

Sasuke asintió.

–Ok– dijo Yamato caminando hacia la cocina.

–Oye fea– dijo Sai entrando a la habitación.

El ojo de Sakura se crispó –hey Sai–.

–El Hokage me dijo que te dijera que el Kazekage estará visitando mañana junto con sus hermanos– dijo Sai mirando a Sasuke, que estaba confundido sobre por qué lo estaba mirando.

–¿Nani? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?– Sakura pregunta.

– _ **Tu sabes que usualmente estas feliz cuando la visita de Gaara-kun**_ – dijo su inner.

– _Pensé que me había deshecho de ti_ –.

– _ **Nena, no puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente ... Volvamos al tema, ¿por qué parece que no estás contento de ver a tu novio que, por cierto, no hemos visto en meses?**_ –.

– _Realmente no lo sé_ –.

– _ **Hmm tal vez por cierto Uchiha ... ¿todavía sientes algo por él?**_ –

– _No, ya no ... Amo a gaara, realmente lo digo. Vamos, hemos estado saliendo desde hace 2 años desde los 14 años_ –.

– _ **Si lo amas, ¿cómo es que no le has dicho la verdad sobre tu pasado, sabes que él podría ayudarte a olvidarte de eso?**_ –

– _Mira, puedes dejarme en paz_ –.

–Oye fea, ¿estás bien?– Sai preguntó.

–Hai– dijo ella.

–Como estaba diciendo, se quedará aquí por una semana–, dijo Sai –y también la libertad condicional de Sasuke-san comenzaría mañana–.

–Aa– respondió sasuke.

–Así que Gaara se queda aquí por una semana, así que eso significa que no dormirás aquí por una semana– dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura.

–Hai, no lo he visto en meses, lo extraño– dijo Sakura, podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Sasuke –Estoy saliendo con Gaara–.

Decir que Sasuke no estaba en shock era una mentira y decir que no estaba herido era una mentira más grande, pero como era un Uchiha, él sabía cómo ocultarlo –¿cuánto tiempo?–.

Sakura lo miró y notó algo en sus ojos – _¿eso es dolor?_ – pero antes de que pudiera probarlo, se había ido –2 años–, dijo.

–Aa– dijo Sasuke antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

–Oi teme a dónde vas?– Naruto alcanzando a su mejor amigo.

–Campos de entrenamiento.–

–Iré contigo.–

–Hn–

– _Me pregunto por qué el Teme está actuando así_ – pensó Naruto mirando a su mejor amigo.

–¿Qué pasa con él?– Sai pregunta confundido.

–Diablos sí lo sé– dijo Sakura saliendo e yendo a su habitación.

Sai se rasca la cabeza y mira a la pared frente a él antes de sacar su nuevo libro "El signo de los celos" escrito en la portada.

–Veamos ... Los celos son una emoción y típicamente se refieren a los pensamientos y sentimientos negativos de inseguridad, miedo y ansiedad por una pérdida anticipada de algo que la persona valora, particularmente en referencia a una conexión humana ... podría el Uchiha estar celoso de la fea y la cabeza roja del Kazekage –.

Sakura miró al techo y estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

– _¿Cómo voy a decirle a Gaara que Sasuke está de vuelta ..._ –

– _ **Deja de pensar en eso, si no sientes algo por Sasuke, entonces no tendrás problemas para decírselo a Gaara y apuesto a que Shishō ya se lo dijo**_ –.

– _Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea, ¿no te dije que me dejes en paz?_ – Antes de que su inner pudiera responder, sintió que un chakra familiar entraba en la aldea, se levantó de la cama e hizo un sello de mano.

Gaara caminaba hacia la oficina del Hokage con sus hermanos, muchas chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos, el resto lo saludó.

–Oh, vamos, saben que tienes novia, pero ¿cómo es que todavía te quieren?– Kankuro gimió por que quería que las chicas le prestaran algo de atención.

–Eso es porque está caliente– dijo Sakura apareciendo frente a los hermanos.

–Saki-chan– Temari chilló abrazando a la chica frente a ella.

–Que no hay abrazo para mi, mujeres problemáticas– dijo Shikamaru mirando a las nubes.

Temari empujó a Sakura hacia Gaara y atacó a su novio. Si no fuera por el reflejo de sakura y la arena de Gaara, habría aterrizado en el duro suelo.

–Oye, ¿estás bien?– Gaara pregunta sonriendo a Sakura.

Ella le sacó la lengua y lo abrazó –Sai dijo que ibas a llegar mañana– dijo Sakura en su pecho.

–Bueno, se supone que deberíamos llegar mañana, pero no podía esperar para verte así que utilicé mi arena para transportarnos hasta aquí–.

–Baka, podrías haber perdido un montón de chakra– dijo Sakura con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

–Pude haberlo hecho pero no lo hice– dijo Gaara sonriendo.

Sakura hizo un puchero, Gaara le dio una pequeña sonrisa muy rara antes de besarla en los labios y comenzar a besarse con ella.

–¡OH VAMOS! ¿EN SERIO?– gritó Kankurō, su hermana y su hermano estaban besándose con su compañero respectivo, solo estaba parado allí luciendo como un idiota.

–Ejem, sigo aquí–, dijo en voz muy alta, las chicas se separaron de sus novios y lo miraron, tragó saliva y comenzó a correr.

–Sabes por mucho que me gusta quedarme aquí, realmente necesito ver al Hokage–, dijo Gaara.

–Hai– Temari dijo dejando a Shikamaru.

–Oh, claro, lo olvidé, Sakura te necesitan en la torre del Hokage– dijo Shikamaru antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, Gaara ya los había transportado a la oficina del Hokage.

–No sabes cómo golpear– dijo Tsunade mirando a Gaara.

–Hai– dijo Gaara.

Temari y Sakura rieron disimuladamente.

–Espera, ¿dónde está el Kankurō?– Temari pregunta buscando a su hermano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un sudoroso Kankurō.

–Ha vuelto– jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–¿Quién está de vuelta?– Gaara pregunta confunde.

Antes de que Kankurō pudiera responder, Naruto apareció con Sasuke detrás de él.

–Uchiha– dijo Gaara mirando a Sasuke luego a Sakura, que estaba mirando al piso.

–Sasuke regresaste? ¿Desde cuándo?– Temari pregunta nerviosamente – _Esto va a ser un desastre_ –.

–Esta mañana– dijo Sasuke sin emoción, seguía mirando el brazo de Gaara que estaba en la cintura de Sakura.

–Bienvenido de regreso– dijo Gaara, Sakura suspiró agarrando la mano de Gaara y teletransportandose sobre la cabeza de Tsunade en la montaña Hokage.

–Oye, ¿estás bien?– Sakura le pregunta a su novio, ella agarra su mano pero él se aleja.

–Gaara-kun ...– dijo Sakura con tristeza en su voz.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba de vuelta?–, Dijo Gaara tratando de controlar su voz.

–No pensé que fuera tan importante– dijo Sakura mirando hacia abajo.

–¿De Verdad?– Gaara pregunta con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

Sakura suspiró y forzó a Gaara a mirarla –mira Gaara-kun solo porque el regreso, no significa que mis sentimientos por él también regresaron, te amo a ti no a él, él es solo mi compañero de equipo, nada más– sakura dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

–Lo siento ... es solo que...–.

–Estás celoso, lo sé– dijo Sakura besándolo en los labios, Gaara respondió empujando su lengua en su boca, Sakura gimió y lo besó con avidez, ambos estaban ocupados con su negocio que no sintieron el chakra de alguien que los veía visiblemente herido.

–Kuso– dijo Sasuke mientras apretaba su corazón, antes de desaparecer justo cuando Sakura se alejo de Gaara y miraba el lugar donde estaba Sasuke hace un segundo.

* * *

El Capítulo 9 está hecho

Espero que te guste y por favor comenta.

* * *

KONNICHIWA! aqui tienen su capitulo!

SeresLinda: Perdón concedido, la hora bueno, para mi no era taaaaan tarde si tomo en cuenta la hora en que suelo dormir es decir tipo 2-3 de la madrugada, por el trabajo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.

Adrit126: si paso mucho, lamentablemente no puedo decir mucho y ya sabrás que méritos hizo Sasuke. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.

Nos leemos en un rato para el próximo capitulo ;)

COMENTEN y díganme que piensan.

5/10 capítulos del maratón

 _Shisui-chan fuera. :)_


	10. Algo llamado Celos

ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.

Capítulo 10: Algo llamado Celos

Sasuke apareció en su habitación todavía agarrando su pecho.

–Q _ué ... es este ... sentimiento_ –, pensó, trató de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sakura y Gaara, pero al igual que la imagen del cadáver de sus padres, no desaparecería.

–Sakura ... ¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo?–, Dijo.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo contigo?– alguien preguntó detrás de él.

Se giró para ver a Sakura apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

–Dime, Sasuke ... ¿Qué te estoy haciendo?– Ella pregunta.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y los abrió para mirarla –Eres una molestia– dijo en tono monótono.

Sakura lo miró conmocionada –¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora?–

–Dije que eres una molestia– repitió.

Sakura lo miró y se rió entre dientes oscuramente –sí, claro ... Uchiha ... ¿estás celoso?– Sakura lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él como un depredador.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensanchan un poco –¿celoso de quién?–

–Oh, no sé ... tal vez mi relación con cierto Kazekage– dijo parándose frente a Sasuke.

–¿Por qué estaría celoso de tu relación con él?– Sasuke dijo "él"como si estuviera hablando de su hermano.

–Tu dime– dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros, lo miró a los ojos e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, sus ojos esmeralda se perdieron en los profundos ojos de ónix de Sasuke, y los ojos de Sasuke se perdieron en los de ella.

Sasuke puso su mano sobre su mejilla y se inclinó, Sakura cerró los ojos y también se inclinó hasta que sus labios se encontraron, el beso fue dulce y apasionado, Sakura puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y lo acercó más, Sasuke tomo a Sakura al estilo nupcial y caminó hacia su cama.

Sasuke puso a Sakura en su cama con él encima de ella sin romper el beso, Sakura se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, ella vio sus ojos nublados por la lujuria y la necesidad, ella cerró los ojos y vio la cara de Gaara.

Sakura volvió la cabeza e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por engañar a Gaara, la culpa se desvaneció cuando Sasuke comenzó a dejar besos de mariposas en su cuello, se olvidó de que estaba saliendo con Gaara y tiró de la cabeza de Sasuke besándolo con avidez, Sasuke se quitó la parte superior y lo tiró en algún lugar su habitación, antes de besarla de nuevo, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Cuando Sasuke se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Sakura se había ido, se sentó y miró alrededor de su habitación y notó que su ropa se había ido, sabía que la noche anterior había sido un error para ella, pero para él era la mejor noche de su vida.

Sakura estaba caminando hacia quién sabe dónde pensando en lo de anoche, estaba ocupada pensando que no notó que Gaara caminaba hacia ella.

–Hey– dijo Gaara mirando a Sakura.

Sakura saltó sorprendida cuando escuchó su voz –Oh, hola Gaara– dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Estás bien?– Gaara pregunta preocupado.

–Sí, estoy bien ... ¿por qué no debería estarlo?– Dijo Sakura casualmente.

–Si estás seguro ... ¿A dónde vas?– Gaara preguntó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

–No lo sé– dijo Sakura.

–SAKURA-CHAN– Sakura escuchó la voz de Naruto gritando corriendo hacia ella con Sasuke detrás de él caminando, ella cerró los ojos y deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

–Hola Gaara– dijo Naruto sonriendo Gaara.

–Naruto, Sasuke– dijo Gaara asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ellos.

–Hn– dijo Sasuke.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí?– Sakura pregunta abriendo sus ojos.

–Bueno, Kaka-sensei me dijo que tenemos entrenamiento hoy– dijo Naruto, miró a Sakura, luego a Sasuke, luego a Gaara y de vuelta a Sakura – _Esto es muy incómodo_ –.

–Oh, bien entonces, te veré más tarde, Gaara-kun–, dijo Sakura abrazando a Gaara.

–Sí–, dijo Gaara devolviendo el abrazo, Sakura se apartó y estaba a punto de caminar hacia su equipo, pero Gaara la detuvo –Sakura–.

–¿Hai?– Sakura pregunta.

Gaara la miró a los ojos tratando de leer sus emociones, pero ella era buena escondiéndolas –Te amo–.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, ella podía sentir la culpa volviendo –Yo-yo también te amo– dijo besando a Gaara.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos para bloquear la vista.

Sakura se apartó y le sonrió antes de caminar hacia sus compañeros de equipo. –Vamos chicos–.

Gaara cerró los ojos antes de desaparecer en un remolino de arena.

El Equipo 7 llega al puente donde normalmente se reúnen para ver a Kakashi, Yamato y Sai esperándolos.

–Bien ahora que ustedes tres están aquí podríamos comenzar a entrenar antes de que Sasuke comience sus misiones de rango D.– Kakashi dijo –Naruto, entrenas con Sai, Sakura con Sasuke–.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaron hacia su lado de los campos de entrenamiento, se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro.

–Mira, Sasuke ... anoche fue un error– dijo Sakura a pesar de que era una mentira.

Sasuke la miró inexpresivo, pero por dentro estaba herido. –Lo sé ... no significaba nada–, mintió.

–Por supuesto– dijo Sakura – _Por supuesto que no significa nada para ti_ – pensó amargamente.

Sin previo aviso, golpeó el suelo con su fuerza inhumana, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

– _Clon de sombra_ –, pensó Sakura, se giró y bloqueó el golpe de Sasuke.

Sakura llenó chakra en su puño y golpeó a Sasuke enviándolo a un par de pies de distancia, Sasuke retrocedió y activó su Mangekyō Sharingan.

–Mangekyō Sharingan– dijo Sakura mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sasuke le sonrió burlonamente –¿Nunca lo has visto antes?– él preguntó mirándola entretenido.

–He ... he curado los ojos de Kakashi cada vez que usa eso ... Dime, Sasuke, ¿Como esta tu visión?– Sakura preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Sasuke la miró confuso –Está bien–.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas usando esos ojos?– Sakura preguntó.

–Esta es la primera vez que lo uso ... ¿Por qué?– preguntó Sasuke.

–No es de extrañar– murmuró Sakura –No es nada, solo curiosidad ... Si tu visión comenzó a nublarse, ven a verme está bien–.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza –Tsukuyomi–.

–MALDICIÓN– gritó Sakura, miró a su alrededor y vio una figura caminando hacia ella, la figura resultó ser Sasuke.

–Sabes que bajaste la guardia fácilmente– dijo Sasuke mirándola.

–Sabes que esto es solo entrenamiento, no tienes que usar esto– dijo Sakura mirándolo.

–Yo quería intentarlo– dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura bajó la mirada sonriendo y comenzó a reír, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Sakura mira hacia arriba su Omegan activado, el Genjutsu que se colocó sobre ella desapareció.

Sasuke la miraba en shock –C-¿Cómo ...?–

–Sasuke soy inmune al Genjutsu– dijo Sakura divertida por la expresión de Sasuke.

–¿Qué tipo de Kekkei Genkai es ese?– sasuke pregunta mirando sus ojos.

–Se llama Omegan y eso es lo único que te diré– dijo Sakura mirándolo antes de desaparecer y apareciendo detrás de él noqueándolo.

Sasuke se despertó en su habitación, se sentó y se frotó el cuello.

– _¿Qué pasó?_ – pensó confundido, lo último que recuerda fue preguntarle a Sakura sobre su Kekkei Genkai, se sentó y decidió darse una ducha.

Estaba caminando hacia la sala de estar y estaba pasando por la habitación de Sakura, vio algo que lo hizo detenerse, la puerta de Sakura estaba ligeramente abierta, permitiéndole ver a Gaara encima de Sakura.

–Gaara-kun– Sakura gimió cerrando los ojos, Gaara estaba chupando su cuello y sabía que iba a dejar un chupetón, abrió los ojos solo para ver a Sasuke mirándola, sus ojos llenos de celos, traición, dolor y enfado.

Sakura sintió una oleada de culpa golpearla, se recordó a sí misma que no estaba haciendo nada malo, que era justo hacer el amor con su novio.

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado y desapareció en una bocanada de humo, apareció afuera de la tienda de Ichiraku ramen.

–Oi Teme, ¿qué haces?– Naruto fue arrastrado de repente por Sasuke hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto podía decir que su mejor amigo estaba de muy mal humor, le rezó a Kami-sama que lo hiciera estar vivo después de este "entrenamiento amistoso".

Cuando llegan al campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke no dio una advertencia e inmediatamente atacó a Naruto con su espada.

–Woah–, gritó Naruto cuando casi fue golpeado por ella–Teme vamos vas a matarme aquí– dijo Naruto teniendo dificultades para bloquear todo los ataques de Sasuke.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba peleando e inconscientemente activó su Mangekyō Sharingan.

Naruto estaba más que sorprendido cuando vio el nuevo Kekkei Genkai de Sasuke.

–Teme– susurró Naruto, fue golpeado por el puño de Sasuke enviándolo a un par de metros de distancia.

–Dobe ... hazme un favor ... ¿Puedes controlar al kyūby?– Sasuke le pregunta a Naruto con la mirada más seria en su rostro, Naruto lo miró en shock antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza –Entonces, conviértase en 6 colas–.

–N-NANI?– Naruto gritó y sus ojos se ensancharon.

–Me escuchaste ... Ahora manos a la obra– dijo impacientemente Sasuke.

Naruto tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. – _Hola, kyūby ... ayúdame aquí, no quiero morir todavía_ –.

– _ **Bien, Diooss**_ – dijo el kyūby, Naruto estaba rodeado de chakra rojo y transformado en seis colas, e inmediatamente atacó a Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Capítulo 10 está hecho

Lee, disfruta y revisa

* * *

Hola! lamento la demora, se suponía que publicaría esto hace 4 horas pero me quede dormida y pues mejor tarde que nunca

Adrit126: pronto lo descubrirás ;)

satorichiva: lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo, solo espera y sabrás

es todo por hoy nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)

COMENTEN y díganme que piensan.

Shisui-chan fuera. ;)


	11. Nuevos poderes Y la decisión de Gaara

_**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**_

Capítulo 11: Nuevos poderes Y la decisión de Gaara

Sasuke saltó para evitar el ataque, el Kyūby fue rápido y lo atacó de nuevo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido empujó su espada contra el hombro del Kyūby, Sasuke canalizó su chidori a través de su chokutō, él Kyūby gritó mientras su cuerpo se entumece, Sasuke creó el chidori y golpeó al Kyūby con eso.

El Kyūby rugió enviando una poderosa onda expansiva hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke colocó chakra en sus pies para mantenerse en su lugar, después de la onda expansiva los Kyūby corrieron para atacar a Sasuke de nuevo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y su ojo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar, abrió su ojo izquierdo. Las llamas negras de "Amaterasu" rodearon al Kyūby, lo que hace que el Kyūby grite de dolor.

–Mierda las llamas negras– dijo Sasuke mientras se daba cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

Sasuke abrió su ojo derecho Mangekyō Sharingan se activó y luego comenzó a apagar las llamas negras, las llamas negras desaparecieron, sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle así que puso su mano sobre sus ojos – _Las apague_ –.

Cayó de rodillas y se sorprendió de sus nuevos poderes – _Así que este es el poder del Mangeyō Sharingan_ –, pensó antes de caminar hacia su compañero de equipo caído, que ahora había vuelto a su antiguo yo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de quemaduras.

–¿Qué pasó en el mundo?– alguien jadeó detrás de él.

Se giró para ver a un Hokage muy conmocionado, y sus compañeros de equipo junto con Konoha 12, los hermanos de la arena y el equipo de Hebi.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –Entrenamiento–.

Sakura lo miró y notó que su ojo izquierdo sangraba, ella jadeó corriendo hacia él y agarrando su rostro.

–¿Qué hiciste? ¿Sacar tu ojo con un kunai?– ella preguntó sarcásticamente pero preocupada.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! Mi Sasuke-kun está herido–, gritó Karin corriendo hacia Sasuke, empujando a Sakura y comenzó a abrazarlo.

Sakura la miró antes de bajar la cara para que nadie pudiera ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de celos porque Sasuke no estaba alejando a Karin, tristemente porque Gaara ya vio sus ojos y estaba herido.

El mismo Sasuke estaba confundido sobre por qué no estaba alejando el karin, pero como Gaara también vio los ojos de Sakura, tal vez por eso no estaba alejando el Karin, quería que Sakura sintiera lo que sentía cada vez que abrazaba o besaba a Gaara.

Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, escucharon un gemido proveniente de Naruto.

–Diablos ... teme ... pensé que era ... un entrenamiento amistoso– dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke pero no estaba realmente enojado, solo quería ver si Sasuke sería culpable.

–Lo siento, dobe– dijo Sasuke sabiendo que lo lamentaría más tarde, todos estaban sorprendidos de que el todopoderoso uchiha se disculpara especialmente con Naruto.

Naruto le sonrió y extendió su mano, Sasuke tomó su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, Sakura junto con Kakashi les sonrieron, ella hizo un sello a mano, Naruto y Sasuke estaban cubiertos con chakra rosado, entonces todas sus heridas y magulladuras repentinamente se curaron .

–¿Qué ...– Karin dijo y estaba celosa de que Sakura fue quien sanó a Sasuke y no a ella – _Te recuperaré_ –, pensó con envidia.

–Ok, ahora alguien puede decirme qué sucede– dijo Tsunade cruzando sus brazos sobre su gran pecho.

Naruto se rasca la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente –Bueno, el teme estaba enojado y quería entrenar ... así que entrené con él, pero lamentablemente no fui suficiente– dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "No fui suficiente"?– Tsunade pregunta confundida.

–Bueno, quería luchar contra el seis colas– dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

–Hm ... no me sorprende que pueda sentir el chakra del Kyūby ...– Dijo Sakura poniendo su dedo en su barbilla –Matte ¿por qué querías pelear contra el Kyūby?–

–Quería probar el Mangekyō Sharingan–, respondió Sasuke, que no era mentira, realmente quería poner a prueba sus ojos, pero la razón principal era por lo que vio.

–Ok ... Entonces decidiste probarlo con él Kyūby en sus seis colas– dijo Tsunade con incredulidad.

–Aa.–

–Matte Matte ... ¿Has activado el Mangekyō Sharingan?– Kakashi pregunta sorprendido.

–Hai– dijo Sasuke activándolo, lo que hace que su ojo izquierdo vuelva a sangrar.

–¡Baka! No abuses de él, podrías perder la vista– dijo Sakura preocupada, puso su mano en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke y detuvo el sangrado.

–Hai Hai–.

–Hey teme atrapa– dijo Naruto arrojando a Sasuke una botella de agua que hinata le dio.

Sasuke estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando su visión comenzó a nublarse, por lo que la botella aterrizó en el suelo – _¿Qué ...?_ –

–¿Estás bien?– Naruto preguntó preocupado –¿Qué diablos fue eso?–

Sasuke miró al suelo y parpadeó.

–Creo que es la desventaja del Mangekyō Sharingan ... perderás lentamente tu vista y esto tensará tu cuerpo– explicó Kakashi con tristeza –cuanto más uses tu Mangekyō, más tensión vendría ... así que tienes que usar el Mangekyō si realmente lo necesitas –.

–Hai– dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes – _Kuso_ –.

–O ...– dijo Sakura, todos la miraron. –Podrías venir a verme para reparar tu vista y tu salud y asegurarme de que nada le sucederá a tu cuerpo–.

–¿Podrías hacer eso?– Sasuke pregunta impresionado.

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –Te curaré más tarde–.

–Espera– dijo Kiba –¿quien ganó?–.

–¿Nani?– Naruto preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

–Creo que lo que quiere decir es ¿Quién ganó Sasuke o el Kyūby?–. Shikamaru preguntó perezosamente.

–¿No es obvio, por supuesto, que fue el Uchiha, Naruto estaba inconsciente cuando llegamos?– Dijo Neji cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–Oh, claro– dijo Kiba tímidamente.

–Bueno, por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y charlar con ustedes, me tengo que ir, equipo Guy ven conmigo–, dijo Tsunade antes de abandonar los campos de entrenamiento, el equipo Guy detrás de ella.

–Oye Hinata-chan quieres comer ramen conmigo– pregunto Naruto, Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Naruto agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia Ichiraku saludando a sus amigos.

–Bien los veo luego chicos– dijo Kiba saliendo con Akamaru y Shino.

–Hey Sai vamos a caminar– dijo Ino agarrando la mano de Sai –adiós chicos– dijo llendose con su novio.

–Bueno, Yamato y yo tenemos que irnos– dijo Kakashi saliendo con Yamato.

–Bueno ... Tengo que irme– dijo Kankurō corriendo.

–Sí, nosotros también–, dijo Temari agarrando la mano de Shikamaru siguiendo a su hermano con Chōji justo detrás de ellos.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí?– Sasuke pregunta mirando a su antiguo equipo.

–Encontramos un apartamento, estábamos hablando con el Hokage junto con el Kazekage sobre las necesidades de Jūgo, cuando ambos Kage sintieron el chakra del Kyūby–, dijo Suigetsu.

–Aa– fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres salir de aquí y divertirte conmigo?–, Preguntó Karin tratando de sonar seductora, tratando es la palabra clave.

–No–, dijo Sasuke sin expresión.

–Oh vamos, sabes que también quieres– dijo Karin frotando el brazo de Sasuke.

Sakura respiró profundamente y controló su emoción.

Sasuke gimió mentalmente y tiró de su brazo hacia atrás.

–¿No ves que Sasuke no quiere acercarse a ti?–, Dijo Suigetsu riéndose de sus fallidos intentos de llamar la atención de Sasuke.

–CÁLLATE! TU BAKA–, gritó Karin golpeándolo pero él simplemente se convirtió en agua, Karin sigue golpeándolo y él sigue convirtiéndose en agua.

–No me extraña que los seleccionaras como equipo–, Sakura musitó a Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y la miró.

–Te recordaron al equipo 7– dijo Sakura con aire de suficiencia.

–Aa– dijo Sasuke sin negarlo.

–Sakura tengo que irme– dijo Gaara agarrando la mano de Sakura.

–Te veo luego Gaara– dijo Sakura dándole a Gaara un beso en la mejilla.

Un remolino de arena rodeó a Gaara y él desapareció.

–Bueno, Sasuke te veré más tarde– dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

Sasuke asintió y media sonrió hacia ella, antes de que ella desapareciera en pétalos de rosa negro.

–Te veo luego Sasuke– dijo Suigetsu saliendo con Jūgo.

–Ne ne Sasuke-kun, ¿no quieres mostrarme todo Konoha?–, Dijo Karin con coquetería.

Sasuke sonrió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

–Argh– Karin gritó –Estaba tan cerca de encantar a Sasuke-kun–.

Sakura estaba tumbada en el sofá cuando Sasuke apareció frente a ella.

–¿No sabes cómo entrar por la puerta principal?–, Dijo Sakura alzando una ceja.

–Es esto o estar atascado con Karin– dijo Sasuke en tono monótono.

Sakura asintió y se levantó del sofá, –ya que estás aquí ... también podría curarte ahora ... Acuéstate en el sofá y quítate la camisa–.

Sasuke levantó una ceja antes de quitarse la camisa sin mangas gris oscuro, Sakura giró la cabeza para que no la viera sonrojada al ver su pecho desnudo.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves?– preguntó Sasuke entretenido.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, su rubor desapareció, ella lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de empujarlo al sofá usando su fuerza sobrehumana.

–Cállate y acuéstate, Uchiha–, dijo sentada a su lado mientras él yacía en el sofá, cerró los ojos y activó el Omegan y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Vas a decirme qué pueden hacer esos ojos?– le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y dejó que el chakra rosado llenará sus palmas antes de ponerlo en su pecho.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y dejó que su mano cálida recorriera su pecho hasta su estómago, Sakura estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse, pero se las arregló.

–Abre los ojos– dijo Sakura sorprendida de lo suave que sonaba su voz, no había usado esa voz en mucho tiempo, Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró.

–Tu cuerpo aún está libre de cualquier daño o enfermedad–, dijo aliviada –ahora dime ¿cuántas veces has usado tu Mangekyō Sharingan?–.

–Esta es la primera vez que usó sus poderes– dijo Sasuke recordando su

"entrenamiento" con Naruto.

–¿Qué tipo de poderes?– Sakura preguntó con curiosidad.

Sasuke la miró por lo que pareció una hora hasta que finalmente contestó –Te diré el mío ... si me dices el tuyo–.

–¿Nani? ... ¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad sobre eso?– Sakura pregunta un poco frustrada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –¿por qué estás tan interesado en el mío?–

–Entonces podría curar tus ojos apropiadamente– comentó Sakura.

–Entonces sabría a quién me estoy enfrentando mientras entreno–, respondió Sasuke.

Sakura gimió –bien puedo copiar el conocimiento de otras personas y jutsus al mirarlos a los ojos, puedo sentir el chakra en cualquier distancia, lugar, y su naturaleza de chakra incluso si es débil, puedo lanzar un Genjutsu muy poderoso rivalizando con el Tsukuyomi permitiendo que ingrese a la mente de alguien mentalmente pero no físicamente, para copiar los movimientos de mis oponentes, y por último me permite tener un montón de chakra 2 veces más poderoso que el chakra del Kyūbi ... ¿Feliz ahora? –.

Sasuke la miró asombrado. –Amaterasu, descubrí que puedo controlar el fuego, y Tsukuyomi ... Eso es todo, aún no conozco el resto de sus poderes.–

–Mate ... ¿Amaterasu? ... Te refieres a las llamas negras que pueden quemar todo ... Lo usaste en Naruto–, preguntó Sakura incrédula.

Sasuke evitó sus ojos y asintió.

–¿Por qué le harías eso a tu mejor amigo?–, Le preguntó agarrándole la cara para que él la mirara.

–Fue un accidente yo ni siquiera sabía que podía usarlo– dijo Sasuke sintiéndose como si su madre lo estuviera regañando.

–Suspiro– ... Está bien– dijo Sakura, recogió su chakra en sus palmas y se lo puso en los ojos –trata de ignorar el dolor– dijo Sakura cuando escuchó a Sasuke quejarse de dolor.

–Gaara, ¿estas bien?– Temari pregunta cuándo vio a su hermano sumido en sus pensamientos.

Gaara la miró y asintió.

–No, tú no ... ¿Qué pasa es Sakura?–

–No sé qué hacer ... La amo, realmente lo hago ... Me dijo que me ama ... Era más fácil creerle cuando Sasuke no había regresado ... Pero ahora siento que la estoy perdiendo –dijo Gaara poniendo su mano en su cara.

–Temari estaba en shock, ni en un millón de años había esperado escuchar a su hermano de esa manera emocional: – _realmente debe amarla_ –.

–Gaara ...Cuando te enamoras...Lo sabrás ... cuando te desamores ... No lo sabrás hasta que sea demasiado tarde ... Dejar ir al que amas es parte del amor ... Y es lo más grande en el mundo mundo que tú y tu corazón solo conoces ... Debes descubrir lo que quieres hacer ... Si la quieres, entonces lucha por ella –dijo Temari poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Gaara levantó su cabeza de su mano y pensó por un momento –Sé lo que tengo que hacer–.

.

.

El Capítulo 11 ha terminado

comentarios gente : P

* * *

Hello!, people aquí tiene su capitulo, lamentablemente sera el único del día, estoy reducida de tiempo incluso a esta hora, pero como recompensa mañana serán 3 en ves de dos, yei! lo que significa que el maratón de 10 capítulos pronto terminara.

Gracias a SeresLinda y Adrit126 por sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ;)

COMENTEN y díganme que piensan.

7/10 capítulos del maratón.

Shisui-chan fuera. ;)


	12. Siempre te amaré

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 12: Siempre te amaré

Después de 2 horas y media, Sakura terminó de curar a Sasuke.

–Abre los ojos– dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara.

Sasuke abrió lentamente sus ojos y miró alrededor de la habitación, todo estaba claro y brillante.

–Sakura ... Arigatō– dijo Sasuke mirándola.

Sakura le sonrió –no hay problema–.

Sasuke puso su mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició.

Sakura cerró los ojos y colocó su mano sobre su –Sasuke-kun–.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensanchan –¿acabas de llamarme Sasuke-Kun?–

–Supongo que lo hice, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren–, dijo abriendo los ojos.

Sasuke se inclinó pero Sakura volvió la cabeza –No podemos estar saliendo con Gaara–.

–¿Lo amas?– preguntó Sasuke retirando su mano y mirándola.

–Por supuesto que sí– dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos.

–Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas, dime que todo lo que me dijiste antes de irme no era real– desafío de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron lagrimear, ella no había llorado por mucho tiempo hasta ahora, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos –Sasuke-kun, no puedo hacer eso ... realmente te amaba ... – ella dijo.

El corazón de Sasuke se hundió cuando dijo amaba el tiempo pasado de amor.

–... Alguna parte de mi corazón siempre te amará ... Pero es demasiado tarde, ahora amo a Gaara ... Mi amor por ti está en el pasado–, dijo llorando.

–Así que ... Me estás diciendo que ya no me amas aunque me prometiste que me amarías–, preguntó Sasuke sin emoción, pero por dentro su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

–Todavía lo hago ... Pero mi corazón pertenece a Gaara ahora ... Y las promesas de Sasuke están destinadas a ser rotas–, dijo –¿incluso me amas?–.

–¿Qué piensas?– Dijo Sasuke antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse, dejando atrás un sakura que lloraba, desconocido para los dos, Gaara escuchó su conversación.

Días pasaron, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se ignoraron mutuamente, sus compañeros de equipo siempre se preguntaban qué les había sucedido, intentaron preguntarles pero nunca respondieron.

Un día antes del horario de Gaara para volver a Suna, le pidió a Sakura que lo encontrara en la cima de la montaña Hokage.

–Hey Gaara-kun–, dijo Sakura una vez que llegó.

Gaara la miró y sonrió –Oye–.

–¿De qué quieres hablar?– Sakura pregunta abrazandolo.

Gaara le devolvió el abrazo descansando su cabeza sobre la de ella, –sabes que te quiero verdad– dijo, sintió que Sakura asentía con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

–Y yo a ti– dijo Sakura levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿De verdad?– Gaara pregunta.

Sakura estaba conmocionada por su pregunta –por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué preguntaste?–

–¿Lo amas?– Él pregunta.

–¿A quien?– Sakura pregunta fingiendo que no sabe – _¿qué demonios está pasando?_ –.

–Sabes a quién– dijo Gaara en tono monótono.

Sakura se apartó y miró a Konoha –te amo Gaara ... pero-–

–También lo amas, no trates de negarlo– dijo Gaara interrumpiéndola.

–Gaara ... por favor para esto– dijo Sakura –sí, lo amo ... pero eso fue antes ... antes de aceptar ser tuyo–.

–Sakura no mientas ... Aún lo amas, puedo verlo en tus ojos ... Sé que me amas pero ... No tanto como lo amas– dijo Gaara sonriéndole tristemente.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de ellos –Gaara, ¿qué estás tratando de decir?–

–Pensé que el sentimiento más doloroso del mundo es no tener a nadie más que a ti ... Pero creo que hay más que eso ... Porque lo que es aún más doloroso es amar a alguien tanto, sabiendo que ella nunca te amará igual camino ... Sakura te dejo ir ... –Gaara dijo su voz quebrando.

Sakura ahogó un sollozo y se tapa la boca –no hagas esto ... Gaara-kun–.

Gaara volvió la cabeza –Sakura, tenemos que hacer esto ... Esto ... Esto es lo mejor–.

–¡No! Podríamos resolver esto ... No tenemos que separarnos ... Incluso iré a Suna contigo ... para que podamos estar juntos– dijo Sakura tomando su mano.

Gaara colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

–Sakura-chan ... ve a verlo ok ... Lo amas, estaré bien– dijo Gaara tratando de sonreír.

–Gaara ... Arigatō ... Aishiteru nunca piense que nunca lo hice– dijo Sakura besándolo en los labios, Gaara la beso sabiendo que este sería su último beso.

Sakura rompió el beso y apoyó su frente en su –lo siento Gaara–.

–Shh ... no seas esta es mi elección ...– dijo Gaara.

–No, es mío ... yo ... yo ... te engañé– dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

Los ojos de Gaara se abren y se alejan de su –na-nani–.

–Yo ... yo ... dormí con él– dijo Sakura mirando hacia abajo sintiéndose avergonzado.

Gaara apretó los dientes y sintió una lágrima caer de sus ojos, Sakura levantó la cabeza y jadeó, Gaara estaba llorando.

–Ga-ga-gaara-k-kun– dijo Sakura, esta era la primera vez que veía llorar a Gaara.

–Sakura, yo ... no sé qué decir– dijo, limpiándose los ojos.

–Lo siento ... realmente lo siento– dijo Sakura –¿alguna vez me puedes perdonar?–

–Sakura eres la primera chica que he amado ... Y siempre lo voy hacer, ok ... No estoy enojado y te perdono ... Hay cosas que no queremos que sucedan, pero tenemos que aceptar, cosas que no queremos saber pero que tenemos que aprender, y sin personas que no podemos vivir , pero que tenemos que dejar ir –dijo Gaara abrazándola.

–Bien, ¿quién te dio esa línea?–, Preguntó Sakura juguetonamente.

Gaara hizo un puchero –oye, lo pensé–.

Sakura se rió y se alejó –gracias Gaara por todo–.

–No hay problema ... quiero que seas feliz–, dijo Gaara.

–Estoy feliz ... Nuestra relación de dos años significa mucho para mí ...–, dijo.

–Se está haciendo tarde ... Nos vamos temprano mañana– un remolino de arena rodeó a Gaara y Sakura.

Aparecieron afuera de la mansión del equipo 7.

–Bueno, te veré mañana– dijo Sakura abrazándolo, Gaara la abrazó.

–Te amo– dijo Sakura.

–Yo también te amo– dijo Gaara besándola en la frente, antes de desaparecer en un remolino de arena.

Sasuke los miraba a través de su ventana y fruncía el ceño.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó temprano en la mañana con su equipo para despedirse del Kazekage.

–Voy a extrañarte, Gaara– susurró Sakura mientras abrazaba a Gaara.

Sasuke los estaba viendo feliz y celoso, feliz porque Gaara se está yendo y celoso porque aunque Gaara se está yendo él todavía es el novio de Sakura, él no sabía que los dos se separaron anoche.

–Sí, yo también–, dijo Gaara, se apartó de Sakura y caminó hacia Sasuke, mientras que Sakura fue a despedirse de Temari que estaba besándose con Shikamaru.

–Mira Uchiha ... si la amas, dile ... porque si no lo haces nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber sido– dijo Gaara mirándolo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

–Rompí con ella anoche ... Ella es toda tuya– dijo Gaara.

–¿Por qué?– Sasuke pregunta levantando una ceja.

–Incluso después de todos estos años ella todavía te ama ... No creo que ella se detenga– dijo Gaara cerrando los ojos –Quiero que sea feliz ... Cuídala y nunca la hagas llorar como lo hiciste hace 3 años porque si lo hicieras, ni siquiera me importará que sea el kazekage, te matare, incluso si es lo último que hago –.

–Aa– dijo Sasuke, Gaara extendió su mano y estrechó la mano de Sasuke antes de regresar con sus hermanos.

–¿Qué fue eso?– Naruto pregunta que apareciendo al lado de Sasuke.

–Hn– dijo Sasuke ignorándolo.

–Oh, vamos, ¿me estás reemplazando? ¿Es tu nuevo mejor amigo eh eh? ... Teme eso duele–, dijo Naruto llorando al estilo anime mientras frota el bulto en su cabeza.

–Baka– dijo Sasuke sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sasuke mira como Sakura se despide de Gaara y sus hermano hasta que no puedas verlos más, Sakura suspira y mira el cielo antes de girarse para mirar a sus compañeros de equipo.

–Vamos chicos– dijo caminando hacia ellos, miró a Sasuke y le sonrió antes de caminar al lado de Sai.

Esa noche Sasuke no pudo dormir, así que fue al patio trasero a aclararse la cabeza.

Sasuke caminó sobre el agua y se quedó allí, sintió un chakra familiar detrás de él.

–Oye ... ¿No puedes dormir?– Sakura preguntó caminando sobre el agua.

–Aa ... ¿Es verdad?–

–¿Nani?–

–Que tú y Gaara se separaron–.

–Hai–.

–¿Por qué?.–

–No actúes como si no supieras–.

–Ven aquí.–

Sakura caminó hacia él y Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Sakura caminó hacia él y sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

–Te amo, realmente lo hago ... Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, incluso cuando todavía éramos Genin, simplemente no quería decírtelo porque pensé que solo me amabas por mi reputación ... Pero la noche que me fui, me dijiste que me amabas ... No tienes idea de cuánto quería quedarme y te tenerte en mis brazos ... Entonces pensé en Itachi y Orochimaru ... Tenía miedo de que ... si descubrieran que eras mi debilidad, te lastimarian ... Así que me fui para protegerte, luego volví y descubrí que estabas saliendo con Gaara ... Duele intenté ignorarlo, pero simplemente no pude ... Pero ahora ... Ahora que estás soltera otra vez, nunca te dejare ir –dijo Sasuke, no le dio tiempo para responder, la besó con tanta pasión, Sakura sintió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, cerró los ojos y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y lo besa.

–¡GUAU!– se apartaron cuando escucharon la voz de Naruto.

Ambos voltearon la cabeza y vieron a un Naruto muy conmocionado.

Naruto los miró con sorpresa, se pellizcó para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, y luego les sonrió –¿Quién sabía que lo tenías en tu cabeza Teme?–

Sasuke lo miró con puñales –lo que sea que se haya dicho aquí, se queda aquí ... O si no ...–

–De acuerdo, diooss ... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ... Ahora los dejo solos a los dos ... Ah, y por cierto, póngase protección– dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer rápidamente antes de morir.

–Baka– dijeron Sasuke y Sakura, luego Sakura recordó algo.

–Puedo hacerte una pregunta.–

–Aa.–

–¿Eras virgen cuando tuvimos sexo?– Sakura pregunta asustado de su respuesta.

–¿Tú lo eras?– Sasuke pregunta levantando una ceja.

–Hola, te pregunté primero–.

–Sí, lo era–.

–Yo también.–

Sasuke le sonrió.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan –¿acabas de sonreír?–

–Tu eres el único que podría hacerme mostrar mis emociones– dijo Sasuke apoyando su frente en la suya –mudate conmigo–.

–¿Lo olvidaste? Vivimos en la misma casa– dijo Sakura mirándolo de forma extraña.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos hacia ella. –Me refería a mudarse a mi habitación–.

–Oh ok me 'mudaré' contigo ... Ahora bésame– dijo Sakura.

–Con alegría.–

.

.

Finalmente el flashback ha terminado.

Review people :)

* * *

Hello! aquí tienen su capítulo ladys and lords, espero haya sido de su agrado y se hayan despejado las dudas que tuvieran hasta el momento, :3

SeresLinda: No esta de miedo, esta superpoderosa, genial y podría seguir divagando pero creo que me comprendes ^-^

sayuri1707: Bienvenido a esta super aventura de team7 ^-^

COMENTEN y díganme que piensan.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)

8/10 capítulos del maratón.

Shisui-chan fuera. ;)


	13. Somos del futuro Créalo o no

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 13: Somos del futuro ... Créalo o no

El equipo 7 regresó a la realidad cuando escucharon a Kakashi gruñir.

–¿Qué demonios pasa?– preguntó frotando su dolorida cabeza, luego recordó lo que sucedió antes de ser noqueado.

–¿Por qué me noquearon?– preguntó mirando a Sakura.

–Bueno, supongo que realmente no tenemos otra opción–, dijo mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

–Mira, vamos a contarte todo ... Y ni siquiera pienses en interrumpirnos ... Espera hasta que terminemos de hablar ... Responderemos tus preguntas más tarde– dijo Sasuke mirando a Kakashi, Kakashi asintió.

Durante 4 horas y media explicaron todo al kakashi a partir de su graduación, la tierra de las olas, los exámenes de Chūnin, el encuentro con Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte, Sasuke recibiendo la marca de la maldición, Sasuke dejando el pueblo, Naruto dejando el pueblo para entrenar con Jiraiya, Sakura siendo la aprendiz de Tsunade, Sasuke entrenando con Orochimaru, teniendo a Yamato y Sai en su equipo, Sasuke derrotando a Itachi, Sasuke regresando a Konoha, y siendo misteriosamente enviados de vuelta en el tiempo.

Después de que terminaron de explicarles, Kakashi los miró con incredulidad.

–De acuerdo, confío en ustedes y les creo–.

–Mira, te dije que nos creería– dijo Naruto sonriendo a Sasuke.

–Lo que sea Dobe– dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–Sakura ... ¿Umm, puedes um ... Ah, curar mi ojo?– Kakashi preguntó rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza mirando a Sakura tímidamente.

Ella le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acostara y se quitará la máscara y el hitai-ate que él rechazó.

–Kakashi ya vimos tu cara– dijo molesto Sasuke.

Kakashi suspiró y se quitó la máscara, incluso si esta no era la primera vez que Sakura veía a Kakashi sin su máscara, todavía lo encontraba atractivo.

Sasuke vio que Sakura se sonrojó y la miró, Sakura levantó los brazos en defensa antes de activar el Omega, Kakashi jadeó cuando vio sus ojos.

–Te lo contaré más tarde– dijo Sakura antes de que Kakashi pudiera interrogarla.

Ella llenó el chakra rosado en su palma y lo colocó sobre el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi y comenzó a sanarlo, después de un par de minutos Sakura se quitó la mano y se secó el sudor de la cara.

–Ya está todo hecho–, dijo sonriéndole.

La cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi había desaparecido, y su vista de ese ojo ya no estaba borrosa y él podía activar y desactivar su Sharingan pero todavía ocultaba su ojo izquierdo.

–¿Por qué sigues escondiendo tu ojo izquierdo?– Naruto pregunta rascándose la cabeza.

–No quiero cambiar nada– respondió kakashi antes de mirar a Sakura.

Ella suspiró y le explicó todo.

–Ok, qué tal Sasuke– dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke cierra sus ojos activando el Sharingan antes de que se convierta en el Mangekyō Sharingan.

–Wow– dijo asombrado Kakashi.

Sasuke lo desactiva y sonríe.

–Chicos, vamos hay que regresar, Tazuna probablemente nos está buscando– dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie, el resto la siguió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Tazuna.

.

.

Con Haku y Zabuza ...

Haku se estaba ocupando de Zabuza, cuando Gatō entró con sus 2 guardaespaldas Zouri y Waraji.

–Así que incluso él regresó derrotado– dijo Waraji sonriendo.

–Parece que los ninjas del país de niebla son bastante patéticos– dijo Zouri con aire de suficiencia.

–¿Ni siquiera puedes vengar a tus hombres? ¿Y te llamas a ti mismo un demonio? No me hagas reír– dijo Gatō.

Los dos samurai toman la empuñadura de sus espadas y se preparan para

atacar.

– _¿Un ataque?_ – Haku pensó.

–Espera un momento ... Oye ... No hay necesidad de permanecer en silencio ... ¿Qué tal ...– antes de Gatō puede tocar Zabuza, Haku agarrar su mano y lo detuvo.

–No toques el Zabuza-san con tus manos sucias– dijo Haku fríamente.

–¡Gu! ¡Tú!– Gatō chillo.

Los dos samuráis empuñaron sus espadas y atacaron a Haku, incluso antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo, Haku ya sostenía la empuñadura de su espada en una posición X.

–No deberías hacer eso ... estoy enojado ahora mismo– dijo Haku sombríamente.

Gatō comenzó a sudar –¡Una vez más! Si fracasas una vez más ... Ya no serás bienvenido, recuerdalo– Gatō amenaza antes de irse.

–Haku no tenías que ...– antes de que Zabuza pudiera terminar su frase, Haku lo detuvo.

–Lo sé ... Pero es demasiado pronto para matar a Gatō si causamos conmoción aquí, nos perseguirán de nuevo, debemos ser pacientes– dijo Haku sonriéndole.

–Hai ... tienes razón– dijo Zabuza.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó con cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke y su brazo protectoramente alrededor de su cintura, ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios despertándolo al instante .

–¿Que hora es?– preguntó lentamente abriendo sus ojos.

–Diablos sí lo sé– dijo Sakura, se levantó y le dio a Sasuke un beso más antes de ir al baño para lavarse la cara.

Cuando salió, el colchón estaba recogido y Sasuke se había ido, salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, donde vio a sus compañeras de equipo desayunando con Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari, se sentó junto a Sasuke, quien le pasó unos tocinos.

–Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, quiero que los tres vayan con Tazuna en el puente y tanto como sea posible ayúdenle– dijo Kakashi, los tres asintieron.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer?– Sakura preguntó agarrando la taza de Sasuke que estaba a punto de beber.

–Yo ... Tengo algo que hacer– dijo misteriosamente Kakashi, Sasuke negó con la cabeza antes de agarrar la taza que sakura tomó.

–Eres un perezoso sensei– dijo Naruto inhalando su ramen.

–¿Estás incluso masticando la comida?– Tazuna pregunta asombrado, era la primera vez que veía a alguien comer 10 tazas de ramen en 15 minutos.

Naruto no le respondió, en lugar de eso, abrió otra taza, la llenó con agua caliente e inhaló olvidándose de esperar 3 minutos.

–Ahhhhhh!– Naruto gritó bebiendo el agua de todos.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza divertida antes de hacer un sello de mano, la quemadura Naruto se detuvo.

–Aligato sakra-san– dijo Naruto con su lengua fuera de su boca.

–Tsk tsk tsk– dijo Sasuke mirando a su mejor amigo.

–Cállate– dijo Naruto mirándolo, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada.

–No, ustedes dos cállense y vayan a ducharse– ordenó Sakura, mirándolos a los dos.

Naruto trago saliva antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza antes de volver a comer.

–No te dije que te bañaras– dijo Sakura mirando a su novio.

–No voy a tomar una ducha con el dobe ... Si eso es lo que sugieres– dijo sasuke inexpresivo.

–Bueno ...– dijo Sakura en broma, Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

–No–, dijo Sasuke rotundamente.

Sakura se rió, mientras Kakashi sonríe detrás de su máscara.

–Está bien, está bien, es solo una broma ... no creo que quiera que mi novio se dé una ducha con su mejor amigo ... Ahora eso es asqueroso– dijo Sakura arrugando la nariz ante ese pensamiento.

Sasuke y Kakashi se estremecen mentalmente al pensar en Naruto y Sasuke tomando una ducha juntos.

Después de 2 horas y media el equipo 7 está listo para partir, después de decir adiós y golpear al Kakashi por ser flojo cortesía de Sakura, el equipo 7 siguió a Tazuna hacia el puente.

Cuando llegan al puente, Tazuna les dice a los tres que se sienten.

–Estoy tan malditamente aburrida– dijo Sakura bostezando y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

–Bueno, no podemos hacer nada porque Tazuna no quiere que hagamos nada– dijo Naruto enfurruñado.

–Ustedes tres se ven aburridos– notó Tazuna cuando vio a los tres.

–¡No me diga!– dijo Sasuke su voz llena de sarcasmo.

Tazuna lo ignoró.

–Oye ... ¡Tazuna!– alguien dijo detrás de él.

Tazuna da vuelta alrededor de –¿Hn? ¿Qué es Giichi?–

–He estado pensando mucho últimamente y ... ¿Puedo dejar de trabajar en el puente?– Giichi dijo.

–¿Por qué? ¡Esto es tan repentino! No tu también– dijo Tazuna entrando en pánico.

–Tazuna hemos estado cerca durante mucho tiempo ahora ... quiero ayudarte a construir el puente ... Pero si continuamos esto, Gatō nos notará y si te matan, entonces ¿cuál es el punto?– Giichi dijo tratando de probar su punto.

–¿Por qué no renunciamos ahora? Ya sabes construir el puente– continuó.

Los tres permanecen en silencio sin querer interrumpir.

–No puedo hacer eso ... Este puente es nuestro puente ... Este es el puente que comenzamos a construir juntos creyendo que traería recursos a nuestro país súper pobre– dijo Tazuna mirando hacia abajo.

–¡Pero si perdemos nuestras vidas!– Giichi comenzó a decir, pero Tazuna lo corta.

–Ya es mediodía, detengámonos hoy, Giichi no tienes que venir mañana– dijo Tazuna dándole la espalda.

Después de eso, Tazuna le dijo al equipo 7 que irían al mercado a comprar algunos alimentos.

Los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto se ensanchan al ver a los aldeanos, Sakura ya vio esto, así que no la sorprendió tanto, pero todavía se siente mal por ellos.

Un hombre llevaba un letrero que decía **"Tomare cualquier trabajo"** , otro hombre estaba gritando y persiguiendo a un ladrón.

–Se supone que debo traer comida para el almuerzo– dijo Tazuna caminando con los tres.

–¿Qué hay en el mundo?– Naruto dijo que cuando vio a un niño fuera de la tienda, Sakura sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

–Aquí estamos– dijo Tazuna entrando a la tienda.

La tienda no parece una tienda normal, en realidad no parece una tienda, los estantes de frutas y verduras estaban casi vacíos.

–No hay casi nada aquí para comprar– dijo Naruto robando la oración de Sakura.

Sakura sabía lo que iba a pasar después, agarró la mano que se suponía debía agarrar su bolso y girar la cabeza para mirar al tipo.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses– amenazó.

Los ojos del chico se ensanchan antes de asentir y salir corriendo de la tienda.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza hacia su novia.

–¿Nani?– Sakura pregunta inocentemente.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la casa de Tazuna, mientras caminaban alguien toca a Sakura detrás.

–Aquí tienes– dijo Sakura, dándole al niño un poco de pan que empacó antes de irse de Konoha.

–Arigatō– el niño le sonríe antes de correr hacia quién sabe dónde.

–Aa ... Es por eso que empacaste algunos panes cuando nos fuimos de Konoha– dijo Sasuke mirando a su novia, Sakura asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

–¿Qué paso aquí?– Naruto pregunta mirando tristemente.

–Ha sido así desde que Gatō vino ... Todos los adultos perdieron la esperanza … Es por eso que necesitamos el puente ... Un símbolo de coraje que necesitamos para que la gente pierda el miedo y recupere el deseo de defenderse–. Tazuna dijo mirando hacia abajo –si ese puente ... Si ese puente puede completarse, la tierra volverá a ese momento ... La gente volverá a ser como solía ser–.

Los tres suspiran y miran hacia abajo tristemente, todo lo que pueden hacer es asegurarse de que su plan funcione y esperar lo mejor.

.

.

El Capítulo 13 ha terminado

Review... :)

* * *

Y aquí estoy entregándoles el penúltimo capítulo de este maratón espero lo hayan disfrutado

SeresLinda: Tienes razón, supongo que mal temperamento y poder no van completamente bien juntos, pero es interesante el uso que le pueden dar (inserta sonrisa maliciosa),por otro lado *suspiro* una buena escena de romance es lo que le falta a todo manga/anime Shonen,aunque sea un poco, pero eso es pedir demasiado no?

Adrit126: Seee, pero creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar Garaa, y bueno Sasuke al fin acepto sus sentimientos, la escena de su declaración es tan cursi que casi vomito arco iris, :)

COMENTEN y díganme que piensan.

Nos leemos pronto en el próximo capítulo ;)

9/10 capítulos del maratón.

Shisui-chan fuera. ;)


	14. Un hombre que alguna vez fue un héroe

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 14: Un hombre que alguna vez fue un héroe

"Guau, esto es divertido ... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comimos con tanta gente" dijo Tazuna rascándose la cabeza tímidamente.

Sakura le sonríe y mira a Naruto, que estaba comiendo como un cerdo.

"Naruto deja de comer como un cerdo" regaña Sakura.

"Smishfiskzishndudhjsisjs" Naruto dijo su boca llena de alimentos.

Sakura frunció el ceño, sonrió dulcemente a Naruto con dulzura, Naruto trago y comenzó a temblar, Sakura convocó un pequeño rayo en su mano y se lo arrojó a Naruto.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto gritó al haber sido electrocutado por el rayo.

Sasuke los mira a los dos con expresión de diversión, Kakashi sacudió la cabeza y siguió comiendo, mientras que Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari los miraban conmocionados.

"No te preocupes, esto sucede todo el tiempo" dijo Kakashi como si fuera algo cotidiano.

"Oh, está bien", dijo Tazuna inseguro.

"Oye, ¿por qué tienes una foto desgarrada en la pared?" Sakura pregunta sabiendo que era un tema delicado "Inari estaba mirando esto durante la cena, parece que alguien quitó deliberadamente a la persona que estaba en la foto".

Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari miran en silencio.

"El es mi esposo", dijo el Tsunami en voz baja.

"Y ... El hombre llamó al héroe de la tierra de las olas" añadió Tazuna perdido en sus pensamientos.

Inari baja la cabeza y golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano, antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

"Inari, ¿a dónde vas?" Tsunami pregunta.

Inari la ignora y cierra la puerta.

"¡Inari!" Tsunami dijo preocupado: "Padre, te dije que no hables de ese hombre frente a Inari", dijo enojada.

"¿Qué pasa con Inari?" Sakura pregunta sintiéndose mal por hacer entristecer a Inari nuevamente.

"Parece haber una especie de explicación" dijo Kakashi.

"Inari tenía un padre no relacionado por sangre ... Eran muy cercanos, como un verdadero padre e hijo ... Inari se reiría mucho en aquel entonces ... Pero ... Pero Inari cambió ... Desde el incidente con su padre "dijo Tazuna solemnemente.

"La palabra 'coraje' ha sido robada de la gente de esta tierra ... Y de Inari ... Desde ese día ... Debido a ese incidente ..."

"¿Qué pasa con Inari?" Kakashi pregunta " _¿soy el único que no sabe?_ ", pensó enfurruñado.

Tazuna se quita las gafas para secarse las lágrimas.

"Antes de que te cuente sobre eso ... primero tengo que contarte sobre el héroe que fue llamado héroe por esta tierra".

"¿Héroe?" Kakashi pregunta en lugar de Naruto.

"Fue hace 3 años cuando Inari conoció a ese hombre ..." comenzó Tazuna.

"Pochi" gritó un Inari más joven tratando de liberarse de sus captores.

"Error, es estrella fugaz ... Es mi perro a partir de ahora", dijo un niño grande y rechoncho, Akane, que sostenía al perro de Inari.

"Devuélvemelo ... Pochi es mi amigo ... No te lo daré" dijo Inari.

"¡CÁLLATE!" gritó Akane antes de sonreír y arrojar al perro al océano desde donde estaban parados que era un puente de madera.

"¡POCHI!" Inari gritó preocupado por su perro.

"Arf Arf Arf" Pochi ladra saliendo del agua.

"Jeje, eso es lo que obtienes, ya no me importa ese perro", dijo Akane. "Oye, suelta a Inari".

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Él podría ahogarse allí", preguntó Inari con incredulidad.

"¡Heh! Él es tu precioso perro, así que ve y sálvalo", dijo Akane, desafiandolo a zambullirse en el agua.

Inari tragó grueso, él no sabe nadar.

"¿Qué pasa? Mira, Pochi morirá", dijo Akane burlándose de él.

" _¡No puedo dejarlo morir! ... ¡Es mi único amigo! Pero ... Pero no puedo nadar_ " pensó Inari sudando.

"Oye, si él es tu perro, entonces rescátalo", dijo Akane, y lo arrojó al agua.

"¡AHHHH!"

"Esto es malo akane si no puede nadar ...", dijo uno de los amigos de Akane.

"¡Ahh ayúdenme!" Inari gritó tratando de mantenerse en la superficie.

"¡Olvídate de él!" Akane dijo sin importarle si Inari moriría.

"Pero ... Pero" su amigo comenzó a protestar.

"Dije que lo olvides", dijo Akane, mirándolo furioso.

" _No quiero morir, por favor alguien sálveme_ ", pensó Inari asustado de perder la vida tan temprano.

"Arf Arf" Pochi ladra.

"Pochi" Inari gritó.

Justo en ese momento, Pochi recordó que puede patalear.

"Pochi" Inari dijo tratando de alcanzar a su perro que estaba remando hacia la tierra.

"Hey estrella fugaz se está escapando persiganlo ", dijo Akane corriendo hacia Pochi que se escapó.

"¡Pochi!" Inari gritó sin creer que su propio perro lo abandonara.

Empezó a perder el conocimiento y estaba a segundos de ahogarse.

" _Es demasiado tarde ... voy a morir_ " pensó antes de hundirse lentamente en el agua.

Inari abre lentamente sus ojos debido al brillo del sol.

"¿Finalmente despiertas chico?" un hombre dijo con su espalda hacia Inari.

Inari se sobresaltó cuando escuchó al hombre.

"Grité y pensé que esos niños malos necesitan una lección ... Aquí come", dijo el hombre girando la cabeza para mirar Inari y le ofreció un pescado en un palo.

"¿Me salvaste?" Inari pregunta caminando hacia el chico y agarrando el pescado ofrecido.

"Entonces dime ¿qué pasa?" el hombre pregunta.

Inari le dijo lo que pasó.

"Entonces, ¿veo que ni siquiera tu perro te ayudo? En mi país, los perros son animales muy leales, pero tampoco trataste de salvarlo, así que ¿qué puedes esperar?" el hombre dijo.

"Estaba tan asustado ... no podía moverme ... quería salvarlo ... pero no tengo el coraje de hacerlo ..." Inari dijo lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

El hombre coloca su palma sobre la cabeza de Inari.

"Sí ... Cualquier niño de tu edad tendría miedo ... Pero chico recuerda esto", dijo el hombre "si eres un hombre elige una vida sin remordimientos ... Por algo que es precioso para ti ... No importa cuán difícil, no importa cuán triste, debes tratar de intentarlo ... E incluso si pierdes tu vida, protégela con estos dos brazos "dijo el hombre flexionando su brazo derecho mientras sonreía.

Inari lo mira con asombro.

"Si haces eso, incluso si mueres, la prueba de la vida de un hombre seguirá siendo ... Para siempre, ¿verdad?" el hombre pregunta.

"Hai" Inari dijo sonriéndole.

"Finalmente sonríes ... Aquí comes más", dijo el hombre.

"Su nombre era Kaiza, un pescador que vino aquí para seguir sus sueños, después de eso Kaiza e Inari se hicieron muy cercanos ... Puede haber sido porque el verdadero padre de Inari murió antes de llegar a conocerlo ... Pero él y Kaiza eran inseparables, como un verdadero padre e hijo, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kaiza se convirtiera en parte de la familia y Kaiza también era un hombre que la tierra necesitaba ".

"Noticias terribles Kaiza, esta lluvia está desbordando las presas", dijo un tipo en pánico "el área está inundada".

"¿Nani?" Kaiza pregunta y sus ojos se ensanchan "Inari tráeme una soga".

"Hai" Inari dijo.

Los aldeanos observaban cómo las grandes olas golpeaban sus represas.

"Esto es malo, tendremos que atar una cuerda a la puerta y acercarla", dijo un aldeano.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo podemos atarle una cuerda? Si entras en esos rápidos morirás", dijo otro aldeano

"Pero si no hacemos algo, el área sería eliminada de otra manera-".

"Lo haré" Kaiza dijo cortando al hombre.

"KAIZA" los aldeanos dijeron contento de que estuviera allí.

"No lo hagas".

"Morirás."

"Esto es demasiado incluso para ti", protestaron los aldeanos.

"Papá" Inari gritó preocupado.

"No te preocupes, tu padre es invencible ... porque tu papá ama la tierra de donde eres" dijo Kaiza poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hijo.

Kaiza ató la cuerda y saltó sobre el agua.

"si algo es realmente valioso para ti ... incluso si pierdes tu vida ... con estos dos brazos ... debes protegerlo". Inari recuerda la palabra de su padre cuando se conocen por primera vez, sonríe mientras mira a su padre " Papá puedes hacerlo! "

"¡Sí! lo hizo, todo el mundo tire" dijo un aldeano.

"Y luego ... Kaiza fue llamado un héroe por los aldeanos de esta tierra e Inari no podría estar más orgulloso de su padre" dijo solemnemente Tazuna.

Kakashi miró tristemente junto con su equipo.

"Y entonces este incidente ocurre ..." dijo Tazuna cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó exactamente?" Kakashi pregunta.

Tazuna fulmina con la mirada al suelo "Frente a todos, Kaiza fue ... ejecutado por Gatō".

"¿Nani?" kakashi pregunta shock.

"Escuchen todos este hombre ha desafiado a la Corporación Gatō ... Y a alterado el orden en este país y, como castigo, será ejecutado", dijo Gatō.

Kaiza estaba atado a una cruz de madera, ambos brazos fueron cortados.

"Solo espero que nada como esto nunca vuelva a suceder".

"PAPÁ" gritó Inari.

"Inari" dijo un aldeano.

Las lágrimas caen de los ojos de Inari cuando vio la condición de su padre.

"Mátalo" ordenó Gatō.

Zouri agarra la empuñadura de su espada y mata a Kaiza.

"¡PAPÁ! ... Dijiste que me protegerías ... La tierra ... Con tus dos brazos ... Eres un mentiroso padre".

"A partir de ese día, Inari cambió ... Al igual que el Tsunami ... Y toda la tierra" dijo tristemente Tazuna.

.

.

El capítulo ha terminado

¡comenta please!

* * *

Muy bien, he cumplido este es el ultimo capítulo del maratón de 5 Días que prometí el 10° capitulo , *suspiro* no puedo creer que haya hecho este maratón, pero estoy satisfecha.

Entonces les gusto este hermoso maratón, si?, pues de así serlo me alegro informarles que no planeo volver hacer uno, es cansado y estresante y ni siquiera se de donde saque tiempo para traducir y editar los capítulos.

 **También aprovecho el tiempo para recordarles que esta maravillosa historia no es mía si no de _AWorldOfMyOwnCreation_ , mi persona simple y sencillamente lo esta traduciendo al español , que por cierto el autor original me autorizo poder traducirla.**

Puede que les interese saber que pronto, no se exactamente cuando, subiré otra traducción y les aseguro que les gustara, solo debo esperar la autorización del respectivo autor.

COMENTEN y díganme que piensan.

10/10 capítulos del maratón.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)

Shisui-chan fuera. ;)


	15. Equipo 7 vs Haku y Zabuza Parte 1

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español**.

Capítulo 15: Equipo 7 vs Haku y Zabuza Parte 1

Al día siguiente, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke se despertaron temprano para entrenar dejando a Kakashi para acompañar a Tazuna en el puente.

–Suiton: Mizurappa– un gran chorro de agua se lanza desde la boca de Sakura a través de su mano hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke retrocede para evitar el ataque –Raiton: Gian– un rayo en forma de lanza emite desde su boca hacia Sakura, los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan  
se giró hacia un lado para evitarlo cuando toca el suelo ella lo golpea usando su fuerza inhumana dividiendo el suelo hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke salta y hace algunos sellos a mano –Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu– una gran bola de llamas se dirigía hacia Sakura –Suiton: Suihachi– un chorro continuo de agua emite de sus manos hacia la bola de llamas de Sasuke apagandolo de inmediato .

Sakura le arrojó un shuriken a Sasuke el cual esquivó con facilidad, Sakura corrió hacia él con el puño lleno de chakra, Sasuke esquivó el ataque solo porque era veloz.

Sasuke aterrizó a unos metros de distancia y se levantó limpiando la sangre en sus labios y sonriéndole a su novia, Sakura entrecerró los ojos, sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando sus tobillos se unieron, ella miró sus tobillos y vio una hilo alrededor de ellos.

–Hn–, dijo Sasuke sonriendo, tirando de Sakura hacia él como un saco de arroz.

–¡Kuso!– Sakura junta un poco de chakra en sus tobillos y los rompió, mira a su novio sonriendo y lanza un kunai hacia él, como esperaba de Sasuke logro esquivarlo, Sakura le arrojó otro kunai con una etiqueta explosiva.

Sasuke lo esquivo justo a tiempo para que explote, después de que explotara la etiqueta, Sakura lanzó 2 bombas de humo a Sasuke, mientras que dentro del humo Sasuke sacó un kunai y lo usó para bloquear el kunai de Sakura.

–Sabes que con el Sharingan este humo no tiene sentido–, dijo Sasuke.

–Lo sé– Sakura dijo, desarmó rápidamente a Sasuke, y lo atrajo hacia ella, capturando sus labios, los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon por un segundo antes de besarla ansiosamente, le lame los labios pidiendo la entrada que ella le concedió al abrir su boca, su lengua bailando juntas.

–¡DIABLOS!– se separaron y miraron a Naruto, quien tenía la palma de su mano para bloqueado su vista.

Sasuke y Sakura se miran y comparten una mirada cómplice, Sakura convocó un rayo en su mano y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, ambos le arrojaron el rayo a Naruto.

–Muchas gracias ustedes dos– dijo Naruto mientras Sakura lo curaba.

–Es culpa tuya dobe– dijo Sasuke bebiendo un poco de agua.

–Lo que sea que digas teme– dijo Naruto agarrando el agua que Sasuke estaba bebiendo y bebiendo de ella.

–Vamos chicos se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos regresar– dijo Sakura después de terminar de curar a Sasuke y a ella misma.

–Oh, vamos Sakura-chan es todavía mediodía y yo ni siquiera he luchado con el teme todavía– gimió naruto.

Sakura suspira y se dirige hacia el árbol, se sentó debajo y cerró los ojos.

–Prepárate para comer polvo teme– dijo con suficiencia.

–En tus sueños dobe– dijo Sasuke, corriendo hacia Naruto.

Entrenaron hasta el anochecer y finalmente decidieron regresar a casa de Tazuna después de ser golpeados en la cabeza por cortesía de Sakura.

Cuando regresan a casa de Tazuna Kakashi los estaba esperando, y no parecía feliz.

–¿Dónde han estado ustedes tres? ¿Saben lo preocupado que estaba?– Kakashi pregunta mirando a los tres.

–Estábamos entrenando a Kaka-sensei– dijo Sakura tranquilizando a su sensei.

–La próxima vez dime, está bien ... así que no tendré que estar tan preocupado– dijo Kakashi sintiéndose aliviado.

Los tres asintieron, Sakura estaba sonriendo, Sasuke tenía su extraña sonrisa, Naruto estaba sonriendo.

–Vamos adentro– dijo Kakashi, abriendo la puerta para que los tres entraran.

–¿Qué les ocurrió?– Tsunami pregunta cuándo vio a los tres cubiertos de sudor y suciedad.

–Entrenando, estaba golpeando la vida de mie ... quiero decir a la luz del día fuera del teme– dijo Naruto sentándose en la silla.

–Sí, claro– dijo Sasuke su voz llena de sarcasmo.

–Ustedes dos deténganse– dijo Sakura mirándolos.

Ambos niños asienten y esperan a que se sirvan sus alimentos.

–Hombre, estoy tan cansado– dijo Naruto bostezando y recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa.

–Jeje, también estoy agotado por el trabajo del puente de hoy en cualquier caso, el puente está casi completo–, dijo sonriendo Tazuna.

–Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, padre no exageres bien– regañó Tsunami.

–Aa– dijo Sasuke y Sakura, Sakura reclina su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y cierra los ojos.

Cuando Inari mira a los tres shinobis gastados, recuerda a su padre, cuando aún estaba vivo y cuando estaba a punto de morir, Inari se llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

–¿Qué?– Naruto pregunta cuando vio las lágrimas de Inari cayendo – _aquí vamos otra vez_ –.

–¿Por qué ustedes se molestan en esforzarse? No importa cuánto te entrenes, ustedes todavía no pueden competir con los hombres de Gatō, sin importar qué gloriosas afirmaciones hagas o qué tan duro trabajes, cuando te enfrenta a un oponente fuerte, los débiles solo terminarán muertos –explotó Inari.

Tazuna, tsunami, kakashi estaba conmocionado mientras los viajeros de tres tiempos solo miraban inari.

–Y...?– Naruto pregunta aburrido.

–¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? No sabes nada de este país, sin embargo, estás siendo tan entrometido– gritó Inari con cara de ira.

– _Sabes que no haces que la situación sea más fácil_ –, dijo Sakura en su mente.

– _Lo sé, lo sé._ –

–¿Qué demonios sabes de mí? Soy diferente de ustedes tres, ustedes tres carecen de cuidado, ustedes tres no tienen idea de lo que se siente perder a alguien que aman, no saben lo difícil que puede ser la vida– gritó inari.

–¡INARI!– Tsunami dijo en shock por las palabras de su hijo.

–Escucha chico, crees que tu vida es una mierda, crees que no sabemos lo que es perder a alguien que amamos, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es ser un ninja ?, tener un pueblo entero ¿Depender de ti para mantener la seguridad del pueblo ?, ¿sacrificar tu propia vida para salvar a otros?– Sakura pregunta abriendo sus ojos.

–No, no lo haces porque estás tan ocupado llorando como un bebé como para realmente hacer algo para salvar esta tierra, y si piensas que nuestra vida es fácil, trata de estar en nuestro lugar y veamos quién es la vida más dura–.

Después de lo que Sakura dijo estaba tranquilo alrededor de la mesa.

– _Sakura-chan sabes que se suponía que yo debía explotar_ – dijo Naruto en su mente.

– _Lo sé._ –

Inari se levantó y salió de la cocina, Kakashi suspiro y estaba a punto de seguirlo pero los tres lo detuvieron.

–No dejanoslo a nosotros– dijo Sakura siguiendo a Inari con Sasuke y Naruto detrás de ella.

Vieron a Inari sentado en el muelle, mirando las estrellas con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

–¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?– Sasuke pregunta.

Inari asintió dócilmente, los tres se sentaron a su lado.

–Lo siento– dijo Sakura –aunque mentiría si digo que no quise decir lo que dije hace un rato ... Porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que es verdad–.

–Sakura– dijo Sasuke dándole a Sakura una mirada.

–Mira lo que Sakura-chan quiso decir es que tienes que aprender cómo defenderte a ti y a tu familia, crecí sin saber quiénes eran mis padres, pero no me ves perdiendo coraje, seguí avanzando ... El hecho de que no estén aquí no significa que no nos estén mirando, que siempre estarán en nuestro corazón y en nuestra mente –, dijo Naruto.– La verdad es que tuvimos una vida más dura que tú –.

–¿Por qué no están ustedes tres quejándose o llorando?– Inari pregunta confunde.

–Nos cansamos de llorar ... Porque llorar no nos llevará a ningún lado, solo nos llevaría a nuestra caída–, dijo Sasuke antes de ponerse de pie con sus compañeros y dejar Inari.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo 7 estaba listo para partir, pero dejaron a Naruto porque todavía estaba durmiendo.

–Oye, ¿estás listo?– Sasuke le pregunta a su novia mientras camina.

–Hai–.

–Bostezo– ... Buenos días Tsunami-san– dijo Naruto medio dormido, pero vestía su atuendo habitual.

–Buenos días Naruto– Tsunami dijo sonriéndole.

–¿Donde está todo el mundo?– él pregunta ya sabiendo la respuesta.

–Ya se fueron–.

–Oh, vale ... Bueno, los voy a seguir, adiós– dijo Naruto saliendo.

Cuando Naruto estaba afuera, se concentró en el chakra de los hombres de Gatō, cuando sintió que estaban cerca, ocultó su chakra y se sumergió en el agua.

–¿Qué-qué es esto?– Tazuna dijo mirando la vista frente a él con una expresión de sorpresa.

Frente a él yacían todos sus compañeros de trabajo medio muertos, Tazuna corrió al lado de Giichi y le preguntó qué pasó.

–U-un monstruo– dijo Giichi antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sakura cierra los ojos y todo el cuerpo del medio muerto se pone rosado.

Sus heridas y dolor fueron curados después de unos segundos, se levantaron y miraron a Sakura con asombro.

–Arigatō, Arigatō– dijeron.

–¡Váyanse ahora!– ella respondió, asintieron e inmediatamente salieron del puente.

–C-¿Cómo?– Tazuna pregunta shock.

–Una de mis habilidades ocultas– dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

La niebla de repente se espesa.

–Todos listos– dijo Kakashi preparándose para la próxima batalla.

–Esto es Kirigakure no Jutsu– dijo Sakura, cerró los ojos e hizo un rápido sello de mano –Fūton–, un viento fuerte sopló más allá de ella dispersando la niebla que revelaba a Zabuza y Haku en su costado.

–Mucho tiempo sin ver Kakashi ... parece que tu todavía estás con mocosos ... ¿Dónde está el rubio ruidoso?– Zabuza pregunta

–Está durmiendo o librándose de los hombres de Gatō que fueron asignados para secuestrar a Tsunami-san– dijo Sakura como si hablara sobre el clima.

–NANI?– Tazuna pregunta preocupado por su familia.

–No te preocupes, el dobe se está ocupando de ellos– dijo Sasuke asegurándolo.

De repente, un grupo de clones de agua de Zabuza los rodea.

Sasuke sonrió y sacó su kunai, con un movimiento rápido dispersó los clones de agua.

–Hn presumido– dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros.

Sasuke le sonrió juguetonamente.

–Hmm, él vio a través de los clones de agua, ese mocoso ha crecido–, dijo Zabuza, impresionado –parece que ha aparecido un rival eh Haku–.

–De hecho–, Haku está de acuerdo.

–El enmascarado ... Es obviamente el camarada de Zabuza– dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke y Sakura lo miran sin ninguna emoción.

–¡No me diga!– Sakura dijo su voz pesada con sarcasmo, Kakashi sudo al estilo anime.

–Lucharé contra Haku– dijo Sasuke.

–Hai ... Yo esperaré, a menos que quieras que pelee contigo– dijo Sakura.

–Claro–, dijo Sasuke.

–Hey, ¿qué hay de mí? Hola, ustedes todavía tienen que protegerme –dijo Tazuna agitando su brazo.

Sakura suspiró y miro a Sasuke quien asintió, él manifestó pequeñas llamas en cada dedo de su mano y luego golpeó su palma contra el suelo, creando una barrera cilíndrica envolviendo a Tazuna.

–¿Qué hay en el mundo?– Kakashi pregunta shock.

–Hn– fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke –ni siquiera pienses en tocarlo–.

–Un joven impresionante, aunque no sé nada de la chica– dijo Zabuza –¡Pero tenemos la primera ventaja ¡VE!–

–Hai– Haku dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sakura sonríe y contrarrestando su ataque que se dirigía hacia Sasuke.

.

.

El capítulo 15 es final

Suiton: Mizurappa - Estilo de agua: Trompeta de agua

Raiton: Gian - Elemento Rayo: Falsa Oscuridad

Suiton: Suihachi - Estilo del agua: Mano de las olas

Kirigakure no Jutsu - Arte ninja: Jutsu de Niebla oculta

Espero que lo disfrutes :)

* * *

Hola! mis Ladys and Lords estoy de regreso, la verdad no planeaba publicar hoy sino hasta el sábado, pero tengo una hora libre y me dije a mi misma por que no? y aquí me tienen.

Adrit126: Si bueno, pero recuerda que los más valientes son los primero en morir, aghh odio esa frase.

sayuri1707: mmhh, lo mas inmediato es acabar con Zabuza y Haku.

SeresLinda: 1° Nah, un poco malvada pero aún me agrada, además nunca has querido lanzarle rayos de esa manera a alguien?, pues yo si y mucho. 2° De nada y si, fue divertido hacer malabares para poder publicar, y pues como ves no he tardado tanto :3

Por ultimo, los invito a leer el nuevo One-shot que he traducido al español: "Una pesadilla en Leaf Street"

COMENTEN y díganme que piensan.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)

 _Shisui-chan_ fuera. ;)


	16. Equipo 7 vs Haku y Zabuza Parte 2

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 16: Equipo 7 vs. Haku y Zabuza Parte 2

¡CRASH!

–¿Qué ...– Tsunami se detiene a mitad de la frase cuando vio a Zouri y Waraji.

–¿Eres la hija de Tazuna? Lo siento, pero vienes con nosotros–, dijo Zouri.

Inari se estaba lavando las manos cuando escuchó a su madre gritar.

Tsunami estaba mirando a los dos asustada.

–¡MAMÁ!– Inari gritó apareciendo en la habitación.

–¿Un niño?– Waraji pregunta.

–¡No vengas huye!– Tsunami dijo preocupada por la vida de su hijo.

–¿Deberíamos llevarlo a él también?– Zouri pregunta.

–Solo necesitamos un rehén–, responde Waraji.

–¿Rehén?– Inari dijo que sus ojos se abrieron.

–Entonces ... Hehehe ... ¿Debería matarlo?– waraji pregunta lentamente tirando de la empuñadura de su espada.

–¡MATE!– Tsunami grita –¿Quieres un rehén correcto ... Entonces llévame y deja a mi hijo solo–.

–Agradece a tu madre niño–, dijo Zouri.

–Maldición, quería cortar algo–, se queja Waraji.

–Dale un descanso ... Démonos prisa y llévela– dijo Zouri.

Inari gritó – _Mamá ... lo siento ... lo siento mucho ... soy un niño débil ... no puedo protegerte_ –.

De repente, recuerda las palabras de Sakura para él: – _Estás tan ocupado llorando como un bebé para realmente hacer algo para salvar esta tierra_ –.

– _Llorar no nos llevará a ningún lado, solo nos llevaría a nuestra caída_ –, dijo Sasuke.

Recuerda las palabras de su padre – _si algo es verdaderamente precioso para ti ... incluso si pierdes tu vida ... Con estos dos brazos ... debes protegerlo_ –.

Inari se limpia las lágrimas con las mangas – _Todos son tan increíbles ... Tan genial ... Tan fuerte_ – su puño se aprieta.

– _¿Lo haré ... también me volveré fuerte ... papá?_ – él pensó determinación en sus ojos.

–Hehe mirando esa bonita piel me hace querer cortarla– dijo Waraji.

–Camina más rápido–, dijo zouri.

–¡MATE!– alguien gritó detrás de ellos.

–¿Huh?– se dan vuelta solo para ver a Inari.

–¡INARI!– Tsunami dijo con incredulidad.

–Es ese niño–, dijo Waraji.

–Alejate ... ¡Aléjate de mi mamá!– Inari dijo corriendo hacia ellos sin rumbo.

–Caray niño estúpido– dijo Waraji divertido.

–Córtalo– dijo Zouri sacando su espada.

–Con placer– dijo Waraji sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada.

–¡INARI!– Tsunami dijo en pánico.

Waraji y Zouri cortan Inari, que resulta ser un tronco.

–Kawarimi no Jutsu?– dijeron shock.

–Perdón por llegar tarde– dijo Naruto detrás de ellos –Pero el héroe generalmente aparece en el último segundo–.

–Naruto ...– dijo Inari.

–Buen trabajo Inari ... Gracias a que los distrajiste, pude salvar a tu madre– dijo Naruto sonriendo a Inari.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno, si no es uno de los ninjas perdedores contratados por Tazuna –, dijo Zouri.

–¿Vas a estar bien?– Inari pregunto preocupado.

–Sí–, dijo Naruto con confianza, abrió su bolsa shuriken, agarró a 2 de ellos y se los arrojó al enemigo que se aproximaba.

Como él esperaba, los 2 lo esquivaron.

–Je, eso funcionará contra nosotros– dijo Waraji burlonamente.

–¡Baka!– dijo Naruto sonriendo, los shurikens se transformaron en el clon de

Naruto y atacaron a Waraji y zouri, dejándolos inconscientes.

–¿Cómo supiste que esos samurai estaban viniendo aquí?– Inari preguntar.

–¿Hn? Es un secreto–, dijo Naruto en secreto.

Inari hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos.

–Oye, Inari, siento lo de ayer– dijo Naruto sonriendo tristemente.

–Está bien ... Lo que ustedes me dijeron ayer fue todo cierto– dijo Inari.

–Inari eres fuerte– dijo Naruto, colocando su palma sobre la cabeza de Inari.

Los ojos de Inari comenzaron a llorar y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

–Maldita sea– dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

–¿Huh?– Naruto pregunta.

–Decidí que no iba a llorar más ... Vas a burlarte de mí y llamarme lloron–.

–¿De qué estás hablando?.–

–¿Eh?–

–Está bien llorar ... Cuando eres feliz– dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

– _Naruto_ – Inari pensó.

–Bueno ... si atacaron aquí, entonces el puente también podría estar en peligro– dijo Naruto mirando al samurai atado –Puedo contar contigo aquí, ¿verdad?–

–Sip– dijo Inari secándose las lágrimas con la manga.

–Hombre ser un héroe seguro es difícil– dijo Naruto huyendo.

–Seguro– dijo Inari sonriendo dentudamente.

Sakura bloquea el senbon de Haku con su kunai.

– _Ah, ella puede mantenerse a esa velocidad_ –, pensó zabuza.

– _Hmm_ – pensó kakashi con orgullo.

– _Esa es mi chica_ – pensó sasuke sonriendo.

–No quiero tener que matarte ...– dijo Haku, retrocediendo.

–Hn– dijo Sakura caminando hacia el lado de Sasuke.

–Sasuke, Sakura les dejo Haku a los dos– dijo Kakashi.

–Hai–, dijo la pareja.

–Ustedes dos no podrán mantenerse al día con mi velocidad la próxima vez, además de que ya tengo una ventaja– dijo Haku.

–¿Ventaja?– Sakura pregunta.

–El agua en el suelo– Haku dijo haciendo algunos sellos a mano –Sensatsu Suishō–.

Haku recoge un poco de agua del aire y lo transformó en mil agujas largas, luego lo dirige hacia Sasuke y Sakura a gran velocidad, saltando hacia atrás antes del impacto para que no quede atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

Sasuke rápidamente levanta a Sakura y salta hacia atrás, Sakura lo mira y comparten una mirada de complicidad.

–Se han ido– Haku dijo shock.

Salta 4 veces hacia atrás para evitar los shurikens, cuando aterrizó sintió un kunai en el cuello.

–Tu eres bastante lento– dijo Sasuke –Desde ahora solo podrás evitar mis ataques–.

Sasuke balancea su mano que sostenía el kunai, Haku salto para evitarlo, solo para ser golpeado en la cara por las piernas de Sakura.

Haku fue enviado volando y aterrizo por los pies de Zabuza.

– _¿Qué? Haku perdió velocidad_ – pensó Zabuza conmocionado.

–Hn– dijo Sakura sonriendo.

–No puedes subestimar a mi equipo llamándolos "Mocosos", Sasuke es el novato # 1 del pueblo de la hoja, Sakura es el más brillante del pueblo, y Naruto es el ninja n. ° 1 hiperactivo, impredecible, Cabeza hueca en el pueblo– dijo Kakashi con orgullo en su voz.

–Heheh ... Heheh ... Haku, ¿te das cuenta? Que a este ritmo nos venceran– dijo Zabuza.

– _¿Lista?_ – Sasuke pregunta en su mente, cuando comenzó a llenarse de frío.

– _Hai_ –.

–Sí ... No podemos permitir eso–, dijo Haku haciendo un raro sello de mano –Makyō Hyōshō–.

En un instante, se crean múltiples espejos de hielo alrededor de la pareja, la pareja quedó atrapada dentro de una cúpula de 21 espejos flotantes hechos de hielo, 12 permanecen al nivel del suelo, 8 flotadores sobre los primeros 12, y en ángulo hacia el suelo, y el espejo final está por encima del resto y de cara al suelo.

– _¿Qué es este Jutsu ...?_ – Kakashi pensó preocupado.

Haku entra al espejo y de repente todo lo que puedes ver dentro de la cúpula es su reflejo.

–¡Maldición!– Kakashi dijo, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Zabuza aparece frente a él.

–Oye tu oponente ... soy yo– dijo zabuza.

–Bueno, ¿debo comenzar?– Haku pregunta –Les mostraré a los dos mi verdadera velocidad–.

Haku lanzó un senbon a Sasuke con velocidad, pero Sasuke lo atrapó en medio de su dedo índice y anular.

–Hn ... ¿Llamas a esa velocidad?– Sasuke pregunta sin emoción.

Haku apretó los dientes detrás de su máscara – _Es rápido ... Pero soy más rápido_ –, Haku arroja mil senbons hacia Sasuke y Sakura, quienes bajan la cabeza.

–NANI?– él preguntó con sorpresa cuando Sasuke y Sakura no fueron alcanzados por los senbon.

Incluso Kakashi y Zabuza estaban visiblemente en shock.

–C-¿Cómo?– Haku pregunta –Es imposible ... Ustedes dos ni siquiera los esquivaron–.

–Hn– dijo Sasuke levantando su cabeza revelando el Mangekyō Sharingan, Sakura también levantó la cabeza el Omegan activado.

–Esos ... ojos– Haku dice shock.

–Mira mas haya de la decepción Haku– dijo Sakura usando las palabras de Kakashi.

Fue entonces cuando Haku, Zabuza, y diablos, incluso el Kakashi sintió chakra rodeando el puente –Genjutsu ... Kai–.

Cuando los Genjustu se dispersan, sus ojos se ensanchan con lo que vieron frente a ellos.

Sasuke y Sakura desnudas en el suelo teniendo sexo ... Es solo una broma lo que realmente vieron fue a Sasuke rodeado con las costillas del Susanoo, y las negras llamas de Amaterasu, Sakura estaba rodeada con un manto rosado de chakra.

–Qué demonios– dijo Kakashi conmocionado – _¿Qué tan poderosos son mis estudiantes?_ –

–En serio, ¿qué les estás enseñando?– Zabuza pregunta seriamente asombrado sobre lo que los Genins pueden hacer.

Sakura sonríe burlonamente, cierra la palma de su mano en un puño y corre hacia uno de los espejos tan rápido como un rayo antes de golpearlo usando su fuerza inhumana.

-Eso no va func ... de ninguna manera- dijo Haku cuando vio que estaba formando una grieta en el espejo que ella había golpeado, antes de estallar en pequeños pedazos.

-Estabas diciendo- dijo Sasuke sonriendo, mientras miraba a su novia bajar su mano.

El resto del espejo se hizo añicos, Haku, Zabuza e incluso Kakashi fueron más allá de la conmoción.

Haku lo superó rápidamente, e hizo un rápido sello a mano -Makyō Hyōshō-.

-¡En serio! - Sakura dijo quedando atrapada dentro de la cúpula de nuevo.

-Hn- dijo Sasuke desactivando su Mangekyō.

-Comencemos de nuevo- dijo Haku, cerró los ojos asegurándose de que no había Genjutsu, antes de arrojar millas de sencillos a la pareja, que fueron bloqueados por un chakra rojo.

-¿Nani? - Haku pregunta

-Presumido- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Sakura haciendo el juego a la sonrisa de Sasuke.

-Hn ... El ninja # 1 hiperactivo, impredecible, cabeza hueca finalmente ha llegado- dijo Naruto fuera de la cúpula en su forma de dos colas.

.

.

El capítulo 16 está terminado

Sensatsu Suishō - Jutsu Secreto: Mil Agujas de Muerte

Makyō Hyōshō - Jutsu Secreto: Espejo cristal de hielo

Disfruta y repasa :)

* * *

¡yo! Chicos, lamento la demora pero no tenía internet en casa, y tampoco mi celular para publicar cuándo saliera, pero lo acabo de recuperar y es así porque he publicado yei!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo 😊

Shisui-chan fuera. ;)


	17. La batalla final

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 17: La batalla final

Naruto cierra los ojos y deja que el chakra rojo se desvanezca.

-Ahora comienza la verdadera batalla- dijo Sakura sonriendo, ella corrió más rápido que un rayo y de repente todos los espejos se hizo añicos.

En el momento en que los espejos se rompen, Sasuke corre y golpea a Haku enviándolo a un par de metros de distancia.

Haku temblorosamente se puso de pie con su máscara agrietadora No puedo ... Derrotarlos ... Lo siento Zabuza-.

Zabuza se sorprendió de los 3 Genins derrotar a Haku.

-Debo decir Kakashi que los subestime- dijo Zabuza mirando hacia Kakashi.

-Hn ... voy a terminar esto- dijo Kakashi sacando un pergamino, se mordió el pulgar y untó la sangre en el pergamino -terminemos con esto-.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes- desafío Zabuza creando una niebla espesa.

-Estas acabado Haku- dijo Naruto mientras veía la máscara de Haku romperse, estaba parado a 3 pies de distancia de Haku con Sakura y Sasuke de su lado.

-Ustedes tres son buenos ... Ustedes son personas valiosas que pueden ver en sus ojos que se quieren mucho el otro ... Mátenme- dijo Haku.

Los tres permanecen en silencio.

¿Qué pasó con tu cordura? ... Hay personas que cometen este error ... No matar a su enemigo por lástima ... Haber conseguido tres significados sin tener un sueño ... No hay necesidad de nadie ... El dolor de simplemente vivirán Haku .

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? - demandó Naruto.

-Zabuza no tiene necesidad de un shinobi débil ... Ha quitado mi razón para existir- dijo Haku tristemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué para un tipo como ese? ... Es un tipo malo que toma dinero de un criminal ... ¿Es eso sin cejas monstruoso la única persona importante para ti? - Naruto pregunta fingiendo estar enojado.

-Tenía gente muy querida para mí ... Hace mucho tiempo ... Mis padres ... Nací en un pequeño pueblo nevado en el país de la niebla ... Estaba feliz ... Mis padres fueron muy amables gente ... Pero cuando crecí y comencé a aprender los caminos del mundo ... algo sucedió -.

-¿Algo? ¿Nani? - Naruto pregunta.

-Esta sangre ...- dijo Haku limpiando la sangre en su boca.

-¿Sangre? ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Sakura.

-Mi padre mató a mi madre ... Entonces intentó matarme- dijo Haku con voz llena de dolor.

-¿Nani? - Naruto pregunta.

-El país de la niebla había sido interminable guerras civiles y esa sangre avanzada llegó a ser odiada-.

-¿Sangre avanzada? - pregunta Sasuke.

-Kekkei Genkai con habilidades especiales como la mía ... debido a esta habilidad, las clanes con este Kekkei Genkai fueron especialmente usadas como armas en innumerables batallas, como resultado, estas clanes que tienen un Kekkei Genkai fueron culpados de traer la desgracia y la guerra al país ... Después de las guerras, estos clanes tuvieron que ocultar la verdad sobre su propio clan para aquellos cuyo secreto se descubrió solo les esperaba la muerte.

-Mi madre era una de estas clanes ... Mi padre descubrió esto ... Cuando yo tenía la cuenta de lo que había hecho ... lo había matado ... a mi propio padre ... y en ese momento pensé en mí mismo como ... No ... no tuve elección, pero pensar en eso ... Y me di cuenta de lo más doloroso ... que en este mundo soy una persona indeseable -.

-Cuando apareció una persona que la reconoció desde el fondo de su corazón ... ¿No es esa persona la persona más importante para ti? Zabuza me llevó un sable que era una persona que tiene un Kekkei Genkai ... Esta sangre que todos Odiaba ... Lo deseaba ... Estaba tan feliz que lloraba cayendo de sus ojos.

\- _Haku ... desafortunadamente desde hoy estoy abandonando este país ... pero un día recién llegado y tomado el control de esta tierra ... Pero lo que necesito no es consuelo o aliento ... Lo que realmente necesito es. .._ \- _Zabuza se detuvo_

\- _Lo sé ..._ \- _Un Haku más joven dijo_ \- _No te preocupes, soy el arma de Zabuza por favor mantené tu lado como una herramienta_ -.

\- _Heh, buen chico ..._ \- _dijo Zabuza._

\- _Lo siento zabuza no pude convertirme en el arma que buscabas_ \- pensó Haku tristemente.

-Ustedes tres por favor mátenme- les pidió Haku.

Kakashi hizo varios sellos de mano -Tora, Mi, Tatsu, Inu-, luego golpea con su palma en el suelo -Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu-.

-Lo que sea que sea, que es fácil de encontrar, estoy aquí, burla de Zabuza, pero estoy exactamente donde estás Kakashi, estás atrapado por mi Jutsu.

El suelo debajo de Zabuza comenzó a sacudirse -Nani-.

Dos perros salen del suelo y muerden Zabuza en ambos tobillos, 6 perros también salen del suelo y muerden Zabuza en diferentes lugares.

"Los ojos y los oídos no funcionan", usa la nariz-afirma Kakashi -Eso es lo que sucede cuando tienes los ojos cerrados en la niebla, esta invocación es especial para rastrear a un oponente ... Estos son mis lindos perros Nin. .. La niebla se ha despejado ... Tu futuro es la muerte -.

-¿Mi futuro es la muerte? Estoy harto de toda tu mierda-, dijo Zabuza.

-No seas tonto ... No hay nada que pueda hacer en esta situación, tu muerte es segura ... Zabuza fuiste demasiado lejos ... Tu ambición era demasiado grande, abandonaba el país de la niebla y te convertía en un desaparecido Tu historia llega incluso al pueblo de las hojas ocultas ... Tu tienes que matarme por miedo ... necesito dinero para vengarte y también tienes que evitar los cazadores ... -

-Ushi, U, Saru- dijo Kakashi cuando hacía los sellos de mano, los chakras azules lo rodeaban con un rayo que se agrietaba en él y también en su mano tenía una masa de chakra eléctrico -Raikiri-.

-Tu futuro es la muerte- dijo Kakashi.

-Para favor, apúrate y mátame ahora- dijo Haku.

Naruto aprieta los dientes.

-Por qué estás dudando ...-

-No entiendo ... ¿Serás la única razón por la que estás vivo? - Naruto pregunta enojado.

-Hai-.

Naruto saca un kunai y corre hacia Haku.

-Arigatō- Haku dijo cerrando sus ojos esperando su muerte.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera apuñalar un Haku con el kunai, Haku agarra su muñeca. -Lo siento, Naruto ... no puedo morir todavía- dijo Haku haciendo un sello de mano con una mano.

-¿Huh? - Naruto dijo cuando Haku desapareció.

Kakashi corre hacia Zabuza y lo golpea con Raikiri, hay salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo y en la cara de Kakashi y Zabuza, los ojos de Kakashi se ensanchan en estado de shock al ver que no golpeó un Zabuza sino que golpeó un Haku.

-¿Mi futuro es la muerte? Heh, mal otra vez, Kakashi-, dijo Zabuza.

–Giichi abre– grita Inari golpeando la puerta de Giichi, –Ven al puente conmigo esta vez si todos vamos juntos podemos derrotar a los hombres de Gatō–.

–Lo siento, Inari ... No queremos pelear más ... Incluso tu padre ... El hombre llamado héroe ya no está aquí– dijo Giichi detrás de la puerta cerrada, –Si peleamos, habrá sacrificios, no queremos volver a perder a nadie valioso, nadie quiere hacer nada de lo que se arrepientan –.

–No quiero arrepentirme tampoco ... Es por eso ... Tenemos que luchar– dijo Inari.

–Un hombre debería elegir una vida sin lamentos– Inari recuerda las palabras de su padre.

–Amo a mi mamá, a mi abuelo, a ti Giichi y a todos en esta tierra ... Ahora sé ... No puedes proteger nada siendo un bebé llorón– dijo Inari antes de irse.

–Inari se ha convertido en un hombre ... ¿Realmente vas a dejarlo ir solo?– La madre de Giichi pregunta.

–No puedes ir solo al puente–, dijo el Tsunami con incredulidad.

–Fui por todo el país, pero nadie quiere venir ... no tengo otra opción– dijo Inari poniéndose los zapatos.

–Pero ... Tú todavía eres un niño–, dijo Tsunami desesperada por detener a su hijo.

–Todavía soy un niño, pero ... sé lo que significa luchar ... porque soy el hijo de mi padre–, dijo Inari sonriendo.

–¡Mate!– alguien dijo afuera.

–Ese tipo– dijo Naruto, se giró y asintió con la cabeza a su compañera de equipo.

–Fūton– dijo Sakura, un viento fuerte sopló a su lado y disipó la niebla.

Cuando la niebla se aclaró, vieron a Haku entre Kakashi y Zabuza cubierto de sangre con la mano de Kakashi pasando a través de su pecho directamente al corazón.

\- _Saltó para proteger a Zabuza ..._ \- pensó Kakashi conmocionado, Haku usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para tomar la mano de Kakashi atrapandolo en el proceso.

-Jeje, gran trabajo, Haku- dijo Zabuza.

\- _Este chico ... ya está muerto_ \- pensó Kakashi mirando los ojos aún abiertos de Haku.

Zabuza agarra la empuñadura de su espada, preparándose para cortar un Haku para matar a Kakashi.

\- _Él planea atravesarnos a ambos_ \- pensó Kakashi mirando a Zabuza.

-Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Claro que recogí algo útil, dándome esta última oportunidad- dijo Zabuza balanceando su espada.

Pero antes de que pudo golpear un Haku ya Kakashi, Kakashi salta hacia atrás, sacando su mano del pecho de Haku, y coloca suavemente un Haku hacia abajo.

-Ustedes tres quédense donde están-ordenó Kakashi, colocando su mano sobre los ojos de Haku y los cierra -esta es mi pelea- dijo al sonriente Zabuza.

Los tres asienten y esperan lo que va a pasar.

-Kakashi no es momento de hacer turismo- dijo Zabuza corriendo hacia Kakashi.

Antes de que pueda acercarse a Kakashi, Kakashi lo pateó en el estómago y lo envió hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué no puedo seguir el ritmo? - dijo Zabuza frustrado -¡Maldición! - dijo atacando un Kakashi nuevamente.

Kakashi corre hacia él y lo golpea en la cara, enviándolo a un par de metros de distancia.

-Jeje ... ¿Qué está pasando? Dijo Gatō.

Kakashi saca un kunai y corre detrás de Zabuza, Zabuza balancea su espada hacia atrás pero antes de que pueda golpear a Kakashi, el arma Kakashi apuñala el brazo de Zabuza.

-Argh- gruñe Zabuza, Kakashi apuñala su otro bastón, Zabuza suelta su espada.

-Ahora ambos brazos sonríen inútiles, ni siquiera puedes realizar un sello- dijo Kakashi.

-Oh, estás pateando el culo- dijo Gatō burlonamente -Qué decepcionante-.

Kakashi y Zabuza se dieron la vuelta y vieron un gatito con todos sus hombres detrás de él.

-Gatō? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué pasa con todos estos hombres? - pregunta Zabuza

-Heheh, el plan ha cambiado ... Bueno, en realidad lo planeé desde el principio ... Zabuza ha hecho que hagas clic aquí Gatō sonriendo.

-¿Nani? - Zabuza pregunta en shock.

-Nunca planifiqué pagarte dinero- Gatō admitió -contratar a un ninja normal del pueblo es caro y que podría traicionarme ... Así que contratan a los desaparecidos, que son fáciles de cuidar después, tengo los ninjas luchando entre ellos y una vez que están debilitados los mato con números, no me cuesta nada, buen plan, ¿no crees? -

El único problema en el plan eres tú ... ¿Zabuza, el demonio de la niebla escondida? Qué chiste si me preguntas, solo eres un pequeño ... lindo pequeño demonio bebé-.

-¡PODEMOS MATARTE FÁCILMENTE AHORA! - dijo uno de los hombres de Gatō, riendo con los demás.

-Kakashi lo siento ... Esta pelea ha terminado ... Ahora que no tengo motivos para ir tras Tazuna ... No tengo ninguna razón para pelear contigo-, dijo Zabuza.

-Tengo razón- dijo Kakashi asintiendo.

-Oh, sí- dijo Gatō caminando hacia el cuerpo de Haku -Este me las debe-.

Kakashi y Zabuza miran a Gatō.

Gatō toca la cabeza de Haku usando sus zapatos -Está muerto-, dijo antes de patear la cara de Haku hacia un lado.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO BASTARDO? -Naruto grita enojado corriendo hacia Gatō, pero Sasuke agarra la parte trasera de su camisa.

-Doble, contrólate- dijo Sasuke soltándose de la camisa de Naruto.

-Di algo, ¿no fueron ustedes dos amigos? - Naruto pregunta mirando la espalda de Zabuza.

-Cállate niño ... Haku ya está muerto- dijo Zabuza sin volverse hacia Naruto.

"No hay nada en absoluto, no tienen ustedes dos siempre juntos" - Naruto pregunta enojado.

-Como fui usado por Gatō, tú usaste un Haku, eso es todo lo que era, ya lo dicho ... En el mundo de los shinobi solo hay quienes usan y los usan, los shinobi somos simplemente herramientas. .. Lo que quería era su sangre, no a él ... No me arrepiento dijo Zabuza.

"Oye, ¿de verdad quieres decir eso?" - Naruto pregunta.

-¡Detente Naruto! Ya no lucharemos contra él ...- comenzó Kakashi.

-¡CALA! Mi enemigo sigue siendo él- dijo Naruto señalando a Zabuza.

-¿Quién es este niño molesto? - Gatō pregunta.

-Él ...- dijo Naruto señalando el cuerpo de Haku -Realmente te amaba-.

-¿Realmente no sientes nada? ¿De verdad? ... Realmente no sientes nada ... Él arrojó su vida por ti maldita sea ... Sin su propio sueño ... Morir como una herramienta ... Eso es demasiado triste- Naruto dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Chico ... no necesito decir más- dijo Zabuza volteando a ver a Naruto con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, -niño ... le dolía tener que pelear contra los tres ... Haku luchó no solo por mi ... Él también me gusta ... Fue muy amable ... Me alegro de haber tenido que enfrentarlos al final ... Sí, chico ... puede que tengas razón -.

-Un shinobi sigue siendo humano, es posible que no se pueda convertir en herramientas sin emociones ... He perdido ... Chico, prestarme un kunai-.

-Huh ... Oh, sí- dijo Naruto lanzando su kunai hacia Zabuza.

Zabuza atrapó el kunai con su boca, miró un Gatto antes de correr hacia él a toda velocidad.

Los ojos de Gató se ensanchan -es suficiente matenlos-, le ordena.

-Claro-, uno de sus hombres dijo -un ninja malherido contra estos números? ¿Crees que puedes ganar?

Corren hacia Zabuza con sus armas listas, se detienen a mitad de camino cuando ven a un demonio.

Estar detrás de todos sus hombres, pensando que Zabuza no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra sus hombres, sus ojos se abren de repente, cuando la mitad de sus hombres caen muertos.

Zabuza ignoró el dolor en su espalda cuando fue apuñalado por algunas espadas, corrió hacia el tembloroso Gatón, estaba a unos segundos de matar a Gató cuando algunos de los hombres de Gatún apuñalaron en la espalda con algunas espadas.

-Si quieres ir al mismo lugar que tu amigo ... Entonces ve- dijo Gatō.

-Desafortunadamente ... no planeo ir al mismo lugar que Haku ...- dijo Zabuza.

-¿Nani? ¿Todavía estás vivo? - Gatō pregunta shock.

-Heh ... Tú y yo vamos a ir al infierno juntos, dijo Zabuza, el demonio poco notable de la niebla oculta puede morir y convertirse en un demonio en el infierno.

-Esto es divertido, tendremos mucho tiempo para ver si soy un demonio bebé en el infierno-, dijo, movió la cabeza hacia un lado y le cortó la cabeza a Gatō.

Zabuza mira lo que queda de los hombres de Gatõ.

-Ahhhhhh! - Ellos gritan.

\- _Déjame quedarme a tu lado ..._ \- zabuza recuerda las palabras de Haku.

\- _Esto es un adiós ... Gracias por todo ... Lo siento_ \- pensó Zabuza antes de caerse.

Los hombres de Gatón se sorprenden del cuerpo caído de Zabuza.

-¿Están ustedes tres bien? - Kakashi pregunta mirando a sus estudiantes.

-Hai- las tres respuestas.

"Hey hey, ustedes están muy a gusto", dijo uno de los hombres de Gatõ.

-Malditos ninjas ... mataron a nuestro boleto de comida ...-

-Ustedes están muertos-.

-Sí, sí.-

-Comencemos-, gritaron corriendo hacia el equipo 7.

-Maldición esto es malo-, dijo kakashi en pánico.

-Espera- dijo Naruto sonriendo con sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Huh? - Kakashi pregunta confundido.

Justo en ese momento una flecha voló delante de los hombres de Gatō, deteniéndolos.

Kakashi parece confundido, se da vuelta y ve un Inari sosteniendo una ballesta con los aldeanos detrás de él que es diferente armas.

-Si fue más allá en nuestra tierra ... Los ciudadanos de este país se detendrían con todo lo que teníamos, dijo Giichi.

-Inari ... Tú ...- dijo Tazuna orgulloso de su nieto.

-¡INARI! - Naruto grita feliz.

-Jeje ... Un héroe siempre aparece en el último segundo ¿verdad? - Inari pregunta con descaro.

-Sakura-chan, teme ... Son todos tuyos- dijo Naruto sonriendo, la pareja asinto.

Sasuke y Sakura hicieron sellos de mano diferentes -Suiton: Haran Banshō / Raiton: Jibashi-, ambos ninjas golpean con la palma de la mano el suelo, Sakura invoca una enorme cantidad de agua del cielo que se estrella contra el enemigo, Sasuke crea una ola de electricidad de su mano hacia el oponente, electrocutandolos en el proceso.

Todos los hombres de Gatō yacían en el suelo muerto.

-¿Están muertos? - pregunta Kakashi en estado de shock.

-Hai- dijo Sasuke asintiendo.

-Está bien, entonces- dijo Kakashi, camina hacia el cuerpo de Zabuza.

-Parece que ha terminado ... Kakashi- dijo Zabuza medio vivo.

-Hai- dijo Kakashi.

-Kakashi ... tengo una solicitud-.

-¿Qué es? .-

-Quiero ver su cara-

-Hai dijo Kakashi, se arrodilló junto a Zabuza y lo guarda lentamente.

Naruto se levantó la vista y vio que estaba nevando -está nevando-.

-¿Nieve en esta época del año? - Un aldeano pregunta confundido.

Kakashi llega al lugar donde está Haku, y ubica suavemente a Zabuza a su lado.

-Arigatō Kakashi- dijo Zabuza mirando la cara de Haku.

\- _Siempre tengo estado a mi lado ... me gustaría estar a tu lado al final_ \- pensó Zabuza.

-Si pudiera ... me gustaría ... ir al mismo lugar que tú- dijo Zabuza poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Haku, antes de que cerrara los ojos.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke mirando a su novia.

-Hai dijo Sakura, camina hacia los cuerpos de Haku y Zabuza, se arrodilla entre ellos y cierra los ojos, cuando los abre de nuevo en Omegan se activó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Kakashi pregunta confundido.

-Ella los va a traer de vuelta a la vida- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Devolverlos a la vida? ¿Por qué? - Kakashi pregunta shock.

-Confíen en nosotros ... sabemos que estamos haciendo- dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y viendo su novia haciendo su trabajo.

El cuerpo de Sakura se iluminó con chakra rosado y creó un torbellino que se disparó hacia el cielo, Truena estrellas para romper la nieve, las olas golpean el puente, su chakra rodea el cuerpo de Haku y Zabuza cubriéndolo con chakra rosado, todas las heridas comienzan a sanar, el ojo en el pecho de Haku comienza a cerrarse, los ojos de Sakura se vuelven rojos cuando su chakra salta a 10 pies en el aire, ella dispara su mano hacia el cuerpo de haku y zabuza y algo brillante explota

Los demás cierran los ojos y vuelven la cabeza para bloquear la luz, cuando la luz se desvanece, vuelven la cabeza y ven una Sakura todavía respirando pesadamente en el aire, con la mano caída sobre un costado, los ojos cerrados y cae.

Sasuke corrió hacia ella a la velocidad del rayo y la atrapada antes de que la toca tocar el suelo.

-Arigatō Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Aa- dijo Sasuke besando su frente.

-Buen trabajo Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto al lado de ellos.

Los ojos de Haku y Zabuza se abre lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede? - Zabuza pregunta seriamente confundido mientras lentamente se sienta, gira la cabeza y ve a Haku también sentado.

-Bienvenidos de regreso de la muerte- Sakura débilmente antes de quedarse inconsciente.

-¿Está ella bien? - Kakashi pregunta aparecer junto a ellos preocupado por su única alumna.

-Hai ... es agotamiento de Chakra- dijo Sasuke, llevando una novia al estilo nupcial.

-Ok ... En serio, ¿qué acaba de pasar? - Haku pregunta confundido.

.

.

.

Bueno, ese fue un largo capítulo ...

Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu - Invocación: Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu de Persecución de Colmillos

Raikiri - Pararrayos

Suiton: Haran Banshō - Estilo de agua: Tormenta turbulenta

Raiton: Jibashi - Estilo de rayo: Destello de tierra

Espero que lo disfrutes ...

* * *

Holaaa! Que tal, como les trata la vida? Espero que bien, pues ya ven aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo, y como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado, mmh saben adoro a mi celular, mi notebook está medio muerta y no puedo publicar los miércoles y sábados como debería pero publicar desde mi celular no está tan mal. Por lo que los días lunes sin falta se publicaran los capítulos de esta historia.

Gracias a Venon y Yani Rodríguez por sus comentarios y bienvenidos.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo;😉

Shisui-chan fuera. 😘


	18. De regreso a Konoha

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 18: De regreso a Konoha

Sakura solo abrió los ojos pero la volvió a cerrar debido al brillo del sol, se frotó los ojos y se envió lentamente.

-Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? - Escuchó una voz familiar preguntar.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado y vio su novio mirándola, sus ojos llenos de preocupación y alivio.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

-Bien ... nunca más me asustes así- dijo Sasuke enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

Sakura sonrió y agarró su rostro antes de ponerse el pie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? - Sakura preguntó tirando de Sasuke.

-2 semanas ... El dobe y yo ya explicamos lo que le sucedió a Zabuza y Haku, ambos prometen proteger al pueblo y ayudan a que sus vidas vuelvan a la normalidad- dijo Sasuke, -nos vamos más tarde ... ya empaqué tu bolsa, así que no te preocupes -.

-Gracias ... tengo hambre- dijo Sakura tímidamente justo un tiempo para que su estómago se quejara.

Sasuke sonrió y sostuvo sus manos llevándola a la cocina, cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron Naruto llenando la cara con el ramen instantáneo.

-Doble, Sakura está despierta- dijo Sasuke.

Naruto dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Sasuke, quien sostenía la mano de Sakura, se puso de pie, bajó su ramen y le dio a Sakura un abrazo de oso.

-Sakura-chan estoy feliz de que estés bien- dijo Naruto soltandola.

-Aa- Sakura dijo su estómago gruñendo de nuevo.

Naruto le sonríe -Parece que alguien tiene hambre-.

-Cállate- dijo Sakura sacando su lengua antes de sentarse en la silla y comenzó a comer.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, sin ustedes, los aldeanos no habrían recuperado sus esperanzas y su fortaleza-, dijo Tazuna.

El equipo 7 sonríe bien y sonrió ante ellos.

-Sakura gracias por devolvernos la vida- Haku totalmente agradecido a Sakura.

-No hay problema- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Prometemos que ayudamos a los aldeanos y nos aseguramos de que nadie pueda lastimarlos-, dijo Zabuza.

-Será mejor- advirtió Naruto.

-Gracias por todo ... prometemos que lo visitaremos- dijo Kakashi.

-Tu ... Mejor ...- dijo Inari conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sabes Inari ... Está bien llorar- dijo Naruto también conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-No voy a llorar- dijo Inari, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro.

Inari corre y le da un abrazo a Naruto, luego a Sakura, luego a Sasuke, y por último a Kakashi.

-Arigatō- Inari dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, Inari miró hacia abajo para cubrir su rubor.

Los aldeanos los miran mientras el equipo 7 se va.

-Los tres cambiaron el corazón de Haku y Zabuza junto con los aldeanos ...- dijo Tazuna.

-Nos devolvió nuestra esperanza y coraje ...- continuó Zabuza.

-Sabes que todavía necesitamos nombrar el puente, correcto-señaló Haku.

-Oh, correcto el puente ... tengo el nombre perfecto- dijo Tazuna sonriendo.

-¿Cuál es? - Tsunami pregunta confundida junto con los aldeanos.

-El Puente del Gran Equipo 7- dijo Tazuna radiante.

Mientras camina, Sakura puede sentir que su cuerpo todavía está agotado, tiene un lapso de tiempo que puede estar deprimido durante 2 semanas -supongo que mi cuerpo todavía no puede liberar tanto chakra-.

Sasuke suspiró y sacó su bolsa arrojándosela hacia Naruto quien la atrapó y asintió.

-Súbete a mi espalda- dijo Sasuke parándose frente a su novia sabiendo que todavía estaba exhausta.

Sakura sonríe antes de saltar sobre su espalda y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Arigatō Sasuke-kun, Naruto- dijo Sakura antes de entrar en su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke y quedarse dormida.

-No hay problema, Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto caminando junto a Sasuke.

Kakashi sonrió detrás de su máscara mientras observaba su equipo interactivo - _setenció sin palabras ... No podía estar más orgulloso de mis alumnos_ .

Era de noche cuando llegaron a su pueblo, Kakashi se ofreció para dar el informe al Hokage, Sasuke y Naruto lo insinuaron, se despidieron antes de caminar hacia su casa.

-Buenas noche, - dijo Naruto colocando la bolsa de Sasuke en una de las sillas en la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura antes de irse a su propia habitación.

-Buenas noches dobe- dijo Sasuke colocando suavemente a Sakura en su cama.

Sasuke mira su forma dormida con ojos suaves, sacudiendo su cabeza dándole un beso en la frente antes de caminar hacia el pequeño balcón, saltando al techo.

Sasuke mira hacia el cielo nocturno y cierra los ojos.

-Hey teme- dijo Naruto apareciendo.

-Pensé que ibas a dormir- dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos y mirando a su mejor amigo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros -¿qué te molesta? -

-Nada-, dijo Sasuke de forma monótona.

-Oh, vamos teme ... háblame, sé que algo te molesta Naruto sentado a su lado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - Responde Sasuke.

-Umm ... Tal vez porque soy mejor amigo que Naruto, golpeando juguetonamente en el hombro.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, sabía que podía confiar en Naruto con todo, pero cualquier problema que tenga, él piensa que es ridículo.

-Hmm ... Déjame adivinar, estás preocupado por Sakura-chan ... Estoy preocupado de que sus sentimientos por Gaara, ya que hay que estar allí, y que si los encontraste mañana te asusta que ella te deje por él, levantando una ceja.

Sasuke parpadeó ante él antes de sonreír -¿es tan obvio? -

-No, solo realmente te conozco ... Y también conozco a Sakura-chan, teme a ella te ama ¡diablos !, creo que incluso cuando estoy saliendo con Gaara todavía te amaba, tu amigo no tiene nada de qué preocuparte, solo tienes que confiar en ella - dijo Naruto.

-Confío en ella ... confío en ella con cada fibra de mi ser ... Y desde cuándo te convertiste en un experto en relaciones ... Lo último que comprobe es que todavía no le he pedido a la Hyūga una cita ... - dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja.

Naruto se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

-De hecho, estoy esperando el momento adecuado-.

-¿El momento adecuado? ¿Cuándo es eso? -

-Sabes que tal vez e años-.

-¿Bromeas verdad? .-

-No lo estoy ... Teme en este momento el pueblo todavía piensa que soy un monstruo debido a Kyuby, y la relación de Hinata-chan con su padre todavía es un poco inestable-.

-¿Así que vas a esperar hasta que hacer Pain la invasión a Konoha? -

-Probablemente sí, probablemente no, oh, no sé ... ¡Pero voy a cuidarla y asegurarme de que ninguna otra tipo intente coquetear con ella, Dattebayo! -.

-Oh, genial, has vuelto con todo tu asunto de Dattebayo, pensé que te habías olvidado de eso-.

"Lo que el mar que digas teme, que deberíamos irnos a dormir" dijo Naruto levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Sasuke a levantarse.

-Buenas noche teme ... Ah y recuerda que Sakura-chan te ama Dattebayo- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Lo sé, buenas noches- dijo sonriendo Sasuke antes de saltar el techo y aterrizar en el balcón, entró a la habitación, se quitó la camisa y se subió a la cama junto a Sakura, le besó la coronilla antes de caer en un profundo sueño

Sasuke se despertó cuando sus propios pequeños besos en su pecho, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos color esmeralda.

-Buenos días, bebé- dijo Sakura subió encima de él, le dio un beso en los labios, y otro, y otro, antes de que Sasuke colocara su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tirando de sus labios hacia los suyos.

Sasuke volteó para que no lo tuviera encima, Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, más cerca, abrió sus labios, pidió su boca y dejó su lengua explorar su caverna.

Sakura se mordió suavemente en su boca, Sasuke se apartó y la miró a los ojos antes de besar sus mejillas, mandíbulas y hasta su cuello, sus manos encontraron el dobladillo de su camisa y se la quitan, arrojándosela detrás de él.

Él besó su omóplato y se dirigió hacia el sur, cuando alguien golpeó más bien machacó su puerta.

-¡HEY, USTEDES DOS DESPIERTENSE! ¡ESTOY HAMBRIENTO! -Gritó Naruto detrás de la puerta.

-Estaremos abajo en un minuto- Sakura gritó molesta.

-Ok-, gritó Naruto antes de irse.

Sasuke gimió molesto antes de rodar sobre su espalda.

Sakura lo miró antes de levantarse de la cama, Sasuke lo notó mientras que ella caminaba por la habitación y solo su sujetador y pantalones cortos.

-Oi! Deja de mirar fijamente y levántate a Sakura mientras recoges su camiseta sin mangas y se la ponía.

Caminó hacia su tocador y cepilló su cabello, vio el reflejo de Sasuke detrás de ella, vistiendo una camisa, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza en su cuello mordisqueandolo.

-Hmm ... Sasuke-kun- Sakura gime y se inclina hacia él.

\- _Ustedes dos mar lo que sea que hacer, deténganlo ahora ... ¡Tengo hambre!_ \- Naruto gimió en su mente.

Sasuke gimió - _¡Que te jodan dobe!_ -

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón, debemos parar ... Aún tenemos que encontrarnos con Kaka-sensei dijo Sakura volteando para mirarlo, le dio una sonrisa de disculpa antes de darle un beso en los labios y salir de la habitación.

\- _Muchas gracias, dobe_ \- pensó sasuke.

\- _No hay problema teme_ \- respondió Naruto.

Después de que el equipo 7 comió su desayuno y se duchó, fueron al puente donde normalmente se encuentran y esperan a su siempre retrasado sensei.

3 horas después ...

-¡Oye! niños, lo siento, llegué tarde ... sus estudiantes interrumpieron un Kakashi.

-Me perdí en el sendero de la vida, dale un descanso- terminaron aburridos.

Kakashi sudaba y se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

-Está bien ... ¿Por qué ustedes tres no me muestran cuán poderosos son? - Los desafíos Kakashi.

Sus tres estudiantes sonríen y asienten con la cabeza, caminan hacia los campos de entrenamiento y miran a su sensei.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y su protector de frente revelando su Sharingan.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto cierran los ojos y cuando abren, sus ojos están rojos, por el Sharingan, el Omegan y el Kyuby.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes tres y el rojo? - pregunta Kakashi.

-¡Oye! Tus ojos también hijo rojos-, señaló a Naruto.

-Hai, hai- dijo Kakashi antes de correr hacia ellos.

Los tres se miraron el otro antes de asentir, Sakura sacó sus guantes y los dedos de cuero negro y se pusieron, Sasuke y Naruto corrieron hacia Kakashi.

Los tres hombres del equipo siete se enfrentaron inmediatamente a una batalla de Taijutsu, Kakashi era un obstáculo para todos sus ataques incluso con el Sharingan activado.

Sasuke y Naruto repentinamente saltan, justo un tiempo para que Sakura rompa el suelo usando solo un dedo, un rasgo que haya obtenido de su mentor, los ojos de Kakashi se ensanchan y antes de que te lo permitan, lo enviaron volando hacia arriba.

Mientras está en el aire, Sakura aparece detrás de él antes de que pueda reaccionar, Sakura también patea hacia arriba, también Naruto, los tres genins terminan la movida pateando a Kakashi en el estómago - Equipo 7 Rendan-.

Kakashi aterrizó en el suelo creando un cráter, abrió los ojos y miró tembloroso, miró a sus estudiantes sonrientes -Supongo que el Taijutsu está fuera-.

Él hizo un sello de Tigre-Katón: Hibashiri- el manipuló una corriente de fuego  
en un anillo de fuego alrededor de los tres genins atrapandolos.

Sasuke hizo un sello de mano -Suiton: Suihachi-, un chorro de agua en continuo emite su mano para apaciguar el fuego y liberándolos

-Así que ... Ahora es Ninjutsu- dijo Sakura alzando una ceja antes de que apareciera un rayo en su mano, ella lo lanzó a Kakashi a la velocidad del rayo, el cuerpo de Kakashi tembló al ser electrificado.

Naruto y Sasuke hicieron sellos de mano diferentes -Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu / Fūton: Kami Oroshi- Sasuke exhaló una bola de fuego en forma de dragón mientras que Naruto creó un vórtice de viento de sus palmas haciendo el fuego fuera más fuerte, lo enviaron hacia el todavía tembloroso Kakashi.

Los ojos de Kakashi se ensanchan mientras que hace un rápido sello de mano. Doton: Doryūheki- una comparación de tierra emerge del suelo bloqueando un Kakashi del ataque.

\- _Estos muchachos son fuertes ..._ \- Kakashi pensó que cuando la pared se hundió en el suelo, una docena de kunai con etiquetas explosivas se dirigió hacia él, hizo algunos sellos a mano y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Los tres genins cierran los ojos y buscan el chakra de su sensei.

\- _¡Abajo!_ \- Pensaron, Sasuke y Naruto miran una Sakura sonriendo.

Sakura asintió, cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó el suelo usando su fuerza inhumana creando un cráter revelando a Kakashi.

-Te encontré- dijo Sakura corriendo hacia él decidiendo terminar el entrenamiento golpeándolo, noqueándolo.

-Bueno, parece que ganamos- dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos volvían a su color original.

-Hn- dijo Sasuke desactivando su Sharingan -¿Está bien? -

-Hai ... No te preocupes, ¿están heridos? - Sakura pregunta con su Omegan desactivado.

Sasuke y Naruto sacudieron la cabeza.

Sakura se arrodilló junto a su sensei y colocó su mano sobre su pecho antes de comenzar a sanar, después de un segundo todas las heridas de Kakashi se curaron y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta Kakashi sentándose lentamente.

Naruto y Sasuke ayudan a su sensei.

-Bueno ... Sakura-chan te golpeó- dijo Naruto -No te preocupes, nadie puede sobrevivir a su golpe-.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza -Arigatō ... Por sanarme-.

-No hay problema de problema- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

-Ustedes está trabajando muy bien como equipo ... Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes tres- dijo su voz llena de orgullo por su alumno.

Los tres sonrieron incluyendo a Sasuke.

-Bueno ... No me llaman los nuevos legendarios Sannin por nada- dijo Naruto con orgullo.

Antes de que el Kakashi pueda decir algo, un halcón convocante voló en el cielo.

-Ok eso es todo por hoy- dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer.

-Está bien ... Entonces me voy a casa ... ¿Ustedes vienen? - Sasuke pregunta.

-Nah, nos vemos luego- dijo Naruto mirando a su mejor amigo un poco preocupado.

-Adiós- dijo Sakura, dándole un Sasuke un beso en los labios.

Sasuke le sonrió antes de irse.

\- _Teme, recuerda lo que hablamos anoche_ \- dijo Naruto a Sasuke en su mente.

\- _Aa_ .-

Una extraña caja parecida a una roca aparece detrás de Naruto.

\- _¿Se supone que es una roca?_ \- Naruto pensó divertido, decidido actuar de manera natural.

Él camina de un lado a otro, y la "roca" lo siguió.

-Actúo como si no hubiera sido observado, pero cielos ... Naruto exclama señalando la llamada "roca".

La caja fue levantada revelando un Konohamaru, Moegi, y Udon.

-Este es el hombre que veo como mi rival- dijo Konohamaru cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Oh, Konohamaru, eres tú ... ¿Qué pasa con los googles? - Naruto pregunta poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Jeje, intentamos copiar al viejo tu, Nii-san- dijo orgullosamente Konohamaru.

-Ahh- dijo Naruto aburrido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ah? ¡Oye! Eres frío últimamente- la acusa Konohamaru.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? .-

-Mira esta siendo frío- susurro Konohamaru a Udon.

-Umm ... ¿Estás libre? - Moegi pregunta vacilante.

-No ... necesito entrenar- dijo Naruto.

-¿Nani? ¿Dijiste que jugaras a los ninja con nosotros hoy? - Konohamaru acusó.

-Oh sí- dijo Naruto nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué un ninja ...? ¿Jugar a ser ninja? - Sakura pregunta divertida.

Naruto se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

-Oye, Nii-san, ¿quién es esta chica? - Konohamaru pregunta señalando a Sakura.

"Oh, ella es mi compañera de equipo y mi mejor amiga", dijo Naruto.

-Oh, ella es tu ... Hihihi ... Novia- dijo Konohamaru sonriéndole en secreto.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

-Ustedes los mocosos son una bonita perspectiva- dijo Naruto sonriendo tímidamente - _no me mates teme_ -.

-¡INCORRECTO! - Gritó Sakura golpeando a Naruto en la cara, afortunadamente para él no usó su fuerza inhumana.

Naruto se estrella con la valla.

-¡Cómo te atreves! - Konohamaru exclamó con enojo, ayudando a Naruto a pararse.

-Líder, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres una perra fea-.

Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

-Konohamaru-kun estás bien- pregunta Udon preocupado, mientras Sakura se aleja.

Konohamaru también fue golpeado por Sakura.

-Maldita sea ... Es fea y frentesota ... ¿Realmente es una niña? ¿En serio, Nii-san? - Konohamaru pregunta con incredulidad.

Sakura dejó de caminar y giró la cabeza para mirarlos, sus ojos prometiendo su muerte.

-Ahhhhh- gritaron Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi mientras Sakura los perseguía.

Konohamaru cayó de espaldas cuando golpeó algo duro.

-Eso duele ...- Un hombre en un traje de gato dijo mirándolo fijamente con una chica a su lado también mirándolos.

Un pájaro mensajero voló en el cielo.

\- _¿Qué podría ser esto?_ \- Pensó Kurenai.

Ella y su equipo terminaron de entrenar, y estaban descansando.

\- _Maldita sea justo en este momento_ ...- pensó Asuma.

Él y su equipo estaban tomando un descanso.

.

.

.

Capítulo 18 terminado ...

.

Equipo 7 Rendan - Rafaga del equipo 7

Katon: Hibashiri - Arte Ninja Estilo de fuego: Corriente de fuego

Doton: Doryūheki - Estilo de la Tierra: Pared de tierra

¡Revisión!

* * *

Érase una vez que me levantaron de la cama a las 4 de la mañana y me dormí a media noche y pués, me dio por publicar una hora después.

Holaaa chic s, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo;)

Shisui-chan fuera. ;)


	19. Los hermanos de la arena

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 19: Los hermanos de la arena

–¡Konohamaru!– Gritó Naruto preocupado, a pesar de que sabía que Konohamaru estaría bien.

–Eso dolió pedazo de mierda– El hombre del traje de gato gruñó sosteniendo Konohamaru por la bufanda.

–No lo hagas, nos gritarán más tarde–, dijo la chica rubia a su lado.

Sakura podía sentir el chakra de Gaara y Sasuke cerca de ellos, enfocó su atención en Kankurō. –Solo déjalo ir– ella dijo, su tono no contenía emoción así como sus ojos.

–¿Y quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer?– Kankurō replica mirándola –es algo linda–.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos como si escuchara sus pensamientos antes de cerrar los ojos lanzando un Genjutsu a su alrededor haciendo que Kankurō pensara que todavía estaba sosteniendo a Konohamaru por la bufanda, cuando en realidad Konohamaru ya estaba parado al lado de Naruto.

Temari podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, ya que Sakura y Naruto no habían hecho nada para salvar a su amigo, sus ojos se abrieron –¡KAI!–.

El Genjutsu se dispersó, los ojos de Kankurō se ensanchan cuando vio que no estaba sosteniendo nada.

–¿Nani? ¿Cómo ...?– Kankuro preguntó mirándolos confundido, sus ojos se estrechan cuando vio sus hitai-ate–Hmm se ven como Genin de la hoja–.

Los dos solo se encogen de hombros sonriéndole, mientras que Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, los miran asombrados.

–Han sido reunidos por una sola razón ... Debería ser obvio por los miembros aquí ...– El tercer Hokage dijo a los Jōnins frente a él.

–Ya es ese momento ...– dijo Kakashi.

–Ya se ha informado a los otros países, los vi en el pueblo ... Entonces, ¿cuándo es?– Genma pregunta.

–En una semana–, dijo el tercero.

–Wow, ¿tan pronto?– Un Jōnin pregunta.

El tercero sopló humo de su boca y sonrió con satisfacción–Bueno, lo anunciaré correctamente en 7 días a partir de ahora, en el primer día de la séptima luna, comenzarán los exámenes Chunin–.

–Ustedes son buenos, les daré eso– dijo Kankurō sonriendoles.

–Hn– dijo Sasuke en la rama de un árbol.

–Sasuke-kun– dijo Sakura sonriendo.

–Teme– dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa de zorro.

–¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos en nuestro pueblo?– Él pregunta todavía sentado en la rama.

Kankurō entrecerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio.

–Es lindo ... guapo–, pensó Temari sonrojada.

–Primero escucharemos a quienes vigilan a los nuevos Genins–, dijo el tercero, haciendo que Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma dieran un paso al frente.

–Kakashi, Kurenai, y Asuma ... Bien ...– El tercero comenzó –¿hay genins que te gustaría ingresar a los exámenes Chūnin?–.

–No tengo que decírtelo, pero ... Después de que un Genin haya completado correctamente al menos 8 misiones ... Pueden tomar los exámenes Chūnin si son nominados por su sensei–.

–Por supuesto que completar más misiones que esa es la Norma ... No necesita preguntar, no están listos– pensó iruka.

–Ahora empezando con Kakashi ...– El tercero dijo asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él.

–Yo lideró al equipo 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto ... Bajo el nombre de Hatake Kakashi, los nominó para tomar el examen de selección de Chūnin– dijo lleno de confianza Kakashi.

–¿Nani? ...– dijo Iruka sudando.

–Yo lideró al equipo 8, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino ... Bajo el nombre de Yūhi Kurenai, los nominó para tomar el examen de selección de Chūnin–, dijo Kurenai.

–Yo lideró al equipo 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji ... Bajo el nombre de Sarutobi Asuma, los nominó para tomar el examen de selección de Chūnin–, dijo Asuma.

–¡Espera un segundo!– Dijo Iruka entrando en pánico.

–¿Qué es Iruka?– El tercero pregunta pacientemente.

–Hokage-sama, déjame hablar–, dijo Iruka. –Puede que esté hablando fuera de lugar, pero la mayoría de estos nueve ... eran estudiantes míos en la academia ... Por supuesto que son muy talentosos, pero también es muy temprano para tomar el examen ... Necesitan más experiencia –.

–Me convertí en un Chunin cuando tenía 6 años, era más joven que Naruto–, dijo Kakashi en tono monótono. No le gusta el hecho de que Iruka piense que sus alumnos no podrán realizar los exámenes Chunin.

–Naruto es diferente de ti– dijo Iruka enojado.

–¿Cómo es exactamente diferente de mí?– Desafío Kakashi.

Iruka permaneció en silencio, no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, especialmente de Kakashi.

–Iruka-sensei puedo entender que estés preocupado por ellos, especialmente naruto, pero puedo garantizarte que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ... Ya no son tus alumnos en el momento en que se graduaron, así que mantente fuera de esto–, dijo Kakashi.

Iruka aprieta los dientes, sabiendo que no puede hacer nada.

–Kakashi ya basta ...– advirtió Kurenai.

–Idiota molesto– pensó Asuma.

El tercer Hokage solo sonrió.

–Ah otro chico molestó ...– dijo Kankuro.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio y solo lo miró con una mirada en blanco.

–Mira por qué no nos dejas solos y nunca vuelves a mostrarnos tu rostro de nuevo– Sakura dijo dulcemente, demasiado dulcemente y para agregar algún efecto, golpeó su pie en el suelo creando una grieta hacia Kankurō.

Kankuro tragó saliva, agregando a la chica de cabello rosado su lista de temidos.

Sasuke sonrió y negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa cayó cuando sintió el chakra de Gaara en la rama a su lado, colgando boca abajo sobre la rama.

–Kankurō detente ... Eres una vergüenza para nuestro pueblo– Gaara dijo con voz oscura y aterradora.

Sasuke centró su atención en Sakura, sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba cuando vio que sus ojos se suavizaron.

Temari y Kankurō comenzaron a sudar.

–Ga ... Gaara ...– Kankuro dijo sudando nerviosamente y con miedo.

–Perderte en una pelea qué patético ... ¿Por qué crees que hemos venido a Konoha?–, Dijo Gaara.

–Escucha, Gaara, ellos comenzaron y ...– Kankuro se defendió sonando como un niño de tres años.

–Cállate ... o te mataré– lo amenaza Gaara fulminandolo con la mirada.

Los ojos de Kankurō se ensanchan y él comenzó a temblar de miedo porque su pequeño hermano podría matarlo. –De acuerdo, lo siento ... también lo siento ... Realmente lo siento–.

–Lo siento chicos– Gaara dijo girando su cabeza para mirar a Sasuke antes de aparecer en medio de Kankuro y Temari.

–Vámonos– ordenó darse la vuelta y estaba a punto de irse.

–¡Mate!– Sakura dijo deteniéndolo.

Gaara se volvió para mirarla y la miró a los ojos, parpadeó cuando sintió que su corazón se aceleró –¿qué ...?–.

–¿Nani?– Dijo, inconscientemente perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Sakura traga y se obliga a no ruborizarse –Ustedes tres son ninjas del pueblo escondido en la arena , ¿verdad? A juzgar por su hitai-ate ... Pueden ser aliados con la aldea principal, pero ... Está prohibido que los ninjas entren en la aldea sin permiso –

–Hah, hablando sobre despistados ... ¿No sabes nada? ... Tienes razón, somos Genins de Sunagakure ... Hemos venido a tu aldea para tomar el examen de selección de Chūnin– dijo Temari mostrándoles su pase.

–¿Examen Chūnin?– Pregunto Naruto pretendiendo parecer confuso.

–Vaya, realmente no sabes nada ... El examen Chūnin es ... Dónde excelentes genins de la arena, hoja y otras aldeas vecinas se reúnen para tomar un examen y convertirse en un Chūnin ... Se dice que el propósito principal es para mejorar la relación entre aliados y elevar el nivel de shinobis, pero también a cada país le gusta mantener un equilibrio de poder y ... –

–¿Konohamaru piensa qué debo ingresar a estos exámenes Chūnin?– Pregunto Naruto emocionado a Konohamaru que estaba igualmente emocionado.

–Oye tu bastardo hiciste la pregunta ahora escucha hasta el final –Temari dijo enfadada.

–¡BAKA!– Sakura dijo golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza por hacer que Temari explique y no escucharla.

–¡Itai! Sakura-chan–, gritó Naruto llorando al estilo anime mientras frotaba el bulto en su cabeza.

Temari le sonrió a Sakura –gracias–.

–No hay problema– dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sasuke aparece de repente junto a Sakura.

–Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre?– Sasuke pregunta.

–¡Huh! ¿Te refieres a mí?– Temari pregunta emocionada.

–No el de la calabaza– dijo Sasuke.

–Sabaku no Gaara– dijo Gaara –También estoy interesado en tu nombre y el tuyo– dijo mirando a Sasuke y luego a Sakura.

–Uchiha Sasuke– Sasuke dijo, aunque no le gustaba el hecho de que le preguntara el nombre a Sakura.

–Haruno Sakura– dijo Sakura sonriéndole, lo que hizo que su corazón se derritiera.

Gaara la miró por un momento antes de darse la vuelta.

–¡HEY! ¿QUÉ ACERCA DE MI?– Naruto preguntó enfurruñado.

–No me interesas ... vámonos– dijo Gaara antes de desaparecer con sus hermanos.

–Oh, bueno– dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, no le importaba que Gaara no le preguntara su nombre, estaba más preocupado de que su mejor amigo para siquiera preocuparse por eso.

En algún lugar escondido en la cima de un árbol ...

–Entonces...Qué piensas– dijo un chico con vendas cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro.

–Bueno, nada serio, pero ... Ese niño de cabello negro, la de pelo rosa, y el tipo con la calabaza, déjame vigilarlos –.

–¡Hey! Hey, oíste ... Por primera vez en 5 años, habrán novatos en los exámenes Chunnin–, dijo un tipo que vestía un traje de spandex verde súper extraño, jadeando mientras apoyaba la mano en la parte inferior de un árbol.

–¡De ninguna manera! Es probable que sea un obstinado Jōnin en una competencia o algo –dijo una chica que hacía girar un kunai.

–No, la historia es que tres de ellos son estudiantes de ese Kakashi–, dijo el tipo del traje spandex.

–Eso suena interesante–, dijo un chico con el pelo largo, debajo del árbol.

–Pero al final ...– dijo la chica arrojando su kunai al maniquí sobre el tipo con el pelo largo, golpeando el ojo del toro.

–Tienes que sentir lástima por ellos– terminó el tipo con el pelo largo, sonriendo con su equipo.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 19 ...

Aww pobre sasuke ...

¡Review!

* * *

¡Hola! Mis queridos lectores un regalito por aquí este día.

En fin, los capítulos publicados anteriormente estarán bajo reedición, creo que no todos tienen errores ortográficos, pero es mejor que los revise, este incluido, cuando recupere mi notebook la edición estará mejor, mi celular es útil para publicar no para editar exactamente . Así que el próximo capítulo se publicará el día 29 de septiembre.

Aunque trataré de publicar antes, no prometo nada.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo;)


	20. Los sentimientos de Sakura

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 20: Los sentimientos de Sakura

–Umm ... voy a caminar– dijo Sakura frotándose los brazos.

–¿Puedo ir?– Sasuke preguntó vacilante.

–Si no te importa ... me gustaría ir sola– dijo Sakura disculpándose.

Sasuke asintió inseguro –Aa–.

Sakura sonríe antes de irse.

–Teme–, dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y suspiró –Estoy bien Naruto– dijo antes de irse hacia su casa.

–No, tu no ... me llamaste Naruto– murmuró Naruto en voz baja y vio como su mejor amigo se alejaba.

Sakura estaba mirando hacia abajo mientras caminaba, así que no sabía a dónde iba, estaba pensando sobre la noche en que Gaara confesó sus sentimientos hacia ella cuando tenían 14 años.

.

 _Sakura estaba paseando por el pueblo ocupándose de sus propios asuntos cuando sintió que un chakra familiar aparecía detrás de ella._

– _Sakura–, dijo el pelirrojo que pronto sería Kazekage._

 _Sakura se giró y le sonrió, desde la misión de rescate del estudiantes de Gaara Matsuri, los dos se hicieron buenos amigos, y Sakura comenzó a sentir algo por él._

– _Hey Panda-kun–, Sakura se burló, r_ _iendo cuando Gaara juguetonamente la fulminó con la mirada._

– _Jaja, muy graciosa– dijo Gaara sarcásticamente mientras caminaba hacia ella._

– _¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?– Sakura pregunta._

– _Vacaciones.–_

– _¿Están tus hermanos contigo?–_

– _Hai ... Sakura ¿puedo pedirte un favor?– Gaara pregunta casi tímidamente._

– _Claro que cualquier cosa–._

– _Encuéntrame en la montaña Hokage en la cabeza del 4º Hokage a medianoche–._

 _Sakura parecía confundida pero aún asintió con la cabeza –oh, rayos, panda, me tengo que ir shishō me está esperando– dijo sonriendo y saludándolo con la mano antes de correr hacia los campos de entrenamiento._

 _Llegó la medianoche y Sakura llegó a la cabeza del 4º Hokage._

– _Hola panda-kun– dijo Sakura sentándose junto a él._

– _Yo ... yo ...– Gaara lucha por decir._

– _Vamos, puedes decirme cualquier cosa– Sakura alentó colocando su mano en su hombro._

 _Gaara la mira a los ojos e hizo lo más impactante del mundo, la besó._

 _Los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan, pero después de un par de segundos cuando Gaara estaba a punto de alejarse, ella lo atrajo más cerca y lo devolvió._

 _Después de unos minutos se alejaron._

– _Por qué...?– Sakura pregunta confundida._

– _Me gustas ... Realmente me gustas mucho– dijo Gaara sin mirarla a los ojos._

 _Los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan y lo mira en shock._

– _Na-nani? ... ¿Desde cuándo?– Sakura pregunta._

– _Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, mi corazón palpitaba y se derretía cada vez que te miraba a los ojos, no sabía lo que significaba, así que le pregunté a Temari, ella me dijo que eso es lo que se siente si te enamoras de alguien, n_ _o sabía qué pensar o decir –._

– _Gaara ...– Sakura comenzó pero no sabía qué decir, no la malinterpretes, de hecho se siente de la misma manera, simplemente no sabía cómo decirlo, así que decidió irse con la corriente ._

– _Está bien si no sientes lo mismo ... sé que todavía amas al Uchiha ... y solo, realmente quería que lo supieras– Gaara dijo sus ojos se llenaron de rechazo, celos, dolor y envidia._

 _Sakura colocó su palma en su mejilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella._

– _También me gustas– dijo ella sonrojándose y mirándolo a los ojos._

.

–Hey– alguien dijo detrás de ella y la devolvió a la realidad.

Ella dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta.

–Oh, hola ...– Sakura se apagó.

–Temari– dijo Temari.

–Ok, hola Temari ... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?– Sakura dijo mirándola mientras caminaba hacia ella.

–Nada realmente ... yo ... Um ... es solo que ... yo ...– Temari se esfuerza por decir, ella no era útil para pedirle algo a alguien.

–Dilo– dijo Sakura más entretenida que molesta.

–Mira, puedes simplemente darme un tour– dijo Temari mirando hacia abajo avergonzada.

Sakura sonríe –Hai–.

Temari la mira con sorpresa –¿en serio?–

–Hai ... Además no tengo nada mejor que hacer– dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros antes girarse y hacerle un gesto a Temari para que caminara con ella.

–Umm en realidad esperaba que mis hermanos pudieran venir con nosotros– dijo Temari tímidamente.

–Ok, ¿dónde están?– Sakura pregunta y su corazón se aceleró cuando se da cuenta de que pasará un tiempo con Gaara a pesar de que Temari y Kankurō estarían allí.

– _¿Por qué me siento de esta manera, estoy saliendo con Sasuke-kun ... deja esto Sakura_ – Sakura se regañó a sí misma.

–Allí–, dijo Temari señalando a sus hermanos, que estaban apoyados en un árbol, bueno, Kankurō estaba, Gaara está colgado boca abajo en la rama.

–Oye ... Sakura estuvo de acuerdo en darnos un tour– dijo nerviosamente Temari.

–Cool– Kankurō dijo sonriendo.

Gaara permaneció en silencio y solo la miro.

–Entonces ... ¿Dónde quieren empezar?– Sakura pregunta tratando de ignorar la mirada de Gaara.

–Bien...–

Pasó el día entero enseñando a los hermanos de arena los alrededores de la aldea, hasta que gruñó el estómago de Kankurō.

–Parece que alguien tiene hambre–, bromeó Temari, lo que le ganó una mirada de Kankurō.

–Comamos en Ichiraku– dijo Sakura sonriendo, estaba caminando al lado de Gaara con Temari y Kankurō discutiendo detrás de ellos.

–Hey teme vamos tranquilízate, estoy segura de que Sakura-chan está bien ... quiero decir que ella puede cuidarse sola– Naruto le aseguro a su mejor amigo.

–Sé que ella puede– dijo Sasuke mirando su ramen.

–Naruto, Sasuke-kun– escucharon una voz familiar decir detrás de ellos.

–Sakura-chan– dijo Naruto sonriéndole, miró por encima del hombro y vio a los hermanos de la arena.

–Hey ...– comenzó Naruto no estando seguro de si debería decir sus nombres.

–Soy Temari, estos son mis hermanos Kankurō y Gaara– dijo Temari sonriendo.

Naruto asintió inseguro –¿ustedes quieren comer ramen con nosotros?–

Temari mira a sus hermanos, Kankurō asiente y también Gaara.

–Hai– dijo Temari.

–¿Dónde has estado?– Sasuke pregunta sin emociones.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan un poco, Sasuke nunca usa su voz sin emociones sobre ella incluso si hay mucha gente alrededor.

–Les estaba mostrando los alrededores– dijo Sakura con una voz suave mirando hacia abajo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizan pero rápidamente vuelven a su fachada sin emociones. –Me voy a casa– dijo poniéndose de pie arrojando efectivo sobre la mesa y alejándose sin siquiera decir adiós.

Sakura podía sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero como sabía cómo ocultar sus emociones no fue así.

–Lo siento por él ... Normalmente es así– dijo Naruto dándoles una sonrisa falsa.

Quería ir tras su mejor amigo, pero sabía que Sasuke lo despellejaría con vida si dejaba sola a Sakura con Gaara, incluso si Temari y Kankurō estaban presentes.

Temari y Kankurō asintieron con la cabeza inseguros, Gaara estaba sentado en silencio en su taburete.

Sakura estuvo callada todo el tiempo, ella no pronunció ni una sola palabra además de decir adiós cuando los hermanos de la arena estaban a punto de irse.

–Naruto, ¿qué está pasando con Sasuke?– Sakura dijo en una voz suave que Naruto apenas la escuchó.

–Está celoso ... No te preocupes, él vendrá– dijo Naruto tranquilizandola –ya sabes una vez que Gaara y sus hermanos se vayan–.

–¿Por qué estaría celoso?– Sakura pregunta confusa.

–Por Gaara, por supuesto–.

–¿Por qué estaría celoso de Gaara?–

–Sakura-chan ... Gaara fue tu ex novio ... La segunda persona que amaste ... Y por la forma en que actúas a su alrededor, creo que tiene derecho a estar celoso –, dijo Naruto en tono de disculpa.

–No tengo ningún sentimiento por Gaara– dijo Sakura –seguro que lo amaba pero eso fue antes de que Sasuke volviera ... Y la única razón por la que los muestro y soy amable con él es porque no quiero que Gaara se sienta sola otra vez ... Y quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga –.

–Bueno, deberías decirle eso al teme no decírmelo a mí– dijo Naruto frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

–Lo haré– dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

–Sasuke-kun–, dijo una voz suave y familiar al entrar a la habitación.

–¿Hn?– Sasuke dijo que sin abrir los ojos, sintió un peso encima de él que le hizo abrir los ojos.

–Lo siento– Sakura dijo suavemente su mejilla contra su pecho escuchando su latido del corazón.

–¿Por qué?– Sasuke pregunta acariciando su cabello.

–Por hacerte pensar que todavía amo a Gaara y no lo hago– dijo Sakura suspirando.

–Nena ...– Sasuke comenzó pero ella lo interrumpió.

–No, déjame terminar ... no quiero que Gaara se sienta solo y lleno de odio, sabes ... y quiero que mi mejor amiga vuelva ... ya no lo amo más, tienes que creerme –

–Te creo, es solo que ... yo ... no quiero perderte– dijo Sasuke, sus mejillas se volvieron un poco carmesí.

–No me perderás, te lo prometo–.

–No fuiste tú quien me dijo que las promesas estaban destinadas a romperse–.

–No rompí mi promesa en el fondo. Sabía que aún te amaba a pesar de que estaba saliendo con Gaara ... Solamente te dije eso para creerlo yo misma.–.

–Aa ... También lo siento por usar ese tono contigo–.

–Está bien ... Solo recuerda esto, te amo a ti no a Gaara– dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke pudo ver el amor y la sinceridad en sus ojos, sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios –Yo también te amo–.

El día siguiente...

–Suspiro– ... Maldito sea Kakashi– gimió Sakura enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Sasuke.

Estaba sentada en la barandilla del puente con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke y el brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura.

–Hmm–, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo.

–Naruto, te bañaste y te cepillaste los dientes, ¿verdad?– Sakura le pregunta con su cara todavía enterrada en el cuello de Sasuke.

–Por supuesto que sí– dijo ofendido.

–Oye, no me culpes por preguntar ... Te has quedado dormido– se defendió Sakura levantando su cabeza del cuello de Sasuke.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar, Sasuke lo interrumpió.

–Ustedes dos simplemente cállense–, dijo cansadamente.

–Lo siento, Sasuke-kun / Teme–, Sakura y Naruto dijeron ambos haciendo pucheros.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sonriendo a su mejor amigo y novia.

–Aww qué lindo– dijo Kakashi al aparecer frente a ellos.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es tu excusa?– Sakura pregunta.

A Kakashi le bajó una gota de sudor –Nada ... De todos modos los he nominado para el examen de selección Chunin–.

–Cool–, gritó Naruto entusiasmado.

–Aquí están tus aplicaciones– dijo Kakashi dándoles las aplicaciones.

–Kakashi-sensei te amo– dijo Naruto dándole a Kakashi un abrazo de oso.

–Hey, suéltame– dijo Kakashi tratando de liberarse de las garras de Naruto.

–¿No van a ayudar ustedes dos?– Kakashi pregunta mirando a sus otros estudiantes.

–Nah, estamos bien– dijo Sakura sonriendo con Sasuke.

Kakashi los fulmina con la mirada antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

–Chicos, creo que deberíamos decirle al Hokage que somos del futuro– dijo Sakura, desenvolviendo sus piernas de la cintura de Sasuke y saltando de la barandilla.

–¿Por qué?– Pregunto Sasuke mientras los tres comenzaban a caminar hacia su casa.

–Porque entonces él no tendría que morir– dijo Sakura.

–Ok, la pregunta es ¿Cuándo?– Preguntó Naruto.

–Después de las rondas preliminares– dijo Sasuke.

–Hai– dijeron Sakura y Naruto.

.

.

.

El Capítulo 20 está hecho

Revisión !

* * *

Luego de tanto tiempo sin publicar, llega el capítulo 20

Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho

Comentarios?


	21. Comienzo del examen de Chūnin

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

 **.**

Capítulo 21: Comienzo del examen de Chūnin

Sakura lentamente abrió sus ojos y miró el reloj digital, gimió suavemente para no despertar a Sasuke, cuidadosamente quitó el brazo de Sasuke que estaba alrededor de su cintura y silenciosamente se levantó de la cama para tomar una ducha.

–¿A dónde vas? Es demasiado temprano– Dijo Sasuke medio dormido.

–Necesito tomar una ducha, vuelve a dormir. Te despertaré cuando termine– dijo Sakura besando su frente.

Sasuke asintió y volvió a dormir.

Sakura se dio una larga ducha y se envolvió el cabello con una toalla de algodón, abrió su armario y decidió usar una camisa de malla de manga larga, una blusa roja ajustada con cuello en V sobre ella, falda negra en la mitad del muslo, unas medias negras de tela de araña con la longitud de la espinilla, botas altas hasta la rodilla negras con tacones de 2 pulgadas, un calentador negro de muñeca con longitud al codo en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha tenía la longitud del antebrazo, se puso el pelo en una media cola de caballo con su flequillo todavía enmarcando ambos lados de su cara, el hitai-ate se ataba alrededor de la frente, una gargantilla de púas negra alrededor de su cuello, quitó el anillo de pareja del collar y se lo colocó su dedo anular derecho, roció su perfume favorito de aroma a fresa y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero antes de caminar hacia la cama.

–Sasuke-kun despierta– dijo Sakura sacudiendo ligeramente el hombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke gime frotándose los ojos, lo que Sakura encuentra adorable.

–¿Que hora es?– Sasuke pregunta sentado.

–6:30 ahora toma una ducha– dijo Sakura tirando de su brazo.

–Hai hai ... mujer mandona– murmuró agarrando una toalla y caminando hacia el baño.

Sakura negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación para preparar el desayuno, pero no antes de comprobar si Naruto estaba despierto.

–Naruto estás despierto– dijo Sakura llamando a la puerta de Naruto.

–Hai– vino una voz dentro de la habitación.

–Bien– dijo Sakura antes de irse a la cocina.

Sakura estaba cocinando panqueques cuando un brazo serpenteo alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello.

–Hmm– Sakura suspira.

–Oh vamos, ustedes dos, no en la cocina– dijo Naruto tapándose los ojos.

–Baka– Sasuke murmuró alejándose y preparando la mesa.

Sakura se da cuenta de que Sasuke también llevaba su gargantilla de puas negra y su anillo también estaba colocado en su dedo anular izquierdo, Naruto también llevaba su gargantilla de púas negras.

Después de desayunar y lavar los platos, los tres salieron de la casa.

–¿Están listos para esto?– Sakura pregunta.

–Hai– dijeron Naruto y Sasuke.

–¡Hah! Planeas tomar el Examen Chūnin con eso, deberías irte ahora– dijo Kotetsu disfrazado como un Genin.

–Eres solo un niño pequeño– dijo Izumo también disfrazado.

–Por favor, déjenos pasar–, suplican Tenten, mientras ella ayuda a Lee a ponerse de pie.

En lugar de dejarlos pasar a través de uno de los dos "Genins" que estaban bloqueando la entrada a la habitación "301" la abofeteó haciéndola caer.

–Horrible ...– dijo un Genin entre la multitud.

–¿Qué dijiste? ...– dijo Kotetsu –escucha este es nuestro obsequio, el examen Chūnin no es fácil ... Incluso lo fallamos tres veces, aquellos que toman este examen y terminan renunciando como shinobis, aquellos que mueren durante el examen lo hemos visto todo ...Y los Chunin a menudo se convierten en capitanes de equipos militares, el fracaso de una misión, la muerte de un compañero ... Esa es la responsabilidad de todos los capitanes, sin embargo, los niños como tú piensan que pueden pasar, solo estamos acabando con los que fallaran, de todos modos ¿que está mal con eso? –

–Estoy de acuerdo ... Pero– dijo una nueva voz al entrar en la escena.

La multitud y los dos "genins" que bloquean la puerta vuelven la cabeza y ven a Sasuke y sus compañeros de equipo.

–Nos dejarán pasar ... Y también eliminarán este entorno creado con genjutsu– dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura sonríe y cierra los ojos –Kai–.

El genjutsu se dispersa revelando el segundo piso.

–Entonces lo notaste...– Izumo dijo impresionado.

–Hmm, no está mal ... Pero todo lo que hiciste fue ... Ver a través de eso– dijo Kotetsu sonriendo con satisfacción antes de lanzar rápidamente una patada hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke contraataca su patada que envía a Kotetsu volando hacia atrás, ya que Sasuke era mucho más rápido que él.

–Presumido– dijo Naruto sonriendo.

–Por qué tú ...– Dijo Kotetsu levantándose y corriendo hacia Sasuke, pero Lee lo detuvo.

–Oye, ¿qué pasó con el plan? Tú eres quien dijo que no deberíamos llamar la atención sobre nosotros mismos– dijo Neji.

–Bueno ...– dijo Lee mirando a Sakura con las mejillas rosadas .

Sakura cierra los ojos y gime mentalmente – _no otra vez_ –.

–Oh no– dijo Tenten sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Lee camina hacia Sakura luciendo como si se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

–Hola, mi nombre es Rock Lee, ¿cuál es el tuyo?–.

Sakura parpadeó –Haruno Sakura–.

–Salgamos juntos ... Te protegeré hasta que muera– dijo Lee haciendo su agradable pose de hombre.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, Sasuke la colocó sobre su hombro y la acercó a él.

–Ella está tomada– dijo Sasuke mirándolo con dureza.

Naruto rió ante la posesividad de su mejor amigo.

La cara de Lee cayó mientras dejaba caer la cabeza.

–Oye tu ...– dijo Neji mirando a Sasuke –¿cómo te llamas?–

–Cuando quieras saber el nombre de alguien deberías decir el tuyo primero– dijo Sasuke fríamente.

Neji lo ignoró –Eres un novato, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?–

–No tengo que contestarte– dijo Sasuke antes de irse con sus compañeros de equipo con su brazo todavía sobre el hombro de Sakura.

–Jeje, entonces esos son los estudiantes de Kakashi y Gai ... supongo que pasan esta primera prueba no oficial ...– dijo Izumo detrás de la puerta.

–Hai– dijo Kotetsu.

–Este examen va a ser divertido– dijo Kotetsu deshaciendo su disfraz.

–Para nosotros los examinadores también– dijo Izumo.

Lee seguía viendo a su amada Sakura alejarse con su equipo.

–Vamos Lee, ¿qué estás haciendo?– Tenten dijo.

–Tenten, Neji, ustedes adelantense, hay algo que me gustaría probar– dijo Lee decidido.

–Sabes, Sasuke-kun, no tienes que ser tan malo con Lee– dijo Sakura mientras caminaban.

–En realidad si– dijo Sasuke sonriéndole.

Sakura negó con la cabeza suspirando.

–¡Matte! Creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo, simplemente no puedo recordarlo– dijo Naruto.

Antes de que Sakura o Sasuke puedan decir algo.

–Oye, tú el de los ojos oscuros–, dijo Lee parado en la parte superior de la escalera.

–Oh, eso es lo que estamos olvidando– dijo Naruto asintiendo.

–¿Qué es?– Dijo Sasuke aburrido.

–¿Pelea conmigo?– Lee pide determinación en sus ojos.

–Una pelea ... ¿Por qué?– Preguntó Sasuke a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Lee saltó desde la parte superior de la escalera y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo mientras tendía su mano frente a él para completar su posición de combate.

–Por el amor de Sakura-chan–, Lee dijo que sus ojos brillaban.

–Buena suerte con eso– dijo Naruto sarcástico.

–Bien– dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos.

– _Uchiha Sasuke_ – advirtió Sakura en su mente.

– _No voy a matarlo ... Todavía_ – dijo Sasuke en su mente.

– _¿Todavía?_.–

– _Si no deja de enviarte miradas cariñosas,_ _es posible que en realidad lo mate_ _... Además de que tu eres mia y solo la mía_ –.

– _¿Están olvidando que también puedo escucharlos hablar en la mente ?_ –, Dijo Naruto entrando en la conversación.

– _Gracias por arruinar el momento Naruto_ – dijo Sakura.

–Mi nombre es Rock Lee ... Cuándo quieres saber el nombre de alguien, primero debes dar tu nombre, ¿verdad?– Lee dijo señalando con un dedo a él.

–Uchiha Sasuke– dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

–¡Apúrense! Ustedes dos el tiempo pasa–Naruto gime aburrido– a menos que, por supuesto, quieras que pelee con él ... Sólo tomará 5 minutos –.

–No deseo pelear contigo ... quiero al Uchiha– dijo Lee. – _Tengo la suerte de enfrentarme cara a cara con el novato número uno. Tendré más suerte si peleo contra él ... Y yo puede hacer que Gai-sensei se sienta orgulloso y gane el amor de Sakura-chan_ –.

–Esto debería ser divertido– dijo Sasuke sonriendo antes de correr hacia Lee más rápido que un rayo y enviando una patada hacia él, lo que lo hace volar hacia atrás golpeando la pared.

Lee rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia él rápido, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y bloqueó su pie con facilidad, tomó su muñeca y lo tiró a la pared de nuevo, Lee limpió la sangre en su boca y lo miró conmocionado.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto sabían que Sasuke estaba yendo a paso ligero ya que su velocidad y fuerza están por encima del nivel que estaba usando.

Los ojos de Lee estaban llenos de más determinación mientras corría hacia sasuke a toda velocidad, pero Sasuke todavía era capaz de bloquearlo y patearlo hacia la pared.

Sasuke iba a atacarlo nuevamente cuando aparece una bocanada de humo.

–Es suficiente–, dijo una tortuga gigante cuando el humo se despejó.

–Oh, no– dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

–No esto otra vez– dijo Sakura gimiendo.

–Aa– dijo Sasuke caminando hacia sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Aparece otro humo y Gai aparece en la parte superior de la tortuga haciendo una pose realmente espeluznante que hizo temblar al equipo 7.

–¡Caray! Ustedes chicos son el epítome de la adolescencia– Gai dijo con sus dientes brillantes.

Lee corrió rápidamente frente a él y se arrodilló inclinando la cabeza avergonzado.

–Te he fallado Gai-sensei– dijo Lee con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

–Súper grueso ...– comenzó Sasuke.

–Super raro ...– dijo Sakura.

–Esas son las cejas más increíbles que he visto– termina Naruto.

–¡HEY PARA DE INSULTAR A GAI-SENSEI!– Lee gritó sus ojos llenos de furia.

–Lo que sea que digas, esto me esta asustando seriamente– dijo Naruto.

–¿Qué dijis ...– Lee fue interrumpido por Gai.

–Lee– Gai dijo interrumpiendolo.

–¿Oh si?– Lee pregunta dócilmente.

En lugar de responder, Gai lo golpeó con fuerza y lo envió volando.

El Equipo 7 simplemente los miraban divididos entre divertirse y escabullirse.

–Tú eres ... Tú eres ...– Guy comenzó a decir arrodillado frente a Lee.

–Sensei ... yo ... yo– Lee dijo lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos junto con Gai.

–Eso es suficiente ... No tienes que decirlo– dijo Gai abrazándolo.

–Sensei– lee dijo sollozando en su hombro.

–Hai ... Esto es de lo que se trata la juventud– dijo Gai aún abrazando a Lee.

–Oye, ¿qué crees que pasará si intento eso con Kakashi-sensei?– Pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

–Hn ... Él te mataría– dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

–No importa– dijo Naruto rápidamente descartando la idea.

–Está todo bien Lee la juventud y los errores van de la mano –dijo Gai colocando su mano en el hombro de Lee.

–Eres demasiado agradable ... Sensei– dijo Lee.

–Pero comenzaste una pelea y la perdiste ... Tu castigo comenzará después del examen Chūnin ...– Gai dijo en serio.

–Hai– dijo Lee saludando.

–500 vueltas alrededor del campo de práctica– dijo Gai levantando la mano en el aire.

–Hai– Lee dijo lleno de determinación.

Gai nota al team 7 – _estos muchachos son de Kakashi_ –.

–Oigan ustedes– dijo Gai mirándolos –¿cómo está Kakashi?–

–¿Conoces a Kakashi?– Sasuke pregunta.

–Conócelo ... Hehe– dijo Gai frotándose la barbilla, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Gai desapareció de repente.

–La gente se refiere a nosotros como los "Eternos Rivales" –, dijo Gai detrás de ellos, lo que no los sorprendió ya que sabían que iba a suceder.

–50 victorias y 49 derrotas ...– dijo Gai.

–Hn– dijo Sasuke.

–Ustedes y Lee deben ir al aula ... Buena suerte Lee, hasta más tarde– dijo Gai antes de desaparecer.

–Eres fuerte Sasuke ... pensé que el Genin de la hoja más fuerte estaba en mi equipo ... creo que estaba equivocado ... Fue un honor pelear contra ti– dijo Lee antes de irse.

–Bueno, eso fue bien– dijo Naruto.

–Esto se está poniendo interesante ... Listo para ir Sakura, Naruto– dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Naruto y Sakura le sonríen de vuelta.

–Diablos, sí– dijo Naruto.

Cuando llegan a su destino, vieron como ellos esperaban a Kakashi esperándolos.

–¿Están listos para tomar el examen?– Kakashi pregunta poniendo su mano en su bolsillo.

–Puede apostar a que lo estamos– dijo Naruto levantando el puño en el aire.

–Recuerda trabajar en equipo ... Aunque no creo que eso sea un problema, ya que ustedes trabajan bien juntos, incluso sin palabras– dijo Kakashi sonriéndoles.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto sonríen.

–Ahora entren y háganme sentir orgulloso– dijo Kakashi, sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo.

Sakura y Sasuke abren la puerta y entran a la habitación con Naruto en el medio.

.

.

.

Bueno, ahora que el capítulo 21 está terminado todo lo que ustedes deben hacer es revisar.

* * *

Hello! Cuánto tiempo sin publicar? Ni mucho espero.

Sin más espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo

Shisui-chan fuera. ;)


	22. La primera parte del examen

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 22: La primera parte del examen

Cuando el equipo 7 entró en la sala, lo que vieron no les sorprendió realmente.

–Yo– dijo Naruto saludando.

Los examinadores lo fulminaron con la mirada lo que él ignoró.

De repente, una mancha de color púrpura salió de la nada y saltó sobre la espalda de Sasuke.

–¡Sasuke-kun! Llegas tarde–, gritó Ino. –No te he visto por un tiempo, así que he estado esperando emocionada–, dijo sonrojándose.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada y le dijo: –Suéltame–, dijo con los dientes apretados, pero Ino decidió ignorarlo.

–Mira, no te creo cuando dijiste que estabas saliendo con Sasuke-kun, probablemente lo obligaste a besarte, que patético– dijo Ino mirando a Sakura.

Sakura levanta una ceja de ojos divertida antes de sacudir la cabeza –Haz lo que quieras–.

–Ja, lo sabía– Ino gritó victoriosamente.

–Ustedes también están tomando este examen estúpido ... problemático–, dijo Shikamaru suspirando.

–Oh, el trío idiota– dijo Naruto sonriendo.

–No nos llames así– dijo Shikamaru –Hombre, esto apesta–.

–Yahoo! los encontramos– dijo Kiba con Akamaru en su cabeza caminando hacia su pequeño grupo.

–H-Hola– dijo Hinata.

–Hey Hinata-chan– gritó Naruto alegremente.

La cara de Hinata se pone roja y Naruto se preocupa.

–Hinata-chan, tu cara está roja, ¿estás enferma?– Preguntó Naruto colocando su palma en su frente.

– _Na-Naruto-kun me está tocando ... Y e-él está tan cerca de mí ... Oh no, voy a-_ – antes de que Hinata pudiera terminar su pensamiento o antes de que pudiera desmayar una voz que sabía que no sabía Le pertenecía a ella habló en su mente.

– _Hinata, relájate y limpia tu cabeza de toda la preocupación_ – dijo la voz.

– _¿Quién eres tú?_ – Hinata pensó / pregunta.

– _Sakura, no te preocupes, esto es seguro. Tengo que irme y por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto_ – dijo Sakura.

– _Hai_ – dijo Hinata asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Arigatō– Sakura le dijo en voz baja.

–Bueno, todos están reunidos– dijo Shino.

–Caray ustedes también– dijo Shikamaru.

–Entonces todos estamos aquí ... Me pregunto qué tan lejos llegaremos ... Ne Sasuke– dijo Kiba.

–Pareces confiado, Kiba– dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

–Hicimos mucho entrenamiento así que no perderemos ante ti–, dijo Kiba con confianza.

–Oh por favor– dijo Naruto.

–Lo siento, N-Naruto-kun K-Kiba no quiso decir eso de esa manera– dijo Hinata sonrojándose cuando miró a Naruto.

–Está bien, Hinata-chan– dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

– _Eso se ve sabroso_ – pensó Chōji mirando a Akamaru.

–Aww, qué lindo perro–, dijo Sakura sonriendo a Akamaru, quien saltó de la cabeza de Kiba hacia sus brazos.

–Arf Arf– ladró Akamaru feliz lamiendo su cara y acurrucándose en ella.

–Eso es raro a él nunca le gustó nadie a mi lado antes –dijo Kiba mirando a Sakura y Akamaru con el shock escrito en toda su cara.

Se quedó mirando a Sakura por un momento – _Ella es hermosa, me pregunto cómo nunca me di cuenta antes de su cabello voluminoso, sus fascinantes ojos color esmeralda, su hermosa sonrisa que puede borrar un ceño fruncido, hombre haría cualquier cosa para que ella sea mi novia_ – , sus ojos viajan por su cuerpo pero se detienen cuando ve un anillo en su dedo anular derecho – _¿Nani?_ –, mira cada mano de los miembros masculinos de los novatos nueve y finalmente ve el mismo anillo en el dedo izquierdo de Sasuke.

–No sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo– dijo Kiba sin rodeos.

–¿Quien?– Shikamaru pregunta confundir, pero de repente lo golpeó –Oh, te refieres a Sasuke y Sakura, entonces sí, están saliendo–.

–No, no lo son, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?– Ino pregunta mirando a Sasuke.

–Umm, creo que los anillos demuestran lo contrario– dijo Kiba casi con amargura.

Los ojos de Ino se abren antes de tomar la mano derecha de Sakura y la mano izquierda de sasuke y al ver los anillos a juego en sus dedos.

–NOOOOOOOOOOO!– Ino gritó cayendo de rodillas mientras miraba el techo.

–Bueno, eso fue un poco dramático– dijo Naruto riéndose.

– _Bueno, ahí va mi sueño de que ella sea mi novia_ – pensó Kiba malhumorado, estaba debatiendo si rendirse o seguir luchando.

–Oigan, chicos ... deberían estar más tranquilos–, dijo una voz familiar caminando hacia ellos.

El equipo 7 cierra los ojos tratando de controlar su ira.

–Ustedes son novatos recién salidos de la academia, ¿verdad?– Dijo: –Gritando como colegialas ... Caramba ... Esto no es un picnic–.

–¿Y tu eres?– Sakura pregunto mirándolo.

–Yakushi Kabuto ... Pero en su lugar miraría detrás de ti– dijo Kabuto.

Los genins giraron la cabeza y vieron a los ninjas de Ame fulminándolos con la mirada.

–Los que están detrás de ti son ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, tienen mal genio– dijo Kabuto.

–Todo el mundo está nervioso por el examen, cálmense antes de que hagan una escena–, dijo Kabuto, –no puedo culparlos, son unos novatos despistados ... Me recuerdan lo que solía ser– dijo él sacando algo de su bolsillo.

–¿Así que esta fue tu segunda vez?– Kiba pregunta.

–No ... mi séptima vez–, dijo Kabuto. –Este examen se realiza dos veces al año, así que este es mi cuarto año–.

–Así que sabías mucho sobre este examen–, dijo Shikamaru perezosamente.

–Hai ...– dijo Kabuto casi con orgullo.

–Che– dijo Naruto.

–Jeje ... Entonces compartiré información con ustedes lindos novatos– Kabuto dijo mostrándoles algunas tarjetas –con estas tarjetas Nin-info–.

–Tarjetas Nin-Info– pregunta Ino.

–Básicamente son tarjetas que tienen información grabada con el chakra ...

Tengo cuatro años de información aquí ... Más de 200 tarjetas–, dijo colocando las tarjetas en el suelo.

–Se ven en blanco, pero para abrir la información de estas tarjetas ...– Dijo,al final mientras sacaba una tarjeta.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– Ino pregunta confundida.

–No puedes verlos a menos que yo use mi chakra, por ejemplo ...– Dijo girando la tarjeta en el suelo.

Aparece una bocanada de humo en la tarjeta.

–¿Qué tipo de información es esa?– Pregunto Naruto cruzando sus brazos ..

–Este es el número de personas que toman el examen y el desglose de qué país son–, explicó Kabuto.

–¿Tienes tarjetas con información individual?– Sasuke pregunta.

–Jeje ... ¿Hay algunos chicos por los que estás preocupado?– Kabuto pregunta a los demás –por supuesto, la información de todos los participantes en estos exámenes no es perfecta, pero la tengo incluso cuando ustedes dicen algo sobre estos muchachos y les echaré un vistazo–.

–Gaara de la arena oculta, Rock Lee de la hoja oculta– dijo Sasuke a pesar de que realmente no quería hacerlo.

–Oh, sabes sus nombres, deberían ser fáciles entonces– dijo Kabuto rápidamente sacando dos cartas.

– _No entiendo lo que está pasando, pero ... actuaré como lo hago_ – pensó Naruto.

–Muéstrame– dijo Sasuke casi aburrido.

–Ok, primero es Rock Lee ... es un año mayor que ustedes, historia de la misión rango-D 20 completado, rango-C12 completado, su sensei es Guy, su taijutsu ha mejorado mucho en este año, el resto no es nada impresionante ... El año pasado ganó atención como un nuevo Genin con talento, pero no participó en el examen, como ustedes, esta es su primera vez ... En su equipo están Hyūga Neji y Ten-Ten ... –

–El siguiente es Sabaku no Gaara ... Historia de la misión rango-C 8, rango-B 1 ... Wow, una misión de rango-B como Genin ... Ya que es un recién llegado de un país extranjero, no tengo mucho Información pero ... Parece que regresó de toda su misión sin un solo rasguño –.

–Hoja, arena, lluvia, hierba, cascada, sonido ... muchos genins sobresalientes de varias aldeas ocultas están aquí para rendir el examen ... Bueno, la aldea de sonido oculto es una pequeña aldea que se creó el año pasado, así que no hay mucha información, pero ... el resto de las aldeas ocultas están llenas de jóvenes talentosos–, dijo Kabuto.

–H-hace que pierdas tu confianza– murmuró Hinata nerviosamente.

–Sonido oculto, ¿eh? Nunca he oído hablar de que debe ser un pueblo muy pequeño si me preguntas– dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Kakashi todavía estaba afuera escuchando la conversación dentro.

– _Esto no es tan fácil, estás empujando las cosas ... Iruka tiene razón, mi equipo esperó un año para adquirir mejores habilidades ... Permíteles madurar un poco más primero– dijo Gai razonando con Kakashi._

– _Pft ... Confía en mí, son más maduros de lo que crees ... Si quieres una prueba, ve a la tierra de las olas y pregúntales sobre el equipo 7 ... Si eso no es suficiente, desafíalos ...– dijo Kakashi aburrido._

– _¿Desafiarlos?– Gai pregunta confundido junto con el resto de los Jōnins._

 _Kakashi solo sonrió misteriosamente antes de que alguien pueda preguntarle algo cuando el tercer Hokage lo interrumpió._

– _Ya es suficiente, vamos a nominar a los genios no novatos–, dijo._

– _Tengo fe en ellos_ – pensó Kakashi.

Sakura nota que Naruto estaba temblando – _Oh no_ –.

–Dobe ni siquiera pienses comen..– Sasuke comenzó a decir, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

–MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO Y NO PERDERÉ A USTED BASTARDS, ¿TIENE ESO?– Naruto gritó lleno de confianza.

–Oye, ¿qué es él?– Ino le pregunta a Sakura señalando a Naruto.

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza.

–Ah, eso se sintió genial– dijo Naruto sonriendo.

–Hn– dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

–Oye, esos son Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto ...– dijo Kankurō.

–Está muy animado ... Qué molesto– dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos.

–Jeje, el sonido oculto es un pueblecito? ¿Es así?– Dijo Zaku.

–Juguemos con ellos un poco ...– sugirió Kin.

–Hehe buena idea llamándonos pequeños ... Vamos a mostrarle a esa chica que los shinobis del sonido oculto ... Puede ser bastante cruel– dijo Dosu.

–¿No perderás con esos bastardos? Grandes palabras ... presumido– Kiba murmuró sonriendo.

–Qué imbécil, los puso a todos en su contra– dijo Shikamaru.

–Eres un idiota– dijo Sakura divertida.

–¿Deberíamos hacerlo? ...– pregunta Dosu.

Él y su equipo corren hacia Sakura a toda velocidad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura le dio un golpe a Zaku que voló a través de la habitación, agarró la muñeca de Dosu y lo arrojó a Zaku, tomó un puñado del cabello de Kin y la arrojó a sus compañero de equipo.

–Hn shinobis del sonido ...– Sakura dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Buena velocidad– Kiba dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos junto con el resto de los novatos, excepto por sus compañeros de equipo, por supuesto.

Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, una gran bocanada de humo aparece en la habitación delantera.

–Cállense, bastardos sin valor–, dijo una voz cuando el humo se disipó, vieron a un hombre de aspecto aterrador en el frente con un montón de Jōnins detrás de él.

–Gracias por esperar, me llamo Morino Ibiki, el examinador de la primera prueba del examen de selección de Chūnin–, dijo Ibiki sonriendo.

Los Genins tragaron a excepción del Equipo 7, Neji y Gaara.

–Esta es una buena oportunidad para decir esto ... No habrá peleas sin el permiso del examinador, incluso si se otorga el permiso de matar a tu oponente no será tolerado– dijo Ibiki mirando a Sakura, quien le miró con los ojos –Los cerdos que me desobedecen fallarán de inmediato, ¿he sido claro?–

–Lo que sea– murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke le sonríe maliciosamente.

–Nani?– Sakura pregunta confundir.

–Nada– dijo Sasuke.

Sakura levanta una ceja pero la deja ir.

–Ahora comenzaremos la primera prueba en el examen Chūnin en lugar de sus arreglos de asientos actuales, escogerán una de estos papeles y te sentarás en el asiento que te asignaron– dijo Ibiki mostrándoles una carpeta –y luego repartiremos los exámenes. –

Cuando todos tomaron asiento, Naruto sonrió.

–Hola Hinata-chan– dijo alegremente.

–Hola, Naruto-kun ... Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ...– dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

–Hai– dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

–No giren sus exámenes aún, escuche atentamente lo que voy a decir– Ibiki dijo –hay muchas reglas importantes para este primer examen. Lo escribiré en este tablero mientras lo explico, pero no se permitirá ninguna pregunta escuchen cuidadosamente.–

–La primera regla, ustedes comenzarán con 10 puntos, la prueba se compone de 10 preguntas y cada una vale un punto, pero ... Esta prueba utiliza un sistema de resta ... Básicamente, si responde todas las preguntas correctamente, mantiene sus 10 puntos, pero digamos que fallas tres preguntas ... Pierde tres puntos pero tendrá 7 puntos –.

–La segunda regla ... Este es un examen de equipo ... Si pasas o no, será determinado por la puntuación combinada de tus compañeros–, dijo Ibiki, –así que cada equipo se complementará para ver cuántos puntos pueden retener para formar el total inicial del equipo de 30. –

–La regla más importante ... La tercera regla es que durante el examen  
Cualquier persona atrapada por los oficiales de pruebas haciendo actividades furtivas, es decir, el engaño tendrá 2 puntos restados por cada ofensa ... Así que habrá algunos que perderán todos sus puntos durante el examen y se les pedirá que se retiren –.

–Tendremos nuestros ojos en ustedes–, dijo Izumo sonriendo.

–Date cuenta de que los patéticos que son atrapados haciendo trampa se destruirán a sí mismos, ya que los shinobis que intentan alcanzar el nivel de Chūnin se enorgullecen de ser ninjas– dijo Ibiki sonriendo.

–Y la regla final ... Los que pierden todos sus puntos iniciales durante la prueba y los que no responden correctamente ... Serán descalificados junto con sus dos compañeros–, dijo Ibiki.

–El examen durará una hora ... COMIENZEN– ordenó Ibiki.

Sakura miró la prueba –Un pedazo de pastel–, pensó sonriendo y comenzó a responder su papel con facilidad. Podía sentir a alguien observándola, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Sasuke mirando sus manos, con su Sharingan activo.

Cuando Sasuke atrapó los ojos de Sakura, él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara.

– _Maldición, incluso después de 4 años de noviazgo, todavía logra hacerme sonrojar_ – pensó Sakura antes de volver a su trabajo ignorando la mirada de Sasuke.

Incluso aunque esta es la segunda vez que Naruto realiza el examen, aún no conoce las respuestas a las preguntas, por lo que decidió dibujar gamabunta cantando junto con gamakichi y gamatatsu.

–Ummm, ¿cuántos equipos pasarían esta prueba?– El Genin sentado al lado de Sakura pregunta.

–Jejeje ... ¿No es como saber que te ayudaría o quieres que te descalifiquen?– Ibiki le pregunto mirándolo.

–Lo siento– dijo el Genin bajando la cabeza.

Gaara mira a Kankurō.

– _No me mires así ... lo sé_ – pensó Kankurõ.

El polvo de arena comenzó a girar alrededor de la mano de Gaara.

– _Entonces Gaara también comenzó ... cuento contigo, Karasu_ – pensó Kankurõ.

Akamaru mira a su alrededor y comienza a ladrar.

–Yahoo! buen chico Akamaru ahora para el número cuatro ...– dijo Kiba.

Un insecto voló en uno de los papeles de prueba antes de volar de regreso a Shino.

–Bien, ahora dime– dijo Shino al insecto en su dedo –Así que la respuesta es 8–.

Neji cerró los ojos y activó su "Byakugan", comenzó a ver a través de la persona que tenía delante copiando sus respuestas.

Un kunai voló más allá de Naruto.

–Whoa– dijo un Konoha Nin detrás de él cuando el kunai golpeó su papel –¿Para qué fue eso?– El demando.

–Te equivocaste 5 veces fallaste– dijo Izumo.

–No ... De ninguna manera– dijo el genin sudando.

–Los dos en su equipo salen de aquí ahora mismo– dijo Ibiki.

–Kuso– dijo el Genin saliendo de la habitación con su equipo.

Después de unos minutos la mano de Sakura dejó de moverse.

– _Hecho_ – Sakura pensó bajando su lápiz.

Sasuke sonríe soltando su propio lápiz.

– _Parece que la mano de Sakura se detuvo es hora de que lo haga_ –pensó Ino mirando la espalda de Sakura ya que estaba sentada dos filas detrás de ella.

Ino hizo un sello "Shintenshin no Jutsu" Ino de repente se quedó dormida en su escritorio.

– _Ino se durmió, ella debió haber comenzado ese Jutsu_ – pensó Shikamaru mirando a Ino.

– _Ese es un Jutsu al que no puedes resistir_ – pensó Chōji.

Sakura sonríe y bloquea fácilmente a Ino para que no entre en su mente.

– _Buen intento Ino-cerda_ – pensó Sakura.

Ino se despertó tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella miró la espalda de Sakura confundida.

– _¿Qué ocurre?_ – Ino pensó frustrada – _¿Por qué no funcionó mi Jutsu?_ –

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Shikamaru mirándola confundido.

–Más tarde– dijo ella murmura, Shikamaru asintió.

Los minutos pasados y 13 equipos ya han fallado, y antes de que te des cuenta, es hora de la décima pregunta.

–Ok, ahora comenzaremos con la décima pregunta– dijo Ibiki.

–Ahora ... antes de que lleguemos a eso ... me gustaría repasar las reglas adicionales para esta pregunta–, dijo Ibiki. –Ahora explicaré que estas son las reglas de la desesperación–.

.

.

En la estación de espera de Jōnin

–Bueno, seguro que es aburrido sin mi equipo ...– dijo Kakashi aburrido.

–No te preocupes, pronto estarás ocupado otra vez– dijo Asuma.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?– Kakashi pregunta.

–Escuché que el examinador de la primera prueba es Morino Ibiki– dijo Asuma.

Kakashi cierra los ojos –no es tan sádico–.

– _Pasar la primera prueba puede ser difícil para ellos_ – _,_ pensó Kakashi, – _¿A quién estoy engañando? para ellos pasar su examen es como recibir un caramelo de un niño_ –.

–¿Sádico?– Kurenai pregunta confundida.

–Kurenai eres una nueva Jōnin, así que probablemente no lo sepas ...– dijo Asuma sonriendo.

–¿Quién es él?– Kurenai pregunta.

–Un profesional ...– Asuma dijo fumando su cigarro.

–¿Un profesional de qué?– Kurenai pregunta aún confundida.

–Tortura e interrogación– dijo Asuma.

–Eh?– Kurenai pregunta.

–Escuadrón de asesinatos, tortura, y el capitán de interrogación especial Jōnin Morino Ibiki –Asuma dijo:– Bueno ... Puede que no haya tortura física mientras se realiza la prueba, pero ... Deben experimentar un sufrimiento mental provocado por sus habilidades de interrogación –.

–Primero esta décima pregunta ... Debes decidir si la tomarás o no ...– dijo Ibiki.

–¿Elegir? ¿Qué pasa si elegimos no hacerlo?– Temari demanda.

–Si eliges no hacerlo, tus puntos se reducirán a cero–, dijo Ibiki, –fallas junto con tus dos compañeros–.

–¿Qué significa eso?– un genin pregunta.

–Entonces, por supuesto, lo haremos decidimos responder la pregunta–, dijo el Genin a su lado.

–Y ahora ... la otra regla, si eliges tomarlo ... y respondes incorrectamente, esa persona perderá el derecho de volver a tomar el examen de selección de Chūnin–, dijo Ibiki.

–¿Qué clase de regla estúpida es esa? Hay tipos aquí que han tomado el examen antes–, gritó Kiba con indignación.

–Hehehehe ... ustedes tuvieron mala suerte ... Este año es mi regla–, dijo Ibiki sonriendo, –pero te estoy dando una salida–.

Los genins lo miran confusos.

–Los que no confían pueden elegir no tomarlo ... e intentarlo de nuevo el año que viene– dijo Ibiki.

–Ahora comencemos con la décima pregunta ... Aquellos que no deseen tomarla levanten la mano una vez que se confirme su número, váyanse– dijo Ibiki.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, luego el chico al lado de Naruto levantó la mano.

–No lo tomaré ... lo siento Gennai, Inoho ...– dijo temblando.

–N° 50 fallas 130 y 111 también fallan– dijo A jōnin.

El equipo de chicos se levantó y salió de la habitación.

–Yo también–, –Y yo–, –Lo siento chicos–, –Renuncio–, –Yo también–, un grupo de Genins salió de la habitación.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura negaron con la cabeza.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza temblando antes de golpearsu escritorio. –NO ME SUBESTIMES QUE NO ME CORRE–, gritó con confianza. –Lo tomaré aunque me quede como un Genin para siempre, no tengo miedo–.

– _Realmente es un idiota_ – pensó Sasuke sonriendo.

– _Hn, dime otra vez por qué es tu mejor amigo_ – pensó Sakura / preguntó sonriendo.

– _Diablos, incluso yo no sé_ –.

–Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, tu vida depende de esta decisión, esta es tu última oportunidad de renunciar ...– dijo Ibiki.

–Sigo mi palabra sin dudar ... Ese en mi camino ninja– dijo Naruto.

Todos permanecieron en silencio después de que el arrebato de Naruto aumentó su confianza.

– _Interesante niño, destruyó las preocupaciones de todos ...Quedaron 78 más de lo que esperaba_ –pensó Ibiki– _Alargar esto por mucho más tiempo no hará ninguna diferencia_ –.

–Buenas decisiones, ahora a todos solo me queda ... Felicitarlos por pasar la primera prueba –dijo Ibiki sonriendo.

–¡BIEN!– Naruto gritó victorioso.

–Ya pasaste por la entrada, la primera prueba del examen de selección de Chūnin ya está terminada ... Les deseo mucha suerte–, dijo Ibiki.

–Demonios, sí, deseanos suerte– gritó Naruto alegremente.

– _Chico interesante_ – Ibiki aunque de repente volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana.

De repente, la ventana se rompió y una gran bola de cortina con algo o alguien dentro de la cortina voló dentro de la habitación, dos kunais fueron arrojados al techo haciendo una cortina.

–¿QUÉ ES ESTO?– Naruto gritó que sus ojos se ensancharon.

– _Caray, no está ..._ – pensó Ibiki cerrando los ojos detrás de la cortina.

–No es tiempo de celebrar ... soy el examinador de la segunda prueba Mitarashi Anko ... Ahora vamos ... ¡Síganme!– Una mujer con cabello morado ordenó.

.

.

.

Bueno, eso es todo para el capítulo 22 ...

... Espero que lo disfruten ... comentarios gente.

Shintenshin no Jutsu - Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes

* * *

HOLAA! que hubo gente, he aquí un nuevo capitulo.

He tardado un poco más de lo que me gustaría en publicar pero mejor tarde que nunca, lamento los errores ortográficos si es que los hay luego edito el cap. espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

COMENTARIOS?

 _Shisui._


	23. La segunda prueba

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco this obra al español.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 23: La segunda prueba

Los genios le dieron una mirada en blanco y cuestionable.

–Mal momento ...– Ibiki dijo asomando la cabeza por detrás de la cortina.

Con una gota de sudor en la nuca, Anko se sonrojó ligeramente, miró a los examinados que tenía delante y notó los números.

–78 ...? Ibiki dejaste 26 equipos? - Anko pregunta en shock –La prueba fue demasiado fácil esta vez–.

–Esta vez ... hay muchos sobresalientes– dijo Ibiki sonriendo.

–Bah ... está bien ... al menos reducir a la mitad en la segunda prueba– dijo Anko sonriendo –Ahh, me estoy emocionando ... Les explicaré una vez que hayamos cambiado el lugar, siganme.–

Los géneros abandonaron la habitación y la siguiente, minutos después de un bosque de aspecto con árboles altos y puertas de hierro a su alrededor.

–Bienvenidos a la segunda etapa de la prueba, arena de práctica 44 también conocido como El Bosque de la Muerte–, dijo Anko sonriendo.

Los genios miraron el bosque con nerviosismo excepto por el equipo 7.

–Esto es espeluznante– dijo Ino.

–Pronto descubrirán por qué se llama el bosque de la muerte– dijo Anko como si la desafiara a entrar.

Naruto se burla –Pronto descubrirás por qué se llama el bosque de la muerte–, dijo imitando a Anko. –¿Crees que eso me asusta? ¡Eso no es nada! No tengo miedo–.

–Hai ... estás animado– dijo Anko sonriendo dulcemente antes de tirar de kunai y lanzarlo hacia la velocidad del rayo, pero Naruto pudo bloquearlo con su propio kunai.

–Jaja– Naruto se rió burlonamente.

Anko lo mira fijamente –bien ...– Ella dijo sonriéndole.

–Gracias– respondió Naruto sonriendo de nuevo.

Sasuke y Sakura negaron con la cabeza.

–Ahora, antes de comenzar la segunda prueba ... hay algo que debo darles– dijo Anko sosteniendo una pila de papeles.

Los genins los veian confundidos.

–Debes firmen estos formularios de acuerdo– dijo Anko. –Habrá muertes en este sitio ... Sí, sí, no tengo que hacer una cita en estos ... Será mi responsabilidad, jeje–, dijo descaradamente.

–Voy a explicar la segunda prueba, luego podemos decirlo y cada vez que se registra en el puesto que está detrás de mí –Anko dijo –Explicaré la segunda prueba ... En pocas palabras ... Realizar la prueba de supervivencia definitiva–

\- _Supervivencia ... hombre, esta prueba apesta_ \- Shikamaru perezosamente.

–Primero explica el área en la que ve un cabo, alrededor de la arena de la práctica 44 ... Hay 44 puertas cerradas ... Bosque, río y una torre en el centro, desde las puertas hasta la torre hay unos 10 km. .. Durante la supervivencia aquí, te pido que completes una tarea determinada, usando tus muchas armas y jutsu competirán en una ... batalla por pergaminos sin reglas -

–¿Pergaminos? - Uno de los genin pregunta.

–Hai ... pelearas por estos dos rollos, el rollo "cielo" y "tierra" -, dijo Anko mostrándoles 2 rollos.

–Hay 78 personas aquí ... lo que significa 26 equipos ... La mitad 13 proporcionó el rollo "cielo" -, dijo Anko sosteniendo el rollo "cielo".

–Y los otros 13 equipos ... Cada uno dice el rollo de "tierra" - dijo sosteniendo el rollo de "tierra" - Pasar esta prueba ... Tu equipo debe llegar a la torre ... Con ambos rollos. -

–Pero hay un límite de tiempo para que esta segunda prueba dure 120 horas, exactamente 5 días–, dijo Anko.

–¿Cinco días? - Pregunto ino exclamó

–¿Qué hay de la cena? - Chōji pregunta con preocupación.

–Estás solos, el bosque está lleno de comida, solo cuidamos con los mejores que se comen a los hombres, los insectos venenosos, las plantas venenosas ... Y no es probable que pasen los 13 equipos ... A medida que los días pasen, el objetivo estará más lejos, y el tiempo para descansar, acortará, y el área estará repleta de enemigos, no dormirás mucho -, dijo Anko–, por lo que no solo fallaran algunos por perder el rollo… Algunos morirán por la dureza de la prueba ... Ahora hablaré sobre lo que descalificaremos ... Primero, aquellos que no llegan a la torre con ambos rollos dentro del límite del tiempo ... Segundo, aquellos que pierden un compañero de equipo o aquellos que tengan un compañero muerto -.

–Como regla general ... No hay descanso en el medio, estarás en el bosque durante cinco días y una regla más ... No debes mirar dentro del pergamino hasta que lleguen a la torre–, advirtió Anko.

–¿Que pasa si lo haces? - Shikamaru pregunta.

–Así que será una sorpresa para cualquiera que lo haga, un Chunin se le pedirá que maneje información clasificada ... Esto es para probar su confiabilidad– Anko dijo –esa es toda explicación ... Intercambien los 3 formularios para su rollo, luego Elijan una puerta y prepárense para el inicio ... Un último consejo: ¡No se mueran! -

–Es hora de entregar los pergaminos– dijo Jōnin asomando la cabeza por la cortina de la cabina.

Después de firmar los formularios de acuerdo y obtener su propio pergamino, los equipos se ubicarán fuera de sus puertas.

Puerta 16: equipo Kurenai.

–Yahoo! La supervivencia es nuestra especialidad ... Hinata no nos ablandes- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Hinata asintió dócilmente.

Puerta 27: equipo de asuma.

–Arriesgando nuestras vidas ... Esto dijo que tendríamos que hacerlo ...– Shikamaru dijo –vamos por Naruto ...–

Puerta 12: equipo Kakashi.

–¿Están listos para esto? - Sasuke pregunta.

–Hai– les ha dicho una Sakura y Naruto.

Puerta 20: equipo dosu.

\- _Jeje, finalmente está aquí ... La oportunidad de cumplir nuestra misión_ \- entendimos Dosu.

Puerta 38: equipo Kabuto.

Kabuto sonrío.

Puerta 6: Hermanos de la arena.

\- _Por supuesto los otros equipos ... Pero también tengo miedo de estar con él durante cinco días_ \- creemos que Kankurō.

Puerta 15: ninjas misteriosos de la hierba.

–Así que primero iremos tras los novatos ... Nos permite matar de aquí en adelante ... Eso hace que las cosas sean más fáciles - dijo un ninja de la hierba.

Puerta 41: Equipo Gai.

\- _Gai-sensei haré lo mejor que_ pueda - lo hizo Lee.

–Todos sigan a un instructor y vayan a sus puertas, comenzamos en 30 minutos–, dijo Anko.

Despues de 30 minutos ...

–LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA DEL EXAMEN CHŪNIN ... ¡COMIENZA AHORA !: Anko gritó desde lejos.

La mayoría de los equipos entraron tan rápido como aquellos, tomaron con calma y entraron lentamente.

El equipo 7 caminó lentamente hacia el interior, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura miraron a su alrededor cuando entraron en la puerta, Sasuke asintió y saltaron sobre los árboles y se adentraron más en el bosque.

El equipo 7 se detuvo en seco.

–Yo ... tengo que hacer, dijo Naruto, se dio la vuelta hacia un árbol y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

–Dobe ... ve a tu negocio detrás de un arbusto o algo así- dijo Sasuke dándole una palmada a Naruto en la nuca.

Naruto lo fulmino, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

Sakura sonrió burlonamente a Sasuke sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y capturando sus labios con los de ella, Sasuke se sorprendió por un segundo antes que la pasara el brazo por la cintura y la lengua en la boca.

Sakura fue la primera en alejarse. –Aquí viene–, murmuró quitándole los brazos del cuello.

–Hombre salió tanto que ...– antes de que "Naruto" pudiera terminar su oración, fue enviado volando golpeando un árbol.

–¿Para qué demonios fue eso? - "Naruto" pregunta limpiando la sangre en la comisura de su boca.

–¿Dónde está el verdadero Naruto? - Sasuke pregunta aburrido.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Soy el verdadero Naruto - dijo Naruto como si estuviera loco.

–La firma de tu chakra es diferente de la de Naruto ... Entonces, ¿quién eres? - Dijo Sakura mirándolo.

Aparece una bocanada de humo que revela un verdadero yo, que resultó ser un

ninja de la lluvia oculta –Desafortunado, lo descubriste ... Oh, bien, ¿cuál de ustedes tiene el rollo? -

La pareja permaneció en silencio.

–¡Solo lo tomaré por la fuerza entonces! - dijo el lluvia-Nin corriendo hacia ellos.

Sakura activa su omegan –Sakura no Gensō–.

El lluvia-nin se congeló antes de caer inconsciente.

Sasuke mira a Sakura quien se encoge de hombros.

–¿Dónde está el dobe? - pregunta Sasuke.

Sakura cierra sus ojos buscando el chakra de naruto.

–Detrás de los arbustos a un par de pies de distancia- dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos.

Asesinó antes de que miraran andando hacia unos arbustos, vieron Naruto en el suelo luchando, cuerdas alrededor de su muñeca detrás de su espalda con sus pies con su atado alrededor de su boca.

Sakura lo miró, entretenida. –No puedo creer que esto haya pasado otra vez ... Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes olvidar que la lluvia?

Sasuke se rió entre dientes –porque is un dobe–.

Naruto miró a su llamado mejor amigo –mfff mfff mfff mfff–.

Sakura negó con la cabeza antes de desatarlo.

–Ya era hora– les gritó Naruto atándose nuevamente el hitai-ate.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza antes de sentarse en el suelo indicando a su equipo que hiciera lo mismo.

–Si nos separamos la próxima vez ... No hay confusiones para que esto pueda volver a suceder–, dijo Sasuke. –Crearemos una palabra clave en caso de que escuchemos ... Si recibimos la palabra clave mal, suponemos que seremos enemigos, no importa lo que parezcan, escuchen atentamente, solo lo diré una vez -.

–La canción Nin "máquina ninja" cuando le pregunte responda con esto ... –Sasuke dijo –Una gran cantidad de enemigos ruidosos es el amigo del shinobi.  
Escuche y permanecerá en silencio, un shinobi debe ser el momento adecuado para atacar, es cuando el enemigo está cansado y mal preparado -.

–Lo tengo– dijo Sakura asintiendo a sus compañeros.

\- _¿Están listos, chicos?_ \- Sasuke dijo telepatía.

\- _Tan lista como nunca lo estaré_ \- dijo Sakura haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

\- _Sip_ \- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

–Raiton: Raiton Kabe– dijo Sasuke creando un muro de rayos justo a tiempo para que ocurriera la explosión.

–Son hábiles– dijo el hierba-Nin, me encargaré de ustedes.

–Terminemos esto– murmuró Sasuke.

Sus dos compañeros de equipo se asintieron.

–¿Quieres mi pergamino "tierra", verdad? Ya que ustedes tienen el pergamino "cielo" ... el niño de la hierba dijo colocando el pergamino en su boca, su lengua se envolvió antes de empujar por su garganta tragándoselo, esa no era una vista bonita.

–Ahora comencemos la batalla por el otro pergamino–, dijo la hierba-Nin –con nuestras vidas en la línea–, tocó sus ojos.

Los ojos del equipo 7 se pusieron rojos.

–Sabemos quién eres realmente–, dijo Sasuke, mirándolo con furia, mientras que Sharingan giraba.

Los ojos del césped-Nin se abren –¿Cómo ...? -

–No importa ... Quítate la máscara– dijo Sakura mirándolo.

Orochimaru se quedó mirando a sus ojos –¿Qué clase de Kekkei Genkai es esa?

–Dije quítate ... La máscara– dijo Sakura con los dientes apretados.

El pasatiempo de los ojos es la pregunta: ¿qué clase de ojo es ese?

–Como el infierno ella contestara eso– dijo Naruto mientras sus bigotes se profundizaban.

–El portador del Kyūby ...– Murmura Orochimaru.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? - Sasuke pregunta aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Orochimaru no le respondió, sino que corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

Sasuke y Naruto hicieron sellos de manos diferentes - Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu / Fūton: Kyodaina ryū no kaze - Sasuke respiró una bola de fuego con una forma de dragón mientras que Naruto respiró un viento con una forma de dragón que tenía que con su fuego de moda más fuerte

Los ojos de Orochimaru se ensanchan cuando el fuego comienza a quemar su piel.

–¿Crees que lo hicimos? - Preguntó Naruto.

Cuando el fuego murió, la piel de Orochimaru se quemó gravemente y su máscara se reveló su verdadero rostro.

–Sen'eijashu– Orochimaru hizo un movimiento de puñetazo y las serpientes para salir de sus mangas hacia el equipo 7.

–Raiton: Jibashi– Sakura golpeó su palma contra el suelo creando una fuente de energía eléctrica que se convierte en una fuente de energía.

Orochimaru la fulminó con la mirada, se mordió el pulgar y lo manchó en su tatuaje.

–Kuchiyose no Jutsu– dijo golpeando su mano en el suelo.

Una gigantesca bocanada de humo aparece y se despeja, Orochimaru estaba sobre la cabeza de una serpiente gigante.

–Mátalos– ordenó Orochimaru.

La serpiente se abalanzó hacia ellos, Sakura llenó su puño con chakra y golpeó a la serpiente enviándola a través de los árboles y regresando a donde pertenece.

\- _Imposible_ \- cayó orochimaru pie de temblando.

–Nani? - Sakura pregunta burlonamente.

Orochimaru fue demasiado impactado como para darse cuenta de que sus compañeros de equipo han desaparecido hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

–RAENGAN–.

–CHIDORI–.

En el lugar de golpear a Orochimaru, el chocó con chidori, tanto Sasuke como Naruto fueron rechazados por la fuerza.

–Kuso ... ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Naruto limpiando la sangre de la boca mientras temblaba de pie.

–Se fusionó con el suelo– dijo Sasuke con amargura.

–¿Están bien chicos? - Sakura les preguntó y estaba preocupado por sus compañeros de equipo que no les gusta un Orochimaru detrás de ella.

–SAKURA / SAKURA-CHAN– sus compañeros de equipo de trabajo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Orochimaru sonrió con suavidad deshaciéndose de su gargantilla antes de morderse el cuello, cuando Orochimaru se apartó, se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Se cayó sobre sus rodillas.

–¡SASUKE-KUN! - Sakura gritó con los ojos abiertos.

El propósito de la gargantilla es que uno de ellos está en problemas, la punta de la gargantilla brillará, rosa para Sakura, azul para Sasuke y naranja para Naruto, cambian de lugar con la persona en problemas, incluso si la persona no puede ser , por ejemplo, si se trata de la persona en problemas, incluso si están lejos, y antes de que Orochimaru pudiera quitar la gargantilla de Sakura, Sasuke y ha cambiado de lugar con Sakura.

–Bueno, parece que obtendría el Sharingan ... Aww esperaba obtener ese ojo, pero supongo que tendré que seguir mi plan original ... Sasuke-kun me buscara ... Para busca el poder –dijo Orochimaru hundiéndose en el piso.

Sakura y Naruto corrieron al lado de Sasuke.

–Teme, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Naruto preocupado.

–Hai ... Argh– siseó Sasuke con dolor agarrando su cuello –n otra vez–.

–Lo siento mucho– dijo Sakura con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos –todo esto es mi culpa, si yo ...–

–Esto no es tu culpa, estás bien, eres tú o yo ... Y preferiría tenerte más que tú ... Al menos sé cómo controlarlo– dijo Sasuke asegurando a su novia haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras limpiaba las lágrimas en las Mejillas De Sakura.

Los ojos de Sakura se ablandan antes de quitar la mano que estaba agarrando su cuello y reemplazados con la de ella, el chakra verde brilla en su mano, mientras que el dolor en el cuello de Sasuke.

Sasuke cierra los ojos mientras el dolor desaparece.

–Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? - Preguntó Naruto rascándose la nuca.

–Vamos a continuar con la prueba ...– dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Sakura.

–¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, bebé? - Sakura pregunta preocupada.

Sasuke le sonrió mientras picoteaba sus labios –Hai–.

–Está bien, deténganse, ustedes dos, me ins incómodo– dijo Naruto en tono de broma antes de recoger la gargantilla de Sasuke y devolvérsela.

.

.

Capítulo hecho personas :)

Sakura no Gensō - Ilusión de flor de cerezo

Raiton: Raiton Kabe - Estilo relámpago: Pared de relámpago

Fūton: Kyodaina ryū no kaze - Estilo de viento: Gran viento de dragón

Raiton: Jibashi - Estilo de rayo: Destello de tierra

Sen'eijashu - Ataque Sombra de Víboras o Manos de Serpientes Ocultas en las Sombras

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Jutsu de invocación

* * *

.

Un nuevo capitulo, y ahora un desaparecer por unas semanas mas.

Hasta la próxima

 _Shisui._


	24. Equipo 7 vs Equipo Dosu

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 24: Equipo 7 vs. Equipo Dosu

" _Sakura ... ¿Los sientes?_ " Sasuke pregunta por telepatía.

" _Hai ... Detrás de los arbustos a 9 pies detrás de nosotros_ " dijo Sakura.

"SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ" gritó Naruto dándose la vuelta.

El equipo Dosu salió de su escondite.

"Impresionante ... Pero no estamos aquí para pelear con ustedes dos, queremos pelear con Sasuke" dijo Dosu cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Hn" dijo Sasuke desinteresado "Sakura ... ¿Quieres pelear con ellos?"

"¿Luchar contra ellos? ... ¿Quieres decir todo por mi cuenta?" Sakura pregunta en shock.

"Hai ..." dijo Sasuke sonriendo "Si te parece bien, dobe".

"No, está bien" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Bien ... pero tienes que pelear con ella primero" dijo Sasuke asintiendo a Sakura.

"Oh, por favor ... pelearé con ella, apuesto a que solo durará unos segundos antes de que ella muera" dijo Kin sonriendo con confianza.

Sakura sonrió " Haré esto rápido "

" No te pongas demasiado arrogante perra ", dijo Kin lanzando un senbon con campanas hacia Sakura.

Sakura atrapó al senbon entre su dedo índice y medio.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Sakura pregunto rompiendo los senbons a la mitad "senbons de sombra".

Los ojos de Kin se abren "De ninguna manera ..."

"Sakura deja de jugar ... Todavía tenemos que terminar esta prueba" dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sakura hizo un puchero "Hai"

Llenó su puño con chakra y corrió hacia Kin con la velocidad de un rayo.

"Estás muerta", dijo Sakura cara a cara con Kin antes de golpearla en la cara, se pudo escuchar su cráneo romperse.

"¡KIN!" Dosu y Zaku gritaron con sus ojos ensanchados.

"Uno fuera ... quedan dos" dijo Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

Dosu la fulminó con la mirada junto con Zaku.

"Voy a matarte, perra" dijo Dosu mostrándoles su brazo melódico.

"Voy a terminar esto ..." Sakura dijo levantando su brazo derecho "Mizu a ikazuchiryū" su brazo derecho se convierte en un agua en forma de dragón con electricidad emitiéndose y resquebrajándose.

"Así que ese es el Jutsu que dijiste que casi te mata" dijo Naruto mirando con asombro el brazo de Sakura.

"Hai ... casi no sobreviví ... incluso cortó a Susanoo" Sasuke recordando la vez que entrenó con Sakura.

Sakura sonrió antes de que su brazo derecho saliera disparado, envolviendose alrededor de Dosu y Zaku.

"¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dosu y Zaku gritaron de dolor al ser electrificados.

El equipo 7 estaba parado frente a los cadáveres del equipo Dosu.

"Tienen el pergamino de la 'tierra' verdad?" Sasuke pregunta mirando a Sakura.

"Hai ... creo que está en el bolsillo de Dosu" dijo Sakura buscando el pergamino.

"¡Lo encontré!" Sakura dijo, sacando el pergamino de la 'tierra' y entregándolo a Sasuke.

"Está bien" gritó Naruto sonriendo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con sus cadáveres?" Sakura pregunta mirando el cadáver.

"Quemarlos" dijo Sasuke haciendo algunos sellos con las manos "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu".

"Mocosos de la arena ... Desafiandonos de frente así ... Qué tonto", dijo un genin de Ame, mientras miraba a los hermanos de la arena.

"El enano ... jugando con tipos así ... ¿Qué está pensando?" Kiba dijo con incredulidad mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos con sus compañeros.

Akamaru comenzó a temblar dentro de la chaqueta de Kiba.

"¿Qué ocurre Akamaru?" Kiba pregunta frotando la cabeza de Akamaru.

"¿Qué está diciendo Kiba?" Shino pregunta.

"Dice que el tipo grande está en ... Problemas", dijo Kiba.

"Se ven como problemas ... Se ven muy fuertes" dijo Hinata nerviosamente.

"Morirás" dijo el líder de los Ame-Nins con aire de suficiencia.

"Basta de hablar, hagámoslo ... Viejo de la lluvia oculta", dijo Gaara fulminandolo con la mirada.

Dicho anciano lo fulminó con la mirada.

" _¿Cuál de ellos tiene el rollo del cielo o el rollo de la tierra? También es posible que ya hayan tomado su rollo_ ", pensó Kankurō.

"Gaara es mejor obtener algo de información primero ... Si los dos tenemos el mismo rollo ... Entonces no hay necesidad de luchar ... La lucha sin sentido es ..." Gaara cortó a Kankurō.

"Eso no importa ... Los que se encuentran con mis ojos ... Todos deben morir", dijo Gaara en tono monótono.

" _Por eso no me gusta estar con él_ " pensó Kankurō.

"Bah ... Entonces apresuremonos y hagámoslo ... Aquí voy", dijo el Ame Nin de en medio lanzando 3 paraguas en el aire.

"Muere mocoso ... Jouro Senbon" los paraguas en el aire giran lanzando una lluvia de senbons.

"Agujas voladoras" dijo Kiba conmocionada junto con su equipo.

Las agujas se dirigían directamente a Gaara.

"¡MUERE!" El Ame Nin gritó estrellando las agujas hacia Gaara.

"Es así...?" Gaara pide un escudo de arena que lo rodea y lo protege del impacto de las agujas.

"De ninguna manera ... ¿Ni uno solo? ... ¿Salió ileso? Imposible", dijo el Ame nin en shock.

" _No hay forma de que un Jutsu como ese funcione contra Gaara ... Correr hacia él mismo fue tu desgracia ..._ " pensó Kankurō.

"¿Una lluvia de agujas, eh? Entonces supongo que ... Haré que llueva sangre", dijo Gaara en tono monótono.

Los ame-nins empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

El equipo Kurenai estaba mirando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Qué chakra enorme ... Además ... Esa arena tiene un olor acre ..." Dijo Kiba nerviosamente.

"Olor...?" Shino pregunta confundir.

"Un fuerte olor a sangre" dijo Kiba.

"Ugh ... ¿Un muro de arena?" El Ame Nin dijo.

"Sí, una arena ... Defensa total", dijo Kankurō. "La arena se envasa en la calabaza con chakra ... Protege su cuerpo y el área circundante un Jutsu solo permitido por Gaara ...Además, todo sucede independientemente de la voluntad de Gaara ... Por alguna razón, se lleva a cabo automáticamente ... Básicamente, todos los ataques contra Gaara son inútiles ... "

"Es imposible esas agujas tienen el poder de perforar 5 mm de acero ... Kuso", dijo nervioso Ame Nin.

"No puedes derrotar a nuestro Gaara" dijo Kankurō con un ligero orgullo en su voz.

"¡CÁLLATE!" El Ame Nin gritó corriendo hacia Gaara.

Gaara hizo un extraño sello de mano "Sabaku Kyū".

La arena comenzó a cubrir al Ame Nin hasta que todo lo que se puede ver es su cabeza.

"Yo ... no puedo moverme" dijo la Ame Nin.

Los compañeros de equipo de Ame Nin y el equipo Kurenai observaban la escena con una expresión de asombro y miedo en sus caras.

"La arena en el aire y en el suelo ... puede ser controlada por la voluntad de Gaara" dijo Temari.

"Esto es ... Guh ... Ugh ..." dijo Ame Nin tratando de luchar contra la arena.

"Cállate, puedo cubrirte la boca y matarte, pero ... Eso es demasiado lamentable ..." Gaara dijo sosteniendo el paraguas de Ame Nin y abriéndolo.

Gaara extendió su brazo y cerró su mano a un puño "Sabaku Sōsō".

La arena aplastó el Ame Nin en el interior haciendo que llueva sangre.

"No hay sufrimiento ... Porque lo maté tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de experimentarlo ... La sangre se mezcla con la arena que fluye ... Y le otorga más poder a su asesino" dijo Gaara en tono monótono.

"Nosotros ... Te daremos el rollo ... Por favor, déjanos ir", suplicó el compañero de equipo del Ame Nin colocando su rollo de 'tierra' hacia abajo.

Gaara extendió ambos brazos y ordenó a su arena que cubriera a los dos ame nin.

"¡NOOOO!" El Ame Nin gritó.

"Adiós," dijo Temari sonriendoles alegremente mientras agitaba su mano.

Gaara cerró su palma matándolos intencionalmente.

"Oh no, salgamos de aquí" dijo Kiba entrando en pánico con su equipo.

"Si nos encuentran, estamos muertos" dijo Shino de acuerdo con Kiba.

Kankurō caminó hacia el pergamino de Ame Nin y lo recogió.

"Qué afortunado es el pergamino del cielo ... Ok, vamos a la torre ... quiero salir de este bosque lo más rápido posible" dijo Kankurō mirando la espalda de Gaara.

"¡Cállate!" Gaara dijo volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo. "Yo ... Todavía no he tenido suficiente".

El equipo Kurenai se congeló.

"Mierda, ¿nos notaron?" Kiba pregunta en pánico.

Kankurō comenzó a sudar "¡Gaara! Puede que estés bien ... Pero esto es demasiado peligroso para nosotros ... Además, solo necesitamos un rollo más, es ..."

"No me digas qué hacer, pedazo de basura", dijo Gaara mirándolo.

Kankurō le devuelve la mirada "dale un descanso a veces ... ¿Por qué no escuchas a tu hermano mayor Gaara?"

"Nunca pensé en ustedes como mis hermanos ... Porque nunca me trataron como uno ... Interviene en mi camino y los mataré", dijo Gaara con un tono uniforme.

Los ojos de Kankurō y Temari se ensancharon " _Gaara ..._ " Pensaron tristemente.

"Oi!" Alguien dijo detrás de ellos.

Los hermanos de arena se dieron la vuelta y vieron al equipo 7.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!" Temari gritó alegremente.

"Hey Temari-chan" dijo Sakura saludandolos con la mano antes de mirar a su alrededor y notar algo de sangre en el suelo " _No me extraña que huela a sangre_ ".

"Ustedes no están aquí para tomar nuestro pergamino, ¿verdad? Porque no queremos pelear contra ustedes" dijo Kankurō entrecerrando los ojos.

"No te preocupes, ya tenemos ambos pergaminos" dijo Sasuke mostrándoles sus pergaminos.

"Estamos en camino a la torre" dijo Naruto poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Oh, nosotros también ... ¿Quieren ir juntos", dijo tímidamente Temari.

El equipo 7 se mira antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Está bien, vamos" dijo Temari caminando al lado de Sakura.

"Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con el Uchiha?" Temari pregunto burlonamente.

Sakura se sonroja un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza "¿Qué fue lo que lo delató?

Temari sonrió antes de tomar la mano derecha de Sakura y levantarla "el anillo".

"Aa" dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras miraba el anillo.

"¿Puedes decirme cómo consiguieron el anillo? Quiero decir si te parece bien", dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros.

"Por supuesto ... Fue nuestro primer aniversario y me sorprendió con la cena, después de la cena, tomó mi mano derecha y deslizó el anillo en ella. Le pregunté para qué era y él dijo y cito 'para que todos sepan que eres mía', luego me mostró su propio anillo en su mano izquierda y dije 'para que todos sepan que eres mío' ... Fue la mejor noche de mi vida ", dijo Sakura, aunque no era una mentira, simplemente no lo dijo exactamente.

"Wow, eso fue tan dulce" dijo Temari con corazónes en los ojos.

"Lo sé bien" Sakura sonriéndole algo triste.

Una vez que el equipo Kakashi y los hermanos de la arena llegaron a la torre, se dirigieron a sus puertas separadas y acordaron reunirse nuevamente después de hacer lo que tienen que hacer detrás de la puerta.

"Está bien, abre el rollo y termina con esto ... quiero dormir" dijo Sakura bostezando.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron los que abrieron el pergamino y lo lanzaron a través de la habitación una vez que estuvo abierto.

Aparece un humo en el pergamino y cuando se dispersa aparece Iruka.

"Oye ... mucho tiempo sin verles", dijo Iruka con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Sakura pregunta con sus ojos medio cerrados.

"Umm, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás herida, Sakura?" Iruka pregunta preocupado.

"Solo cansada ..." Sakura dijo tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sasuke la miró divertido antes de levantarla estilo nupcial "duerme Sakura".

Sakura le hace un puchero como a un bebé antes de quedarse dormida.

"No sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo" dijo Iruka con sorpresa.

"Bueno, lo estamos" dijo Sasuke cambiando el peso de Sakura.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Iruka-sensei?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Oh, claro ... Al final de esta segunda prueba está programada para que los Chūnins se reúna con los examinados ... Y me permitieron ser quien los saludara a los tres", explicó Iruka.

"Saludarnos?" Sasuke pregunta levantando una ceja.

"Ya que ustedes tres terminaron la prueba temprano, quiero decir solo han pasado 5 horas y ya terminaron la prueba ... Kakashi tenía razón, ustedes tres son increíbles "dijo Iruka sonriendoles "para celebrar que hayan completado con éxito la segunda prueba me gustaría invitarles una ronda de ramen ".

Naruto aplaudió y abrazó su cintura "¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ESTOY TAN FELIZ".

"De acuerdo, ustedes tres, hay una habitación asignada para ustedes tres ... No están autorizados como para salir de la torre ... Síganme", dijo Iruka, indicandoles que lo siguieran.

4 días después ...

Todos los genins que aprobaron el examen estaban alineados frente a sus Jōnin-sensei y el Hokage junto con Anko y algunos otros Jōnins.

"Primero, para la segunda prueba, felicidades por aprobar", dijo Anko con una sonrisa de suficiencia, "jeje ... Entre los 78 participantes de 21 que llegaron tan lejos ... dije que los cortaría por la mitad, pero esperaba un solo dígito".

"Una vez más, felicidades al equipo Kakashi, al equipo Kurenai, al equipo Asuma, al equipo Guy, al equipo Kabuto, a los hermanos de la Arena, y al equipo Kawasaki (son el reemplazo del equipo Dosu)", dijo Anko sonriendoles.

" _Estoy tan hambriento_ " pensó Chōji con avidez.

" _¿Todavía quedan muchos? Esto apesta ..._ " pensó Shikamaru.

"Tu equipo no es tan malo, tal vez tuvieron suerte ... Pero mientras mi equipo esté aquí, es imposible ... ya que a partir de ahora todo se trata de una verdadera habilidad ... Bueno, con la juventud, hay gente dulce, tiempos y momentos amargos eh Kakashi "dijo Guy sonriendo a Kakashi.

Kakashi volvió la cabeza para mirarlo "¿eh? ¿Decías algo?" Él pregunta aburrido.

" _No está mal, mi rival kakashi ... Eres genial de esa manera y realmente me pone de nervios ..._ " Guy pensó que el fuego ardía en sus ojos.

" _Ahh, entonces ese es el eterno rival de Guy-sensei ... sin embargo, Guy-sensei pierde totalmente en términos de apariencia ..._ " Ten-Ten pensó sonriendo.

" _Sabía que entre todos los maestros, Guy-sensei es el mejor ... ¡Es brillante! Muy bien ... Mírame Guy-sensei, también brillaré_ ", pensó Lee con entusiasmo.

" _Así que solo 7 equipos de 27 equipos pasaron_ ", pensó Temari.

" _Gaara está ileso ... Por supuesto_ " pensó baki.

" _¿Qué pasa con Akamaru?_ ", Pensó Kurenai preocupada.

Akamaru estaba temblando dentro de la chaqueta de Kiba " _es el tipo de la arena_ " pensó Kiba.

" _Me alegro que Naruto-kun pasará_ " pensó Hinata sonriendo mientras miraba la espalda de Naruto.

" _Parece que muchos lo lograron ... Y la mayoría de ellos son novatos_ ", pensó Hokage sonriendo.

"Para la tercera prueba que viene ... Pero antes de explicar eso ... hay algo que me gustaría que supieras, y tiene que ver con la verdadera razón de este examen ..." dijo el Hokage y comenzó a explicar la verdadera razón del examen yada, yada, yada y todas esas cosas hasta que Hayate lo interrumpió.

"Hola a todos, yo soy Hayate" Hayate dijo "umm ... 'Tos' 'tos' antes de la tercera prueba hay 'tos' 'tos' algo que me gustaría que hicieran '".

"Umm ... Es un preliminar para la tercera prueba ... Para decidir quién participa en el evento principal", dijo Hayate antes de toser.

"¿Preliminar?" Kiba pregunta.

"¿Preliminar? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Shikamaru exigió.

"¿Por qué no se les permite a todas las personas participar en la próxima prueba?" Sakura fingió preguntar.

"Debido a que hay demasiados equipos que pasaron ... Como Hokage-sama indicó anteriormente, habrá muchos invitados en la tercera prueba, por lo que las peleas pueden durar mucho tiempo, y estamos limitados con el tiempo ... Umm, de todos modos, Umm de todos modos quien no quiere participar porfavor váyase ahora, ya que vamos a comenzar las rondas preliminares de inmediato "Hayate explica la tos de vez en cuando.

"¿Nani? ¿Ahora mismo?" Kiba dijo en shock.

"Umm, voy a renunciar" dijo Kabuto tímidamente.

"Umm, eres Yakushi Kabuto de la hoja, ¿verdad?" Hayate pregunta toser " puede irse ahora ... Por cierto, si alguien más quiere irse, es una lucha individual y puede levantar su mano en su propio juicio".

Kabuto se aleja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke se estremeció levemente cuando su cuello palpitó un poco, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su compañero de equipo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto poniendo su mano en su hombro.

"Hai ..." dijo Sasuke ignorando el dolor.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco antes de poner su mano en el sello de su cuello y dejar que su chakra fluyera, Sasuke cerró sus ojos y se relajó en el calor de su chakra, después de unos segundos, todo el dolor que sintió desapareció.

"Arigatō" dijo Sasuke dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Solo para ti" susurro Sakura sonriendo de vuelta.

"¿Cómo lo hizo ella?" El hokage pregunta por lo que le hizo a Sasuke.

"No importa ... deberíamos sacarlo del examen y hacer que ANBU lo vigile y lo proteja ..." dijo Anko tratando de razonar con él.

"Es el tipo de persona que no lo aceptará fácilmente ... Ya que es del clan Uchiha después de todo ... Y el hecho es que su novia y su mejor amigo están ingresando en la preliminar y no creo que esté de acuerdo ... Además Sakura ya se hizo cargo del dolor "dijo Kakashi interrumpiendolos.

"No vamos a sacarlo de la prueba ... Si la maldición comienza a activarse y liberar poder, entonces ve y deténlo", dijo el Hokage.

"Hai" dijo Ibiki asintiendo.

"Um ahora ... Empecemos el preliminar ... Este preliminar consistirá en peleas uno a uno, básicamente lucharás como en una confrontación de la vida real ... Ya que ahora tenemos exactamente 20 participantes, realizaremos 10 partidos y ... 'Tos' los ganadores avanzarán a la tercera prueba. "Hayate explica" básicamente no hay reglas, la lucha continua hasta que uno de ustedes muere o sea eliminado o admita la derrota ... 'Tos' si no quieren morir reconozcan rápidamente su derrota ... Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla ".

"El objeto que controla tu destino es ... Este tablero eléctrico de puntuación mostrará los enfrentamientos para cada batalla ... Ahora esto es repentino, pero permite anunciar los 2 nombres de la primera pelea ..."

Los genins miran la pantalla y jadean cuando aparecen los nombres de la primera pelea.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Vs.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

La pareja se mira el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

.

.

.

Mizu a ikazuchiryū - Dragón de agua y relámpagos

Jouro Senbon - Lluvia de Senbon

Sabaku Kyū - Ataúd de arena

Sabaku Sōsō - Entierro de Arena o Funeral de la Cascada de Arena

* * *

Lo que logran las "vacaciones" :3

Hasta la próxima


	25. La pelea de la pareja

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 25: La pelea de la pareja

.

(AN: Esto es solo una parte extra del capítulo)

.

 _Ω Aniversario de un año de SasuSaku Ω_

 _Sakura acaba de terminar de dar su informe de misión a la Hokage y estaba caminando hacia la mansión del equipo 7._

– _¡CHICOS ESTOY EN CA-¿Que ...?– Sakura dijo abriendo la puerta._

 _Todas las luces estaban apagadas, incluso el candelabro, pero docenas de velas aromáticas de vainilla y canela cubrían el costado del pasillo, el costado de la escalera también estaba lleno de velas, l_ _os pétalos de rosas rojas y tulipanes sirven como un camino desde la puerta de entrada hacia la puerta de vidrio del patio trasero._

– _Oh ... Mi ... Kami– espetó Sakura._

 _Siguió el camino de las rosas y los tulipanes cuando llegó al patio trasero / cascadas, vio las cascadas brillando con rosas rojas y pétalos de tulipanes flotando sobre la superficie del agua, la luna y las estrellas reflejándose en el agua de la cascada._

 _Las cataratas se abrieron como una cortina que revela una elegante mesa para dos personas, tanto ella como la comida favorita de Sasuke estaba encima de la mesa, Sasuke estaba de pie junto a ella con una camisa azul con cuello en V, una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones negros caqui y Sandalias ninja negras._

– _Feliz primer aniversario nena– dijo Sasuke sonriéndole._

 _Sakura sintió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Sasuke._

– _Oye, oye, ¿por qué estás llorando?– Preguntó Sasuke suavemente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas._

– _Lágrimas de alegría– dijo Sakura agarrando la cara de Sasuke y besando sus labios._

 _Después de unos minutos se separaron._

– _Te amo ... realmente te amo– dijo Sakura sonriéndole suavemente._

– _Yo también te amo– dijo Sasuke sonriendo._

– _¿Dónde está Naruto y el resto? ¿Y pensé que estabas en una misión? ¿Y por qué tulipanes rojos y rosas?– Sakura pregunta._

– _Naruto y el resto están fuera en una misión por lo que no regresarán por 2 días más, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos ... Terminé mi propia misión ayer ... Porque los tulipanes rojos simbolizan el amor eterno como mi amor por ti, el La rosa roja simboliza el amor verdadero porque mi amor por ti es verdadero –dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos._

 _Sakura entrecerró juguetonamente sus ojos hacia él –¿has estado saliendo con Ino?–_

– _Ella fue la que me dijo eso y ella fue la que me aburrió hasta la muerte esta mañana diciéndome el significado y el símbolo diferente de cada flor conocida por la humanidad… Sólo le pregunte si tenia peonías rosadas porque sé que es tu flor favorita, aunque te llames como una flor diferente ... Entonces, –Sasuke dijo dándole un ramo de peonías rosadas_ (el autor original es quien ama las peonías rosadas, no Sakura).

– _Arigato por todo– dijo Sakura dándole un beso en los labios._

– _Solo para ti– dijo Sasuke suavemente._

 _Después de que cenaron, Sasuke tomó la mano derecha de Sakura._

– _Cierra los ojos– dijo Sasuke sonriéndole._

 _Sakura entrecerró los ojos pero hizo lo que le dijeron._

 _Sasuke sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió, revelando un anillo de plata con el kanji de su nombre._

 _Él quitó el anillo y lo colocó lentamente en su dedo anular derecho._

– _Abre los ojos– dijo Sasuke cerrando la caja y volviéndola a poner en su bolsillo._

– _Sasuke ... ¿Para qué es esto?– Sakura pregunta mirando fijamente el anillo con los ojos muy abiertos y admiración._

– _Para que todos sepan que eres mía ...– dijo Sasuke antes de mostrarle su propio anillo con el kanji de su nombre en su dedo anular izquierdo._

– _Para que todos sepan que eres mío ...– Sakura dijo sonriéndole._

– _Hai ...– dijo Sasuke entrelazando sus manos._

 _Sakura le sonrió antes de sacar un pergamino y dárselo._

– _¿Qué es esto?– Sasuke pregunta levantando una ceja mientras mira el pergamino._

– _Mi regalo, por supuesto ... Tal vez quieras retroceder antes de sacarlo del rollo– advirtió Sakura._

 _Sasuke se puso de pie, bajó el pergamino y lo abrió en el suelo._

 _Aparece una bocanada de humo y cuando se aclara,_ _esta una caja con un conjunto de motivos de dragón con alas cortantes que lanzan shurikens junto con un conjunto de tres shirikens con forma de cuchillas de afeitar que se asemejan a un shurineken endemoniado, y por último, una Katana que representa al dragón oriental de una manera nueva y única, la gruesa tsuba ( que es_ _es el guardamano de una_ _ **katana**_ _japonesa o para mas referencia la cosa redonda que esta antes de la hoja)_ _lucha por contener a los dragones prominentes, mientras que otro dragón corre salvajemente grabado en la hoja de acero al carbono. El mango está forrado con piel de raya real y viene envuelto en cuero negro, asegurada por dos clavijas de bambú, esta es una katana de espiga completa con filo pulido a mano._

– _Esto es ... increíble– dijo Sasuke mirando a la katana con asombro –¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?–_

 _Sakura sonríe –bueno, para decirte la verdad, terminé mi misión hace 3 días ... Estaba buscando un regalo perfecto para ti en el pequeño pueblo en el que me estaba quedando ... No tuve suerte cuando estaba cerca de rendirme, vi una tienda de armas muy vieja ... Así que entré y empecé a mirar alrededor hasta que mis ojos se posaron en esa katana en ese momento. Sabía que era el regalo perfecto para ti ... El viejo dueño de la tienda me dijo que la katana es la katana más antigua del mundo ... La forjaron los primeros artesanos junto el lanzador de shurikens ... Me dijo que puedes infundir tu flujo de chakra en las shurikens y en la katana. .. La katana se llama Taito no Ken que significa Espada del Dragón –._

– _¿Cuanto cuesta?– Sasuke pregunta examinando la katana._

– _No te molestes en preguntar porque no te lo voy a decir– dijo Sakura sonriéndole._

 _Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. –Sé que no lo harás ... valió la pena intentarlo– recogió la lanzadora de shurikens antes de dejarla junto con la katana._

– _Eres la mejor– susurró Sasuke antes de agarrar la cara de Sakura y sellar sus labios contra los de ella._

 _Sakura gimió cuando Sasuke le forzó la lengua con la boca, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo acercó más a ella, los labios de Sasuke abandonaron su boca y comenzaron a morder la mandíbula hasta el cuello._

– _¿Alguna vez has intentado sumergirte desnudo?– Sakura susurra seductoramente en sus oídos._

 _._

 _._

Los gennis miran la pantalla y jadean cuando aparecen los nombres de la primera pelea.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Vs.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

La pareja se mira con los ojos muy abiertos, Naruto se ríe de sus mejores amigos.

– _Hmmm, ¿qué haran ustedes dos?_ – Kakashi pensó divertido.

–Ahora, estos dos participantes vengan al frente ... Los primeros participantes en la primera pelea son Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura ¿estás listo?– Hayate preguntar.

La pareja no contestó, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, pero finalmente asintieron sin interrumpir el contacto visual.

– _Esto va a ser bueno_ – pensó Naruto sonriendo.

– _Buena suerte Sakura-chan ..._ – pensó Lee.

– _Una oportunidad de ver sus habilidades ... Aunque la chica no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra el Uchiha_ – pensó Neji cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

– _La frente de marquesina no tiene ninguna posibilidad_ – pensó Ino sonriendo.

–Ahora ... comenzaremos el primer partido ... Ahora todos ustedes, excepto los dos participantes, vayan al nivel superior–, Dijo Hayate

–¡KAKA-SENSEI!– Naruto gritó saludando a su sensei.

Los otros gennis junto con sus sensei los miran a ellos, con ganas de ver lo que haría la pareja.

La pareja dio un par de pasos hacia atrás separándose entre sí sin romper el contacto visual.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos se movió, el público se quedó allí esperando que algo sucediera, el examinador y el resto saben que los dos estaban saliendo, así que se quedó allí y esperó, el público estaba emocionado, algunos estaban tensos.

Sakura suspiró antes de sonreírle a su novio –no creía que fuera así–.

Sasuke sonrió de vuelta –hai ... Buena suerte–.

–Buena suerte– dijo Sakura antes de ponerse sus guantes de cuero sin dedos en la mitad de la palma.

Sasuke sacó un pergamino, se mordió el pulgar y lo empañó, apareció una nube de humo y cuando se aclaró, Sasuke estaba sosteniendo a Taito.

–Que increible espada– murmuró TenTen mirando la katana con asombro.

–¡EMPIECEN!– Dijo Hayate antes de saltar.

Sakura salta hacia atrás haciendo algunos sellos con las manos –Katon: Sen no Kasai– un rayo de fuego emite desde la palma de Sakura hacia Sasuke, Sasuke salta para evitar el ataque mientras saca 8 shurikens, canaliza su chakra de rayo y de fuego hacia las shurikens antes de arrojarselas a ella.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren antes de sonreír y una capa de chakra rosa la rodea bloqueando las shurikens, la audiencia jadea a excepción de Naruto que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

–No pensé que lo usarías– dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

–¿Qué fue eso?– Kakashi pregunta mirando a Naruto junto con el resto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin apartar los ojos de sus compañeros de lucha.

–Realmente no tengo otra opción– dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros antes de correr hacia Sasuke a la velocidad del rayo, levantando su puño y llenándose de chakra, Sasuke retrocedió para evitar su ataque, causando que ella golpee la pared en su lugar creando una gran abolladura en la pared, los genins y jōnins en el nivel superior agarraron el pasamanos que tenía delante para evitar caer.

Sasuke rápidamente agarró su muñeca antes de lanzarla a través de la arena, la espalda de Sakura golpeó la pared con fuerza, creando una abolladura en ella.

–Oh vamos bebé, eso es todo lo que tienes–, se burló Sasuke cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras le sonreía.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada a su tan llamado novio antes de correr hacia él a toda velocidad, los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon bloqueando su puño en un momento, Sakura le dio un codazo en el estómago antes de agarrar su muñeca girándola antes de lanzarlo a la arena.

Sasuke clavó su espada en el suelo y aterrizó sobre sus pies –Chidori Nagashi– canalizó su chidori a través del suelo y hacia Sakura.

Sakura saltó para evitar el ataque antes de desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Sasuke, con el puño levantado y lleno de chakra, Sasuke se agachó para evitar su puño, pero ella giró la pierna golpeando su cara y enviándolo a un par de pies de distancia.

Sasuke sobre su espalda apoyo sus manos impulso su piernas y se puso de pie, se limpió la sangre en la comisura de la boca antes de sonreírle cuando vio que sus ojos parpadeaban de preocupación, cerró los ojos y activó el Sharingan.

Creó el chidori en su mano derecha antes de girar su mano transformando el chidori en innumerables senbon afilados, todos dirigidos a Sakura.

–Qué ...– Kakashi dijo con su ojo visible ensanchado –cómo en el mundo hizo ...–

–Hmmm, confía en mí, eso no es lo único que puede hacer– dijo Naruto con voz llena de orgullo.

Todos le dieron una mirada confusa, pero él solo sonrió y luego los ignoró.

Una capa parecida a una cola de chakra rosa apareció y bloqueó al chidori senbon justo a tiempo, Sakura usó su fuerza sobrehumana sin siquiera molestarse en agregar chakra en el puñetazo, Sasuke saltó justo a tiempo para que el suelo se rompiera, todos excepto Naruto y Kakashi, por supuesto, que estaba viendo la pelea fue asombrado y asombrado por su fuerza.

Sakura cierra sus ojos – _Tengo que usarlo_ – pensó antes de abrir sus ojos, su omegan se activó, todos excepto sus compañeros de equipo se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron sus ojos.

Sakura hizo varios sellos de manos. –Raiton: Aka Raiu– nubarrones oscuros comenzaron a formarse en el techo con rayos rojos que emitian de el.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensanchan antes de volverse hacia atrás para evitar el rayo rojo que Sakura le envía, y usó su katana para desviar el rayo que casi lo golpea.

–Eso es genial– dijo Kiba mirando a los nubarrones con asombro antes de mirar a su compañera de equipo –Hinata, ¿a quién estás animando?–

–Estoy animando a Sakura– dijo Hinata mirando a Sakura que estaba controlando el rayo – _Sakura, por favor, ten cuidado_ –.

–Sí, yo también ... Oh, espero que ella gane– dijo Kiba mirando a Sakura.

–Oh, por favor la frente de marquesina no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra Sasuke-kun ... quiero decir que solo porque ella aprendió algo de Jutsus no significa que pueda vencerlo ...– Ino dijo con firmeza, aunque no lo admitiría pero ella estaba secretamente sorprendida por las habilidades y la fuerza de Sakura.

–Naruto, ¿por quién estás animando?– Shikamaru pregunta mirando a Naruto junto con el resto.

Naruto los miró antes de suspirar –Ambos por supuesto–.

–No puedes animar a los dos– dijo Ino mirándolo.

–En realidad puedo, si quiero, además, ambos son poderosos– dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

–Oh, por favor, la chica no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra el Uchiha– dijo Neji cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada –tú eres quien no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra ella ... Ella podría matarte con un solo golpe–.

Neji se burla –Hn lo que te ayude a dormir por la noche–.

Naruto frunció el ceño y estaba listo para lanzarse hacia él, pero Kakashi lo agarró por el hombro.

–Naruto es suficiente– dijo Kakashi con severidad.

Naruto le quitó la mano antes de ver a sus compañeros de equipo otra vez.

Sakura pudo sentir que su chakra se agotaba cuanto más tiempo usaba el Jutsu, así que movió su mano desvaneciendo la nube de trueno.

Sasuke aparece repentinamente detrás de ella, Sakura bloquea su puñetazo antes de enviar su propio puñetazo, Sasuke hizo una patada redonda enviándola volando hacia arriba, Sakura gira en el aire y saca varios shurikens antes de lanzarle –Kage Shuriken no Jutsu–, algunos shuriken extra apareció de la nada junto a ellos y se dirigió directamente hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke bloqueó a los shuriken usando su katana con la ayuda del Sharingan.

Después de desviar a todos los shuriken, miró a Sakura que estaba respirando pesadamente.

–Es hora de terminar esto– dijo Sasuke creando el chidori en su mano derecha.

Sakura sonrió –hai ...– Una pequeña bola de fuego azul con forma de esfera apareció en su mano, dentro de la esfera había un pequeño tornado.

Sasuke corre hacia ella con una velocidad increíble con su chidori en la mano, Sakura también corre hacia él para igualar su velocidad.

–CHIDORI!–

–SAIZEKYŪ!–

Sakura golpeó el pecho de Sasuke, y Sasuke golpeó el estómago de Sakura, los dos fueron enviados volando hacia la pared, el humo estaba en el camino de sus cuerpos para que nadie pudiera ver lo que pasó.

–¿Qué demonios pasa?– Naruto gritó preocupado – _esos dos nunca usaron esos ataques el uno contra el otro_ –.

Cuando el humo se disipó, vieron a Sasuke y Sakura en la pared con una gran abolladura detrás de ellos, había un agujero en el estómago de Sakura y en el pecho de Sasuke con sangre en ambas comisuras de la boca, un charco de sangre en el suelo debajo de ellos.

Hayate los mira antes de levantar la mano para llamar la atención de todos.

–Ambos peleadores no pueden continuar, esto es un doble knock-...–, antes de que Hayate pudiera terminar su oración, alguien lo interrumpió.

–Mate!– Sakura dijo tratando de pararse sobre sus pies, su mano sosteniendo su estómago mientras tosía un poco de sangre.

Sasuke sostuvo su pecho mientras tenía a Taito pegado en el suelo apoyado en él para apoyarse también tosiendo algo de sangre.

–No hemos ... "Tos" terminado ... "Tos" todavía" todavía– dijo Sasuke respirando pesadamente, podía sentir la maldición tratando de vencerlo si seguía así, él podría necesitar usar la marca de la maldición si se queda sin chakra.

–Él esta "tos" en lo correcto – dijo Sakura tratando de convocar todo el chakra que aún tiene.

– _No pueden aguantar mucho más_ – pensó Kakashi mirando a sus estudiantes casi inconscientes con ojos preocupados.

–¿Cómo ... pueden todavía estar de pie ...?– Temari dijo asombrada mientras miraba a Sakura y Sasuke.

–No les queda mucha fuerza– dijo Shikamaru sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Son increíbles– dijo Ten-Ten-Diez con asombro.

Neji miró la forma de Sakura sorprendido, esperaba que el Uchiha ganara pero estaba equivocado.

Naruto apretó los dientes –es suficiente ustedes dos– gritó mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

–Cállate, dobe– Sasuke le gritó mirándolo antes de hacer una mueca.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con ojos decididos y cansados, trató de invocar a la saizekyū y Sasuke intentó convocar a los chidori, pero el dolor se disparó a través de sus cuerpos, antes de que pudieran convocar un pequeño chakra, ambos colapsaron.

Naruto saltó de la barandilla con Kakashi, corrió hacia Sasuke y Kakashi corrió hacia Sakura.

Hayate tos para llamar la atención de todos.

–Esta es una doble descalificación ... El primer combate preliminar no tiene ganador–, dijo antes de volver a toser.

–NANI?– Kiba gritó con indignación –¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay ganador ... Esa fue una batalla épica–.

–Las reglas establecen que si la batalla es un empate, ambos están descalificados–, dijo Hayate.

–Eso no es justo– dijo Temari mirando al suelo.

–Son las reglas Temari– dijo Kankurō con amargura.

–Hn– dijo Gaara cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–Mate!– El Hokage dijo, atrayendo la atención de todos. –Les haré esta pregunta a todos ... Todos los gennis que quieran que ambos entren en la tercera prueba, levanten la mano–.

Kiba y Naruto inmediatamente levantan su mano junto con el equipo Kurenai y el hermano de arena, Shikamaru suspiró perezosamente antes de levantar su mano junto con Chōji e Ino, Lee levanta su mano con alegría, Ten-Ten también levantan su mano, Neji pensó por un momento antes levantando su mano, el equipo Kawasaki también levantó sus manos, así que básicamente los únicos que no levantaron sus manos fueron los sonidos-nins (los compañeros de Kabuto).

El Hokage asintió a Hayate.

–Con el permiso del Hokage y los genins, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura pueden ingresar a la tercera prueba–, anunció Hayate.

– _Se lo merecen_ – pensó Kakashi levantando lentamente a Sakura y poniéndola en las camillas.

– _Ustedes dos espero que estén bien_ – pensó Naruto mientras veía a los médicos alejarse con sus compañeros de equipo.

–Vamos, Naruto– dijo Kakashi colocando su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

Naruto asintió todavía preocupado por sus compañeros de equipo.

.

.

.

Eso es todo para el capítulo 25 Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ...

Raiton: Aka Raiu - Estilo relámpago: Tormenta de relámpagos rojos.

Saizekyū - Esfera de Fuego y Rayo

Katon: Sen no Kasai - Estilo de fuego: Rayo de fuego

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu - Jutsu: Sombra Shuriken

* * *

Bueno mi trabajo esta hecho. Y lamento las faltas ortográficas si las hay.

bye

 _Shisui_


	26. El resto de las rondas preliminares

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation de , yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

 **.**

Capítulo 26: El resto de las rondas preliminares.

–Ahora empezaremos la segunda pelea– dijo Hayate mirando la pantalla.

 **Aburame Shino**

 **Vs.**

 **Kawasaki Kyoto**

–¡BIEN!– Kioto gritó con entusiasmo.

Kawasaki Kyoto, un genin de la hoja oculta, se graduó hace 2 años junto con sus compañeros de equipo, tiene el pelo castaño puntiagudo con reflejos de caramelo y ojos violetas.

Shino se queda callado.

–Ahora comenzaremos la segunda pelea ...– dijo Hayate.

–¿Estará bien Shino?– Hinata pregunta preocupada.

–El es fuerte, es un chico con el que incluso yo no quiero pelear–, dijo Kiba.

–Por favor comienzen– dijo Hayate saltando.

Kyoto corre hacia Shino con una daga de lámina de plata ...

.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abren lentamente, solo para cerrarla nuevamente debido a la luz del sol – _argh ... ¿Qué paso?_ – Pensó, abrió los ojos de nuevo y se sentó lentamente, el dolor recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecerse, miró alrededor de la habitación tratando de determinar dónde estaba.

– _¿Estoy en el hospital? ..._ – pensó confundido y de repente lo golpeó.

–CHIDORI!–

–SAIZEKYŪ!–

Sakura golpeó el pecho de Sasuke, Sasuke golpeó el estómago de Sakura, los dos fueron enviados volando hacia la pared, el humo estaba en el camino de sus cuerpos para que nadie pudiera ver lo que pasó.

– _Sakura!_ – Sasuke pensó preocupado, inmediatamente tiró las mantas de él y saltó de la cama, ignoró el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo mientras salía de la habitación y localizó la firma del chakra de Sakura.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Sakura ...– Sasuke murmuró culpable cuando vio a su novia acostada en la cama del hospital.

Él se acerca a su cama y acaricia su mejilla como si ella fuera la persona más importante en su vida, lo que probablemente sea.

Sakura se remueve, antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el profundo ónix de Sasuke, lleno de amor, culpa y alivio.

– _Sasuke-kun ... ¿Dónde estamos?_ – Sakura pensó tratando de sentarse pero hizo una mueca cuando sintió que su estómago se estaba mezclando.

La mano de Sakura se ilumina en verde cuando comienza a curar el agujero en su estómago y todas sus otras heridas hasta que todas se fueron, ni siquiera un rastro de cicatriz era visible y su estómago estaba como nuevo.

–Ven aquí– dijo Sakura indicándole a Sasuke que se acercara más a ella.

–¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar haciendo esto? ... ¿No te has quedado sin chakra?– Sasuke preguntó acercándose a ella hasta que estuvo a su lado.

–Todavía tengo suficiente chakra para curarme a mí misma, a ti y a Naruto ... No te preocupes, ya sé mi propio límite– dijo Sakura tranquilizadora, colocó su mano brillante sobre su pecho y comenzó a cerrar el agujero y curar sus heridas.

–Ya está todo hecho y todavía tengo suficiente chakra para curar a Naruto una vez que termine su batalla– dijo Sakura quitándose las mantas, poniendo los pies en el suelo y se puso de pie.

–Wow ...– Sakura dijo una vez que estuvo de pie sintiéndose repentinamente mareada.

–Te lo dije– dijo Sasuke asegurándose de que no se cayera.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada antes de sacarle la lengua, Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia antes de tomar su lengua en su boca y chuparla, Sakura jadeó / gimió antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercarlo más a ella.

.

–Y el ganador del segundo partido es Aburame Shino– dijo Hayate mirando la forma caída de Kyoto.

–Oh, mi Kami, no puedo creer que Kyoto haya perdido–, dijo Sachiko Zafrina en shock.

Sachiko Zafrina, una Genin de la hoja oculta, se graduó hace 2 años junto con sus compañeros de equipo, tiene un largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura con reflejos en crema y ojos azul marino.

–Lo sé bien– dijo Akita Katashi de acuerdo con su compañero de equipo.

Akita Katashi, un Genin de la hoja oculta, se graduó hace 2 años junto con sus compañeros de equipo, tiene un pelo plateado corto y sin mancha con rayas negras y ojos color miel.

–Uf ... Eso fue estresante– dijo Kurenai suspirando de alivio.

–Oh Shino, felicitaciones– dijo Hinata sonriendo a Shino.

–Oi gran trabajo– dijo Kiba sonriéndole.

–Hai ... Sí, también cuento con ustedes–, dijo Shino en tono monótono.

– _Y regresa actuando como el líder del equipo_ – pensó Kiba mirando a Shino.

.

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron de si, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–Probablemente deberíamos volver al examen ... O de lo contrario no escucharemos el final de Naruto– dijo Sakura sabiendo que si Sasuke y ella no veían la batalla de Naruto, se quejaría durante semanas.

–Hai ...– dijo Sasuke entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella antes de desaparecer en llamas azules.

.

–Umm, creo que deberíamos ver la próxima pelea ...– dijo Hayate llamando la atención de todos.

 **Kankurō**

 **Vs.**

 **Tsurugi Misumi**

–Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme– dijo Naruto una vez que vio a sus compañeros de equipo aparecer a su lado.

–¿Qué nos perdimos?– Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

–Shino luchó contra Kawasaki Kyoto ... Y ahora es el combate de Kankurō contra el mismo tipo con el que luchó en el primer examen de Chūnin– dijo Naruto susurrando la última parte para que nadie lo escuchara.

–Mate ... ¿No se supone que ustedes dos están en el hospital?– Kakashi pregunta con severidad.

–Estamos bien, Kaka-sensei, no te preocupes– dijo Sakura tranquilizándolo.

–Hai ... ¿De todos modos quién ganó?– Sasuke pregunta mirando a Kakashi y luego a Naruto.

–Bueno, ustedes dos empatados ... Estaban tan cerca de ser descalificados ... Pero Hokage-ojiisan le preguntó a todos los Genin si les permitirían pasar a los dos y todos dijimos que sí ... Así que están ingresando a la Prueba final –dijo Naruto descaradamente.

–Mate, así que ambos pasamos?– Sakura dijo sonriendo.

–Hai– dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado antes de ver pelear su brazo alrededor del hombro de Sakura.

–¡VAMOS KANKURŌ!– Naruto gritó sobre sus pulmones a pesar de que ya sabe que Kankurō va a ganar.

–Hn– dijo Kankurō sonriendo.

(Bueno, la misma pelea no pasa nada)

–La batalla no puede continuar ... El ganador es kankurō– Hayate anuncia –ahora para la cuarta pelea–.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 **Vs.**

 **Akadō Yoroi**

–Buena suerte Ino– dijo Shikamaru perezosamente.

–Sí, lo que dijo– dijo Chōji comiendo más papas fritas.

–Muéstrales lo que tienes– dijo Asuma con aliento.

–Hai– dijo Ino, decidida a ganar – _le mostraré a Sakura que ella no es la única que floreció_ –.

–Puedes empezar– dijo Hayate antes de toser.

–¿Estás listo?– Yoroi pregunta haciendo un sello de mano.

–Hai– dijo Ino tragando saliva.

La mano derecha de Yoroi estaba llena de chakra, usando su mano izquierda sacó tres shuriken de su funda shuriken y se la lanzó a Ino.

Los ojos de Ino se abren antes de lanzar sus propios shuriken para desviar los suyos, Yoroi corre hacia ella a toda velocidad.

–Ya terminaste– dijo Yoroi colocando su mano brillante sobre la cabeza de ino chupando todo su chakra.

–¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!– Ino gritó sintiendo que su cuerpo se deslizaba mientras Yoroi chupaba todo su chakra.

Shikamaru, Chōji, Asuma estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Después de unos segundos, Ino cayó inconsciente y Yoroi dejó de chupar su chakra.

–Ino no puede luchar ... El ganador es Akadō Yoroi– dijo Hayate asegurándose de que Ino aún estuviera vivo.

Asuma salta de la barandilla, aterriza al lado de su estudiante caído antes de levantarla y saltar al nivel superior, la coloca apoyada en la pared.

–Déjame verla– dijo Sakura quitando el brazo de Sasuke sobre su hombro para verificar el estado de su ex mejor amiga.

–Eres medico?– Asuma pregunta levantando una ceja.

–Hai ...– dijo Sakura colocando su palma sobre el pecho de Ino –ella no tiene roto nada... Su pulso es normal ... Pero solo tiene el 3% de su chakra ... Necesita descansar después de la ronda preliminar, llévela a una fuente termal regenerara su chakra más rápido –.

–Arigatō Sakura– dijo Asuma agradecida.

–No hay problema– Sakura dijo medio sonriendo, antes de caminar de regreso al lado de Sasuke, Sasuke le dio una media sonrisa antes de abrazarla por detrás y hundir su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

–Bien, ahora la próxima ronda– dijo Hayate mirando la pantalla.

 **Temari**

 **Vs.**

 **Ten-Ten**

– _Finalmente_ – pensó Temari saltando de la barandilla y aterrizando en el suelo.

Ten-Ten sonríen antes de saltar de la barandilla.

–La quinta pelea... Temari vs. Ten-Ten ...– dijo Hayate.

– _Ahora, la segunda miembro de los hermanos de la arena ... Esto podría ser interesante_ – pensó Neji cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–¡BUENA SUERTE TEN-TEN!– Lee aplaudió.

–Comienza– dijo Hayate.

Ino abre lentamente los ojos.

–Finalmente estás despierta– dijo Shikamaru aliviado.

–¿Qué pasó? ...– Ino pregunta confundida.

–Bueno ...– Chōji comenzó –Yoroi creo que era su nombre ... Absorbió todo tu chakra ... Y luego te quedaste inconsciente ... Sakura dijo que solo necesitas ir a la fuente termal para poder regenerar tu chakra más rápido –.

–¿Sakura? ...– Ino pregunta mirando la espalda de Sakura, más bien como la espalda de Sasuke, ya que Sasuke todavía estaba abrazando a Sakura.

–Hai ... Ella sabe ninjutsu médico– dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

–La quinta pelea ... la ganadora es Temari– dijo Hayate.

–Temari no ...– Sakura dijo antes de que Temari pudiera lanzar a Ten-Ten.

Temari la mira antes de suspirar y colocar a Ten-ten en el suelo.

–¿Feliz?– Temari le pregunta su voz cargada de sarcasmo pero no está realmente enojada con Sakura.

–Hai– dijo Sakura alegremente.

Temari sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona antes de saltar de nuevo al nivel superior, aterrizando al lado de Gaara.

–Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vam-itai– dijo Naruto frotándose el bulto en la cabeza.

–Cállate– dijo Sakura mirándolo.

Sasuke sonrió divertido a su novia.

 **Sachiko zafrina**

 **Vs.**

 **Nara shikamaru**

–¿Yo, eh? ...– dijo Shikamaru aburrida.

–Oh bien– dijo alegremente Zafrina.

–¡VAMOS SHIKAMARU!– Ino aplaudió ruidosamente.

– _Ino seguro esta alegre_ – pensó Chōji.

– _Hombre, esto apesta ... Además, es duro pelear con una chica ... Qué problemático_ – pensó Shikamaru perezosamente.

– _Voy a terminar con esto rápido_ – pensó Zafrina sonriendo.

–¡Empiezen!– Dijo Hayate.

–Kagemane no Jutsu– Shikamaru dijo que su sombra se extendía hacia Zafrina.

–¡Mierda!– Zafrina dijo que antes de que pudiera moverse, la sombra de Shikamaru entró en contacto con la de ella.

–Kagemane no Jutsu completo– dijo Shikamaru sonriendo perezosamente.

Shikamaru sacó lentamente un shuriken, Zafrina copiando sus movimientos.

–¡BAKA! Los dos haremos los mismos movimientos, si lanzas ese shuriken, también te lastimarán– Zafrina dijo que sus ojos se agrandaron.

–Lo sé ...– dijo Shikamaru lista para lanzarle el shuriken con Zafrina copiándolo.

–Seguiremos lanzando shurikens para ver cuánto tiempo podemos durar– dijo Shikamaru lanzando los shuriken.

–¡NO!– Zafrina dijo lanzando sus shuriken.

Antes de que el shuriken pueda golpear a Shikamaru, él dobla su cuerpo hacia atrás, Zafrina hizo lo mismo para golpear su cabeza en la pared detrás de ella que ella no se da cuenta.

–Jejeje, uno menos ...– dijo Shikamaru saltando sobre sus pies –Si eres un shinobi ... Entonces lucha con el conocimiento de tus alrededores ... Incluso si nos movemos igual ... La distancia de la pared detrás de nosotros es diferente.–

–El ganador Nara Shikamaru– anuncio Hayate.

–BIEN HECHO SHIKAMARU– Ino gritó alzando el puño en el aire.

–TU MANDAS– Chōji gritó alegremente.

El equipo 7 se mira el uno al otro.

–Simplemente hizo lo mismo que hizo en el primer examen de Chūnin– dijo

Sakura parpadeando un par de veces.

–Hai ...– Sasuke y Naruto dijeron asintiendo.

 **Akita Katashi**

 **Vs.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

–Finalmente ... Eh, ¿quién demonios es él?– Preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba a sus compañeros de equipo.

–Diablos, si lo sabemos– dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros antes de besar la cabeza de Sakura y poner su barbilla en su hombro.

–La séptima pelea ... Akita Katashi y Uzumaki Naruto ... Puedes comenzar ahora– dijo Hayate.

Naruto hizo algunos sellos con las manos –es hora de que use mi súper impresionante Jutsu que te sorprendera–.

–Súper impresionante Jutsu ... es un idiota– dijo Sasuke sabiendo de qué hablaba su idiota de mejor amigo.

–En serio ...– dijo Sakura dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir.

–Pruébalo– dijo Akita con aire de suficiencia.

–Hāremu no Jutsu– gritó Naruto justo a tiempo para que Sakura cubriera los ojos de su novio.

Aparece una gran bocanada de humo y cuando se aclara, aparece una docena de mujeres hermosas y desnudas, con nieblas de humo que cubren sus partes privadas, que le daban a Akita una mirada seductora.

Todos los hombres (excepto Gaara y Neji aunque sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y Sasuke ya que Sakura estaba cubriendo sus ojos y el Jutsu no lo afecta, solo Sakura puede hacerlo) tenía una hemorragia nasal, especialmente Kakashi y el hokage, Hinata se desmayó, mientras el resto de las chicas estaban boquiabiertos ante la escena frente a ellas

Los clones comenzaron a frotar y abrazar a Akita, haciendo que su nariz sangrara más fuerte antes de desmayarse con una sonrisa realmente tonta en su rostro.

–Naruto, deshazte de esos clones ya– Sasuke gritó sus ojos aún siendo cubiertos por Sakura.

Los clones hicieron pucheros antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

–Umm ... El ... Un ganador de la septima pelea es Uzumaki Naruto– dijo Hayate limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

–Bueno, esa fue una forma aburrida de ganar– dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto aburrido.

–Oye, no es mi culpa que no haya tenido un oponente duro– dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos mientras se enfurruñaba antes de darme cuenta de que había algo –¡mate! Después de mi partida fue hinata contra Neji ... Por favor, dime–.

–Demasiado tarde– espetó Sakura mirando la pantalla.

 **Hyūga Hinata**

 **Vs.**

 **Hyūga Neji**

–Maldición– murmuró Kiba preocupada.

– _Hinata_ ...– pensó Kurenai.

– _Qué interesante emparejamiento ..._ – pensó el Hokage.

–Nunca pensé que estaría frente a ti, Hinata-sama– dijo Neji en tono monótono.

–Neji-niisan ...– Hinata dijo suavemente.

–Sakura-chan, por favor, puedes curar a Hinata-chan una vez que termine la pelea– dijo Naruto sabiendo que si le pedía a Hinata que renunciara, ella se sentiría como si estuviera pensando que era débil.

–Por supuesto que lo haré– dijo Sakura sonriéndole tristemente.

Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de volver a abrirlos. –PUEDES HACERLO HINATA-CHAN, CREES EN TÚ MISMO DATTEBAYO!–

Los ojos de Hinata se abren –Naruto-kun ...–

–Qué molesto idiota ... eres tan débil como tu compañera de equipo ... Ella tuvo suerte cuando empató con el Uchiha– dijo Neji burlándose.

–Eso es todo, Hyūga, estás jodidamente muerto– dijo Sasuke de repente, sujetando a Neji por el cuello, su Mangekyō Sharingan girando, lo activó accidentalmente debido a su ira.

–Tsu-– antes de que pudiera terminar de decir que tsukuyomi Sakura lo interrumpió.

–¡SASUKE-KUN NO LO HAGAS!– Ella gritó en pánico.

Sasuke respiró hondo antes de desactivar su Mangekyō y empujar a Neji a través de la arena, cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando sintió una mano familiar en su hombro.

–Vamos ...– Sakura dijo suavemente antes de que ambos desaparecieran en unos pétalos negros de flor de cerezo.

–Umm ... no voy a decir que lamento lo que hizo el teme … Neji tienes suerte Sakura-chan lo detuvo y si ella no lo hubiera hecho, ya habrías muerto ... Si Sasuke no te hubiera matado, yo lo habría hecho ... Nadie y me refiero a que nadie puede burlarse, mirar hacia abajo o subestimar a nuestro equipo –dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos Neji, sus ojos destellando las nueve colas antes de que desaparezca rápidamente.

–*Tos* ... Umm, comencemos la octava pelea ... Ahora puedes comenzar– dijo Hayate esperando que eso rompiera la tensión.

(Voy a omitir todo, solo les daré la versión corta, Naruto alentó a Hinata, pero como el primer examen de Chūnin que aún perdió, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke y Sakura regresaron, Sakura curó a Hinata, Gaara luchó lee la misma batalla que ocurrió pero antes de que Gaara pudiera aplastar la pierna de Lee, Sakura le gritó que detuviera lo que hizo, por lo que lee aún está bien, la última batalla es Kiba contra Chōji, Kiba ganó. Él usó a Gatsūga para contrarrestar a Nikudan Sensha de Chōji ... Sakura sabe que cuando Sasuke se enoja accidentalmente o no, activa su Mangekyō, así que antes de que Sasuke agarre a Neji por el cuello, coloca un genjutsu en todos excepto Kakashi y Naruto, haciendo que el resto piense que activó el Sharingan y no el Mangekyō Sharingan

Todos los ganadores del examen preliminar estaban de pie frente al Hokage, comenzando de derecha a izquierda, Aburame Shino, Hyūga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurõ, Temari, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba.

–A todos ustedes que ganaron los derechos para competir en la prueba de tercera ronda en el examen Chūnin ... Felicitaciones a todos–, dijo Hayate.

– _Hay 7 de la hoja y 3 de la arena_ –, pensó Hokage.

–Bueno, entonces Hokage-sama, por favor ...– dijo Hayate.

–Bueno, ahora me gustaría comenzar a explicar la prueba principal ...– dijo el Hokage.

– _Finalmente_ ...– pensó Kiba emocionada.

–Como les dije antes en el evento principal, sus partidos serán vistos por todos ... Cada uno de ustedes luchará para representar las fortalezas de sus países ... Me gustaría que muestre todos sus poderes sin reservas– El Hokage explica.

–No lo vamos a hacer aquí, ¿ahora mismo?– Kiba pregunta confundir.

–Esta pausa, se puede decir, será para los preparativos–, dijo el Hokage.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– Neji pregunta levantando una ceja.

–En otras palabras ... Además de informar a todos los diversos Daimyō y Kage, este es el tiempo necesario para organizar la reunión del evento ... Y este es también el tiempo de preparación para los examinadores–, comenzó el Hokage. explique y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc., etc. y todos los detalles aburridos.

–... Y así es como es ... Bueno, me gustaría despedirte ahora, pero ... Hay algo que hay que hacer para las finales antes de que pueda hacer eso– dijo el Hokage sonriendo.

–¿Qué diablos es ésto?– Naruto exigió –Tengo que entrenar ahora–.

–Bueno, ahora no te emociones demasiado ... Hay pedazos de papel dentro de la caja que Anko está sosteniendo, así que cada uno de ustedes toma un pedazo– dijo el Hokage.

–Voy a dar uno a cada uno, así que espera tu turno–, dijo Anko sosteniendo una caja.

–De acuerdo, tomaron un pedazo, ahora quiero que nos diga el número en ese papel en orden, empezando por la izquierda–, dijo Ibiki sosteniendo un portapapeles.

–7– dijo Kiba.

–1– dijo Sakura.

–9– dijo Sasuke.

–8– dijo Naruto.

–3– dijo Temari.

–5– dijo Kankurō.

–10– dijo Gaara.

–4– dijo Shikamaru.

–2– dijo Neji.

–6– dijo shino

–Está bien, ahora lo haré ... Revelarles el torneo final– dijo Hokage sonriendo.

–Eh!– Kiba dijo que sus ojos se ensanchaban.

–¿Para eso que sacamos números?– Shikamaru dijo en shock.

–Ahora Ibiki muestrales los arreglos de las peleas– dijo el Hokage.

–Hai– dijo Ibiki mostrándoles el portapapeles.

 **Primera ronda**

 **1 Haruno Sakura**

 **Vs.**

 **2 Hyūga Neji**

 **Segunda ronda**

 **3 Temari**

 **Vs.**

 **4 Nara Shikamaru**

 **Tercera ronda**

 **5 Kankurō**

 **Vs.**

 **6 Aburame Shino**

 **Cuarta ronda**

 **7 Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Vs.**

 **8 Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Quinta ronda**

 **9 Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Vs.**

 **10 Gaara**

– _Oh, está encendido_ – pensó Sakura sonriendo.

– _¿Nani? ¿Las finales son solo un torneo regular?_ – Pensó Temari.

– _Que problemático_ – pensó Shikamaru perezosamente.

– _Gracias, Kami, no estoy en el mismo bloque que Gaara_ –, dijo Kankurō, aliviado.

– _Uchiha Sasuke ..._ – pensó Gaara.

– _Perfecto ..._ – pensó Neji sonriendo.

– _En serio_ – pensó Naruto mentalmente gimiendo.

– _No puedo esperar para derrotar a Naruto ..._ – pensó Kiba sonriendo.

– _Hn_ – pensó Sasuke.

–Bueno, entonces, eres libre de comenzar a planear estrategias o descansar como quieras ... Con esto los despediré a todos– dijo el Hokage.

.

Kagemane no Jutsu - Técnica posesión de sombra

Hārem no Jutsu - Técnica de harén

Gatsūga - Colmillo sobre Colmillo

Nikudan Sensha - Jutsu de Masa Humana

.

.

.

Alguien quiere un Maratón?

publicado 13/07/19


	27. Entrenamiento para las finales

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

 **.**

Capítulo 27: Entrenamiento para las finales

–Yo– dijo Kakashi saludando cuando vio a sus estudiantes caminando hacia él.

–Kaka-sensei, ¿por qué nos llamaste aquí?– Sakura pregunta levantando una ceja.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estaban viendo una película cuando Pakkun apareció frente a ellos, diciéndoles que Kakashi quería encontrarse con ellos en el puente del equipo 7.

–Solo quería preguntar si quieren que les enseñe algunos Jutsus– dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.

–Puedes enseñarme el Raikiri– sugirió Sasuke sonriendo a Kakashi.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos antes de suspirar –hai ... Encuéntrame aquí mañana a las 6 ... ¿Y ustedes dos?–

Sakura se encogió de hombros –Creo que voy a entrenar con Temari–.

–Estoy entrenando con el Ero-sennin– dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, emocionado de entrenar con su maestro.

–Oh, claro ... Eso me recuerda que todavía tenemos que decirle al Hokage que somos del futuro– dijo Sakura mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Sasuke y Naruto asintieron.

–Kakashi, ¿vas a venir con nosotros?– Sasuke pregunta mirando a su sensei.

–Hai ... Para apoyo moral– dijo Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

El equipo 7 desaparece, Sasuke en llamas negras, Sakura en pétalos de peonias rosa, Naruto en fideos de ramen y Kakashi una bocanada de humo, aparecen fuera de la oficina del Hokage.

–Adelante– dijo el tercero cuando escuchó el golpe en la puerta.

–Oye viejo– saludó Naruto sonriéndole.

Sasuke y Sakura negaron con la cabeza.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?– El tercero pregunta levantando una ceja.

–Quieren decirte algo, solo estoy aquí por apoyo moral– dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.

–Nani?– El tercero pregunta mirando a los 3 adolescentes.

–"Suspiro" ... los tres ...– Sakura comenzó a decir.

.

El día siguiente...

–Nos vemos luego chicos– dijo Naruto con el puño golpeando a Sasuke y dándole a Sakura un beso en la frente antes de salir de la cocina.

–¿A qué hora vas a ver a Temari?– Sasuke pregunta dándole un mordisco a su tocino.

–A las 8– dijo Sakura antes de tomar su té.

Después de desayunar, Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a lavar los platos.

–Hasta más tarde bebé–, dijo Sasuke dándole un beso en los labios antes de salir de la cocina.

–Ten cuidado– gritó Sakura.

–Aa– escuchó decir a Sasuke antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

.

Naruto sonrió cuando finalmente encontró a Jiraiya, como de costumbre observando a las damas en las aguas termales.

–Oi!– Naruto gritó sorprendiendo a Jiraiya, no sintió el chakra de Naruto ya que estaba ocupado "investigando" su libro.

–¿Que quieres chico?– Jiraiya pregunta levantando una ceja.

–Eres uno de los legendarios sannin, ¿verdad?– Naruto pregunta poniendo sus mano detrás de su cabeza.

–Hmm ... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuché ese nombre ... Pero sí, soy uno de ellos, ¿por qué?– Jiraiya pregunta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–Quiero que me entrenes– dijo Naruto mirándolo a los ojos con determinación.

Jiraiya se ve sorprendido antes de que él sonría con gracia –tienes agallas, chico ... pero voy a tener que declinar–.

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente antes de hacer un sello de mano –Oiroke no Jutsu–.

Jiraiya sonrió pervertidamente, su nariz sangrando mientras miraba a la "chica" desnuda frente a él.

–¿Puedes por favor entrenarme?– La "chica" hizo pucheros.

–Hai ... Pero hay una condición ... En mi presencia ... Siempre debes ser así ...– dijo Jiraiya frotándose la mano tímidamente.

Naruto se transformó de nuevo en su antiguo ser y lo miró –realmente eres un pervertido ... pero realmente quiero que me entrenes–.

Jiraiya suspiró antes de mirar a los ojos de Naruto –bien chico, te entrenaré ... ¿Cómo te llamas?–

Naruto sonríe –Uzumaki Naruto a tu servicio–.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abren – _entonces él es el hijo de Minato y Kushina_ –.

.

–Oye, Sakura– dijo Temari saludando a Sakura.

–Hey Tem, Kankurō, Gaara–Sakura dijo sonriéndoles.

–Espero que no te importe ... Querían entrenar con nosotros– dijo Temari rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía tímidamente.

–Es genial– dijo Sakura despidiéndolo –de todos modos deberíamos comenzar con ninjutsu–.

.

–Tú ... llegas tarde– dijo Kakashi acusadoramente.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –No lo estoy, apenas llegas temprano–.

La gota de sudor de Kakashi –está bien ... ¿Qué tan bien puedes controlar tu chakra?–

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada en blanco –Estoy saliendo con la chica cuyo control de chakra supera al de Tsunade, ¿qué te parece?–

– _¿Dónde está Sakura cuando la necesitas? Ella es la única que puede hacer que Sasuke escuche y sea amable_ – pensó Kakashi, –está bien, entonces el Raikiri requiere un mejor control del chakra y más enfoque que el chidori ...–

.

–Está bien, chico ... Lo primero que te voy a enseñar es el control de chakra ... Ve a caminar sobre el agua– dijo Jiraiya cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Naruto asintió antes de caminar sobre el agua con facilidad –¿y luego qué?–

Jiraiya sonríe –algo me dice que no eres tan tonto como pareces–.

Naruto parece ofendido –¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?–

–Nada ... Ahora responde a esta pregunta ... ¿Alguna vez has sentido un chakra especial?– Jiraiya pregunta mirándolo a los ojos.

–Te refieres al chakra del Kyūby– dijo Naruto sonriendo cuando vio la mirada de sorpresa de Jiraiya.

–Tú ... sabes sobre ...– Jiraiya fue interrumpido por Naruto.

–El Kyūby estaba sellado dentro de mí ... Hai ... Mizuki, el antiguo instructor de la academia me dijo que había un demonio sellado dentro de mí y ese demonio es el Kyūby que atacó a Konoha hace 13 años– dijo Naruto recordando a Mizuki.

–Ok entonces ... Encuéntrame aquí mañana– dijo Jiraiya sonriéndole.

.

–Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto– Temari mueve su abanico al cielo, causando que un tornado gigante descienda sobre Sakura.

–Katon: Kasai no Uzu– dijo Sakura contrarrestando el tornado de Temari con un vóTemari apretó los dientes, se mordió el pulgar y limpió la sangre en su abanico gigante –Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai–. El abanico levanta una tempestad y convoca a Kamatari que monta el viento, dirigiéndose hacia Sakura.

Sakura llenó su puño con chakra y golpeó a Katamari, enviándolo de regreso a donde pertenece, corrió hacia Temari a la velocidad del rayo y la golpeó en la mandíbula sin siquiera poner chakra en el puñetazo.

Temari fue enviada volando a través de algunos árboles antes de que su espalda golpeara una roca gigante creando una abolladura en ella, vomitó un poco de sangre antes de limpiarse la sangre de la boca.

–Oye, ¿estás bien?– Sakura pregunta preocupada de que ella podría haberlo hecho demasiado.

Temari sonrió débilmente –Estoy bien, no te preocupes–.

Sakura hizo un sello de mano, el chakra sanador rodea el cuerpo de Temari y curó todas sus heridas.

–Arigatō– dijo Temari sonriéndole.

–No hay problema– dijo Sakura dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

–Deberíamos llamarlo un día–, sugirió Kankurō ver a su hermana mayor cansada de luchar contra Sakura.

–Hai– dijo Gaara asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Está bien, nos veremos mañana– dijo Sakura despidiéndose antes de alejarse.

.

–Sasuke es suficiente por ahora ... Te veré mañana en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora– dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke respira pesadamente pero asintió antes de hacer un sello de mano y desaparecer en llamas negras.

Sasuke apareció en la cocina de la casa del equipo 7 donde vio a Naruto comiendo ramen, y se dejó caer en la silla frente a Naruto.

–Hey teme, ¿día duro?– Naruto pregunta por obtener una botella de agua de la nevera y entregársela a él.

–Hai ...– dijo Sasuke tomando un gran trago de agua –¿dónde está Sakura?–

–Ella no está aquí todavía– dijo Naruto comiendo su ramen.

–No, estoy aquí– dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina, se dejó caer en el regazo de Sasuke y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Sasuke le dio su agua embotellada para que ella pueda beber de ella.

–Arigatō– dijo Sakura antes de terminar el agua embotellada.

–¿Que hay para cenar?– Preguntó Naruto después de terminar su ramen.

–Acabas de comer– señaló Sakura.

–Y...?– Naruto dijo levantando una ceja.

Sakura negó con la cabeza –No importa ...– Se levantó del regazo de Sasuke y se dirigió a la nevera.

.

Oiroke no Jutsu - Jutsu Sexy

Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai - Invocación: Jutsu de la Decapitación Rápida

Katon: Kasai no Uzu - Estlo de fuegoo: Vórtice de fuego.


	28. Una pelea amistosa

ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.

Capítulo 28: Una pelea amistosa

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Jiraiya golpea la palma de la mano en el suelo, aparece una gran bocanada de humo y cuando se despeja, aparece una rana gigante con un pergamino gigante en la boca.

" _Finalmente puedo convocar ranas otra vez_ " pensó Naruto con entusiasmo cuando la rana le dio el pergamino a través de su lengua.

"Este es el rollo de contrato con los sapos que se han transmitido a través de muchas generaciones ... Escribes tu nombre con sangre ... Y debajo de eso presionas tu huella digital con sangre", explica Jiraiya.

Naruto se mordió el pulgar e hizo lo que le dijeron.

"Ahora inténtalo" dijo Jiraiya cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ya lo estoy" dijo Naruto haciendo los sellos de manos necesarios antes de golpear su palma en el suelo, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

Aparece una gigantesca bocanada de humo y cuando se despeja, Gamabunta aparece con Naruto encima de su cabeza.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abren " _de ninguna manera ... Pudo convocar a Gamabunta en el primer intento ..._ "

"Jiraiya, ¿por qué me llamaste?" Gamabunta pregunta gruñón.

"¡ÉL NO TE CONVOCÓ, YO LO HICE!" Gritó Naruto con indignación.

Gamabunta se echó a reír "sí, claro, se supone que debo creer eso".

"¡ES VERDAD!" Gritó Naruto mirándolo.

.

"¿Qué ... Hayate fue ...?" Kakashi pregunta su ojo visible se ensancha ligeramente.

"Hai ... Fue encontrado por el castillo de Kikyou esta mañana ..." dijo el Hokage con tristeza.

"¿Era el oponente Orochimaru?" Anko pregunta nerviosamente

"No, no podemos hacer ninguna suposición, era muy probable que Hayate siguiera ese espía del sonido Kabuto"

"Bueno, está claro que Orochimaru está tramando algo "dijo Kakashi compartiendo una mirada con el Hokage.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Homura pregunta estrechando sus ojos.

"Orochimaru tiene el poder de destruir un pequeño país por sí mismo ... Desde que escapó de este pueblo, muchos países deben haber puesto sus ojos en él", dijo el Hokage, "además, él tiene rencor contra nuestro pueblo. Cualquier país lo querría".

"Entonces ... De ninguna manera ... Uno de nuestros aliados se ha unido a Orochimaru ... ¿Para traicionar a la hoja?" El jōnin de antes dijo.

El hokage permanece en silencio.

"Bueno, el acuerdo de alianza no es más que una promesa verbal ... No ha evitado grandes guerras en el pasado ..." dijo Kakashi aburridamente.

"De cualquier manera, no tenemos suficiente información en este momento, no nos preocupemos innecesariamente", dijo el Hokage.

"Ya tenemos ANBU reuniendo información en otros países ... No deberíamos estar demasiado concentrados en esto, el enemigo puede usar eso", dijo Koharu.

"Además, confío en ustedes, muchachos ... Si llega el momento, juntaremos toda nuestra fuerza ... y pelearemos", dijo el Hokage.

.

En Suna ...

"Buen trabajo ... Baki" dijo el cuarto Kazekage.

"Según lo planeado, los tres han avanzado de manera segura a las finales" dijo Baki inclinando la cabeza.

"... Ahora, desde aquí supongo que nuestro trato con el sonido sigue siendo fuerte" dijo el kazekage.

Baki asintió. "Aquí está el plan del sonido", le entregó el pergamino que Kabuto le entregó al guardia para que el guardia pudiera dárselo al Kazekage.

"Entonces contaríamos con el trabajo de ustedes ese día", dijo el Kazekage.

"Pero ... Kazekage-sama con solo cuatro miembros, incluyéndome a mí ... ¿No podemos colocar tropas alrededor del país del fuego y llamarlo un ejercicio para engañarlos?" Baki pregunta.

"La hoja no es estúpida ... Su ANBU ya está en movimiento ... Si lo hacemos, llamaremos la atención sobre nosotros mismos ... Como se esperaba, las fuerzas que podemos traer a la hoja están severamente restringidas", dijo el cuarto. "Es por eso que enviamos a Gaara y los demás ... Ahora ... ve".

"Como ordenes" dijo Baki antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

.

 _"Es todo lo que quiere el Kazekage", dijo Baki, "la arena se unirá al sonido ... Y la guerra con la hoja ... Esta es una misión de rango A, entienden la importancia"._

 _Temari apretó los dientes junto con el Kankuro, Gaara permaneció en silencio apoyado en la pared al lado de la ventana._

 _"¿Pero por qué una guerra ahora? ... Tomó tanto tiempo y sacrificio crear un acuerdo de alianza ... Para romper eso ... Muchos morirán" Temari trató de razonar, no quería tener guerra contra Konoha , además ella no quiere traicionar a sus amigos._

 _"Hai, ella tiene razón" dijo Kankurō poniéndose del lado de su hermana._

 _"Al final, los shinobis son herramientas de guerra ... La alianza en sí misma fue un objeto que amenazó nuestra existencia ... Los genins no lo saben muy bien, pero ..." Baki dijo "el estupido daimyo del país del viento usó la alianza ... Como una razón para debilitar por la fuerza la fuerza militar de la aldea de arena oculta ... Debido al acuerdo de alianza, el daimyo confió plenamente en la hoja que les envió nuestros clientes ... Y comenzó a recortar drásticamente nuestra financiación porque de esa manera era más barato ... Cuando la cabeza es estúpida, las manos y las piernas sufren ... Para que nuestro pueblo se mantenga al día ... Tuvimos que aumentar la capacidad de cada shinobi individual "."._

 _Los tres permanecen en silencio._

 _"Es por eso que shinobis como tú fueron creados Gaara ..." dijo Baki mirando a Gaara._

 _Gaara mira hacia abajo, mientras que Kankurō y Temari fruncen el ceño._

 _"En este momento ... La existencia del país del viento en sí está en peligro ... Kazekage-sama por temor al debilitamiento de Suna ... Ha decidido unir fuerzas con el sonido oculto y enseñar al daimyo del peligro en el que se encuentra el país y ... Para medir la recuperación de Suna, destruiremos a Konoha ...Si pasa más tiempo, Suna perderá toda la capacidad para luchar contra Konoha "dijo Baki antes de mirar a Gaara de nuevo" en esta misión ... Contamos con tu trabajo ... Gaara "._

 _Gaara cerró los ojos y no respondió._

 _._

"¡TU PEQUEÑO PUNK!" Gamabunta gritó: "¿QUÉ HACES EN LA CIMA DE MI CABEZA?".

"Como dije ... te llamé" dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Jajaja, no deberías mentir punk, no hay manera de que un pequeño camarón como tú pueda convocarme" dijo Gamabunta riendo.

Naruto apretó los dientes antes de saltar sobre la nariz de Gamabunta, "TU PEDAZO DE MIERDA CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE TAL COSA… SOY EL QUE TE HA CONVOCADO, SOY TU MAESTRO, ENTIENDES ESO ESTUPIDO SAPO"

"Que...¿Con quién diablos crees que estás hablando? ¿Un niño pequeño que dice que es el maestro de Gama Oyabun, Gamabunta-sama? ...¿QUIERES QUE CORTE TU CABEZA? "Gritó Gamabunta con indignación.

Naruto suspiró antes de saltar de su nariz, aterrizando en el suelo junto al pergamino de invocación.

"Mira esto ... ese es mi nombre Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Naruto señalando su nombre escrito en el pergamino.

"Hn?" Gamabunta dijo mirando el pergamino "entonces no estabas mintiendo".

"Sí" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?" Sakura pregunta ayudando a Sasuke en sus pies.

"Hai" dijo Sasuke respirando pesadamente.

"Sasuke ... lo hiciste" dijo Kakashi con orgullo.

"Aa" dijo Sasuke bebiendo el agua que Sakura le dio.

"Sakura, pensé que ibas a entrenar con Temari" dijo Kakashi.

Sakura se encogió de hombros "ella canceló ... Ella dijo algo sobre una reunión familiar o algo así ... Supongo que la 'reunión' es sobre el plan para atacar a Konoha ... solo espero que la amistad pueda cambiar de opinión".

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará" dijo Sasuke frotándole la espalda con dulzura.

"Eso espero" dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

"No te preocupes, lo hará" dijo Sasuke besando su mejilla.

"De acuerdo, ustedes dos pueden irse ahora ... Oh, y mañana nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento junto con Naruto" dijo Kakashi despidiéndose antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sasuke y Sakura desaparecen en llamas negras y aparecieron en su habitación.

"Entonces ... creo que todavía necesito un poco de seguridad", dijo Sakura pasando su brazo por el cuello de su novio.

Sasuke sonrió y capturó sus labios con los suyos, Sakura gimió cuando sintió que la lengua de Sasuke entraba en su boca, comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo ganándose un suave gemido de él, Sasuke recogió su estilo nupcial sin romper el beso y lentamente la puso sobre la cama con él encima de ella.

La mano de Sakura se deslizó hacia el dobladillo de la camisa de Sasuke y la deslizó lentamente hacia arriba, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡AHHH! ¡MIS DULCES OJOS VIRGENES!" Gritó Naruto cubriendo sus ojos.

"Oh, vete a la mierda" dijo Sasuke retirándose de Sakura y mirando a Naruto.

"¿Es seguro?" Naruto le pregunta con los ojos aún cubiertos.

"Hai ..." Sakura dijo molesta mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Oh, bien ... la próxima vez que consigas una habitación" dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Estamos en una habitación, tú eres el que irrumpe aquí sin golpear", dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

"Oh cierto ..." Naruto sonrió tímidamente mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"De todos modos ... ¿Qué quieres?" Sakura pregunta levantando una ceja.

"Oh ... puedo convocar sapos otra vez" dijo Naruto feliz.

"¿Seriamente?" Sasuke pregunta estrechando sus ojos.

"Hai ..." dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Bien por ti ... Por cierto, Kakashi quiere que nos encontremos con él mañana en el campo de entrenamiento" dijo Sasuke sonriéndole.

Naruto asintió.

"Umm chicos ..." dijo Sakura llamando la atención de Sasuke y Naruto.

"Nani?" Sasuke y Naruto preguntan al unísono.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer después de convertirnos en Chūnin? De lo que puedo recordar después de las finales de Chūnin ... Naruto se fue con Jiraiya para buscar a Tsunade-shishō al mismo tiempo que Itachi y Kisame vinieron aquí y luego fueron tras Naruto. .. "Sakura dijo mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiró "No lo voy a matar ... Bueno, todavía no de todos modos ... Pero voy a luchar contra él ... Naruto, Sakura y yo iremos contigo".

"¿Por qué?" Sakura y Naruto preguntan al mismo tiempo.

"Primero que nada, no hay nada que hacer aquí ... Segundo, para que Sakura y yo podamos pasar un tiempo juntos" dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿De Verdad?" Sakura pregunta con entusiasmo.

"Hai" dijo Sasuke sonriéndole.

"Arigatō" dijo Sakura saltando de la cama para darle un abrazo.

Naruto sonrió antes de salir de la habitación para darles a los dos un momento juntos.

.

El día siguiente...

"Buenos días, mis pequeños niños" dijo Kakashi sonriéndoles alegremente por primera vez a tiempo.

"¡AHHHH! El mundo está a punto de terminar" gritó Naruto corriendo en círculos.

"Sabía que estaba loco" Kiba dice caminando hacia el equipo 7 con Hinata, Shino y Kurenai caminando a su lado.

"Cállate, aliento de perro" dijo Naruto mirándolo.

"¿Qué dijiste, perdedor?", Gritó Kiba fulminando con la mirada.

Antes de que los dos pudieran decir algo, llegó el equipo de Asuma.

"¿Qué es esto? Una reunión" preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja.

"No ... vamos a tener un encuentro amistoso" dijo Kakashi mientras leía su precioso libro.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" dijo Sakura con la boca abierta.

"No, no lo estoy" dijo Kakashi sin levantar la vista de su libro.

"Oye, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto sonriéndole alegremente.

"Oye Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata sonriendo dócilmente.

El equipo Guy llega, Lee agarra rápidamente la mano de Sakura y se arrodilla frente a ella.

"Dulce Sakura-chan, eres tan hermosa como las estrellas en la noche" dijo Lee besando el dorso de su mano.

"Retrocede" dijo Sasuke mirándolo mientras su Sharingan daba vueltas.

Lee trago antes de soltar rápidamente la mano de Sakura y correr al lado de Guy.

Naruto se burló de la posesividad de su mejor amigo, Sakura sonrió antes de levantar el brazo de Sasuke para que pudiera envolverlo en su hombro.

Kiba, Lee e Ino miran hacia el suelo.

"Kakashi, sí sabes que Naruto está peleando con Kiba y Sakura está peleando con Neji, ¿verdad?" Sasuke pregunta mirando a Kakashi.

"Lo sé ... como dije, esto es solo un entrenamiento amistoso" dijo Kakashi como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 3 años.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

"Además del equipo Kuranai y el equipo Guy solo estamos aquí para ver el partido entre el equipo 7 y el equipo Asuma" dijo Kakashi mirando a Asuma para confirmar.

Asuma asintió.

"Esto es problemático, preferiría jugar shogi que luchar contra ellos" dijo Shikamaru mirando las nubes con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Sakura pregunta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras lo mira.

"Significa que no quiero despertarme en el hospital" dijo Shikamaru mirándola.

"Oh" dijo Sakura parpadeando.

"¿Por qué te levantarias en el hospital?" Asuma pregunta a su alumno.

Shikamaru sonrió perezosamente "viste lo poderosos y fuertes que son ... Dudo que podamos hacerles un moretón".

Equipo 7 levanta una ceja ante su comentario.

"Oh, por favor, podemos llevarlos" dijo Ino con confianza, pero en el interior sabía que Shikamaru tenía razón.

"*Suspiro* ... Ya que estamos aquí, podríamos continuar y hacer lo mejor que podamos" dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

"Está bien ... puedes comenzar ahora" dijo Asuma alejándose con el resto.

Sasuke y Sakura corren en zigzag hacia el equipo Asuma a la velocidad del rayo.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto, aparecen 4 clones de Naruto rodeando a Chōji.

"¡Mierda!" Shikamaru dijo que al no poder esquivar el puñetazo de Sasuke, lo enviaron volando a un par de pies de distancia.

"¡AHHHHHH!" Ino gritó volando a un par de pies de distancia de Sakura, aterrisando junto a Shikamaru.

"U"

"ZU"

"MA"

"Ki"

"NARUTO RAFAGA" gritó Naruto haciendo girar el talón mientras Chōji estaba flotando en el aire dejandolo inconsciente.

Shikamaru se levantó temblando "Kuso ...", cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, juntando los dedos para formar un círculo y cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse.

"¡CHŌJI COMIDA GRATISCHŌJI!" Ino gritó sabiendo que Shikamaru necesita tiempo para poder pensar en un plan.

Chōji se despertó bruscamente cuando escuchó la palabra gratis y comida, miró alrededor y notó la posición de pensamiento de Shikamaru.

"Está bien" dijo Chōji asintiendo con la cabeza antes de correr al lado de Ino.

" _Chicos, tenemos que tener cuidado_ " dijo Sakura en su mente.

" _Hai_ " dijeron Naruto y Sasuke telepatía.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abren "Chōji, Ino, ven aquí".

El equipo 7 entrecierran los ojos mientras observan a Shikamaru decirle a Ino y Chōji cualquier plan que se le ocurriera.

"Hai" dijeron Chōji e Ino asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Nikudan Sensha" Chōji se convirtió en una bola de tamaño humano y se dirigía directamente hacia el equipo 7.

Sakura corrió hacia Chōji a la velocidad de la luz, ella giró la mano y envió a Chōji a 10 pies de distancia de Ino y Shikamaru.

"Qué demonios", dijo Sakura cuando intentó mover su cuerpo.

"Kagemane no Jutsu completo" dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

Los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto se ensanchan.

"Ino ahora" dijo Shikamaru sabiendo que Sakura podría liberarse de su agarre en cualquier momento, " _fue solo suerte que logre atraparla ..._ "

"Shintenshin no Jutsu" dijo Ino antes de caer inconsciente.

La cabeza de Sakura se agacha antes de mirar hacia arriba con una sonrisa en su cara "tu perdiste".

Los ojos de la audiencia se abren, excepto por Naruto y Sasuke, quienes estaban viendo la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"I-imposible" dijo Shikamaru en shock.

"Pero lo es" dijo Sakura antes de liberarse de su agarre y saltar junto a Sasuke.

"Nara" dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Shikamaru cometió un error al mirar a Sasuke a los ojos desde que se activó su Sharingan, en el momento en que Shikamaru lo miró, colocó un genjutsu sobre él.

"Bueno, el ganador es el equipo 7" dijo Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

Sakura hizo un sello de mano, el cuerpo de Shikamaru junto con Ino y Chōji estaba cubierto con chakra verde, curando todas sus heridas.

"Arigatō" dijo Shikamaru una vez que estuvo fuera del genjutsu.

Sakura asintió.

"Wow ... estoy impresionado" dijo Jiraiya con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Cuándo llegó aquí?" Preguntó Naruto rascándose la nuca.

"En el momento en que comenzó la pelea" contestó Sakura.

"Bueno, hola señorita, ¿cómo te llamas?" Jiraiya pregunta mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, Sasuke junto con Naruto y Kakashi estaban frente a ella bloqueando la vista de Jiraiya.

"Ella es mía" Sasuke dijo que su Sharingan giraba ampliamente.

Kakashi lo fulminó con la mirada.

Naruto le dio una mirada de disgusto "Ella es mi compañera de equipo, así que retrocede, Ero-sennin".

Jiraiya levanta la mano en señal de rendición "Yo solo estaba bromeando".

"Será mejor que seas" dijo Naruto amenazadoramente "de todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estaba en mi camino para hacer mi investigación, cuando sentí tu chakra, así que decidí ver lo que estabas haciendo" dijo Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh ok entonces" dijo Naruto parpadeando.

* * *

Maratón 3/?

publicado 13/07/19


	29. Cambiar el destino

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 29: Cambiar el destino

 _Bip..._

 _Bip..._

 _Bip..._

 _Beep-crash ..._

–Kuso ... es demasiado temprano– Sakura gimió sin abrir los ojos.

Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, quitó el brazo que rodeaba el estómago de Sakura y se levantó, vio que el despertador en el suelo se rompía en pedazos.

–Genial, vamos a necesitar un nuevo reloj de alarma– murmuró Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza antes de agarrar su toalla e ir al baño.

Sakura gimió rodando sobre su estómago y enterrando su rostro en la almohada de Sasuke, inhaló su aroma y suspiró un poco soñadora antes de volver a dormirse.

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke salió del baño con una camisa negra de manga corta con cuello alto y el escudo Uchiha en la espalda, pantalones cortos negros, calentadores negros en las dos muñecas, y llevaba su gargantilla con pinchos alrededor del cuello. y su anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, su Hitai-ate atado alrededor de su frente, caminó hacia la cama y negó con la cabeza a su novia.

–Bebé, despierta que las finales comenzarán en una hora– dijo Sasuke sacudiendo ligeramente a su novia en el hombro.

Sakura gimió rodando sobre su espalda antes de levantarse de la cama y tomar la toalla de Sasuke y caminar perezosamente hacia el baño.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia antes de salir de la habitación hacia la habitación de Naruto para asegurarse de que el idiota de un mejor amigo no se quedara dormido, se detuvo frente a la puerta y llamó.

–Dobe, ¿estás despierto?– Sasuke pregunta detrás de la puerta.

Naruto abrió la puerta, su cabello aún estaba mojado y su chaqueta se desabrochó para que pudieras ver su camisa negra debajo y la gargantilla en su cuello, estaba atando su Hitai-ate alrededor de su frente.

–Hai– dijo antes de caminar hacia la cocina con Sasuke.

–¿Qué hay para desayunar?– Naruto pregunta poniendo la mesa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –waffles–.

10 minutos después entra Sakura en la cocina, vistiendo un top sin mangas de kimono con cuello en V negro, con una camisa de malla de manga corta debajo de ella, un obi rojo envuelto alrededor de su cintura, pantalones cortos negros, medias de red, sandalias ninja negras hasta la rodilla, una pulsera de cuero negro con dos tiras en la muñeca, la gargantilla alrededor del cuello y el anillo en el dedo anular derecho, su cabello estaba suelto y liso, su Hitai-ate atado alrededor de su frente.

–Aquí– dijo Sasuke dándole un plato de waffles.

–Arigatō– dijo Sakura tomando el plato y sentándose a su lado.

–Sakura-chan, ¿qué vas a hacer?– Naruto pregunta mirando a su compañera de equipo / mejor amiga / hermana.

Sakura se encogió de hombros tomando un poco de sus waffles antes de responder a Naruto –Voy a luchar contra él, después del combate, el jefe del clan Hyūga, también conocido como su tío, le dirá la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre–.

–¿Cuándo se te ocurrió eso?– Sasuke pregunta levantando una ceja.

–Justo ahora– dijo Sakura antes de terminar sus waffles.

Unos minutos más tarde, el equipo 7 se dirigía hacia la arena, en su camino pasaron el campo de entrenamiento donde vieron a Hinata enfrentarse a uno de los registros de entrenamiento.

–Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien ahora?– Preguntó Naruto caminando hacia ella.

Los ojos de Hinata se abren antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo –h-hai–.

–Oh, bien, estaba preocupado– dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Hinata se vuelve de color rojo brillante, baja la cabeza y presiona sus dedos índice.

–Hinata, ¿estás esperando a Kiba?– Sakura pregunta mirándola.

–Hai– dijo Hinata asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Y estoy aquí, hey chicos–, dijo Kiba caminando hacia ellos con Akamaru en la parte superior de su cabeza.

–Hey Kiba, hey Akamaru– Sakura dijo sonriéndoles.

Akamaru ladró alegremente, Kiba sonrió a su –hey Sakura–.

–Vamos a llegar tarde– dijo Sasuke entornando los ojos ante Kiba.

–Oh cierto, vamos– dijo Sakura estrechando su mano con Sasuke y alejándose.

Kiba miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro antes de volver a mirar hacia arriba con una sonrisa falsa –hai–.

Hinata mira preocupada a su compañera de equipo, – _Kiba ..._ –

–Vamos, Hinata-chan– dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Hinata sonríe suavemente antes de caminar al lado de Naruto.

.

En la arena

Los genins que pasaron las preliminares estaban de pie y frente a la multitud, Naruto miró a Gaara con ojos preocupados, Sakura estaba mirando a Temari, ambos hermanos podían sentirlos mirar pero decidieron simplemente ignorarlos para que fuera más fácil para ellos.

–Oh, bueno, bueno ... Kazekage-sama–, dijo el tercer Hokage sonriendo mientras observaba al "cuarto" kazekage sentado en la silla junto a él.

Gaara miró a la dirección de su "padre".

–Debes estar cansado de tu viaje– dijo el tercero.

–No, en absoluto, bueno, se ha celebrado aquí esta vez ... Mientras aún eres joven, el viaje puede haber sido demasiado para ti, Hokage-sama ... ¿Tal vez es hora de que decidas el quinto ...?– El cuarto dijo.

–Jajaja ... Por favor, no me trates como si fuera un hombre viejo, tengo la intención de hacer esto por otros cinco años–, dijo el tercero, –bueno ahora ... Empecemos– dijo de pie y frente a la multitud –, GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR AL EXAMEN DE SELECCIÓN DE CHŪNIN ... AHORA EMPEZAREMOS LOS PARTIDOS PRINCIPALES DEL TORNEO ENTRE LOS 10 PARTICIPANTES QUIÉNES LEGARON A TRAVÉS DE LOS PRELIMINARES ... POR FAVOR QUEDESE Y VEA EL FINAL –.

–Ok chicos esta es la prueba final … La arena es diferente pero las reglas son las mismas que en las preliminares, no hay ninguna … Luchas hasta que uno de vosotros muera o reconozcas la derrota, pero si determino que la pelea ha terminado ... intervendré y la detendré, lo entiendes –, explica Genma. –ahora la primera pelea, Haruno Sakura contra Hyūga Neji, los dos se quedan aquí ... Mientras que el resto de ustedes van a la sala de espera–.

–Contra él, Sakura no tiene oportunidad– dijo Ino.

–No sé ...– dijo Chōji a su lado mientras comía sus papas fritas.

–¿Quién es ella? No he escuchado ese nombre antes–, dijo Izumo.

–Su nombre es Haruno Sakura, ella es una estudiante de Kakashi– dijo Kotetsu.

–Sea lo que sea, no es como si ella pudiera derrotar a la Hyūga– dijo Izumo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hinata miró la espalda de Sakura preocupada – _ten cuidado Sakura_ –.

–Parece que tienes algo que decir– dijo Neji sonriendo.

Sakura sonríe –sí, lo hago ... ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Si gano, dejarías de hablar sobre el destino, si ganas, dejare de ser un ninja–.

Neji entrecerró los ojos antes de sonreír –Trato–.

–Ella está muerta– dijo Ten-Ten sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Como si ella pudiera derrotar a una Hyūga– dijo alguien de la multitud burlándose.

–Hai ... Parece que a ella no le importa su vida–, dijo la persona que estaba a su lado.

–Ahora la primera pelea ... ¡COMIENZA!– Genma dijo saltando hacia atrás.

–Jeje ... Será divertido ver a la patética novia de Uchiha desmoronarse cuando descubres la realidad– dijo Neji haciendo su postura de pelea.

Sasuke agarra el pasamanos –Espero que ella lo mate–.

–Sabes que no lo hará, es una Konoha-Nin– dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

–Oh, vete a la mierda, Hyūga– dijo Sakura mirándolo.

Neji sonríe.

–No hay otro que haya recibido una sangre Hyūga tan gruesa ... Así que vigila atentamente a Hanabi– dijo Hiashi mirando a su hija menor.

–Hai Otou-san– dijo Hanabi asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura cierra los ojos y los abre de nuevo antes de sonreír y desaparecer, los ojos de Neji se ensanchan un poco antes de bloquear la pierna de Sakura en el momento en que lo hizo, Sakura balanceó la otra pierna golpeando su espalda y lo envió a un par de pies de distancia.

–Ella es rápida– dijo Izumo conmocionada.

–Esta pelea podría ser buena– dijo Kotetsu sonriendo.

Sakura llenó su puño de chakra y perfora el suelo dividiéndolo hacia Neji,

Neji saltó para evitar el suelo en el momento que lo hizo, Sakura lo golpeó mientras aún estaba en el aire, Neji se estrelló en el suelo creando una gran abolladura detrás de él.

–Neji ...– Ten-ten dijo preocupada por su compañero de equipo.

Neji se levantó temblando, se limpió la sangre en la comisura de la boca y activó su Byakugan mientras corría hacia Sakura a toda velocidad –¡JŪKEN!–

La espalda de Sakura golpeó la pared con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer una abolladura, escupió un poco de sangre y sonrió mientras estaba de pie sobre ambos pies sin siquiera temblar, su cuerpo brillaba de color verde y la curaba.

Los ojos de Neji se abren –imposible ...–

Sakura hizo algunos sellos de mano antes de golpear con ambas palmas en el suelo –Katon: Kawa no Kasai–, una línea de fuego emite desde la punta de sus dedos hacia Neji.

Neji dio la vuelta para evitar que el fuego, solo fuera golpeado por Sakura, Neji fue enviado volando hacia la pared creando una gran abolladura en ella.

–Vamos, Hyūga, eso es todo lo que tienes– dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

Neji la fulminó con la mirada con veneno antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer una postura.

Los ojos de Hiashi se abren – _esa postura ... No puede ser ..._ –

–Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō– dijo golpeando 128 del camino de chakra de Sakura.

Sakura fue enviada a un par de pies de distancia, se puso de pie con la sangre goteando en la esquina de su labio, se limpió y sonrió a Neji.

– _De ninguna manera, 128 ... Un miembro de la rama secundaria ... Superando a la familia principal_ – Hiashi pensó que sus ojos se ensanchaban en shock.

–Se acabó– dijo Izumo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Kotetsu asintió.

Sasuke sonrió, Kiba notó esto y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Cómo puedes simplemente sonreír después de que tu novia fue golpeada así?– Kiba exigió con enojo.

Sasuke le dio una mirada divertida –va a tomar más que eso para cerrar sus caminos de chakra ... Además, no es como si ella se fuera a perder, Inuzuka–.

–Estás seguro de que va a ganar–, preguntó Shikamaru levantando una ceja, –Sé que es fuerte ... Pero contra un Hyūga no sé ...–

Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro –confía en nosotros ... Ella ni siquiera está usando toda su fuerza ... Si ella usara toda su fuerza, Neji no tendría una oportunidad contra ella, miembro de la rama secundaria o no–.

–¿Nani? Así que cuando peleó con Sasuke ...– dijo Kankurō al final.

–Ambos no estaban usando toda su fuerza, eso era solo entrenamiento para ellos– dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

– _Qué talento natural ... Para que la brillante sangre de los Hyūga fluya dentro de un niño que no puede convertirse en heredero ... Hizashi ... La casa de Hyūga era como tú ..._ – pensó Hiashi mirando a Neji.

–Voy a terminar esto ...– Sakura dijo que su omegan se activó, el chakra rosado comenzó a rodearla.

–I-imposible ... Chakra está saliendo ... ¿Qué está pasando?– Neji dijo: – _¿Quién ... es ella?_ –

– _¿Qué ... es este chakra ...?_ – Pensó Hiashi.

– _Es ... No puede ser ..._ – penso Tenten mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban.

–Imposible sus caminos de chakra han sido bloqueados– dijo Izumo conmocionada.

El chakra rosado de Sakura comenzó a tomar la forma de un dragón, girando a su alrededor mientras la elevaba a 10 pies en el aire.

– _Ugh ... Se está envolviendo a su alrededor ... ¿Qué es eso? ... Ese chakra ..._ – pensó Neji protegiéndose a sí mismo usando su brazo.

Los ojos de la audiencia se abren, excepto por Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura hizo varios sellos de mano. –Raiton: Aka Raiu–. Las nubes sobre la arena se oscurecen con un rayo rojo que se emiten, envíando un rayo rojo hacia Neji.

–Hakkeshō Kaiten– dijo Neji girando para desviar el rayo, pero no funcionó, el rayo rojo pasó a través del escudo giratorio del chakra que lo rodeaba.

–N-no hay manera de que ella ...– Tenten dijo con sus ojos que se ensanchaban en shock.

Los ojos de Hiashi se abren completamente en shock – _¿Quién es ella ...?_ –

Neji respiró pesadamente mientras yacía en el suelo con la sangre que goteaba por su boca, se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas sin molestarse en limpiar la sangre en su boca.

–Cómo lo hiciste ...?– Preguntó mirando a Sakura que todavía estaba en el aire.

–Ningún escudo o defensa puede desviar el rayo rojo si utilizo una nube real no hecha de chakra– Sakura dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de sonreírle –Doragonsutoraiku–, el chakra con forma de dragón disparó hacia Neji enviándolo a estrellarse contra la pared creando un agujero hacia el final.

–Eso fue increíble– dijo Kiba abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Eso no fue nada ...– dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– Shikamaru pregunta confundir.

–Ese no era su chakra completo ... Su chakra completo puede destruir 60 montañas alineadas y puede pulverizar 3 tierras con solo un disparo– Naruto explica que se estremece cuando recuerda la primera vez que Sakura lo usó pero no en una aldea –imagina qué lo haría si golpeara a una persona ... –

Los hermanos de la arena, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba lo miraba boquiabierto, incluso Shino y Gaara.

–¿En serio ...?– Kiba pregunta con incredulidad.

–Hai ...– dijo Sasuke sonriéndole.

Neji estaba tendido en el suelo fuera de la arena inconsciente, los médicos corrieron hacia su cuerpo caído y lo levantaron en la camilla.

–¡EL GANADOR ES HARUNO SAKURA!– Genma dijo todavía mirando fijamente el agujero en la pared.

–QUE MANERA DE GANAR SAKURA-CHAN– gritó Naruto golpeando su puño en el aire.

Sasuke sonrió con orgullo con los ojos llenos de –esa es mi chica–.

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de guiñarle un ojo.

–¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!–

–¡ESO FUE GENIAL!–

–¡QUE CAMINO A SEGUIR!– La multitud gritó algunos complementos.

El cuerpo de Sakura brillaba en verde sanando todas sus heridas y heridas antes de saltar a la barandilla donde estaba su compañera de equipo.

–Esa chica es increíble– dijo la persona detrás de Ino.

– _Hai ... Ella es ... Sakura se está volviendo más y más fuerte ... Estoy un poco celosa ... Cuando te veo pelear, siento que necesito esforzarme más ... Tienes todo Sakura ... Un novio caliente, un gran equipo y el poder ..._ –Ino pensó envidiosa.

–En serio, ¿qué demonios le estás enseñando?– Asuma pregunta mirando a Kakashi.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, también en shock. –No lo sé ... Lo que sí sé es que no era su fuerza total–.

Asuma y Kurenai lo miran boquiabiertos.

– _¿Qué es ese chakra?_ – El tercero penso confundido por completo.

Orochimaru entrecierra los ojos – _¿qué es ella ...?_ –

–Estuviste genial como esperaba– dijo Sasuke sonriéndole con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

–Hai ...– dijo Naruto dándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

–Arigatō– dijo Sakura sonriendo a su compañera de equipo.

–Y ahora el próximo partido, Temari y Nara Shikamaru, por favor, baja–, gritó Genma.

Temari abrió su abanico gigante moviéndolo en el aire antes de saltar sobre él, usándolo como un avión, aterrizó en el suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Parece que estás ansioso, Shikamaru baja aquí–, gritó Genma mirando a Shikamaru.

–¡Bien Shikamaru, ve por ello!– Naruto dijo sonriendo antes de empujar a Shikamaru fuera del balcón cayendo por la arena.

– _Naruto ..._ – pensó Shikamaru con una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

(Voy a saltarme el partido de Shikamaru y Temari hasta que se jueguen kankurō y shino ... Nada cambia aunque Kankurō aún se pierde. _*esto lo hizo el autor original*_ )

–La próxima pelea Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Inuzuka Kiba– Genma gritó con una sonrisa en su rostro – _esto debería ser interesante_ –.

Naruto sonrió haciendo crujir sus nudillos, Sasuke sonrió burlándose de él golpeando sus nudillos con los suyos antes de que Naruto saltara de la barandilla aterrizando en el suelo con facilidad.

Kiba sonrió lobunamente antes de saltar también de la barandilla y aterrizar en el suelo con Akamaru aún sobre su cabeza.

–¡EMPEZAR!– Genma gritó saltando lejos.

.

Hakkeshō Kaiten - Ocho Trigramas Palma de Retorno al Cielo

Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō - Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas

Jūken - Puño Suave

Katon: Kawa no Kasai - Estilo de fuego: Río de fuego

Doragonsutoraiku - Dragon Strike

* * *

Maratón 4/?

Publicado 15/07/19

bien me disculpo por no publicar ayer, pero no tenia Wifi, alguien olvido pagar la cuenta aun cuando tenia el dinero desde hace una semana, pero mañana compensare el retraso.

Nos leemos después.

 _Shisui._


	30. La traición de un amigo

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

 **.**

Capítulo 30: La traición de un amigo.

–Terminaré esto con un solo golpe– dijo Kiba sonriendo a Naruto.

–Hn ... lo que digas Kiba– dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Kiba hizo un sello de mano –Shikyaku no Jutsu–, sus dientes caninos se hicieron más largos, sus dedos y uñas de los pies crecieron hasta convertirse en garras, sus ojos también se volvieron más salvajes y sus pupilas se convirtieron en rendijas.

–Aquí voy–, gritó Kiba sonriendo antes de correr hacia Naruto a toda velocidad.

Cuando Kiba estaba a un pie de distancia de Naruto, Naruto lo agarró de la muñeca y lo lanzó al campo de batalla.

– _Hn ... Esa velocidad no se compara con la de Sakura-chan y del teme_ – pensó Naruto sonriendo mientras veía a Kiba ponerse de pie.

Kiba lo miró apretando los dientes antes de correr hacia Naruto con Akamaru –vamos Akamaru–, lanzó 2 bombas de humo hacia Naruto.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando a ambos lados antes de agacharse para evitar ser mordido por Akamaru –te atrape ...–

El humo se desvaneció revelando a un caido Naruto y un sonriente Akamaru.

–¡Buen trabajo, Akamaru!– Kiba gritó con orgullo mientras Akamaru corría hacia él.

Akamaru sonríe –Fūton: Tatsumaki no ibuki–, un viento parecido a un tornado sale de la boca de Akamaru y se dirige directamente hacia Kiba.

–Na ...– Antes de que Kiba pudiera terminar su oración, fue enviado volando y chocando contra la pared creando una gran abolladura.

–Te lo creíste ...– dijo Naruto deshaciendo el Jutsu de transformación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Dónde está Akamaru? ...– Kiba preguntó mirándolo mientras estaba de pie y limpiándose la sangre en la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

–Hnnnnn ...– se quejó Akamaru cautivo por el clon de Naruto.

–No está planeando hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?– Sakura pregunta mirando a su novio.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–Así que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte ... Pero se acabó, hablo en serio–, dijo Kiba mirándolo.

Naruto sonríe –tráelo ...–

–N-Naruto-kun ...– dijo Hinata sonriendo suavemente.

– _Este es Naruto, el perdedor?_ – Pensó Kurenai.

– _En serio Kakashi ... ¿Qué estás enseñando a tus estudiantes?_ – Asuma pensó.

–Bueno, parece que Naruto no es el mismo Naruto que conocimos en la academia– dijo Shikamaru suspirando.

–Hai– dijo Shino asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sakura y Sasuke se miran con una sonrisa en la cara.

– _... Pero ... el crecimiento de nuestro Kiba podría ser mayor ..._ – pensó Kurenai con confianza.

–Aquí vengo, Naruto– dijo Kiba arrojando unas pastillas de soldado a la boca de Akamaru.

Naruto sonrió con suficiencia dejando ir a Akamaru cuando notó que su pelaje se estaba poniendo rojo.

Kiba sonrió lanzando unas pastillas de soldado en su boca.

– _Kiba tiene la intención de terminarlo aquí ..._ – pensó Kurenai.

–Aquí vamos, Akamaru– dijo Kiba agachándose y permitiendo que Akamaru saltara sobre su espalda, –Jūjin Bunshin– Akamaru se transformó en una copia perfecta de Kiba.

– _Naruto está en problemas ... Liberar el chakra del cuerpo y atacar como una bestia salvaje, es la oportunidad perfecta para Kiba_ – pensó Asuma.

–Aquí viene ... GATSŪGA!– Kiba gritó girando a una velocidad feroz con Akamaru dirigiéndose directamente hacia Naruto.

Naruto sonrió mientras dos colas emergían detrás de él capturando a Kiba y Akamaru.

Todos jadean, excluyendo a Sasuke y Sakura.

– _¿Cuándo él ...?_ – El hokage pensó en shock.

– _N-no hay manera ..._ – El "kazekage" pensó con sus ojos ensanchados.

– _La cola de Kyūby ..._ – Asuma pensó apretando los dientes.

– _Kiba, Akamaru ..._ – pensó Kurenai mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

La cola del kyūby lanzó a Akamaru y Kiba a través del campo de batalla antes de descender de nuevo a Naruto.

Kiba y Akamaru golpearon la pared con fuerza creando una abolladura en ella.

–Estoy terminando esto– dijo Naruto haciendo algunos sellos con las manos –Fūton: Kyodaina ryū no kaze– suspiró un viento en forma de dragón hacia Kiba y Akamaru.

El humo rodea a Kiba y Akamaru, por lo que no se podía ver su cuerpo, cuando el humo se aclara, Akamaru y Kiba estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

–¡GANADOR UZUMAKI NARUTO!– Genma gritó.

La multitud ruge animando a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió mientras hacía el signo de la paz y correteaba.

–Hn ...– dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras veía a su mejor amigo correr por el campo de batalla.

–Para el próximo partido, Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Gaara ... Por favor, baja–, gritó Genma mirando el área de espera.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos antes de sonreír.

– _Buena suerte_ – dijo Sakura en su mente.

– _Hai_ – dijo Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza antes de saltar de la barandilla y aterrizar en el suelo con facilidad.

Gaara decidió usar las escaleras.

–Teme ... será mejor que ganes esto– dijo Naruto sonriendo a Sasuke.

–Por supuesto que lo haré– dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Golpearon el puño antes de que Naruto subiera la pared hacia el área de espera.

Sasuke y Gaara se miran el uno al otro sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

El público esperó con entusiasmo.

–¡EMPIEZA!– Gamma gritó saltando hacia atrás.

La arena comenzó a emerger de la calabaza de Gaara.

Sasuke saltó hacia atrás estrechando sus ojos.

Gaara mira a Sasuke con los ojos llenos de sed de sangre –No quiero matarte ... Pero no tengo otra opción–.

Sasuke sigue mirándolo fijamente.

–Gaara ... ¿No quieres matar?– Kankurō preguntó en shock.

–Sasuke es uno de los primeros amigos de Gaara ... creo– dijo Temari antes de mirar hacia abajo, –un amigo que pronto traicionaremos ... Kuso ...–

Gaara apretó su cabeza mientras más arena comenzaba a rodearlo.

–Aquí vengo–, dijo Sasuke saltando y sacando 12 estrellas fugaces, canalizó su chakra de rayos y fuego hacia las estrellas fugaces antes de arrojárselo.

La arena de Gaara bloquea las estrellas fugaces, la arena comenzó a convertirse en un clon de Gaara.

–El escudo de arena se convierte en un clon ...– Temari dijo que sus ojos se ensancharon un poco.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos antes de que Chidori apareciera en su mano izquierda, él empujó su mano hacia adelante formando el Chidori original en una lanza que atravesaba el clon de arena y golpeaba a Gaara en el pecho, evitando sus puntos vitales, Sasuke altera la forma de la lanza en múltiples cuchillas adicionales, todas ellas evitando los puntos vitales de Gaara pero aumentando el número de sus heridas.

Gaara escupió un poco de sangre impactando a Temari y Kankurō.

–Nunca había visto a Gaara tan herido–, dijo Kankurō en shock.

–Hai ...– Temari dijo de acuerdo con él.

Antes de que Gaara pudiera recuperarse de la lanza de Sasuke, Sasuke corrió hacia él a la velocidad de un rayo enviando un poderoso golpe en su estómago, un golpe lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir toda la armadura de arena de Gaara.

–No, de ninguna manera ... Destruyó la armadura de arena de Gaara con solo un golpe ...– Temari dijo en shock.

Naruto sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Temari.

–Hn ...– dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras ve como un escudo de arena rodea y protege a Gaara.

–Gaara no es ... no es que su Jutsu ...– dijo Kankurō con incredulidad.

–La defensa absoluta de Gaara ...– dijo Sasuke antes de bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, –si el Chidori pudiera atravesarlo ... me pregunto qué podría hacer el Raikiri ...–

Un tercer ojo aparece flotando sobre el escudo de Gaara.

– _No hay duda, es ese Jutsu ... ¡Esto es malo! Gaara ha olvidado el plan por completo_ –, pensó Temari, que estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Sasuke levantó la vista con una sonrisa en su rostro, sacó un pergamino y se mordió el pulgar manchando la sangre en el pergamino, una nube de humo en un papel y cuando aclara a Sasuke que estaba sosteniendo a Taito, corrió hacia el escudo de Gaara empuñando a Taito. De esta forma, canaliza el chidori a través de su katana, electrificando el escudo pero no pasa nada.

– _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Sasuke-kun_ – pensó Sakura entornando los ojos.

Sasuke sacó su espada del escudo y la selló de nuevo en el pergamino, él retrocedió hasta que estuvo colgado en el costado de la pared a un par de pies del suelo.

Sakura y Naruto se miran con una sonrisa en la cara.

El chakra azul rodea a Sasuke con un rayo que emite, un chakra eléctrico azul masivo aparece en su mano derecha, corre hacia el escudo de Gaara dejando una grieta en su estela.

Los ojos de Guy se abren antes de mirar a Kakashi con una mirada de incredulidad –le enseñaste que Jutsu ... Primero el Chidori y ahora esto ...–

Kakashi sonrió detrás de su máscara.

–¿Que es eso?– Lee pregunta

–Es el Jutsu número uno de Konoha … El único Jutsu original del ninja copia Kakashi ... Es una técnica especialmente para el asesinato ... El Jutsu se llama ... –Explica Guy.

–RAIKIRI!– Sasuke gritó su mano pasando por la defensa de Gaara.

Los ojos de Kankurō y Temari se abren.

–De ninguna manera ... la defensa absoluta de Gaara ha sido ...– dijo Kankurō con incredulidad.

–No puede ser ...– Temari dijo que sus ojos se ensanchaban.

–Im-imposible ...– dijo Baki en shock.

– _Eso es de kakashi ..._ – El tercer penso en shock.

–Raikiri ... Un apodo ganado cuando Kakashi cortó un rayo con ese Jutsu– dijo Guy cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

La defensa de Gaara fue destruida revelando los ojos muy abiertos de Gaara, Sasuke vuelve 3 pies de distancia de él.

–Es ... No puede ser ...– Temari dijo completamente en shock.

Gaara estaba agarrando su hombro ensangrentado y respiraba pesadamente.

–Rompió la defensa de Gaara cuando aún estaba incompleto ...– dijo Kankurō con nerviosismo.

Sakura mira a Naruto –prepárate ...–

–Hai ...– dijo Naruto agarrando las barandillas.

–... Está por comenzar ...– dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

Los jonins entornan los ojos.

La audiencia comenzó a quedarse dormida a excepción de los jōnins.

–Kakashi ... Esto es ...– dijo Guy mirando a Kakashi por el rabillo del ojo.

–Hai ... Genjutsu– dijo Kakashi.

–Kai– dijeron Kakashi y Guy desviando el genjutsu.

–Kai– dijeron Sakura y Naruto.

– _Genjutsu ... Entonces Kabuto comenzó su movimiento ... Luego llegará el momento_ – pensó baki estrechando sus ojos.

El "Kazekage" mira el hokage.

– _Parece que ha comenzado ..._ – El tercero penso cerrando sus ojos.

–Vamos ...– El "Kazekage" dijo mientras una gran bocanada de humo lo rodeaba a él y al Hokage.

– _Comienza la operación!_ – Temari, Kankurō, y baki pensaron.

.

Gatsūga - Colmillo sobre Colmillo

Shikyaku no Jutsu - Jutsu en cuatro patas.

Jūjin Bunshin - Clon bestia humana.

Fūton: Tatsumaki no ibuki - Estilo de viento: Aliento de tornado

* * *

Maratón 5/?

Publicado 16/07/19

DISFRUTEN!

 _Shisui._


	31. Arena y sonido vs Hoja

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 31: Arena y sonido vs. Hoja

Una serpiente de tres cabezas destruyó el muro fronterizo de Konoha.

El equipo 7 mira el lugar donde Orochimaru y el Hokage, sabían que no hay nada que puedan hacer porque eso es lo que el Hokage quería.

–Hazlo ...– dijo Orochimaru todavía disfrazado de kazekage.

–Hai ... Shishienjin– dijeron los cuatro del sonido al unísono.

Aparece una barrera alrededor de Orochimaru y Hiruzen. Las caras de la barrera están hechas de llamas púrpuras.

–Revélate ... Orochimaru ...– dijo Hiruzen cerrando los ojos.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se ensanchan –¿Cómo lo hiciste? ...–

–No importa ... deshazte de ese disfraz– dijo Hiruzen.

.

Temari y Kankuro saltan con Gaara junto con Baki, Sakura y Naruto saltan junto a Sasuke, los hermanos de arena no pudieron mirar al equipo 7.

–Hn ... Pensar que ustedes nos traicionarían ...– Sakura dijo apretando los dientes.

–Nosotros ...– Temari comenzó a decir, pero Baki la interrumpió.

–Suficiente ... Gaara ... El plan ...– dijo Baki mirando a Gaara.

Gaara apretó los dientes apretando su cabeza mientras estaba de rodillas y temblando.

–Lo sabía ...– Temari dijo algo preocupada.

–¿Qué es?– Kankurō pregunta con preocupación.

–¡Baka! Intentando transformarme en tu forma completa antes de la señal– Baki dijo medio mirando a Gaara.

–Está experimentando los efectos secundarios ... Es imposible proceder ahora ...– dijo Temari arrodillándose a su lado.

–Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Hacerlo sin Gaara?– Kankurõ pregunta

–Abortar la misión ... chicos, tomen a Gaara y retrocedan– dijo Baki apretando los dientes mientras miraba a Genma y al equipo 7.

–¿Nani? ¿Qué hay de ti?– Temari pregunta mirándolo.

–Me uniré a la batalla ... ¡VAMOS!– Baki ordenó no apartar sus ojos del equipo 7 y Genma.

–H-Hai ...– dijo Temari.

Kankurō envuelve el brazo de Gaara alrededor de su cuello y se fue con Temari.

–Naruto cuida a la serpiente ... Sasuke-kun, quédate aquí y ayuda al Hokage. No me importa lo que dijo ... Iré tras ellos con Shikamaru ...– Sakura dijo mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

–Hai ...– dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

–Ten cuidado ...– dijo Sasuke mirándola preocupado.

Sakura asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer y aparecer en el lugar donde está Shikamaru.

–Nara, sé que estás despierta ... Ven conmigo– dijo Sakura mirando la 'forma de dormir' de Shikamaru.

–Kuso ...– Shikamaru dijo de pie con la ayuda de Sakura, –¿a dónde vamos?–

–Necesito tu ayuda para perseguir a los hermanos de la arena– dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

–Molesto ... Pero está bien, lo haré– dijo Shikamaru rompiéndose el cuello.

Sakura golpea la pared frente a ellos creando un enorme agujero –vamos ...–

Shikamaru asintió siguiéndola.

.

–Kakashi, ¿estás seguro de que tu estudiante puede manejar a la hermana de la arena?– Guy pregunta mirando el kakashi.

–Ella estará bien– respondió Sasuke matando al sonido Nin que se dirigia a la espalda de Guy.

–Sasuke, pensé que ibas a ayudarla– dijo Kakashi mirando a su estudiante.

–Ella puede manejarlos, Naruto está cuidando a la serpiente, y voy a ayudar al Hokage– dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan.

–Pensé ...– comenzó a decir Kakashi, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

–¿Desde cuándo Sakura escuchó a alguien?– Sasuke pregunta levantando una ceja.

–Hai ... Tienes razón, ten cuidado, Sasuke– dijo Kakashi preocupado.

–Estaré bien– dijo Sasuke antes de irse para unirse al Hokage y Orochimaru.

.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ante la barrera.

–Oye, chico, no deberías estar aquí– dijo ANBU mirando a Sasuke.

–Hn ...– dijo Sasuke ignorándolos, – _Sakura ... ¿Cómo entro a la barrera? ..._ –

– _Usa Kokuen no Tate y luego pasa por la barrera_ – contestó Sakura.

–Arigatō– murmuró Sasuke cerrando los ojos y creando un genjutsu que nadie puede detectar excepto Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo seguro de que todos estaban bajo su Genjutsu, activó su Mangekyō Sharingan y las costillas de Susanoo con la llama de amaterasu que lo rodea, cerró los ojos antes de correr hacia la barrera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que estaba de pie junto al Hokage, y el agujero en la barrera que él creó estaba completo nuevamente debido al poder de la barrera.

–¿Cómo fue que ...– Sakon dijo con los ojos muy abiertos junto con el resto.

Sasuke dispersa el genjutsu y sonríe ante la sorpresa de Orochimaru.

–Nani?– Sasuke preguntó levantando una ceja y con diversión en todo su hermoso rostro cuando vio la incredulidad, el asombro y la confusión al mirar a los ANBU, Orochimaru, Hiruzen, el Sonido 4 escrito en sus rostros.

–Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?– Preguntó Hiruzen echándole un vistazo a Sasuke.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –Sakura no quiere repetir lo que pasó ...– Murmuró para que Orochimaru no pudiera escucharlo.

Hiruzen suspiró en derrota –bien, puedes ayudar–.

Sasuke sonríe.

Hiruzen se quitó la túnica de Hokage y reveló el atuendo que lleva debajo.

–¿Cómo logró el Uchiha entrar a la barrera sin siquiera hacer nada?– Un ANBU pregunta completamente confundido.

–No sé ... Lo único que sé es que la única forma de romper la barrera es desde dentro ... Si el Uchiha pudiera eliminar a uno de esos 4 a los que podríamos unirnos ...–, dijo otro ANBU. .

–Está a punto de comenzar ...– Kidōmaru dijo todavía confundido sobre cómo Sasuke logró entrar a la barrera.

–Coloquemos una barrera en el interior también–, dijo Sakon.

–Hai– dijo Jjirōbo.

Otra barrera aparece dentro.

–Hn– dijo Sasuke entornando los ojos.

–Parece que no podremos escapar fácilmente ...– dijo Hiruzen sonriendo.

Orochimaru mira a Sasuke –Puedo darte poder si te unes a mí en esta pelea ... Podría hacerte el shinobi más poderoso que hay ...–

Sasuke se burla, pero no dijo nada – _como si pudieras hacerme más poderoso ... ya soy más poderoso que tú ..._ –, sacó un pergamino y mordió su dedo untándo la sangre en el pergamino, una bocanada de Aparece humo y cuando se despeja, Sasuke estaba sosteniendo a Taito.

–Bien, si eso es lo que quieres ...– dijo Orochimaru sonriendo como un maníaco antes de hacer algunos sellos de mano y aplaudiendo –Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei– dos ataúdes de madera emergen del suelo, – _el tercero no funcionó ... Oh bien ... eso está bien ..._ –

–Sasuke, me ocuparé de Orochimaru ...– dijo Hiruzen en voz baja para que solo Sasuke pudiera escucharlo.

Sasuke lo mira conmocionado, –N-Nani ...–

–Orochimaru es mi responsabilidad ... creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar a los dos Kages ... Tengo fe en ti– dijo Hiruzen sonriéndole.

– _Teme, puedes manejarlos ..._ – dijo Naruto con confianza.

– _Hai, el baka tiene razón ... Usa Mangekyō si quieres ... Es hora de demostrar a Orochimaru lo fuerte que eres realmente ..._ – dijo Sakura sonriendo mentalmente.

–Bien ... lo haré ...– dijo Sasuke suspirando.

Hiruzen sonrie –puedes hacerlo ...–

Los ataúdes se abren lentamente …

.

–No puede ser ...– El ANBU de afuera dijo shock

.

Los ataúdes se abrieron revelando, Senju Hashirama y Senju Tobirama también conocidos como Shodai y Nidaime Hokage de Konohagakure.

.

–No puede ser ... Los Señores ...– Un ANBU dijo en shock.

–¿Los señores?...– preguntan los ANBU a su lado.

.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo eh, mono?– Tobirama dijo en una voz sin emoción.

–Ohh ... eres tú ... has envejecido, Sarutobi ...– dijo Hashirama antes de que sus ojos se volvieran hacia Sasuke –¿y quién eres ...?–

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos –Uchiha Sasuke ...–

–Uchiha ...– dijo Hashirama levantando una ceja.

–Esto es ... muy malo ...– dijo ANBU.

–Edo Tensei, ¿eh? Este joven es el que nos convocó con el Jutsu tabú ...– dijo Tobirama mirando a Orochimaru.

–Si eso es así ... supongo que eso significa que tendríamos que luchar contra ti, hmmm ...– dijo Hashirama.

–No, Sasuke estara peleando con ustedes dos ...– dijo Hiruzen sonriendo.

–Un niño peleando con nosotros ... ¿Estás loco?– Dijo Tobirama conmocionado.

–No ... Él es más que capaz de pelear con ustedes dos ... Además de que Orochimaru es mi oponente ...– dijo Hiruzen.

.

–¿Por qué estoy aquí? Puedes manejar a los tres sin necesidad de ayuda ...– dijo Shikamaru mientras saltaba sobre las ramas de un árbol.

Sakura suspiró –Solo confía en mí ... Además, necesito que manejes los sonidos nins ...–

–¿Qué sonido nins?– Shikamaru pregunta confundido.

–Nueve nins del sonido nos están siguiendo ... Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ...– Sakura dijo mirando a Shikamaru.

–Problematico ...– Shikamaru dijo perezosamente antes de detenerse en una rama.

–Ten cuidado ...– dijo Sakura poniendo una mano en su hombro.

–Hai ... ahora ve ... voy a ponerme al corriente ...– dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole perezosamente.

Sakura asintió antes de seguir el camino.

.

Kokuen no Tate - Escudo de llamas negras

Shishienjin - Formación de las Cuatro Llamas Violetas

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei - Invocación: Reencarnación del mundo impuro.

Maratón 6/?

Publicado 16/07/19


	32. La verdad sobre los poderes de Sakura

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 32: La verdad sobre los poderes de Sakura

(AN: Este es un capítulo extra).

Sakura estaba sentada sobre la cabeza de la Quinta Hokage, mirando la vista frente a ella mientras pensaba profundamente.

–Hey ...– una voz familiar dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Oh, hola ...– dijo Sakura sonriendo a su novio de dos años y medio.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– Sasuke pregunta sentado a su lado y tirándola entre sus piernas.

–Visitando el carril de la memoria– dijo Sakura inclinando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

–¿Qué recuerdas?– Sasuke pregunta jugando con su cabello.

Sakura no respondió en cambio, sus ojos se endurecieron, Sasuke suspiró suavemente mientras usaba los nudillos de su dedo índice para levantar su barbilla hasta que sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con sus ónix.

–Bebé ... Podrías decirme cualquier cosa ... No va a cambiar lo que siento por ti ... Nada lo hará ... Ya deberías saber eso ...– dijo Sasuke de forma suave pero firme tono.

Los ojos de Sakura se suavizaron antes de darle a Sasuke una media sonrisa –Muy bien ... ¿Dónde debería comenzar?–

–Podrías comenzar desde el principio– Sasuke la alienta dándole un suave besito en los labios.

Sakura suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos como si recordara lo que pasó, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke antes de abrir los ojos –Fue hace 4 años y medio, 2 semanas después de que me convertí en Chunin ... Tsunade me dio una misión en solitario para recolectar algunas hierbas para un medicamento que estaba creando ... En realidad, era una misión fácil, el único inconveniente era la ubicación donde puedo encontrar esas hierbas ... Y esa ubicación es en la tierra de las hierbas ... –

–¿Cómo es eso?– Sasuke pregunta curioso.

–La tierra de las hierbas está a 5 días de Konoha ...– dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

–Aa.–

–De todos modos ... En mi camino de regreso a Konoha, vi esta montaña de aspecto extraño con una cueva y esto sonará loco, pero juro que la montaña me estaba llamando, es como un tirón que no puedo explicar ... me sentí atraído por él ... Así que entré en la cueva, al principio no vi nada, ni siquiera sentí nada ... Al caminar más profundo en la cueva, comencé a sentir que pertenecía allí, como el la cueva era un lugar que sé que encontraría al verdadero yo ... –

–... La cueva tiene muchos caminos diferentes como muchos, pero por alguna extraña razón sé cuál es el camino correcto, sé qué camino tomar, lo sé como si hubiera estado allí antes ... Cuando Llegué al final de la cueva, vi un dragón tallado en la pared junto con un chakra más poderoso del que el Kyūby emite ... –

–... Cuando toqué la talla vi flashbacks, en realidad creo que era un recuerdo lejano ...–

–¿Qué recuerdo ...?– Sasuke pregunta con cautela.

–Un recuerdo sobre la creación, los Diez Colas, el Sabio de los Seis Senderos y Senju Hashirama ...– dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

–De qué estás hablando ...– dijo Sasuke completamente curioso y conmocionado.

–El dragón en la pared es un verdadero dragón llamado Kuriētā ... No tiene género ... Fue un dragón creado por Kami, la tarea del dragón es crear el mundo de Shinobi y todos sus países y tierras , el dragón también es el creador de las Diez Colas ... Cuando nació el Sabio, Kuriētā decidió residir dentro de él, por eso el Sabio se llama Shinobi no Kami y la razón por la que es tan poderoso es porque el creador del mundo está dentro de él ... –

–Y-yo no entiendo ...– dijo Sasuke más confundido.

–Suspiro– ... El Sabio es el Shinobi más poderoso que jamás haya existido, fue la figura legendaria que fundó las artes del ninjutsu y creó el mundo ninja, fue el primero en descubrir la verdad del chakra, y con él trató de condujo al mundo a una era de paz en lugar de conflicto. Viajó a través de la tierra, difundiendo su ideal y religión, el Ninshū, que finalmente se conoció como ninjutsu. Sus grandes hazañas y su deseo final de llevar la paz a los desgarrados por la guerra el mundo lo hizo ampliamente conocido como el Kono Yo no Kyūseishu ... Hizo todo eso con la guía de la Kuriētā ... –

–... El sabio derrotó al demonio más poderoso del mundo ninja, el Diez colas, lo cual es irónico ya que el Kuriētā fue quien lo creó en primer lugar ... Con el fin de proteger al mundo, el Sabio desarrolló una cierta técnica para sellar a la bestia dentro de su propio cuerpo, dándole la capacidad de aprovechar y controlar su poder abrumador convirtiéndose así en el primer jinchūriki ... –

–... El Sabio usó Banbutsu Sōzō con la ayuda de Kuriētā para dividir el chakra de las Diez Colas en nueve construcciones individuales que se conocerían como las bestias de cola, como precaución final, también usó Chibaku Tensei con la ayuda de la Kuriētā para sepultar los restos físicos del cuerpo de Diez Colas dentro de una gigantesca prisión de piedra, que arrojó al cielo, creando la luna ... –

–El último deseo del Sabio era establecer la paz en todo el mundo, pero era una meta que nunca se lograría en una sola vida, sabiendo esto, eligió confiar su fuerza, sueño y legado a sus dos hijos, el hijo mayor, quien heredó los –ojos– del Sabio, su poderoso chakra y su energía espiritual, creyó que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz. El hijo menor, que heredó el –cuerpo– del Sabio, su poderosa voluntad y energía física, creyó que el amor era la verdadera clave para paz, en su lecho de muerte, el Sabio eligió a su hijo menor para ser su sucesor, vencido por la amargura y la envidia, el hijo mayor atacó al menor, comenzando una guerra entre ellos. Su enemistad continuaría a través de sus descendientes, ahora conocidos como el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha ... –

–... Después de que el Sabio murió, el Kuriētā dejó su cuerpo y eligió la Montaña de Alfa como su lugar de descanso ... Muchos siglos después nació Senju Hashirama y el Kuriētā lo eligió como su nuevo recipiente ... No soy te voy a contar su historia porque ya sabes demasiada información ... –

–Hn–.

–... Como sabes, Senju Hashirama es el fundador de Konoha junto con Uchiha Madara ... Y Hashirama también tiene el título de Shinobi no Kami ... Todos los recipientes de Kuriētā son poderosos Shinobis ... Después de todos los flashbacks / Los recuerdos se terminaron, algo dentro de mí se rompió y la talla en la pared desapareció ... –Sakura terminó su historia.

–¿Y estás conectado a todo eso porque ...?– Sasuke pregunta.

–Porque Hashirama es una reencarnación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, y yo soy la reencarnación de Hashirama ... Todos los recipientes de Kuriētā están de alguna manera conectados y uno ... El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Senju Hashirama, Haruno Sakura somos una sola persona con diferentes personalidades y diferentes vidas y también tenemos diferentes Kekkei Genkai únicos, el Sabio tiene su Rinnegan, Hashirama tiene su jutsu de madera y yo tengo el Omegan ... –

–... Kuriētā estaba dentro de mí en el momento en que nací ... Simplemente no me di cuenta hasta que vi la talla en la cueva ... Desde que era un niño, me sentí como una gran parte de me faltaba, simplemente no sé qué era ... Todas las noches tenía sueños que no puedo explicar, todo es borroso, extraño y difícil de entender ... Recuerdo que cuando tenía 5 años tuve un sueño ... Estaba hablando con 9 animales infantiles diferentes de aspecto extraño que resultaron ser la bestia de cola en su juventud ... La talla en la pared desencadenó todos los recuerdos, todos los recuerdos me inundaron, el El gran agujero en mi vida estaba completo de nuevo, todas mis preguntas sin respuesta fueron respondidas ... –

–Ok, entonces ... Déjame aclarar esto ... Kami creó un dragón llamado Kuriētā para crear el mundo, también creó las diez colas, Kuriētā residió dentro del Sabio cuando nació, convirtiéndose en la fuente de la inmensa fuente del Sabio. poder y con la ayuda de Kuriētā, el sabio fundó las artes del ninjutsu y creó el mundo ninja, derrotó a las Diez Colas a pesar de haber sido creado por Kuriētā y se convirtió en su Jinchūriki, sabiendo que eventualmente morirá, dividió el chakra de diez colas y selló su cuerpo en la luna con la ayuda de Kuriētā, cuando murió, el Kuriētā dejó su cuerpo y descansó en una montaña que ni siquiera sabía que existía, muchos siglos después, cuando nació Senju Hashirama, Kuriētā lo eligió como su nuevo la vasija se convirtió de nuevo en la fuente del increíble poder de Hashirama, cuando murió supongo que Kuriētā descansó de nuevo, luego naciste y te convertiste en la vasija de Kuriētā, Hashirama es la reencarnación del Sabio, y eres la reencarnación de Hashirama. Los tres de ustedes son uno con diferentes personalidades, vidas y Kekkei Genkai ... –dijo Sasuke asegurándose de entender.

Sakura lo miró sintiéndose estúpida –Podría haberte dicho eso ... ¿Todavía sientes lo mismo?–

Sasuke la miró –como dije nada cambiará lo que siento por ti ... Solo responde esta pregunta ...–

–¿Que pregunta?– Sakura pregunta levantando una ceja.

–¿Te gusta cambiar de personalidad o algo así?–

–No, no ... Como dije, tenemos diferentes personalidades y vidas diferentes ...–

–Bien ... Será incómodo si nos estamos besando y de repente cambias de personalidad ...– dijo Sasuke aliviado.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza antes de darle un beso en los labios –Te amo ... realmente lo hago, pero si le cuentas a alguien lo que le dije, te voy a asesinar ...–

–¿Confías en mí?– Sasuke pregunta en un tono serio.

–Con mi vida ...– dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

–Bien ...– dijo Sasuke besando sus labios.


	33. Comienza la lucha

**ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor(a) ORIGINAL de esta OBRA es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

.

Capítulo 33: Comienza la lucha

Naruto hizo algunos sellos de mano "Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu", un sapo gigante aterrizó encima de la serpiente de tres cabezas y la envió de regreso a donde pertenece.

"¡BIEN!" Gritó Naruto parado sobre el sapo gigante con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Sakura apretó los dientes " _Todavía no puedo creer ... Después de todo lo que hemos pasado ... Ustedes todavía nos traicionaron ..._ "

.

"Bueno, entonces comenzaremos ..." dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de sacar un kunai con un talismán especial adjunto e implantarlo en el cerebro del antiguo Kage.

Hiruzen levantó una ceja, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Orochimaru hizo un sello de mano "Pero antes de eso, realmente debo hacer que los dos regresen a sus verdaderas formas ..."

Sasuke levanta una ceja mientras observa al antiguo Kage convertirse en una máquina de matar.

"Sasuke, te los dejaré a ti ..." dijo Hiruzen mirando a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo.

"Hai ..." dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan hacciendo algunos sellos rápidos de mano antes de golpear ambas su palma en el suelo "Katon: Kawa no Kasai" una línea de fuego emite desde la punta de sus dedos hacia el ex Kage y Orochimaru.

Tobirama hizo algunos sellos "Suiton: Suijinheki" una cantidad continua de agua que emite de su boca creando una pared de agua a su alrededor que bloquea el fuego de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió con la sonrisa de Raikiri formándose en su mano antes de desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Tobirama "¡RAIKIRI!"

Los ojos de Tobirama se ensanchan, "Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu" El brazo de Hashirama se convirtió en un árbol deteniendo el ataque de Sasuke en un instante.

"Estás perdiendo tu toque, Otōto", dijo Hashirama sonriendo a Tobirama.

"No sabía que era rápido", dijo Tobirama mirando a su hermano antes de jadear y mirar la lanza atravesando su pecho.

"Hn ..." dijo Sasuke desapareciendo en llamas negras y apareciendo junto a Hiruzen su afilada lanza chidori aún atravesando el pecho de Tobirama, altera la forma de la lanza en múltiples cuchillas adicionales aumentando las heridas.

"Realmente estás perdiendo tu toque", dijo Hashirama antes de hacer algunos sellos manuales "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōta".

" _Este es ... el Jutsu secreto que solo el Shodai-sama puede usar ..._ " Hiruzen dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, se mordió el pulgar antes de voltearse mientras hacía un sello de mano.

Los árboles comenzaron a crecer en el techo creando un bosque denso, una pequeña planta que crece en un bosque en un instante.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras saltaba para evitar ser capturado por algunas ramas, apretó los dientes antes de canalizar su chakra de fuego hacia Taito y usarlo para cortar la rama que se dirigía hacia él al mismo tiempo quemándola.

"Encōō: Enma" aparece una nube de humo y cuando se despeja, Enma estaba de pie en la rama al lado de Hiruzen.

" _Hmpp ... El viejo mono Enma ... Hmmm_ " pensó Orochimaru entrecerrando los ojos.

"Orochimaru ... Entonces ha llegado a esto ... Después de todo ..." dijo Enma mirando a Orochimaru antes de mirar a Hiruzen "¿Eres patético, sabes que Sarutobi? Esto es todo porque no lo mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad esa vez ".

"Eso es lo que haremos a partir de ahora", dijo Hiruzen.

"Hump, llegas un poco tarde" se burló Enma.

"¡Enma! Usa Henge: Kongōnyoi" dijo Hiruzen con urgencia.

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Transformación!" Enma dijo girando como un trompo antes de transformarse en un Bastón Adamantino y destruir ramas envolviendo a Hiruzen para liberarlo.

" _Esta batalla de ninjutsu es tan avanzada que es increíble ... Entonces, esto es lo que significa estar en el nivel de Hokage_ ", pensó ANBU afuera mirando la batalla con asombro.

" _Jajaja ... Finalmente está empezando a ponerse interesante ..._ " pensó Orochimaru mirando hacia arriba mientras abría la boca y extendía una serpiente que luego abre la boca y produce la espada de kusanagi.

" _La espada de kusanagi, eh_ " pensó Hiruzen sonriendo, "¡AQUÍ VAMOS ENMA!" Dijo corriendo hacia Orochimaru.

Sasuke hizo algunos sellos "Raiton: Aka Raiu" comenzaron a formarse nubes de tormenta oscuras dentro de la barrera con la emisión de un rayo rojo.

Hashirama y Tobirama saltan para evitar el rayo rojo que se dirige hacia ellos, Orochimaru bloqueó a Kongōnyoi con su Kusanagi.

Tobirama hizo algunos sellos manuales rápidos "Suiton: Suiryūden no Jutsu", una gran cantidad de agua que aparece de la nada se convierte en un poderoso dragón gigante que se dirige directamente hacia Sasuke.

"Doton: Dosekiryū" Sasuke crea un dragón hecho de chakra para contrarrestar al dragón de agua de Tobirama al mismo tiempo que envía un rayo rojo hacia Hashirama.

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki" un pilar de madera se une en un Hashirama protegido en forma de cúpula del rayo rojo.

Hashirama y Tobirama corren hacia Sasuke y lo involucran en una batalla de Taijutsu, casi no puedes verlos ya que fueron tan rápidos.

"El Uchiha contra los Dos ex Kage ..." Dijo el ANBU con asombro.

"Sasuke ... Quién sabía que era tan poderoso ..." dijo Orochimaru mirando a Sasuke y al Kage con ojos traviesos.

"Hn ..." dijo Hiruzen antes de retroceder respirando pesadamente.

"Sarutobi, ¿qué pasa?" Enma pregunta aún sobre su forma Kongōnyoi.

" _Urgh ... Pensar que encontraría al Kongōnyoi tan pesado ..._ " pensó Hiruzen respirando con dificultad.

"Jajaja ... Tú que fuiste llamado el profesor por saber y poder usar todos los Jutsu que existen en la hoja ... Por favor, no me decepciones demasiado ..." Dijo Orochimaru divertido.

Hiruzen lo fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar a Sasuke y al Kage, entrecerrando los ojos cuando vio que cada vez que Sasuke lograba herir al Kage no tenía ningún efecto en ellos, "Justo como pensaba ... Debo hacer algo con las almas que están atrapados ... lo siento Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto ... Pero debo hacerlo ... "

"Parece que tu respiración viene bastante rápido, ya sabes ..." dijo Orochimaru burlonamente.

" _Tengo que usar el Jutsu del Yondaime ... No hay otra forma ..._ " pensó Hiruzen apretando los dientes.

"Bueno ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Orochimaru pregunta levantando una ceja.

" _El Edo Tensei ... En cuyo caso ... Por favor, perdóname Shodai-sama, Nidaime-sama ... Lanzaré ese hechizo_ " pensó Hiruzen aplaudiendo.

"Te has hecho viejo, ¿no? Nunca te había visto esforzarte tanto ... Jajaja" dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Exigió Hiruzen.

"Es tan lamentable, ya sabes ... Incluso tú, el que fue aclamado como el dios del shinobi no puede vencer a la vejez ...", dijo Orochimaru antes de rasgar su máscara revelando una cara femenina.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pasando?" Los ANBU preguntan incrédulos.

"Quién es ese ... Ese joven ..." Dijo el ANBU a su lado.

Hiruzen mira hacia otro lado incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que su alumno perdió toda su humanidad.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Si se supone que es uno de los legendarios sannin, deberían haber pasado los 50 ..." El ANBU dijo confundido y conmocionado "Ese joven ... Y cada vez más, esa no es la cara del Orochimaru que conocemos ... "

"Ese ... así que finalmente lo hizo ..." Enma preguntó aún en su forma Kongōnyoi ...

"Así que finalmente completaste tu Kinjutsu ..." dijo Hiruzen mirando a la criatura frente a él.

"Jajaja ... Han pasado más de 10 años desde que salí de la aldea ... Sufrí un poco", dijo Orochimaru sadicamente.

"Eres una criatura inhumana ... Una de las razones por las que no te elegí para ser el Yondaime ... Fue por tu ideología retorcida ..." dijo Hiruzen fulminándolo con la mirada.

Orochimaru levanta una ceja.

.

" _Me pregunto cómo estará Sasuke-kun ..._ " pensó Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que pudo saborear la sangre.

.

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras observaba a los ninjas del sonido y ninjas de la arena arrinconarlo.

"¡Estás muerto niño!" El sonido-nin dijo corriendo hacia él el resto después de su acción.

Naruto sonrió, 3 colas emergieron detrás de él bloqueando al mismo tiempo recortando el sonido y ninjas de arena matándolos al instante.

" _Me pregunto cómo estará el Teme ..._ " Pensó mirando la dirección de la arena.

.

Sasuke respiró hondo mientras miraba al antiguo Kage frente a él regenerarse, "Kuso ... Siguen Regenerando ..."

"Este Jutsu de la inmortalidad es un hechizo donde anclas tu espíritu a este mundo para siempre ... En otras palabras, es un hechizo de reencarnación donde encuentras un nuevo cuerpo y entras en él con tu espíritu y tomas posesión de él ... La razón por la que yo disfrazarme como mi antiguo yo hasta ahora era ... Porque pensé que te dejaría sentir nostalgia por el pasado ... Para envejecer ... Qué indigente puede ser ... Cuando te miro puedo sentir profundamente ... Morirás aquí ... Y obtendré un cuerpo aún más joven, más hermoso y más fuerte ... La hoja realmente me entretiene hasta el final ... "explica Orochimaru con una sonrisa en su sádico rostro.

"Uchiha Sasuke ..." dijo Hiruzen fulminándolo con la mirada.

.

.

.

Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu - Jutsu de Invocación: Demolición de la Torre o Invocación: Jutsu Destructor de la Cesta de Comida

Suiton: Suijinheki - Estilo de agua: Formación Muro de agua

Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu - Estilo de madera: Jutsu de la Zarza asfixiante

Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan - Jutsu secreto de tierra: Nacimiento de un mundo de árboles

Doton: Dosekiryū - Estilo de Tierra: Dragón de tierra y piedra

Mokuton: Mokujōheki - Estilo de madera: Escudo de madera

* * *

Publicado: 15/11/2019


	34. Lo siento equipo 7

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation de , yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 34: Lo siento ... Equipo 7

Sakura apretó los dientes cuando sintió el chakra de los hermanos de la arena cerca, ocultó su chakra para asegurarse de que ellos no la sintieran.

Gaara gime sintiendo dolor.

–Tenemos que movernos más rápido–, dijo Temari mirando a su hermano pequeño con ojos llenos de preocupación.

–¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Trotar?– Kankuro pregunta sarcásticamente pero igualmente preocupado.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno ...– dijo Sakura apareciendo a un par de pies delante de ellos.

–S-Sakura ... cómo lo hiciste ...– Temari preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No importa ...– dijo Sakura en tono monótono mientras los miraba sin ninguna emoción evidente en sus ojos esmeraldas.

–Temari, toma a Gaara ... yo ... yo la manejaré ...– Kankuro dijo incierto.

–¿Estás seguro?– Temari pregunta tomando a Gaara de Kankuro y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

–No ... Pero no tenemos exactamente otra opción ...– Kankuro replicó mirando a su hermana.

–Bien ... Ten cuidado ...– dijo Temari antes de alejarse con Gaara.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres pelear conmigo?– Sakura pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada divertida.

Kankuro apretó los dientes – _No puedo luchar contra ella, me aplastará a mí y a mis títeres como un insecto ..._ –

–No ... seré tu oponente–, dijo alguien saltando sobre una rama junto a Sakura.

–Hn ... me alegro de que pudieras unirte a la fiesta, te lo dejo a ti– dijo Sakura sonriendo a Shino antes de alejarse.

–Temari, bájame ...– Gaara dijo débilmente.

–Oi Gaara, ¿estás despierto?– Temari dijo mirando a su hermano menor antes de detenerse en una rama.

Gaara se agarra la cabeza con frustración.

– _Gaara ..._ – pensó Temari mirando a Gaara con expresión preocupada.

–Temari, largate– dijo Gaara fulminándola con la mirada.

–¿Nani?– Temari le pregunta a sus ojos como platos.

–¡Solo piérdete! ¡Cuida tus propios asuntos!– Gaara dijo apretando los dientes.

Temari lo miró con tristeza antes de saltar a regañadientes.

–Hn ...– dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Gaara.

Gaara la fulminó con la mirada –¿Qué haces aquí?–

–Voy a detenerte ...– dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

– _Kuso ... ¿Ella mató a Kankuro?_ – Temari pensó preocupada por su otro hermano.

–No quiero lastimarte, Sakura– dijo Gaara endureciendo sus ojos.

Sakura levantó una ceja –No podrás lastimarme ...– dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía a Gaara transformarse en su forma de Shukaku.

– **DEJAME SENTIRME VIVO!** – Gaara / Shukaku dijo corriendo hacia ella.

.

–Hai ... Eso es exactamente ... Es Sasuke-kun ... Aunque iba a tomar el cuerpo de Haruno Sakura pero Sasuke intervino ... Es una pena, pero bueno, no puede ser de ayuda ...– Dijo Orochimaru frunciendo el ceño.

–Un Jutsu de reencarnación que roba el cuerpo de otro y hace que el espíritu sea inmortal, qué número de cara ... Cuerpo ... ¿Es ese?– Hiruzen pregunta preocupado.

–Creo que es el segundo ... tengo la intención de poseer el de Sasuke, después de que crezca un poco más a mi gusto, jejeje– dijo Orochimaru sádicamente –Supongo que esta cara sería la mejor ...– Dijo poniendo de nuevo su original cara.

Hiruzen apretó los dientes antes de hacer un sello manual –Kage Bunshin no Jutsu–.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué creó 2 clones?– El ANBU dijo confundido.

–Ja ... Realmente has envejecido ... Pensar que acortarías tu propia esperanza de vida por impaciencia ...– dijo Orochimaru divertido.

–Esto ... no puede ser que tú ...– dijo Enma con incredulidad.

Hiruzen comenzó a hacer sellos manuales que Enma y Sasuke reconocieron.

– _Está planeando ..._ – pensó Sasuke apretando los dientes mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Hashirama.

– _El orden de los sellos ... No hay duda de eso ... Ese Sarutobi ... Está planeando hacer ese Jutsu ..._ – Enma pensó al darse cuenta.

El Shinigami flota detrás de Hiruzen y envuelve su brazo izquierdo con cuentas de oración, pronunciando algunos cánticos ininteligibles.

– _Esta debe ser la muerte de la que el Yodaime habló, solo aquellos que forman un contrato con este Jutsu pueden verlo ..._ – pensó Hiruzen mirando al Shinigami por el rabillo del ojo.

–Ya es demasiado tarde ... ya he ganado ... La hoja va a ser demolida ...– dijo Orochimaru sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

–Konoha es mi hogar ... El Hokage son los que actúan como el pilar principal de la casa, protegiéndolo ... Él es el que lleva la voluntad de fuego ... No será tan fácil para ti. .. –Hiruzen dijo con un toque de orgullo.

–Kokuangyo no Jutsu– dijo Hashirama mientras formaba un sello.

La oscuridad comenzó a rodear a Hiruzen, pero antes de que pudiera consumirlo por completo, se detuvo.

–¿Nani ...?– Hashirama dijo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco antes de mirar al joven Uchiha que le sonreía.

Los 2 clones corren hacia Hashirama y Tobirama, agarrándolos a ambos por el hombro.

–Shiki Fūjin– dijo Hiruzen aplaudiendo después de unos segundos, el sello de maldición comenzó a aparecer en el brazo del Shinigami antes de empujar su brazo en el pecho del Hiruzen para agarrar el alma de los dos Kages anteriores.

–¡Ven adelante!– Dijo Hiruzen apretando los dientes.

–Kuso ...– dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado mientras apretaba los dientes.

–Lo siento, Sarutobi ...– dijo Hashirama con ojos de disculpa.

–Les hemos causado a usted y al Uchiha muchos problemas ...– dijo Tobirama dándole una sonrisa triste.

–Por favor, perdóname ... Shodai-sama ... Nidaime-sama ... ¡FŪIN!– Hiruzen dijo con una expresión triste en su rostro.

–¡Argh! ...– Sus 2 clones gruñeron mientras el alma de los 2 Kages anteriores estaba sellada dentro de ellos.

Un sello extraño casi similar al sello de Naruto en su estómago apareció en el de Hiruzen.

– _Lo hizo ..._ – pensó Sasuke apretando el puño.

.

–¿NANI? ... ¡A la mierda!– Dijo Naruto esquivando el ataque de un sonido-nin –KUSO!– Dijo sacando su enojo con sus oponentes.

.

– _¿Sakura ...?_ – Sasuke pensó preguntándose por qué su novia estaba callada – _Ella debe estar luchando contra Gaara ..._ –

–Ven Enma– dijo Hiruzen corriendo hacia Orochimaru.

Sasuke se movió para ayudarlo pero no pudo –¿Qué diablos ...?– Dijo tratando de moverse – _De ninguna manera ... ¿Cómo lo hizo ..._ –

–Lo siento, Sasuke pero ... tengo que hacer esto ...– dijo Hiruzen apretando los dientes mientras observaba la mano de la serpiente de Orochimaru evitar que Enma lo agarrara, pero logró agarrar a Orochimaru por el hombro –Este es el final ... –

– _Yo ... no puedo ... mover ... mi ... cuerpo ..._ – pensó Sasuke tratando de mover su cuerpo cuando vio a Orochimaru mover su dedo índice y medio.

–¡MUERE!– Orochimaru y Hiruzen dijeron al unísono.

El Shinigami comenzó a quitar el alma de Orochimaru al mismo tiempo que la espada de Orochimaru se dirigía directamente hacia la espalda de Hiruzen.

–¡Kuso!– Enma dijo agarrando la espada en un instante, pero fue demasiado tarde y solo logró agarrar el extremo de la espada.

–Ugh ... ¿Por qué no ... lo esquivaste ...?– Orochimaru pregunta con los dientes apretados antes de hacer un sello de mano.

–Conoces este Jutsu ... A cambio de que este Jutsu funcione ... Tu entragas tu alma hasta la muerte ... Es un Fūin Jutsu que pagas con tu vida ... No hay necesidad de evitarlo ... Moriré de todos modos ... –Hiruzen dijo medio sonriendo.– Una vez que se complete el Fūin, mi alma se consumirá simultáneamente ... Es el Jutsu del héroe que una vez salvó esta aldea ... Con este Jutsu a partir de ahora ... También morirás –.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se ensanchan al darse cuenta –Quieres decir ... Este es el Jutsu ... Eso selló incluso al kyūby ...–

–Hai ... pronto sacaré tu alma de tu cuerpo ... y la sellaré ... Tú también ... Deberías poder verlo ahora ... Tu alma está a medio camino también, así que ... Con este Jutsu ... Aquel cuya alma está sellada sufrirá por toda la eternidad en el vientre de la muerte, nunca obtendrá la liberación ... El que está sellado y el que realizó el sello ... Su alma lo hará mezclarse, odiarse y luchar entre sí por toda la eternidad ... –dijo Hiruzen sonriéndole.

–Que es eso...?– Orochimaru dijo un leve miedo y pánico evidente en sus ojos cuando vio lo que estaba detrás de su antiguo sensei – _Esto ... es ... la muerte ..._ –

Los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron ligeramente cuando sintió que la espada cavaba más profundo mientras Orochimaru estaba usando cada gramo de su fuerza para controlar la espada.

– _Kuso ..._ – pensó Sasuke mientras veía a Orochimaru luchando por controlar su espada y a Hiruzen luchando por quitarle el alma.

.

 _El equipo 7 acaba de terminar de contar su historia a Hiruzen, solo esperan que el Hokage diga algo._

 _Hiruzen cerró los ojos y suspiró –No se puede deshacer la mayor parte de la historia ... De otra forma, ¿cómo van a conocer a Tsunade o incluso a Jiraiya ... O hacer amistad con Suna ... Todo necesita un pequeño sacrificio ... Sé que es triste pensar así, pero ... Creo que mi muerte traerá cosas buenas al pueblo igual que malas, pero ... Todo viene con un premio ... Aunque me entristece dejar atrás a Konohamaru, pero creo que es tiempo para que yo también pague la deuda que hice con mis pecados ... –_

– _Pero viejo ...– Naruto comenzó a protestar pero Hiruzen levantó la mano para detenerlo._

– _No ... voy a morir y eso es definitivo ... Quiero que los tres ayuden a la aldea y no a mí ... ¿Entiendes?– Hiruzen dijo con firmeza._

– _Hai ...–, dijo el Equipo 7 de mala gana._

 _._

– _No puedo sentir mi brazo ... no puedo usar ningún Jutsu ..._ – pensó Orochimaru apretando los dientes con frustración.

–Incluso si logras deshacerte de mí ... ordené a mis subordinados ocultos como shinobi de arena que viniera y se infiltraran en la aldea ... Tus shinobi de la hoja serán aniquilados hasta las mujeres y los niños ... La hoja se desmoronará ... –Dijo Orochimaru sonriéndole.

Hiruzen lo fulminó con la mirada –Deberías saber Orochimaru ... Que no hay que tomar a los shinobi en este pueblo tan a la ligera ... Los shinobi de la hoja están protegiendo al pueblo ... Luchan con toda su vida ... La verdadera fuerza no es dominar todos los Jutsu ... Nunca pude enseñarte ... Que cuando están protegiendo algo importante ... Ahí es cuando aparece la verdadera fuerza de un shinobi ... –

–... Un discurso aburrido ...–

–Hmmm ... Esto es bueno ... No tengo ganas de dejarte ir ahora ... Para ti, que está obsesionado con el Jutsu, este es el castigo apropiado ... ¡Robar todo tu Jutsu!–

–¿Nani?– Orochimaru dijo conmocionado –No puede ser ...– Dijo que sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio al Shinigami levantando su brazo, preparándose para cortarlo –¡DETÉNGALO!–

¡SLASH!

–¡FŪIN!– Hiruzen gritó con determinación en sus ojos.

–Mis brazos no se mueven ...– Orochimaru dijo que sus dos brazos se volvieron grisáceos.

–No podrás usar ninguno de los brazos, no podrás usarlos porque ambos están completamente sellados ...– dijo Hiruzen respirando con dificultad –Ya no tienes ningún Jutsu ... No lograste destruir el hoja...–

–¡TÚ VIEJO! Devuélveme mis brazos–, gritó Orochimaru mirándolo.

–Eres un tonto Orochimaru ... Ambos han sido completamente destruidos ... Mi aprendiz nos encontraremos en otro mundo ...– dijo Hiruzen dándole una sonrisa triste.

–¡Tu luz se apagó, viejo, todo esto, todo esto, mi Jutsu!– Orochimaru dijo un poco de pánico.

–El lugar, las hojas bailan ... El fuego arde...– dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa pacífica antes de mirar la dirección de Sasuke –Lo sé ... acabo de repetir lo que pasó ... y lo siento ... Pero no tengo otra opción ... Esto ... es ... Lo que hay que hacer ... Lo siento ... A ti, a Sakura y a Naruto ... lo siento equipo 7 ... –Dijo antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos y morir con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	35. El fin de la guerra

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 35: El fin de la guerra

"Déjame sentir vivo!" Gaara / Shukaku dijo corriendo hacia ella.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Sakura, fue enviado hasta estrellarse a través de los árboles golpeando una enorme roca creando una abolladura en él.

"Hn ... ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? ..." preguntó Sakura en tono monótono mientras estaba parada en la rama que estaba parado antes.

Gaara / Shukaku apretó los dientes antes de impulsarse hacia ella, con el brazo en alto listo para atacar.

Sakura suspiró "Estás desesperado ..." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella agarró su brazo con facilidad, usando su fuerza inhumana, lo tiró como si fuera nada más que un saco de fideos ramen.

"Mizu a Ikazuchiryū" El brazo derecho de Sakura se convierte en un agua en forma de dragón con electricidad emitiéndose y resquebrajándose.

"Increíble" murmuro Temari mirando el brazo de Sakura con asombro.

El brazo de Sakura se disparó hacia adelante y se envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de Gaara / Shukaku.

"¡AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Gaara / Shukaku gritó de dolor apretando los dientes, la arena rodeando todo su cuerpo.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Sakura tirando de su brazo hacia atrás "Este ataque puede ser interesante ..." observó a Gaara transformarse en su forma parcial.

"¿TIENES MIEDO AHORA ?! HARUNO SAKURA! ¿TIENES MIEDO AHORA MISMO?" Gaara / Shukaku gritó enviando innumerables shurikens de arena hacia ella.

Charka rosa rodeó a Sakura bloqueando los shurikens de arena "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu", un lanzallamas continuo expulsado de su boca.

Gaara usó su brazo de arena para bloquear las llamas "Fūton: Mugen Sajin - Daitoppa", inhala aire con las bocas en la cara y en todo el cuerpo, y lo expulsa junto con una nube de arena recubierta de chakra.

Antes de que su ataque pudiera golpearla, Sakura apareció sobre él con su pierna izquierda levantada "Tsūtenkyaku".

Gaara / Shukaku chocan contra el suelo creando un cráter gigantesco detrás de él, la arena que rodea su cuerpo estalló cuando golpeó el suelo destruyendo su versión mini Shukaku y rompiendo algunos huesos aquí y allá.

" _Ella es ... ella es increíble_ " pensó Temari mientras miraba a Sakura con una mezcla de miedo y asombro.

" _Ella es ... Más fuerte de lo que pensaba..._ " Gaara pensó mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie antes de caer sobre sus brazos y rodillas, " _No puedo mover mi cuerpo ... No ... no puedo perder ..._ ".

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía a Gaara transformarse en su bestia de cola.

" _Es ... No puede ser ... Finalmente está aquí ..._ " Temari pensó petrificada.

" _Esperaba que no llegara a esto .._." pensó Sakura activando su Omegan.

" _Y pensar que me vi obligado a usar esta forma ... Debido a una niña ... Pero esto termina ahora_ " pensó Gaara un poco impresionar y determinar matarla.

" _Kuso ..._ " pensó Sakura apretando los dientes " _No tengo otra opción ... tengo que usarlo ..._ "

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron de color rojo sangriento, el chakra rosado que rodeaba todo su cuerpo tomando la forma de un gigantesco dragón después de unos segundos, el chakra rosado se volvió negro.

" _¿N-Nani ...?_ " Gaara pensó en shock " _¿Qué es ella?_ "

"¡AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sakura gritó su dragón chakra formado levantándola en el aire "Doragonsutoraiki Zenryoku", el gigantesco chakra parecido a un dragón disparó hacia Gaara y Shukaku.

Los ojos de Gaara se ensanchan mientras respira pesadamente antes de caer de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor.

"¿Qué ... qué hiciste?" Preguntó mirando a Sakura con la confusión escrita en su rostro.

"Genjutsu ... te mostré cuál podría ser el resultado si continuamos esta batalla" dijo Sakura en un tono monótono, sus ojos volvieron a su color verde esmeralda original.

"¿Cuándo ...? ¿Me ... me mostraste el futuro?" Gaara pregunta mirando al suelo.

"Antes de que pudieras transformarte en tu forma completa ... Y no, no te mostré el futuro, no soy un psíquico loco ... Te mostré lo que más temes ... Morir y perder ... Perdiste. No podrás ganar contra mí Gaara, Jinchūriki o no ... Solo detente ... No es demasiado tarde para arreglar esto ... Mira, no soy muy bueno para darle una charla a alguien ese el trabajo de Naruto, no el mío. .. Pero puedo ver la soledad en tus ojos, solía tener ojos así antes ... No importa ... Pero ahora tengo mi equipo conmigo y tú tienes el tuyo, solo tienes que aprender a apreciarlos. .. "dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa triste.

Gaara miró al suelo con expresión pensativa.

.

"No solo el sonido, sino que todavía no puedo creer que la arena nos haya traicionado ...", dijo Guy con incredulidad.

"Esto es guerra ... No puede ser ayuda ..." dijo Kakashi con una expresión indescifrable.

.

"¡OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Sakon gritó preocupado por su maestro.

"Argh ... El plan termina aquí ... La barrera ya no es necesaria ... Nos vamos de regreso ..." dijo Orochimaru respirando con dificultad.

"No si tengo algo que decir al respecto" dijo Sasuke empujando su brazo frente a él.

La lanza de Chidori golpeó a Orochimaru directamente a través del corazón, Sasuke alteró la lanza en múltiples cuchillas adicionales, todas golpeando los puntos vitales de Orochimaru.

"Esto termina ahora ..." dijo Sasuke apareciendo detrás de Orochimaru con Taito en su mano presionando su espada al costado del cuello de Orochimaru.

Antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear, la cabeza de Orochimaru rodó en el suelo después de un segundo, su cuerpo cayó junto a él, llamas negras envolvieron su cuerpo y su cabeza convirtiendolo en cenizas.

"¡OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Los cuatro del sonido gritaron, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock mientras miraban el cadáver en llamas de su maestro.

Guy y Kakashi junto con Baki y el shinobi enmascarado a su lado observan cómo desaparece la barrera.

"Vamos" dijo Sakon apretando los dientes.

"Hai ...", dijo su compañero de equipo siguiendo a su líder.

"No en mi turno" dijo Sasuke preparándose para seguirlos, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

"Déjalos ir ... Nos ocuparemos de ellos más tarde ... Y es posible que quieras apagar la llama antes de que el resto llegue aquí ..." dijo Naruto mirando el cadáver del tercer Hokage con una mirada triste en su rostro. .

Sasuke suspiró haciendo lo que le dijeron.

"Kakashi están empezando a retirarse ... Pero ... ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?" Guy dijo preguntándose por qué el sonido shinobis estaba dejando atrás a su maestro.

"No lo sé ... Sasuke y el tercero deben haberlo derrotado ... ¿No tienes curiosidad, Kabuto?" Kakashi dijo en un tono monótono.

"Así que te enteraste ..." dijo Kabuto quitándose la máscara.

"Oi ... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Baki pregunta sin apartar los ojos de los shinobi de la hoja frente a él.

"Deberíamos ponernos en marcha pronto ... Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber qué le sucedió a Orochimaru-sama ... No es posible que él pierda ... ¿Verdad?", Dijo Kabuto mirando el lugar donde Orochimaru y The tercero luchado.

"Está muerto" dijo Sasuke apareciendo junto a su sensei con Naruto.

Los ojos de Kabuto se abren "¿N-Nani? ... Eso es ... Eso es imposible ..."

Sasuke lo miró con una mirada aburrida "En realidad es ..."

"Kaka-sensei ... Nada cambió excepto que Orochimaru murió ..." dijo Naruto apretando el puño.

Kakashi suspiró cerrando los ojos "¿Es eso así ...?"

"No te molestes en buscar un cadáver ... quemé su cuerpo en cenizas ...", le dijo Sasuke a Kabuto.

Kabuto lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos llenos de odio antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Esto es problemático ..." dijo Baki sacudiendo la cabeza antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Temari estaba saltando sobre una rama cuando escuchó a su hermano llamarla por su nombre.

"Temari ..." Kankuro dijo débilmente cuando vio a su hermana.

"¡Kankuro!" Temari dijo con preocupación y alivio evidente en sus ojos cuando vio a Kankuro tumbado en la rama de un árbol.

.

"Gaara ... No entiendo exactamente lo que estás sintiendo ... El dolor que debes haber sentido cuando aún eras un niño ... Pero ... conozco a una persona que sabe lo que se siente tener cada persona en el pueblo lo trata como un monstruo por algo que vive dentro de él ... La gente no lo respeta, dice cosas horribles a sus espaldas, finge que no existe ... Pero ahora ya tiene muchas personas que son importante para él ... Puede que no lo sepas o te des cuenta ... Pero como él ... Tienes personas que son importantes para ti y personas que se preocupan por ti ... Solo tienes que dejarlos entrar y darles una oportunidad ... No estás tan solo como crees que estás ... Los tienes ", dijo Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza a Temari y Kankuro.

"Gaara, ¿estás bien?" Temari pregunta arrodillándose junto a su hermano.

Gaara mira a su hermana antes de mirar a Sakura "¿Por qué ... por qué eres tan ... fuerte?"

Sakura sonríe a medias, sonríe a medias "Porque ... también tengo personas importantes para mí ... como mi equipo ..." Dijo justo a tiempo para que Sasuke aterrizara a su lado derecho y Naruto a su izquierda.

Gaara miró a sus hermanos con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio la preocupación que le daban.

"Temari, vamos ..." Kankuro dijo envolviendo el brazo de Gaara alrededor de su hombro.

"Hai ..." dijo Temari envolviendo el otro brazo de Gaara alrededor de su hombro.

Kankuro y Temari observaron con disculpas al equipo 7 escritas en sus caras.

"Es genial ... Ustedes no sabían que Orochimaru era quien daba las órdenes ..." dijo Naruto sonriéndoles tranquilizadoramente.

Sakura y Sasuke asintieron.

"Arigato ..." Temari dijo sonriéndoles antes de irse con sus hermanos.

"Sakura-chan ... El tercero ... Él es ..." dijo Naruto apagándose.

"Lo sé ..." dijo Sakura apretando el puño "pero me alegro de que Orochimaru esté muerto ... Ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos por los Akatsuki y Madara ..."

"Hai" dijo Sasuke mirando al cielo mientras las hojas bailaban con el viento.

Gaara estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Temari y Kankuro saltaban de rama en rama, seguía pensando las palabras de Sakura.

 _"Pero ahora tengo mi equipo conmigo y tú tienes el tuyo, solo tienes que aprender a apreciarlos"_

 _"Puede que no lo sepas o te des cuenta ... Pero como él ... Tienes personas que son importantes para ti y personas que se preocupan por ti ... Solo tienes que dejarlos entrar y darles una oportunidad ... No estás tan solo como crees que estás ... Los tienes "_

"Temari ... Kankuro ..." Gaara murmuró a sus hermanos apenas escuchándolo "Gomen'nasai ..."

Temari y Kankuro se miran, sus ojos se abren en estado de shock ante la palabra de su hermano pequeño.

"Está ... está bien ..." Kankuro dijo inseguro de qué más decir.

.

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu - Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón

Fūton: Mugen Sajin - Daitoppa - Estilo de Viento: Devastación de Tormenta de Arena

Tsūtenkyaku - Patada Voladora del Cielo

Doragonsutoraiki Zenryoku - Golpe de Dragón plena Potencia


	36. La búsqueda está en marcha: Sakura y Sas

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 36: La búsqueda está en marcha: Sakura y Sasuke vs. Kisame y Itachi

Unos días después de la batalla ...

"¿Ero-sennin? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Naruto rascándose la nuca, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo su mentor en la Mansión Uchiha.

Jiraiya levantó una ceja con incredulidad, "Así que vives aquí ... pensé que era solo un rumor".

"Sí, yo y Sakura-chan vivimos aquí" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, "De todos modos, ¿qué quieres?"

"¿Puedo pasar?" Jiraiya pregunta tímidamente sin molestarse en ocultar la curiosidad en sus ojos. Quién no sería curioso, nadie ha visto el interior de la Mansión Uchiha.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con recelo, "Eso depende ... ¿Vas a coquetear con Sakura-chan?"

Jiraiya lo mira con ojos inocentes, "Por supuesto que no lo haré. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?"

"Un pervertido" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la puerta para dejar entrar a Jiraiya antes de cerrarla y decirle al ex sannin que lo siguiera hacia la sala de estar donde Sakura y Sasuke los estaban esperando.

Sakura apartó los ojos de su libro para mirar a Jiraiya, dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí?" Sasuke le pregunta a su cabeza descansando en el regazo de su novia con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Así es como saludas a tu invitado?" Jiraiya pregunta haciendo pucheros.

Sasuke abre un ojo para darle una mirada puntiaguda.

"En serio Ero-sennin, ¿qué quieres?" Preguntó Naruto sentado en el sofá junto a la pareja.

Sakura suspiró poniendo su libro sobre la mesa de vidrio frente a ella, " _Parece que se han ido ..._ "

" _Aa._ "

" _Sip._ "

"Oye, mocoso, ¿escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?" Jiraiya pregunta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, molesto.

"Hai, hai, te escuché. ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?" Preguntó Naruto en un tono aburrido. "Prefiero quedarme aquí y molestar a mis compañeros de equipo, que hacer un viaje de trabajo con un pervertido como tú".

Jiraiya le sonrió maliciosamente, "Debido a que es un viaje remunerado por trabajo, se supone que debemos encontrar una chica ... También es un viaje de entrenamiento, aprenderás más de lo que Kakashi-sensei te ha enseñado".

Naruto suspiró, "Bien, iré contigo".

La sonrisa de Jiraiya se ensancha si eso es posible, "Genial, nos iremos a-"

Naruto lo interrumpió, "Pero ... Teme y Sakura-chan vendrán con nosotros".

"¿Nani?" Jiraiya le preguntó a su sonrisa vacilante, "¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero que" Naruto se encoja de hombros, "Además, ¿qué diferencia hay si vienen con nosotros?"

Sakura observa con diversión la expresión de Jiraiya mientras lucha con sus pensamientos internos.

Jiraiya cierra los ojos, suspirando. "Muy bien, pueden venir con nosotros ... Pero, no seré responsable de todo el daño futuro que causen ustedes tres".

Sakura se burla, "Haces que parezca que causamos problemas todo el tiempo".

"De acuerdo con Kakashi y cito." Su trabajo en equipo es perfecto, sus estilos de lucha están sincronizados entre sí, y son amigos ... El único defecto que tienen es su personalidad única. Sasuke no tiene emociones como un muro, creo que tendrás una mejor oportunidad de obtener una respuesta de un muro que él, la única vez que realmente muestra su verdadera emoción es cuando está con Sakura y Naruto. Naruto es probablemente el idiota más hiperactivo que existe, no tengo idea de cómo Sasuke se convirtió en su mejor amigo, los dos son la definición de lo contrario. Sakura es probablemente la persona más normal en mi equipo, excepto que su temperamento es algo con lo que nunca deberías meterte. Su personalidad a menudo causa problemas a su paso ".

"Voy a asesinar a Kakashi" dijo Sasuke sentándose.

"Nos iremos en una hora ..." dijo Jiraiya dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la casa, " _Esto no es parte de mi plan_ ".

ΩΩΩ

"Naruto ... Nos vamos de viaje, no mudarnos a una aldea diferente" dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto como si fuera la persona más estúpida del mundo.

" _Sin esperanza ..._ " pensó Sasuke sacudiendo su cabeza mientras observaba que era llamado el mejor amigo, luchando por sacar su increíblemente enorme bolso que pasaba por la puerta de Konoha.

El ex Sannin mira hacia el cielo, " _Este será un viaje largo ..._ "

Sakura, Sakura, Naruto y Jiraiya viajaron durante horas antes de llegar a un pueblo de aspecto extraño.

"Nos quedaremos aquí hoy", dijo Jiraiya después de conseguir una habitación para él y los mocosos, como le gusta llamarlos.

Justo en ese momento, una hermosa mujer con cabello largo y oscuro, con un vestido corto negro ajustado, pasa junto a ellos, mira a Jiraiya y guiña un ojo.

"Aquí está la llave de la habitación, ve a hacer lo que quieras", dijo Jiraiya dándole a Naruto la llave de la habitación con una mirada emocionada antes de salir de la posada con la mujer.

Los tres adolescentes sacudieron la cabeza antes de subir a buscar su habitación.

"Teme, Sakura-chan ... Itachi y Kisame estarán aquí en unos minutos, ¿ocultaron su chakra?" Preguntó Naruto poniendo su bolsa mucho más pequeña en el piso.

"Hai, hemos estado ocultando nuestro chakra desde que los dos se fueron de Konoha" dijo Sakura recostándose en la cama. Ella suspiró cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"Terminemos con esto" murmuró Sasuke en voz baja mientras sentía el chakra de su hermano detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Itachi miró al chico rubio frente a él, su Sharingan activado, miró la habitación vacía detrás del recipiente Kyūby, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Sasuke ...? No, no eres él, tampoco eres Ero-sennin. Entonces, ¿quién eres?" Preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja. " _Kuso ... Incluso después de todos estos años, este tipo todavía me asusta muchísimo ..._ "

"Entonces, ¿este niño estúpido es el recipiente del Kyūby?" Pregunto Kisame abriendo más la puerta.

Naruto parecía un poco ofendido y estuvo tentado de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Uchiha mayor habló.

"Uzumaki Naruto, nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros" Dijo en un tono monótono similar al de Sasuke.

"Realmente me recuerdas al Teme, es extraño" dijo Naruto ignorando las coloridas palabras que el llamado Teme le está gritando en la cabeza.

Itachi levantó una ceja, "Supongo que estás hablando de mi Orokana Otōto".

"Hai ..." dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza mientras salía lentamente de la habitación para pararse en el pasillo con los dos criminales de clase S más temidos en todo el mundo Shinobi.

"Itachi, no queremos que intente correr y escapar de nosotros, deberíamos cortarle las piernas", dijo Kisame sonriéndole mientras agarraba la empuñadura de su gigantesca espada detrás de él.

Itachi miró al chico frente a él, sintiendo que algo definitivamente estaba mal en el momento en que tocaba la puerta, especialmente cuando el niño ni siquiera pestañeó cuando los vio, era como si los estuviera esperando.

"Bueno ..." dijo Kisame con un brillo maligno en los ojos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kisame desenvainó su espada y la giró hacia Naruto.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba la espalda de su compañera de equipo, "Y aquí pensé que ustedes dos me habían abandonado".

Los ojos de Kisame se abren en estado de shock mientras mira a la chica de cabello rosa que bloquea su espada con su mano llena de chakra.

"Ha pasado un tiempo ... Sasuke" dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos sin molestarse en darse la vuelta.

"Hai ... Itachi" Sasuke dijo que su Sharingan se activó mientras miraba la espalda de su hermano mayor.

"¿Quién diablos eres?" Preguntó Kisame apretando los dientes mientras luchaba contra la monstruosa fuerza de la chica frente a él.

"Haruno Sakura ..." dijo la Kunoichi de cabello rosado antes de tirar a Samehada en la pared al lado de Kisame, creando un gran agujero causado por el impacto.

"Estás pagando por eso" dijo Naruto señalando el agujero.

Sakura se burló, "No estoy pagando por nada, tu mentor será el que pague por todo el daño", dijo sin apartar los ojos del miembro de Akatsuki que tenía delante.

" _Esta pelea será interesante ..._ " pensó Naruto mientras miraba la escena frente a él, Kisame mirando a Sakura. Sakura lo miraba con leve diversión. La cara de Sasuke sin emoción. Itachi calmadamente observando su entorno, " _Sí, sera interesante ..._ "

Sakura fue la primera en atacar, enviando un golpe lleno de chakra a Kisame, él logró bloquear su golpe usando Samehada, quien a cambio comenzó a absorber su chakra.

"¡Mierda!" Sakura retiró su brazo antes de que la espada pudiera tomar más de su chakra, " _Esto va a ser complicado ..._ "

Sasuke suspiró ante la impaciencia de Sakura, " _Esta chica va a ser mi muerte..._ "

"Yare, Yare, eres una chica impaciente, ¿no?" Dijo Kisame sonriendo divertida a Sakura.

"Hai ... no creo que la paciencia sea una virtud", dijo Sakura sonriendo, "Parece que usar chakra mientras lucho contra ti es inútil ... Pero no usar chakra mientras luchas contra un criminal de clase S es ridículo ... Y estoy en desventaja aquí ".

"Pareces bastante tranquilo para alguien en una situación de desventaja", dijo Kisame entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente.

"Hmm ... Tal vez sí, tal vez no, ¿quién sabe?" Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Sasuke abrió su katana, canalizando su chakra del rayo, "Te voy a matar".

Itachi miró a su hermano con ojos sin emoción, su Sharingan chocando con el de Sasuke. "Ven y prueba, Orokana Otōto ..."

Sasuke cargó hacia Itachi con su espada lista para atacar. Itachi levantó la mano listo para detener su ataque, solo para que Sasuke apareciera repentinamente frente a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sasuke sonrió y golpeó a Itachi en el hombro. Los ojos de Itachi se abren en estado de shock antes de saltar lejos de su hermano, apenas esquivando su espada la segunda vez.

"No me subestimes, Nii-san" dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano con una expresión en blanco.

"Parece que solo nos quedan unos segundos ... Podría darte algo para que me recuerdes" dijo Sakura sonriendo a Kisame.

"¿Qué estás-?" Los ojos de Kisame se abrieron en estado de shock mientras salía volando por el pasillo, sin poder bloquear el puño desnudo de Sakura. Antes de que Kisame pudiera recuperarse de su conmoción, Sakura apareció frente a él.

"Hiryū" El brazo derecho de Sakura se convirtió en un fuego de dragón, su brazo se disparó hacia adelante golpeando el pecho de Kisame.

"¡MIERDDDAAAAA!"

Naruto hizo una mueca, "Eso definitivamente dejará una marca ..."

Una nube de humo aparece de repente detrás de él.

"Parece que no sabes mucho sobre mí ... Soy mejor para conseguir chicas de lo que están tratando de atraparme, aunque no lo parezca. Es una de las muchas habilidades increíbles ... Puedes no me engañes ... Porque ... yo Jiraiya, este epítome de virilidad pura no caerá en los encantos femeninos de ninguna mujer ... Cuando eres alguien como yo, solo tendrás que mostrar esa sensualidad para tener mujer caer a tus pies "dijo Jiraiya haciendo su pose de chico agradable con la mujer de antes descansando sobre su hombro como un saco de papa.

.

Orokana Otōto - Hermanito tonto

Hiryū - Dragón de Fuego


	37. El reencuentro de los últimos Sannin

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de esta obra es AWorldOfMyOwnCreation, yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

Capítulo 37: El reencuentro de los últimos Sannin

El equipo 7 y los dos miembros de Akatsuki lo miraron en blanco.

Sakura sospechó tirando su brazo hacia atrás, "Acabas de arruinar el intenso momento ..."

"Hai ..." dijo Naruto suavemente.

"Piérdete, Jiraiya" dijo Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

Jiraiya dejó caer el sudor mientras lloraba a cascaditas, "Deja de faltarme el respeto ... ¡Le diré a Kakashi-sensei!"

Kisame gruñó de dolor, " _Hij_ _a_ _de_ ..." Pensó mirando a Sakura a la espalda.

"Entonces ustedes están detrás de Naruto ..." dijo Jiraiya mirando a los miembros de Akatsuki antes de dirigir su atención a Sasuke y Sakura, "Y por alguna extraña razón, ustedes dos parecen estar de esto ..."

"Soy un sensor ... sentí su chakra en el momento en que llegaron a la aldea ... Y digamos que ocultar mi chakra mientras escucho es algo en lo que soy mejor ..." dijo Sakura encogiendo de hombros con indiferencia.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abren con incredulidad, "¿Estabas escuchando mi conversación con Kakashi?"

"No es de extrañar que Kakashi supiera sobre esto ... Tú eres quien le dio la información ..." Itachi dijo: "Secuestrar a Uzumaki Naruto ... Esas fueron las órdenes que nos dio el líder de la organización llamada Akatsuki. .. "

"Como el infierno lo harás ..." dijo Jiraiya fulminándolo con la mirada.

Itachi desafió a una ceja, "¿Por qué no?"

Kisame gritó de dolor antes de que Jiraiya pudiera responder: "Itachi ... odio decir esto ... Pero ... creo que podríamos irnos por ahora ... Mientras todavía tengo la fuerza para moverme ..." Dijo tratar de ponerse de pie pero terminado cayendo de rodillas y tosiendo un poco de sangre.

Itachi lo miró sin ninguna emoción, "Aa ..."

"No vas a ir a ningún lado", dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia su hermano.

Itachi desaparece antes de que Sasuke pueda alcanzarlo. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la presencia del alcalde Uchiha detrás de ella.

Los ojos de Naruto se abren de preocupación, " _Sakura-chan ..._ "

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

"Sakura ... ¿Cuál es tu relación con mi hermano?" Itachi pregunta en voz baja para que solo Sakura pueda escucharlo.

Sakura logró una ceja, "¿Por qué tan curioso?"

"Solo responde la pregunta ..."

"Estoy saliendo con él" dijo Sakura con cautela.

Kisame logra ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su Samehada, "Oi, Oi, ¿Qué están susurrando?"

"Vamos" dijo Itachi ignorando su pregunta y alejándose.

Kisame hizo una mueca antes de mirar a Sakura, "Esto no ha terminado".

Sakura sonrió sin molestarse en evitar que los miembros de Akatsuki se fueran. Jiraiya intentó detenerlos, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

"No te molestes ... Ero-sennin ..." dijo el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza.

La mano de Sakura se alzó instintivamente, atrapando a Kunai en un solo una pulgada de su rostro, "¿Qué demo ...?"

"Dainamikku Ent-" Sasuke agarró a Gai por el cuello y lo empujó contra la corte antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Gai, su Sharingan girando y un aura mortal que lo rodeaba. "¿Por qué mierda intentaste atacar a mi novia?"

Gai comenzó a sudar como un cerdo, con miedo evidente en sus ojos, "Bueno, ya ves ... Umm ... Ahh ... pensé que ella ... Ella era el enemigo ... Y ... Y. .. "

Sasuke lo interrumpió, "¿Se ve como un tiburón que camina?" Él pregunta amenazadoramente.

Gai sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

"¿Se parece a Itachi?" Sasuke pregunta nuevamente apretando su agarre en el cuello de Gai.

"N-no" chilló Gai, su rostro se puso azul por la falta de aire.

"O-Oi Teme ..." dijo Naruto tratando de evitar que Sasuke matara a Gai, "No solo mires allí, haz algo, Ero-sennin".

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, "No, esto es divertido".

"Sasuke-kun ..." advirtió Sakura cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sasuke la mira asegurándose de que no tenga ninguna lesión antes de lanzar a Gai al otro lado del pasillo, "Vete".

"¡Hai!" Dijo Gai huyendo antes de que el Uchiha pueda cambiar de opinión.

"¿Era esto realmente necesario?" Sakura pregunta levantando una ceja.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros desactivando su Sharingan.

"Ustedes tres ..." dijo Jiraiya llamando a su atención, "... tienen muchas explicaciones que hacer".

"Explicaremos todo después de encontrar a Tsunade-baachan", dijo Naruto ignorando la mirada atónita de Jiraiya.

ΩΩΩ

Naruto mira a su alrededor con asombro, "Esto es increíble".

"Ustedes tres jóvenes se divierten haciendo lo que quieran ... Nos quedaremos aquí por ahora y también haremos el entrenamiento de Naruto aquí", dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

"¡Muy bien! Esto es justo lo que necesitamos, un maldito descanso de todo y divertirnos" dijo Naruto levantando su puño en el aire con alegría.

"Aa" dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa habitual.

Sakura chilla de emoción, "Finalmente".

"Ustedes tres disfrutan el festival mientras recojo información sobre Tsunade", dijo Jiraiya saludando con la mano antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto se rasca la nuca, "¿Recopilar información? Creo que olvidó que Sakura-chan es un sensor ..."

"Déjalo estar ... Cuantos más días pase reuniendo información, más descansos tendremos", dijo Sakura con indiferencia.

Los tres mejores amigos pasaron el día jugando juegos, Naruto y Sasuke siguen compitiendo entre sí, Sasuke le ganó a Sakura un oso en uno de los juegos, Sakura sigue molestando a Sasuke para que coma dulce hasta que finalmente cumple, Naruto compró una máscara similar un solo ANBU para terminar tropezando después de intentar caminar.

"Baka ..." murmuró Sasuke mientras ayudaba a Naruto a ponerse de pie.

"Gracias, Teme" dijo Naruto sonriendo descaradamente antes de tratar de ponerle la máscara a Sasuke.

"Basta" dijo Sasuke apartando su mano con una expresión molesta

Sakura caminó hacia ellos con 3 palitos de calamares fritos, "Aquí", dijo dándoles a los dos un palito.

"Ahora, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir después?" Preguntó Naruto dándole un gran mordisco a su calamar, "Mate ... ¿Esa es ... la voz de Ero-sennin?"

"Aa" dijo Sasuke mirando la dirección donde escuchó la voz de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras está sentado en un enorme sofá de frijoles entre dos hermosas chicas con grandes pechos, "Qué lindas señoritas son ustedes ..." Dijo antes de notar a los tres adolescentes mirándolo ". Eh ... ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres aquí? ¿No se supone que están disfrutando el festival? "

Sakura requirió una ceja por la sorpresa, "¿No se supone que estás reuniendo información ... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí emborracharte?"

Jiraiya se rió, "No pienses que no recuerdo que eres un sensor".

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, "Kuso ..."

"No te preocupes, siempre y cuando puedas sentir el chakra de Tsunade no nos iremos todavía ..." dijo Jiraiya tranquilizadoramente.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Arigatō Ero-sennin!" Dijo Naruto lanzando su mano al aire, el calamar medio comido volando fuera de su alcance.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto estúpido mocoso?", Exigió un tipo calvo con enojo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, "¿Eh?"

"Pusiste una mancha en el traje de diseñador de Akoki. ¡Un tipo de ropa caro! Dame 100,000 ryo para pagarlo", dijo el calvo mirándolo.

"¿Esa mierda barata cuesta tanto?" Dijo Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco, "Mi ropa interior es más cara que eso".

"¿Qué dijiste, pequeña mierda? Akoki es un ex Chunin de Iwagakure, es un legendario Shinobi y alguien a quien debes temer", dijo un hombre calvo con voz llena de orgullo.

"Ahora, ya basta de eso, qué tal si hacemos un trato, me das a la chica y te disculpas, lo llamaremos incluso", dijo el tipo llamado Akoki, mirando a Sakura.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto fruncen el ceño.

" _Está muerto_ " Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza.

Akoki sonrió, "¿Y? ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Antes de que Naruto pueda responder y antes de que Sasuke pueda matarlo, Sakura lo agarró por el cuello y lo arrojó fuera del pub. Akoki choca contra la cabina al otro lado del pub, destruyendolo en el proceso.

"¡Akoki!" Su amigo amigo gritó corriendo hacia él con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia ellos a paso lento.

Akoki trató de levantarse con la ayuda de su amigo, "¿Quién ... quién eres?"

Sakura sonrió, deteniéndose a un paso de ellos, "La persona que te matará si no desapareces en 5 segundos ..."

Akoki y su amigo se escapan antes de que Sakura pueda comenzar a contar.

"Esto es lo que quise decir cuando dije daño futuro ..." Jiraiya dijo que su hombro se desplomó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros antes de caminar hacia su novio y alcanzar su bolsillo para agarrar su billetera. "Ojisan, aquí hay un pago por destruir tu cabina y todos los globos de agua", dijo entregándole al propietario una carga de efectivo.

"Yo ... realmente no me importa ..." El dueño dijo que no tomaba el dinero.

"Insisto" dijo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

El dueño se sonrojó al aceptar el dinero, "A-arigatō ..."

Sasuke resoplo "Por supuesto que insistes".

Sakura le guiñó un ojo, "Te amo, Sasuke-kun".

ΩΩΩ

Naruto se sentó sacándose el sueño de los ojos, bostezando mirando por la ventana. Se pone de pie en silencio asegurándose de no pisar a sus amigos dormidos a su lado mientras camina hacia el baño.

" _Lo bueno es que Sakura-chan fue la que eligió la posada, si no, probablemente tenga que cruzar el pasillo solo para cagar ..._ " pensó Naruto mientras hacía sus negocios.

Sasuke levantó su brazo sobre su rostro para bloquear la luz del sol, " _Demasiado temprano ..._ " Sintió a Sakura moverse en su brazo, así que le acarició el brazo para que volviera a dormir.

"Oh, Teme, estás despierto, ¿quieres desayunar?" Preguntó Naruto cerrando la puerta del baño.

"Aa" Sasuke se retira suavemente a Sakura de sus brazos y coloca su almohada a su lado antes de entrar al baño.

Naruto cierra la cortina para bloquear a Sakura de la luz del sol para que pueda dormir tranquilamente.

"Vamos" dijo Sasuke esperando a Naruto antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor y esperaba que Sasuke terminara de pagar el desayuno, Naruto viola a un niño comiendo con sus padres en la panadería. Una sensación de anhelo vino a él.

Naruto sonrió tristemente cuando se presentó la presencia de su mejor amigo detrás de él, "Sabes, Teme, a veces deseo ..."

"Lo sé ... Dobe ... lo sé ..." dijo Sasuke con voz suave.

Naruto se da vuelta y mira a Sasuke sin molestarse en quitar la humedad de sus ojos sabiendo que no lo juzgará, "Probablemente podríamos regresar a la posada ..."

Sasuke asintió y sin decir una palabra los dos regresaron a la posada, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Sakura salió del baño recién duchada y se vistió con un corto kimono rojo sin mangas, un obi gris oscuro envuelto alrededor de su cintura con 2 tiras cayendo libremente sobre su espalda, usa una manga larga roja suelta en sus brazos, botas grises hasta la rodilla , su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo lateral alta y su gargantilla con púas alrededor de su cuello.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" dijo Naruto con la boca llena de pan.

Sakura lo mira con disgusto, "Termina de masticar antes de saludar a una persona" dijo tomando asiento al lado de Sasuke.

Jiraiya venta de la sala abierta al lado de la suya y se une a ellos para desayunar.

"Naruto, ¿supongo que no necesitas entrenamiento?" Jiraiya pregunta mirando a Naruto.

Naruto asintió, "Hai ... prácticamente me enseñaste todo lo que sabes ..."

Jiraiya lo miró confundido, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo descubrirás pronto" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke y Sakura pasaron todo el día juntos mientras Naruto se unía con Jiraiya. Al día siguiente decidieron continuar su búsqueda.

"¿Seguro que está dentro?" Jiraiya respondió levantando una ceja.

Sakura asintió con confianza.

"No subestimes la capacidad del sensor de Sakura", dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Jiraiya lo mira, "Si tú lo dices ... la buscaré mientras ustedes tres hacen lo que quieran, excepto dañar el casino".

"Hai, hai" dijo Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los cuatro entran al Casino y Jiraiya los miró antes de irse a buscar a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Sakura camina hacia la máquina tragamonedas con Naruto y Sasuke detrás de ella.

"Recuerdo poner una moneda en esta ranura y terminar con mucho efectivo" dijo Naruto señalando a la máquina tragamonedas.

"Tal vez fue la suerte de un principiante ..." Sasuke dijo con las manos dentro de su bolsillo, "Inténtalo de nuevo".

Naruto se encogió de hombros y decidió probar suerte.

"Hai ... Fue una suerte para principiantes" dijo Sakura acariciando el hombro de Naruto antes de alejarlo de la máquina para que ella pudiera tomar su lugar.

Sasuke y Naruto la miran, con la boca abierta con una mirada atónita.

Sakura les sonrió, "¿Nani?" Preguntó levantando una ceja, divertida ante su expresión.

"¿C-cómo ...?" Pregunté Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Mientras entrenaba con Shishō descubrí que mi suerte en el juego es completamente opuesta a la de ella ...", explica Sakura mientras coloca otra moneda en la máquina.

Sasuke parpadeó viendo a su novia ganar de nuevo, "Entonces ... ¿Eres un profesional del juego?"

Sakura asintió con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con orgullo, ella continúa ganando cada vez que pone una moneda en la máquina haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo la miren y atraiga a algunas de las personas en el Casino.

"Tienes que estar bromeando", dijo Jiraiya mientras miraba a la chica frente a él.

Sakura parpadeó inocentemente, "¿Nani?"

"¿Ganaste todo eso?" Pregunté Jiraiya señaló el carro a su lado que se movió 3 sacos medianos llenos de dinero en efectivo, "¿En una hora?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, "Soy una profesional".

"Hai ... ella es" dijeron Naruto y Sasuke aún tratando de comprender el hecho de que su preciosa Sakura es una jugadora profesional.

Antes de que Jiraiya pueda decir algo, vio una chica familiar saliendo del Casino al mismo tiempo que Tsunade volvía la cabeza en su dirección.

"Jiraiya / Tsunade" dijeron los dos sannin al unísono, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

* * *

PUBLICADO: 22/03/2020


End file.
